


Delicioso Reencuentro (Larry Stylinson)

by Frany_353, sabrinaodair



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Chef Harry, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 99,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frany_353/pseuds/Frany_353, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinaodair/pseuds/sabrinaodair
Summary: Louis Tomlinson necesitaba un chef de primera que sacara de la crisis al restaurante que tenía en Seattle. Podía permitirse contratar al mejor chef de la ciudad, el problema era que esa persona era precisamente su ex esposo, Harry Styles.Harry deseaba aprovechar aquella oportunidad, pero no quería trabajar con su ex. Había decidido alejarse de los hombres e incluso había tenido un bebé él solo... Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encendió la llama de la pasión y ninguno de los dos pudo luchar contra ella.El resto debería haber sido muy sencillo, pero un secreto del pasado de Louis podría estropearlo todo. ¿Sería cierto que demasiados cocineros estropean el guiso... o dos bastarían para hacerlo irresistible?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una adaptacion del libro Delicioso Reencuentro de Susan Mallery. Es una adaptacion que ya existia aqui en Wattpad, pero por razones desconocidas desaparecio y yo decidi re-hacerla con ayuda de una amiga.
> 
> Dias de capitulo: Viernes por la tarde y Lunes por la mañana.
> 
> Link de Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/bzAHZ8FxGO

                                                          

 

Cancion para el capitulo:  _(Hate to Say i Told You So - The Hives)_

 

 

**Capitulo 1**

 

Harry Styles sabía que probablemente no estaba bien alegrarse, de que su ex esposo tuviera que arrastrarse ante el, pero estaba dispuesto a vivir con aquel defecto en su personalidad.

-Sabes que va a querer contratarte, ¿verdad? -le dijo su amigo Niall.

-Sí, claro. Ah, el dulce sabor de la venganza... -Harry se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, mientras valoraba las posibilidades-. Quiero hacerle suplicar. No por crueldad, ni por un odio visceral, sino...

-¿Para solidarizarte con el resto de los hombres divorciados del mundo? -sugirió Niall.

-Exacto -dijo Harry, con una carcajada-. Supongo que eso me convierte en un hombre ruin y mezquino.

-Puede, pero hoy estás especialmente despampanante. ¿Te sirve de consuelo?

-Un poco -Harry se alisó la parte delantera del jersey que se había puesto, y le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera-. Hemos quedado en un restaurante del centro. Es un sitio neutral, sin buenos ni malos recuerdos.

-Mantente alejado de los buenos -le avisó Niall-. Siempre tuviste debilidad por Louis.

-Eso fue hace tres años, pero lo he olvidado del todo. Ya lo he superado.

-Claro -Niall no pareció demasiado convencido-. No pienses en lo bien que le sienta la ropa, ni en lo guapo que está sin ella. Lo que tienes que recordar es que te rompió el corazón, que mintió al decirte que quería tener hijos, y que pisoteó tus frágiles sueños.

Aquello sería fácil, pensó Harry, sintiendo que un destello de rabia empañaba su buen humor.

Igual de malo era el hecho de que, cuatro años atrás, hubiera intentado entrar a trabajar como cocinero en el Tomlinson's, uno de los restaurantes de la familia de Louis. El puesto consistía sólo en estar al cargo de las ensaladas, pero como se habían presentado otros diez candidatos, le había pedido a su marido que hablara con su abuela para recomendarlo. Él se había negado, y no había conseguido el trabajo.

-Esta vez es el trabajo el que viene a mí, y pienso aprovecharme de ello... y de él -dijo Harry-. Desde un punto de vista estrictamente profesional, claro.

-Claro -repitió Niall, sin demasiada convicción-. Ese hombre sólo va a traerte problemas, como siempre, así que ten cuidado.

Harry se levantó, y agarró su bolso.

-Yo siempre tengo cuidado.

-Y pídele un montón de dinero.

-Te lo prometo.

-No pienses en acostarte con él. Harry se echó a reír.

-Venga ya, el sexo ni se me va a pasar por la cabeza, ya lo verás.

-

Harry llegó pronto, pero se quedó en el coche hasta que pasaron cinco minutos de la hora acordada. Era una pequeña y posiblemente insignificante estrategia para establecer su control de la situación, pero se dijo que se merecía darse el gusto.

Entró en el tranquilo bistró, y antes de que pudiera acercarse a la maître, vio a Louis en una de las mesas del fondo del local. Aunque tenían amigos en común y vivían en la misma ciudad, el se había esforzado al máximo por evitarlo, así que nunca coincidían en el mismo sitio. Aquel encuentro iba a cambiar la situación.

-Hola -le dijo, con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Hola, Harry -Louis la recorrió con la mirada, y le indicó que se sentara con un gesto-. Gracias por acceder a venir.

-¿Cómo iba a negarme? No me dijiste gran cosa por teléfono, y me picó la curiosidad -dijo el rizado, mientras se sentaba.

Louis tenía buen aspecto. Era un hombre musculoso, y sus ojos conservaban la misma mirada penetrante que él recordaba. Al sentarse frente a él, su cuerpo recordó cómo habían sido las cosas en el pasado, cuando todo funcionaba de maravilla y no podían quitarse las manos de encima mutuamente. Pero ya no estaba interesado en él en ese sentido, claro. Había aprendido la lección.

Además, se negaba a perdonarle que, en los tres años que llevaban separados, él no hubiera tenido la decencia de engordar y llenarse de arrugas. No, seguía siendo igual de guapo... típico de un hombre, querer llevar la contraria.

Aun así, él necesitaba su ayuda, y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción. Durante su matrimonio, el mensaje constante había sido que él no era lo suficientemente bueno, pero en ese momento él quería que le sacara las castañas del fuego... o mejor dicho, el restaurante. Aunque planeaba acceder a ayudarle, primero iba a hacer que suplicara y a disfrutar de cada dulce segundo de la experiencia.

-El Waterfront tiene problemas -empezó a decir Louis, pero se detuvo cuando llegó la camarera para tomarles nota.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Harry se reclinó en el mullido respaldo de su asiento y sonrió.

-Por lo que he oído, creo que es bastante más que eso. Tengo entendido que el restaurante está en las últimas, que no deja de perder clientes y dinero.

Harry parpadeó mientras intentaba mirarlo con expresión de inocencia, aunque sabía muy bien que no iba a engañarlo ni por un momento, y que Louis quería estrangularlo; sin embargo, él tenía las manos atadas, porque lo necesitaba. De hecho, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Ah, le encantaba poder decir eso de un hombre, sobre todo de Louis.

-El local no está en su mejor momento -admitió él. Por su expresión, estaba claro que cada segundo de aquella conversación le resultaba un suplicio.

-El Waterfront es el restaurante con más solera de la poderosa dinastía Tomlinson -comentó Harry, en tono alegre-. Es el buque insignia, o al menos lo era. Ahora tiene reputación de mala comida y peor servicio -tomó un sorbo de agua, y agregó-: al menos, eso es lo que se comenta.

-Gracias por la información.

Louis apretó la mandíbula, claramente furioso por la situación, y Harry supuso que se estaba preguntando por qué tenía que ser precisamente el, de todos los chefs de Seattle.

El tampoco lo sabía, pero había oportunidades que un hombre no podía dejar pasar.

-Tu contrato ha acabado -dijo él.

-Sí, es verdad -contestó Harry, con una sonrisa.

-Estás buscando un nuevo empleo.

-Sí.

-Me gustaría contratarte.

Tres simples palabras, que por separado no significaban nada especial, pero que juntas podían suponer un mundo para alguien... en ese caso, para el.

-Tengo otras ofertas -comentó con calma.

-¿Has aceptado alguna de ellas?

-Aún no.

Louis medía uno setenta y cinco más o menos, y tenía el pelo oscuro, unos pómulos perfectamente esculpidos, y una mandíbula obstinada; su boca a menudo revelaba su estado de ánimo, y en ese momento, estaba firmemente apretada. Estaba tan enfadado, que casi parecía echar humo por las orejas. Harry no se había sentido mejor en su vida.

-He venido a ofrecerte un contrato por cinco años. Tendrías el control completo de la cocina... las condiciones serían las normales -dijo, antes de mencionar un salario más que generoso.

Harry tomó otro sorbo de agua. En realidad, lo que quería no era otro trabajo, sino abrir su propio restaurante, pero para eso necesitaba una cantidad de dinero que no tenía. Sus alternativas eran admitir más socios de los que quería o esperar, y se había decidido por la segunda.

-No me interesa -dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Aparte de mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, claro. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

-Nunca he querido eso... al menos, desde que el divorcio se hizo efectivo. Ya han pasado tres años, Louis. Hace mucho que lo superé y seguí adelante. ¿Tú no?

-Claro que sí. Entonces, ¿por qué no te interesa? Es una buena oferta.

-No estoy buscando un trabajo, sino una oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quiero algo más que las condiciones normales. Quiero que mi nombre figure por delante, y un control creativo total por detrás -Harry se sacó una hoja de papel doblada del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y dijo con calma-: tengo una lista.

Mientras tomaba la hoja y la desdoblaba, Louis se dijo que hacer lo correcto siempre había sido un engorro. Después de echarle un vistazo a la lista, se la devolvió con un gesto seco. Lo que quería Harry no era una oportunidad, sino sus testículos salteados con ajo y salsa de especias.

-No -dijo sin más, mientras intentaba ignorar la forma en que el sol de la tarde acentuaba las diferentes tonalidades de marrón en su pelo rizado.

-Vale -Harry tomó la hoja de papel, y empezó a levantarse-. Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Louis. Buena suerte con el restaurante.

Él alargó el brazo, y lo agarró de la muñeca.

-Espera.

-Pero, si no hay nada más que decir...

La mirada de asombro de sus grandes ojos verdes rebosaba inocencia, pero Louis no se dejó engañar. Sabía que Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo, porque de no ser así, no se habría molestado en acceder a reunirse con él. No era su estilo andarse con jueguitos tontos, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera dispuesto a disfrutar obligándole a suplicar.

Teniendo en cuenta su pasado en común, Louis supuso que se lo había ganado a pulso, así que decidió negociar con él y ceder en lo necesario; de hecho, él mismo se lo habría pasado bien en aquel tira y afloja si el otro no pareciera tan satisfecho consigo mismo.

Deliberadamente, acarició su muñeca con el pulgar, consciente de que eso lo molestaría. A Harry nunca le habían gustado sus antebrazos, sus muñecas y sus manos, ya que según él, estaban desproporcionados respecto al resto de su cuerpo. Él siempre había pensado que era una locura, y que se obsesionaba por un supuesto defecto inexistente. Él tenía las manos de un chef... ágiles, fuertes y con cicatrices. Siempre le habían gustado sus manos, ya estuvieran trabajando en la comida en la cocina, o en él en el dormitorio.

-Lo que pides es imposible -dijo, señalando el papel con un gesto de la cabeza antes de soltarle la muñeca-. Y tú lo sabes perfectamente bien, así que

¿dónde está la verdadera lista?

Harry sonrió, y volvió a sentarse.

-Había oído que estabas en las últimas, así que tenía que intentarlo.

-No estoy tan desesperado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La libertad creativa con los menús, el control total de la cocina, mi nombre en el menú, la titularidad de cualquier plato especial que cree, el derecho de rechazar a cualquier gerente que intentes imponerme, cuatro semanas de vacaciones al año, y el diez por ciento de los beneficios.

En ese momento, la camarera apareció con su comida. Él había pedido una hamburguesa y Harry una ensalada, aunque no era una ensalada cualquiera. La camarera colocó ocho platos con varios ingredientes delante de una pequeña ensaladera que contenía cuatro clases distintas de lechuga.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Louis, Harry puso aceite de oliva, vinagreta balsámica y pimienta negra en una tacita de café, y a continuación añadió el zumo de medio limón. Después de removerlo todo con un tenedor, echó los taquitos de pollo ahumado y de queso feta en la ensalada, e inhaló el aroma de las pacanas antes de añadirlas. Dejó a un lado las nueces, tomó medio tomate y unas cebollas rojas y después lo aliñó todo. Cuando tuvo la ensalada a su gusto, apiló los platos vacíos y empezó a comer.

-¿Cómo está? -le preguntó Louis.

-Buena.

-¿Por qué te molestas en salir a comer fuera?

-No suelo hacerlo.

De hecho, era algo que tampoco había hecho cuando estaban juntos. En aquel entonces, a Harry le gustaba preparar unos platos increíbles para los dos, y a él había disfrutado de su habilidad.

Louis volvió a centrarse en sus exigencias. No podía ceder en todo por cuestión de principios, y porque sería un mal negocio para él.

-Puedes tener el control creativo de los menús y de la cocina, pero los platos especiales se quedan en la casa.

Cualquier plato que creaba un chef mientras trabajaba en un restaurante determinado pertenecía al establecimiento.

-Quiero poder llevármelos cuando me vaya -dijo él, mientras ensartaba un trozo de lechuga con el tenedor-. No es negociable, Louis.

-Cuando te vayas, se te ocurrirán nuevos platos.

-No quiero crear algo fantástico y tener que dejarlo en las manos ineptas de tu familia. Y antes de que te pongas a la defensiva, deja que te recuerde que hace cinco años el Waterfront tenía lista de espera cada fin de semana.

-Puedes poner tu nombre en el menú, como chef ejecutivo -Louis lo vio tensarse, consciente de que nunca había tenido ese puesto y de lo que significaría para él, y añadió-: además, tendrás el tres por ciento de los beneficios.

-El ocho.

-Cuatro.

-Seis.

-Cinco -dijo Louis-. Pero no tienes ni voz ni voto en lo que respecta al gerente.

-Tengo que trabajar con él o con ella.

-Y él o ella tiene que trabajar contigo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Harry dijo:

-Tengo reputación de ser un encanto en el trabajo, ya lo sabes.

Louis había oído que era muy perfeccionista y que siempre exigía la mejor calidad en todo; también había quien lo consideraba una persona difícil, recalcitrante y simplemente brillante.

-No puedes decidir quién será el gerente, porque ya está contratado; al menos, a corto plazo.

-¿Quién es?

-Ya te enterarás. Además, se le ha contratado para que se encargue sólo de arreglar las cosas, contrataremos a otra persona dentro de unos meses. Entonces podrás dar tu opinión.

-Vaya, qué interesante -dijo Harry, enarcando una ceja-. Así que un pistolero va a venir para limpiar la ciudad. Me gusta -inhaló hondo, y añadió-: el cinco por ciento de los beneficios, un contrato de tres años, daré mi opinión sobre el futuro gerente, y podré llevarme mis creaciones cuando me vaya... pero sólo a mi propio restaurante, y tú también podrás quedartelas en el menú del Waterfront.

A Louis no le sorprendió que estuviera pensando en abrir su propio restaurante, ya que la mayoría de los chefs lo hacían tarde o temprano; sin embargo, pocos tenían el capital o la capacidad de gestión necesarios.

-Ah, y el sueldo que me has ofrecido antes está bien -añadió Harry.

-Por supuesto, pero eso era sin tener en cuenta todas estas exigencias. ¿Quién vendrá contigo?

-Mi segundo chef y mi asistente.

-Al final no te tomarás las vacaciones, ¿verdad? -comentó él, ya que en el pasado nunca lo había hecho.

-Las quiero. Y que quede claro que las aprovecharé.

-Pero no podrás hacerlo hasta que hayamos arrancado y las cosas funcionen bien.

-Había pensado en el verano que viene, para entonces ya lo tendré todo bien

organizado -Harry no sabía si aquello era cierto. Al fin y al cabo, aún no había visto el alcance del desastre.

-¿Eso es todo? -le preguntó Louis.

Harry lo pensó durante unos segundos, y finalmente dijo:

-Redacta la oferta. Le echaré un vistazo, y entonces te diré si hay trato.

-En ningún otro sitio te ofrecerán tanto, no finjas que aún puedes echarte atrás.

-Nunca se sabe, Louis. Quiero oír lo que tu competencia pone sobre la mesa.

-Sé quiénes están interesados en contratarte, y nunca te ofrecerán un porcentaje tan alto de los beneficios.

-Tienes razón, pero sus restaurantes tienen éxito. Un porcentaje más pequeño de algo es mejor que una buena tajada de nada.

-Esto podría convertirte en una estrella, hacer que la gente se fijara en ti.

-La gente ya se fija en mí.

Louis quiso decirle que no era tan especial, que podía mencionar a cinco chefs capaces de hacerlo tan bien como él, pero el problema era que sería mentira. En los últimos tres años, Harry se había creado un nombre, y lo necesitaba para sacar el restaurante del pozo en el que estaba metido.

-Haré que mañana mismo envíen el contrato a tu casa -le dijo.

-Perfecto -dijo él, prácticamente ronroneando de satisfacción.

-Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. Ni siquiera va a importarme trabajar para ti, porque cada vez que me saques de mis casillas, te recordaré que fuiste tú quien vino a buscarme... quién me necesitaba.

Así que se trataba de un sentimiento de venganza. Louis podía respetarlo. Le indignaba, pero lo respetaba.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -le preguntó él, mientras tomaba una pacana-. Hace años que te desligaste del negocio familiar.

Louis había conseguido escapar de los negocios de su familia cuando estaba casado con él, pero al parecer se había visto arrastrado hacia ellos de nuevo.

-Alguien tenía que sacar el barco a flote -dijo.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué tú? No te interesa el imperio familiar. Louis dejó veinte dólares sobre la mesa, y se levantó.

-Necesito saber tu respuesta en veinticuatro horas, a partir del momento en que recibas el contrato.

-La tendrás a la mañana siguiente.

-De acuerdo -Louis dejó una tarjeta de negocios junto al dinero, y añadió-: ten, por si necesitas ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Salió del restaurante y se dirigió hacia su coche, convencido de que Harry iba a aceptar su oferta. Intentaría apretarle un poco las tuercas, pero el trato era demasiado bueno para que lo dejara escapar. Si el lograba salvar el restaurante y conseguir devolverle su antigua gloria, en tres años tendría capital más que suficiente para abrir su propio restaurante.

Pero Louis se habría ido mucho antes. Había accedido a volver temporalmente para encarrilar la situación, pero no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse más de lo necesario. Su única preocupación era sacar a flote el local, y estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que otros se llevaran el reconocimiento. A él sólo le interesaba alejarse del negocio.

-

Harry entró en el bar deportivo y parrilla Downtown poco después de las dos de la tarde. El barullo habitual de la hora punta ya se había calmado un poco, aunque había varios clientes viendo los deportes en las pantallas distribuidas por todo el local. Harry fue directamente hacia el bar, y se apoyó en la barra de madera pulida.

-Hola, Mandy. ¿Ha venido ya? -le preguntó a la rubia de pechos enormes que estaba secando unos vasos.

-Hola, Harry. Sí, está en su despacho. ¿Te sirvo algo?

-No, gracias -le contestó, aunque deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder pedirle un poco de cafeína.

Harry fue hacia la parte derecha del bar, donde había una pequeña sala con servicios, un teléfono y una puerta donde ponía Personal. Poco después, entró en el desordenado despacho de Reid Tomlinson.

Él estaba sentado tras una mesa tan grande como un colchón, tenía los pies levantados, apoyados en una esquina, y el teléfono aguantado entre una oreja y un hombro. Al verlo, puso los ojos en blanco mientras señalaba el teléfono, y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-Ya lo sé -dijo, mientras él avanzaba sorteando las cajas que aún estaban por abrir-. Es un acto importante y me gustaría asistir, pero ya tengo un compromiso previo. A lo mejor en otra ocasión. Sí, claro. Adiós.

Reid colgó el teléfono, y soltó un sonoro gemido.

-Era para no sé qué acto relacionado con el comercio con un país extranjero.

-¿Qué querían que hicieras? -le preguntó el. Tras apartar unas carpetas de la única silla disponible, se sentó en el duro asiento de madera y dejó las carpetas en la abarrotada mesa.

-Ni idea. Que me pasara por allí y que sonriera para las fotos, a lo mejor hasta tenía que dar un discurso -dijo Reid, encogiéndose de hombros,

-¿Cuánto estaban dispuestos a pagarte?

Él bajó los pies al suelo, y se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

-Diez de los grandes, pero no necesito el dinero. Además, no aguanto todo ese rollo, es pura basura. Antes jugaba al béisbol, pero ahora estoy aquí. Me he retirado.

De eso hacía sólo un año. La temporada iba a empezar en cuestión de semanas, y seguramente Reid echaba de menos su vida anterior.

Harry recorrió con el dedo uno de los montones de carpetas que había sobre la mesa, y levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Creo recordar que dijiste que querías una mesa lo bastante grande como para hacer el amor encima, fue uno de tus requisitos cuando fuimos a comprarla. Pero si sigues teniéndola así de desordenada, nadie va a querer desnudarse en ella.

Reid se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla, y le dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-No necesito la mesa para conseguir que se desnuden.

Reid Tomlinson no sólo era una leyenda por su increíble carrera como lanzador en la liga profesional de béisbol, sino también por la forma en que atraía a las mujeres. En parte se debía al atractivo y al encanto que tenían todos los hermanos Tomlinson, y en parte al hecho de que Reid adoraba a las mujeres. Sus ex novias abarcaban desde las típicas modelos y actrices hasta terrenales amantes de los árboles casi diez años mayores que él. Listas, tontas, bajas, altas, delgadas, curvilíneas... le gustaban todas, y a ellas les gustaba él.

Harry lo conocía desde hacía años, ya que se lo habían presentado dos días después de que conociera a Louis. En el pasado, él solía bromear diciendo que había sido amor a primera vista con uno, y amistad a primera vista con el otro.

-Ni te imaginas lo que he hecho hoy -le dijo. Reid enarcó sus cejas oscuras, y comentó:

-Cielo, últimamente no dejas de sorprenderme, así que ni siquiera voy a intentar adivinarlo.

-He ido a comer con tu hermano.

-Sé que te refieres a Louis, porque Walker aún está en el extranjero. Vale, voy a picar. ¿Por qué has ido a comer con él?

-Me ha ofrecido un trabajo. Quiere que sea el chef ejecutivo del Waterfront.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Es donde se cocina pescado, ¿no? -Reid no había tenido nada que ver con el negocio familiar hasta el pasado junio, cuando se había lesionado el hombro.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Exacto. Y Tomlinson's es el asador, y tú diriges el bar de deportes, y Lottie se ocupa de la hamburguesería, el Burguer Heaven. Caramba, Reid, es tu patrimonio, tienes un imperio familiar.

-No, lo que tengo es un especial de dos por uno en aperitivos. ¿Vas a aceptar la oferta?

-Creo que sí -dijo Harry, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante-. Me va a pagar un salario astronómico y además tendré un porcentaje de los beneficios, así que es la oportunidad que estaba esperando. En tres años, tendré suficiente dinero para abrir mi propio local.

-Ya te dije que yo te daría el dinero que necesitarás. Sólo tienes que decirme cuánto, y te haré un cheque.

Harry sabía que hablaba en serio, porque Reid tenía millones invertidos en todo tipo de negocios; sin embargo, no podía aceptar un préstamo de un amigo. Sería como si aceptara que sus propios padres lo avalaran.

-Ya sabes que necesito hacerlo por mí mismo.

-Sí, claro. Tendrías que empezar a pensar en superar toda esa tontería, Harry. Él ignoró el comentario, y dijo:

-Me gusta la idea de resucitar el Waterfront. Eso hará que aumente mi prestigio, lo que a su vez redundará en un mayor éxito para mi restaurante.

-Tranquilo, está claro que todo esto no se te está subiendo a la cabeza. Él se echó a reír.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Tu ego apenas cabe en el hangar de un aeroplano.

Reid rodeó la mesa, se agachó a su lado, tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Si esto es lo que quieres de verdad, ya sabes que te apoyó al cien por cien.

-Gracias -Harry le apartó el pelo oscuro de la frente, consciente de lo sencilla que habría sido su vida si se hubiera enamorado de él, y no de Louis.

Reid se levantó, y se apoyó en la mesa.

-¿Cuándo empiezas?

-En cuanto esté firmado todo el papeleo. He oído que hay que renovar el local de arriba abajo, pero como no hay tiempo para eso, tendremos que arreglárnoslas con lo que hay. Tengo que hacer los menús, y contratar al personal de cocina.

Reid se cruzó de brazos.

-No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

-No es una información relevante.

-Claro que lo es. A ver, deja que lo adivine: pensaste que Louis no te contrataría si lo supiera, pero una vez que lo haya hecho, no podrá usarlo como motivo de despido.

-Exacto.

-Eres muy listo, Harry, pero no es propio de ti andarte con jueguecitos.

-Quería el trabajo, y era la única manera de conseguirlo.

-No va a hacerle ninguna gracia. El se levantó, y dijo:

-No creo que le incumba. Louis y yo llevamos casi tres años divorciados, y ahora vamos a tener que trabajar juntos. Es una relación muy moderna, del nuevo milenio.

-Harry, cuando mi hermano se entere de que estás embarazado, se va a organizar una buena, y por más razones de las que te imaginas.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                

 

Cancion del Capitulo:  _(_ _It's a Man's, Man's, Man's World - Seal)_

 

 

**Capitulo 2**

 

Cuatro días después, Harry fue al Waterfront y dejó su coche en el aparcamiento vacío. Era un típico día de marzo, frío y nublado, con la promesa de lluvia en el ambiente. Al salir del automóvil y pisar el pavimento agrietado, inhaló el olor a madera mojada, agua salada y pescado. Las gaviotas sobrevolaban la zona con sus gritos estridentes, y el viejo edificio del restaurante destilaba un aire de desolación. Las remodelaciones y los pequeños parches no conseguían ocultar que la estructura había pasado por una mala época.

Harry pensó para sus adentros que no había nada más triste que un restaurante desierto. Era media mañana, así que en circunstancias normales tendría que haber bastante actividad; los cocineros tendrían que haber llegado para ir preparándolo todo, el chef tendría que haber planeado el menú del día y comprobado las entregas, y el aroma de la leña quemada en la parrilla y de las especias tendría que impregnar el aire. En cambio, el único movimiento lo aportó una página errante de periódico al pasar por delante de su coche.

Aquél era su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Ya había firmado los documentos y los había enviado al despacho de Louis, así que aquél sería su mundo durante los tres años siguientes, y estaba en sus manos conseguir que volviera a ser un éxito.

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo de excitación y de anticipación en el estómago. En circunstancias normales lo celebraría con sus amigos con una deliciosa comida y un buen vino, pero de momento, el vino tendría que esperar.

—Por una buena razón —susurró, mientras posaba una mano sobre su estómago.

En ese momento oyó que llegaba otro coche, y al volverse vio un BMW Z4 azul oscuro aparcando junto a él. Contempló el caro descapotable, y se le ocurrieron al menos media docena de comentarios antes de que Louis se bajara. ¿Acaso no se había fijado en el tiempo durante los últimos treinta y pico años?, ¿era una buena idea llevar un descapotable en invierno?

Sin embargo, cuando él abrió la puerta y bajó del coche, fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sonreír y saludarlo con la mano. Mientras él se erguía en su impresionante metro setenta y cinco y se ajustaba la chaqueta de cuero, se sintió como el protagonista de un anuncio de colonia masculina, cuyo papel consistía en contemplar al modelo en cuestión con la boca abierta y expresión de adoración. El guión tendría que leerlo alguien a quien aún le funcionara el cerebro.

Cuando se le tensó la garganta, empezaron a temblarle los muslos y su miembro pareciera extenderse hacia él, se dio cuenta de que la situación iba por muy mal camino. En aquellas circunstancias, una reacción visceral hacia su ex marido parecía una idea poco recomendable.

No le preocupaba que su reacción tuviera algún significado especial; estaba embarazado, y por lo tanto se pasaba el día entero en un baño de hormonas. Se echaba a llorar al ver algún anuncio sensiblero, sollozaba cuando un niño abrazaba un cachorrillo, y sentía la necesidad de mandarle al mundo entero una postal edulcorada.

Así que, fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por Louis, no tenía nada que ver con él. El culpable era el pequeño feto que llevaba en su vientre... aunque eso no impedía que se comportara como un tonto, claro.

Tenía que recordar que era un chef de armas tomar con fama de ser duro y difícil, además de perfeccionista. Trabajaba con unos cuchillos muy afilados, y podía partir huesos de pollo con sus propias manos.

—¿Listo para enfrentarte al mundo? —le preguntó Louis al acercarse a él.

—Claro, al menos a la parte que me toca —Harry lo siguió hasta la puerta principal, y comentó—: voy a necesitar una llave.

Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó un llavero.

—Están marcadas. Puerta principal y trasera, despensas, bodega y almacén de licores.

Louis abrió la parte derecha de las puertas dobles de madera y cristal, y se apartó a un lado para dejar que él le siguiera. Harry entró en el local en penumbra, y deseó no haberlo hecho en cuanto el olor lo golpeó de lleno.

—¿A qué huele? —preguntó, mientras se abanicaba con una mano.

Parecía una desagradable mezcla de piel chamuscada, pescado y carne en descomposición y madera podrida.

—Es un olor bastante fuerte —admitió Louis—. Las despensas no se limpiaron antes de cerrar, era aún peor cuando vine la semana pasada.

Harry no pudo imaginarse algo peor, y apenas pudo contener las ganas de vomitar. Estaba embarazado de casi cuatro meses, pero era la primera vez que sentía náuseas.

Louis abrió las puertas de entrada de par en par, y encendió los ventiladores.

—Enseguida se despeja.

Él frotó el zapato contra la moqueta, y comentó:

—El olor no va a desaparecer limpiando sólo una vez.

—Ya lo sé. Ésta es la única zona donde no hay parqué, así que cambiaremos la moqueta en cuanto acabemos con el suelo.

Harry rezó para que con aquello bastará. Al menos el local estaba bastante bien, ya que tenía un techo alto y unos grandes ventanales; por regla general, a la gente le gustaba disfrutar de las vistas.

Louis se acercó a unos grandes caballetes que mostraban el diseño que tendría el comedor, y comentó:

—Como puedes ver, estamos haciendo algunos cambios, pero no hay tiempo para una remodelación completa.

—Claro.

-

Harry pasó junto a él, sin prestar demasiada atención a los diseños. La parte delantera del restaurante no era de su incumbencia, ni le interesaba demasiado. Lo que quería era ver la cocina, así que fue hasta la parte posterior del comedor y pasó por la puerta batiente. La peste era aún peor allí, pero la ignoró mientras contemplaba sus nuevos dominios.

Mientras observaba la enorme parrilla, los ocho fogones y los hornos, se dijo que al menos todo estaba bastante limpio. Había una zona de preparación, con un largo mostrador de acero inoxidable que tenía un fregadero para las ensaladas y un gran surtido de ollas, sartenes y cuencos. Ni siquiera tuvo que cerrar los ojos para imaginarse cómo sería... el calor de la parrilla y de los fogones, el silbido del vapor, los gritos de «plato acabado», o «listo para cocinar».

Debido a la época en que se había construido el local, la cocina era grande y estaba bien ventilada. Las esteras parecían nuevas, y al tomar una de las ollas, comprobó que era resistente y de buena calidad. El siguiente paso era comprobar la despensa.

—Al menos podrías fingir que te interesa —dijo Louis, desde la puerta de la cocina.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó Harry, al volverse hacia él.

—La parte delantera del local, la decoración y la organización de las mesas.

—Claro —Harry pensó durante unos segundos, sin saber qué decir—. Está muy bien, es realmente impresionante.

—¿Crees que puedes engañarme?

—No, pero tampoco debería sorprenderte mi reacción. Sólo me importa lo grande que es el comedor y la configuración de las mesas.

Era importante saber cuántas mesas de seis y de ocho había, y el planteamiento a seguir en caso de que hubiera un grupo bastante grande. Una de las cosas que más molestaba al personal de cocina era un pedido sorpresa para doce.

—Preguntaré para informarme. Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Harry sonrió, y admitió:

—No está mal. Voy a tener que hacer un inventario detallado, ¿cuál es el presupuesto para nuevo equipamiento?

—Prepara una lista con lo que necesitas, y ya te diré algo.

—Soy el chef ejecutivo, así que tendría que decidir lo que se compra.

—Se te olvida que te conozco, Harry. Te conectaras a Internet y empezarás a comprar Dios sabe qué en Alemania y en Francia, y te habrás gastado veinte de los grandes antes de que me dé cuenta.

El se volvió para que no pudiera ver su sonrisa, y dijo:

—Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

—Sí, claro. Y lo dice el hombre que pidió un juego de cuchillos como regalo de boda.

Harry se volvió de golpe, más que dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar.

—Louis...

Él lo cortó con una rápida sacudida de la cabeza, y se apresuró a decir:

—Lo siento, no volveré a sacar el tema de nuestro matrimonio.

—Bien.

El personal se enteraría de su antigua relación con Louis Tomlinson a los quince minutos de abrir el restaurante, porque en una cocina no había secretos, pero eso no significaba que quisiera ir pregonándolo.

Era extraño volver a ver a Louis y hablar con él, y no estaba seguro de lo que sentía al respecto. No estaba enfadado, aunque sí un poco incómodo. Y triste. Las cosas habían sido fantásticas entre ellos en el pasado, pero a él no le había importado lo más mínimo, y... bueno, de acuerdo, quizás estuviera un poquito enfadado, pero ya habían pasado tres años. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que aún quedaban rescoldos de las antiguas emociones?

Al menos no iba a tener que tratar con él de forma regular.

—Te prepararé una lista lo antes posible, haré el inventario en cuanto hayamos acabado.

—Vale. Eh... intenta no gritar.

—¿Porqué?

—Ya hay algunos contratos firmados.

Harry sabía que no se refería a los empleados, así que dedujo que estaba hablando de los proveedores y de los distintos servicios.

—Eso no es problema mío —le dijo.

—Sí que lo es, porque tendrás que tratar con ellos.

Típico de Louis, preocuparse sólo de lo relacionado con la gestión. Aunque él entendiera a un nivel abstracto lo que implicaba preparar comida para doscientas o trescientas personas, no lo sentía con el corazón.

—No pienso trabajar con incompetentes —le dijo con firmeza.

—¿Pueden meter la pata antes de que los consideres incompetentes?

—Si la comida hubiera sido de buena calidad, el restaurante no habría tenido que cerrar. Había algo que fallaba, y supongo que era lo que servían. Me gusta trabajar con ciertos proveedores en concreto.

—Tenemos contratos firmados.

—Ustedes, no yo.

—Harry, ahora tú también te llevas un pellizco de los beneficios, así que formas parte del negocio.

Teniendo en cuenta que no había ningún beneficio, la idea no lo reconfortaba demasiado.

—Quiero traer a mis propios proveedores.

—Primero tenemos que cumplir con los que ya tenemos.

Harry reconoció el gesto inflexible de su boca. Podía discutir, gritar e incluso amenazarle con la violencia física, pero Louis no iba a ceder. Su única alternativa era utilizar la lógica.

—De acuerdo. Los emplearé por ahora, pero si meten la pata una sola vez, se acabó. Recurriré a otros.

—Me parece justo.

—Será mejor que hables con ellos, porque apuesto a que no han estado sirviéndoles sus mejores productos. Será mejor que cambien de actitud.

—Me ocuparé de ello —Louis se sacó un PDA del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y empezó a escribir en la pequeña pantalla.

Típico de un hombre... siempre con alguno de sus juguetitos.

—¿No tendría que ocuparse de eso el gerente?, ¿es que no tienes que irte a vender café?

—Vaya, qué gracia que menciones el tema.

Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador y lo miró con atención. Todas las señales de alarma estaban presentes... el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisita, aquella actitud que dejaba entrever que estaba al cargo de la situación... aunque no era así, claro. Estaban hablando de su sueño, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie jugara con él.

—Deja que lo adivine —dijo en tono seco—, no va a gustarme nada saber a quién has contratado.

—No lo sé —sonriente, Louis admitió—: soy yo.

Harry esperaba que mencionara un nombre desconocido, o a alguien con quien hubiera trabajado mal en el pasado. Pero... ¿trabajar con Louis? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y lo inundó una oleada de emoción.

No, Louis no. Aquélla era una muy mala idea.

—No tendrás tiempo —se apresuró a decir, aunque recordaba perfectamente bien que él era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Louis había dejado el asador familiar para abrir su propio negocio, pero no había sido por falta de éxito; al contrario, los beneficios habían ido incrementándose de forma sustancial. ¿Por qué tenía que volver allí?, ¿por qué en ese preciso momento?

—Voy a hacer un paréntesis de cuatro meses. Seguiré yendo al despacho, pero sólo durante unas horas a la semana. Voy a centrarme en el Waterfront.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté sobre el tema la primera vez?

—Porque pensé que rechazarías el trabajo.

Harry no sabía lo que habría hecho, pero como no pensaba admitirlo ante él, se echó a reír y comentó:

—Caramba, Louis, y yo que pensaba que tu hermano era el del ego enorme. Ya veo que es cosa de familia.

Él se limitó a mirarlo, sin mostrar la más mínima incomodidad.

—Teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado, era una suposición razonable. Trabajar juntos en cualquier circunstancia sería todo un desafío, pero en un restaurante...

Harry apartó la mirada, y se dio la vuelta.

—No me importa con quién tenga que trabajar, siempre y cuando sea bueno en su trabajo. Así que ven a tu hora y da el ciento cincuenta por ciento, y no tendremos problemas.

—Harry...

Él respiró hondo, luchando por contener la furia que se iba extendiendo por su interior. Era un sentimiento que tenía enterrado muy dentro de sí, y que lo impulsaba a reaccionar de forma beligerante. Se dijo que todo pertenecía ya al pasado, que no podía olvidar que hacía mucho tiempo que se había acabado, pero la lista de agravios era demasiado extensa.

Los errores que había cometido Louis se negaban a desaparecer de su memoria, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas gritárselos uno a uno a la cara y exigirle explicaciones, aunque sabía que estaba siendo poco razonable.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sacar a la luz uno de ellos, uno muy simple que ya no tenía ninguna importancia. Se volvió de nuevo hacia él, y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Cuál fue tu problema? Yo era tu esposo, y se trataba de un puesto sencillo. Ensaladas, Louis. Sólo eran ensaladas. ¿Por qué no pudiste descolgar el teléfono y recomendarme?, ¿pensaste que no haría un buen trabajo?

Aquello era lo que siempre se había preguntado, pero nunca había sido capaz de plantearle: si nunca había creído en el. No se le ocurría ninguna otra razón que pudiera explicar su actitud, pero nunca había conseguido que él confirmara sus sospechas, y quería saber la verdad.

Louis dio un paso hacia el, pero se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me vuelves loco. Ya han pasado... cuatro años desde aquella entrevista de trabajo, ¿no? ¿De verdad importa?

—Sí, claro que importa.

—No me creerás.

—Inténtalo.

—No es que no creyera en ti, Harry. Eso nunca. Eras increíble, el mejor. El problema era mi familia.

—¿Qué problema había?, ¿que tu abuela viera a tu esposo trabajando? Louis, ella ya sabía que yo era un profesional, no habría sido ninguna sorpresa.

—No quería que tuvieras que tratar con ella, que estuvieras expuesto a ella.

Harry sabía que Gloria y él nunca habían estado demasiado unidos, pero le costaba mucho creer que aquélla había sido la verdadera razón de su negativa a ayudarla.

—Me crié con una hermana, y teníamos que compartir un cuarto de baño. Se me da bien compartir mi espacio con otras personas.

—No quise arriesgarme, arriesgarte a ti. Nunca puse en duda que pudieras hacer un buen trabajo.

El no acabó de creerle, pero tal y como él había comentado, era inútil discutir del tema a aquellas alturas. Louis había vuelto arrastrándose para pedirle que trabajara para él, y Harry había accedido a hacerlo.

—Bueno, es igual —dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Aceptaré que seas el gerente de forma temporal, si no te entrometes en mi trabajo.

—Ése no es mi estilo.

—Es interesante, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que el infierno se congelaría antes de que tú y yo trabajáramos juntos.

—Lo estás sacando de contexto. En aquel entonces estábamos casados, y un restaurante es un espacio demasiado pequeño para que un matrimonio pueda coexistir en él.

—En aquellos tiempos dijiste un montón de cosas, pero me pregunto cuántas fueron acertadas.

Harry esperaba que él se enfadara ante aquel comentario que lo cuestionaba, pero Louis sonrió y dijo:

—Supongo que el sesenta por ciento, más o menos.

—Me parece que estás siendo demasiado generoso.

—Claro, porque estamos tratando de un tema muy interesante.

—¿Te refieres a ti mismo?

—¿A quién si no? —la sonrisa de Louis se ensanchó aún más.

—Hombres... —refunfuñó el, antes de quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo sobre el mostrador.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de mantenerse de espaldas a él, para que no pudiera ver su sonrisa. Louis aún podía hacer que quisiera cortarlo en pedacitos, pero nunca había sido un hombre aburrido.

—Ya no estamos casados, así que estoy seguro de que trabajaremos bien juntos, siempre y cuando recuerdes los límites de tu autoridad —se volvió hacia él, y señaló la puerta de la cocina—. Éste es mi mundo, así que ni se te ocurra invadirlo y tomar el control.

—De acuerdo. Gloria prometió que sólo se acercaría al restaurante como comensal, fue una de las condiciones que le puse para acceder a ayudarla, así que ella tampoco te molestará.

—Perfecto.

Aunque Harry no creía que la abuela de Louis fuera tan mala como él la pintaba, nunca habían tenido una relación demasiado estrecha. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella, Gloria parecía olisquear el aire como si su olor le resultara desagradable.

Se sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo, y dijo:

—Vale, manos a la obra. Necesito una semana para poner a punto la cocina, y como ya tengo un montón de ideas sobre el personal, sólo hay que pensar en la limpieza y en el abastecimiento del equipo y de la comida. Antes de decidir lo que hace falta, tenemos que hablar de los menús.

—¿Para cuándo puedes tenerlos listos?, yo te daré el visto bueno final. Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que tengo que cocinar?

—Esta vez, sí.

Harry no pensaba ceder, pero decidió dejar aquella batalla para cuando estuvieran listos los menús.

—Dentro de un par de días te diré cómo va la cosa. ¿Cuánto tardarás en tener lista la parte delantera del local?

—Dos semanas.

Louis utilizó un lápiz óptico para comprobar algo en su PDA, y Harry se acercó un poco para poder mirar por encima de su hombro.

Aquello fue un gran error, porque de inmediato fue más que consciente de su cercanía. El calor de su cuerpo pareció calentarlo desde dentro, y sus pulmones se llenaron de su aroma; por desgracia, él seguía teniendo su olor de siempre, una mezcla de piel limpia masculina y de algo que era único en él.

Los recuerdos olfativos eran muy poderosos. Eso era algo que había aprendido en la escuela de cocina y que a menudo utilizaba cuando trabajaba, pero en ese momento se quedó atrapado en un remolino de recuerdos que incluían estar tumbado desnudo junto a él, escuchando su respiración después de que lo dejara tembloroso y exhausto de satisfacción sexual.

Harry retrocedió un paso.

—Supongo que habrás planeado algo para la nueva apertura, ¿no? —comentó, satisfecho al comprobar que su voz sonaba normal.

Tener pensamientos sexuales relacionados con Louis era algo inapropiado, porque además de estar divorciados, el estaba embarazado, y dudaba que a él la idea le resultara demasiado excitante.

—Quiero una gran fiesta para la primera noche. Sin servicio en las mesas, sólo se prepararán platos de degustación para que la gente pueda probar lo que puedes ofrecerles. Invitaremos a la prensa local, y a los finolis.

—¿Los «finolis»? —dijo el, con una sonrisa.

—Gente de negocios, celebridades, como quieras llamarlos.

—Supongo que les encantaría saber lo entusiasmado que pareces.

—Quiero que el restaurante se ponga en marcha, y la fiesta es un mal necesario.

—No pongas eso en las invitaciones. Empezaré a trabajar en el menú para la fiesta en cuanto acabe con el del restaurante. Ah, y utilizaré a tus proveedores hasta que metan la pata, pero para la inauguración, yo me ocupo del material. Tengo mis propios suministradores de pescado, y prácticamente viven en el mar.

—¿En serio?, ¿tienen agallas y aletas?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Acudiré a ellos para los pedidos especiales.

—De acuerdo.

Harry echó un vistazo a su libreta, para ver qué más quedaba por comentar.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, y empezó a decir:

—¿Tienes...? —frunció el ceño al ver que lo observaba con una expresión extraña, y le preguntó—: ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —contestó él, antes de retroceder un paso.

—Tienes una expresión muy rara, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—No he dicho nada.

—Venga, te pasa algo.

—No.

Louis maldijo para sus adentros, incapaz de recordar la última vez que lo habían pillado mirándole el bulto a un hombre. ¿Qué le importaba a él la anatomía de Harry?

No le importaba lo más mínimo desde hacía años, pero... el parecía diferente, tenía un aire de seguridad en sí mismo que no recordaba. Quizás se debía al éxito que tenía últimamente, pero aparte de eso, estaba lo de su bulto.

Era mas notable, no tenía ninguna duda. Bajó la mirada hacia el, y se apresuró a apartarlo. Pues sí, era más notable. El jean que llevaba se ceñía a sus caderas y piernas haciendolo ver mas delgado, y además, había estado casado con el, así que lo había visto desnudo infinidad de veces. Harry siempre se había quejado de que era demasiado flaco, de que su cuerpo era todo líneas planas, y de que su miembro era pequeño.

Pero lo tenía más grande... ¿cómo era posible? Podía haberse puesto un boxer diferente, o ninguno en lo absoluto, claro, pero Harry no era de ésos... ¿no? Además, si estaba dispuesto a no ponerse ropa interior, ¿debia significar algo en especifico?

Louis sacudió la cabeza, y se dijo con firmeza que tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Era el cofundador de una corporación multimillonaria y estaba al mando de un restaurante, así que no debería tener ningún problema para acabar aquel encuentro sin obsesionarse con el bulto de su ex esposo.

—¿Quién viene contigo? —le preguntó, para cambiar de tema—. Mencionaste a dos personas.

—Liam, mi segundo chef, y Niall.

Louis soltó un juramento, y se apresuró a decir:

—Ni hablar.

Harry enarcó las cejas.

—Perdona, pero no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto. Niall es mi asistente, se ocupa de un montón de cosas y es el mejor supervisor de comedor que hay. Lo necesitaremos cuando estemos a tope.

Louis sabía que sería primordial tener un supervisor cuando el restaurante estuviera lleno, alguien que se asegurara de que se sirviera el plato correcto y en el momento justo en cada mesa, y que ayudara tanto a la cocina como al servicio del comedor. Tenía que ser alguien capaz de controlar lo que pasaba en todo el local, y que pudiera mantener al tanto al chef.

—¿Cómo sabes que vamos a estar tan ocupados?, se tarda algún tiempo en conseguir una buena clientela.

—Oye, que estamos hablando de mí. La gente vendrá —dijo el, con una sonrisa.

—Hablando de mi ego... —rezongó Louis entre dientes.

—No, gracias.

Harry volvió a repasar su lista, y tras comentar varios puntos más, dijo:

—Voy a ofrecerles un salario muy bueno a mis cocineros, así que será mejor que te vayas preparando.

—Tengo un presupuesto.

—Sí, y un restaurante con reputación de servir una comida horrible. Louis, sólo vas a estar aquí durante cuatro meses, y soy consciente de lo que significa eso. Quieres deslumbrar a todo el mundo y después largarte a toda prisa, y aunque me parece genial, deslumbrar tiene un precio.

—Que sea razonable.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Podríamos volver a vernos el lunes, para ver cómo va todo. ¿Te viene bien al mediodía?

—Estaré aquí, haciendo entrevistas de trabajo. Ven cuando te vaya bien — Harry volvió a guardarse la libreta, y añadió—: me quedo para echarle un vistazo a la cocina.

—Tienes las llaves, acuérdate de cerrar cuando te vayas.

—Claro —dijo el con una sonrisa, antes de volverse.

Al verlo de perfil, la mirada de Louis volvió a bajar hasta su bulto. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

-

( _Numb – Linkin Park)_

Después de hablar con Harry, Louis volvió a su despacho en la oficina central de su empresa, la cadena de cafeterías Daily Grind. Lo tenía casi todo listo para su ausencia de cuatro meses, pero aún tenía que solucionar algunos pequeños detalles.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue comprobar sus mensajes. Su asistente le llamaría al restaurante si surgía cualquier asunto urgente, y además iba a reunirse dos veces por semana con sus socios durante todo aquel tiempo.

La oficina central estaba en la planta alta de un viejo edificio industrial, y desde allí se veía la mayor parte del centro, hacia el lago Unión y la célebre torre Space Needle. En un día despejado podía ver incluso más allá, pero tratándose de Seattle, tales días eran escasos. En ese momento, una fina llovizna caía contra los ventanales que abarcaban toda la pared, y contra los tragaluces del techo.

Louis se puso a trabajar, pero menos de veinte minutos más tarde, su asistente lo llamó por el interfono.

—Tu abuela está aquí —le dijo en voz baja.

Louis deseó poder ponerle una excusa para no tener que verla, pero por desgracia, una de las desventajas de haber accedido a salvar el restaurante era tener que tratar con ella.

—Hazla pasar —dijo, antes de levantarse y rodear su mesa para saludarla.

Gloria Tomlinson entró en el despacho de inmediato, con la elegancia y el estilo de alguien que había nacido en una época mucho más glamurosa. Era una mujer esbelta de estatura media, y a pesar de que tenía más de setenta años, caminaba muy erguida con su vestido hecho a medida y sus zapatos de vertiginoso tacón. Su pelo blanco siempre estaba impecable, y su rostro tenía muy pocas arrugas. Lottie, la hermana de Louis, decía que su abuela se había sometido a alguna operación de cirugía estética; o eso, o era una bruja de verdad y había hecho algún conjuro para mantener su buen aspecto.

—Hola, Gloria —la saludó, mientras le ofrecía una silla.

Ella se limitó a asentir antes de sentarse, y mientras Cal volvía a su propio asiento, reflexionó sobre el hecho de que nunca la hubiera llamado abuela, ni siquiera de pequeño. Ella lo había evitado desde siempre.

Gloria se quitó la pelliza blanca que llevaba y fijó sus ojos azules en la alfombra, junto a sus pies.

—Supongo que estarás listo para llevar a cabo la transición —dijo.

—Sí. A partir de mañana, estaré en mi despacho del restaurante.

Gloria recorrió con una mirada despectiva la espaciosa habitación, y comentó:

—No creo que eches de menos este sitio.

—Claro que voy a echarlo de menos. Empecé desde cero, y construí un imperio que vale millones —indignado, se dijo que aquello era algo que cualquier persona normal respetaría.

—Sí, claro. Bebidas y galletas, vaya un imperio.

Louis había aprendido que era inútil discutir con ella. Gloria veía el mundo como le daba la gana, y al parecer, su opinión en general era fría y deprimente.

—Supongo que no has venido a hablar de mi negocio, así que ¿por qué no vas al grano?

—Quiero hablar del restaurante.

—No.

—¿Perdona? —Gloria fue incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

—Ve con cuidado, porque estamos jugando con unas normas muy claras. Si intentas entrometerte en cualquier asunto relacionado con el restaurante, me largo. Te prometí que en cuatro meses habría conseguido sacarlo a flote, pero con la condición de que tú te mantuvieras al margen, y lo dije muy en serio. Un solo comentario, una sugerencia, y se acabó.

—¿De verdad serías capaz de darle la espalda a tu legado? —le preguntó ella, con una expresión tanto indignada como autoritaria.

—Ya lo he hecho, es más fácil de lo que crees.

—Me he dejado la piel por esta familia y por la empresa —dijo Gloria, con voz gélida—. He renunciado a tener una vida propia.

Louis ya había oído aquel sermón.

—Siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana —le dijo—. Todo el que se ha interpuesto en tu camino ha acabado apartado a un lado, y tirado en la cuneta.

Desde que Louis tenía uso de razón, Gloria siempre había vivido y respirado el negocio familiar, y sospechaba que la obsesión había empezado mucho antes de que él llegara al mundo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el apellido familiar, y la ironía radicaba en que ella no era una Tomlinson de nacimiento, sino por su matrimonio.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras: esto no lo hago por ti. Sólo accedí a ayudarte por mis hermanos y por Lottie... de hecho, ella debería ser la que estuviera al frente del Waterfront, se preocupa más por ese restaurante que el resto de nosotros juntos.

—Lottie no es...

Louis la cortó con un gesto.

—Ahórrame el sermón, es muy aburrido. Como ya te he dicho, no estoy haciendo esto por ti, sino por si alguno de nosotros llega a tener hijos a los que les importe el negocio. Cuando pasen los cuatro meses que me he impuesto, me largar sin mirar atrás.

—Haces que parezca una condena.

—En cierto modo, lo es.

—Louis William...

Louis la miró, y por primera vez, le pareció vieja e incluso frágil; sin embargo, no pensaba dejarse engañar por sus artimañas. Era una pájara astuta, y él ya había recibido más de un picotazo.

—De acuerdo, cuatro meses —cedió ella—. Me he enterado de a quién has contratado como chef.

Por su tono, parecía como si Louis hubiera hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.

—Su trabajo es fantástico, y su nombre atraerá a los clientes —dijo él—. La negociación ha sido dura, pero lo que importa es que he conseguido contratarlo.

—Ya veo.

Por su tono de voz, estaba claro que no veía nada, porque Gloria parecía bastante molesta. Louis se preguntó qué era lo que tenía en contra de Harry, aparte del hecho de que no lo había elegido ella.

Sabía que Harry no le había creído cuando le había explicado que había querido mantenerlo alejado de su abuela cuando estaban casados, pero era cierto; por aquel entonces, a él le había dado miedo lo que pudiera hacer la vieja matriarca.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Harry tenía fama de ser un hombre duro, así que sin duda sería capaz de plantarle cara a Gloria. Tarde o temprano acabarían enfrentándose, y lo único que él esperaba era estar bien lejos para no tener que presenciar el espectáculo.

—Si Harry es quien cocina, la gente vendrá al restaurante —dijo.

—Espero    que    no    haya    ningún    desafortunado    incidente    en    nuestro establecimiento —comentó Gloria.

Louis sabía que aquello no era más que un anzuelo, pero su curiosidad le pudo y decidió picar. Lo único que había sabido de Harry desde el divorcio había sido por algún comentario esporádico de Reid.

—¿Qué tipo de incidente?

—Una vez apuñaló a un miembro de su personal. Al parecer, el hombre se negó a obedecerlo, y el lo apuñaló con un cuchillo de cocina.

Louis empezó a reírse, y Gloria lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, prácticamente es un asesino. Incapaz de contener la risa, él le preguntó:

—¿Se presentaron cargos contra el?

—No lo sé.

Lo que significaba que no.

—Espero que esa historia sea cierta —dijo, muy divertido—. Estoy deseando preguntarle sobre el tema para que me cuente los detalles.


	3. Chapter 3

                                       

 

_(_ _Just You and I – Tom Walker_ _)_

**Capitulo 3**

—Me parece bien tener en cuenta las cualificaciones y todas esas cosas, pero quiero a alguien con quien pueda acostarme —dijo Niall.

Harry ignoró a su amigo, y volvió a mirar la solicitud que tenía delante.

—He oído hablar bien de él, ponlo en la lista —comentó, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en una libreta.

—Pero está casado, y le es fiel a su mujer —protestó Niall—. Puedo aceptar lo primero, pero no lo segundo.

—Estamos hablando de resucitar un restaurante, no de tu vida sexual.

—¿Por qué tienen que excluirse mutuamente?, puedo ser un buen empleado y tener una estupenda vida sexual al mismo tiempo; de hecho, tener relaciones sexuales de forma regular me mantiene de buen humor.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia los papeles, para que Niall no lo viera sonreír.

—Céntrate —le dijo.

—Eres un aguafiestas desde que estás al mando —comentó Niall, con un suspiro.

—Y supongo que seguiré así. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Mientras Niall les echaba una ojeada a los papeles, Harry recorrió con la mirada el comedor. Lo habían pintado, las ventanas tenían cortinas nuevas, habían quitado la vieja moqueta y el suelo ya estaba acabado. El olor del barniz competía con el del jabón y la lejía que llegaba desde la cocina, y Harry se sentía más que agradecido de que el pestazo a comida podrida hubiera desaparecido. Su cuarto mes de embarazo estaba ya bastante avanzado, y no quería sufrir náuseas matinales a aquellas alturas.

—Alerta, gilipollas a las diez en punto —murmuró Niall.

Harry se volvió, y vio a Louis acercándose a ellos. Estaba muy guapo, con una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos vaqueros, y caminaba con el paso firme y sensual típico de los hombres Tomlinson. Estaba claro que tenían buenos genes, aunque por desgracia, procedían de Gloria. Aunque a Harry no le caía bien aquella mujer, sabía que sus nietos habían heredado su firmeza de carácter y su determinación.

—Ya no es un gilipollas, ahora es nuestro jefe —dijo, ignorando el súbito nerviosismo que sintió.

—Para mí, siempre será el idiota que te hizo llorar durante dos semanas seguidas al abandonarte.

Técnicamente, había sido Harry quien se había ido de la casa, pero sabía lo que quería decir Niall. Louis no había hecho nada para que se quedara, y desde luego, después no había intentado recuperarlo.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —le recordó a su amigo—. Ya lo he superado, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Puede.

—Hola, señores —dijo Louis al llegar junto a ellos. Les alargó un envase de cartón con tres vasos de café, y añadió—: les he traído algo para ayudaros con el proceso de selección.

Niall tomó uno de los vasos, y al ver el logotipo del Daily Grind, la empresa de Louis, comentó:

—Prefiero Starbucks, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme.

—Genial —dijo él—. Hola, Niall. Hacía mucho que no te veía.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo el. Se levantó de su silla—. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Muy bien.

—Tengo entendido que tú estás al mando.

—Sí.

Niall tomó un sorbo de café, y comentó:

—Cada vez que entro en uno de tus locales, me acuerdo de la vez que te vi desnudo y me entra la risa —sin más, se alejó de ellos.

Harry cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. Su amigo los había pillado una vez haciendo el amor, y después de salir apresuradamente, se había quedado tras la puerta cerrada, quejándose de la gente que no tenía el detalle de hacer algún ruido para que el resto del mundo pudiera saber lo que pasaba y no entrar sin avisar.

Louis se sentó en el asiento que acababa de quedar libre, y tomó uno de los cafés restantes.

—¿De verdad lo necesitas?

—Lo siento, pero sí. Es muy bueno en su trabajo, y me cuida las espaldas — además, Niall podría quitarle algo de presión conforme fuera avanzando el embarazo—. Nos hemos convertido en un equipo.

—Genial.

—Sólo vas a estar aquí durante cuatro meses —le recordó el—. No va a ser tan horrible.

—Estamos hablando de Niall, así que puede ser un desastre.

—No para nuestro terrible y todopoderoso gerente.

—No creo detectar suficiente reverencia en tu voz. Éste es mi restaurante, y mientras esté aquí, soy un dios.

—Debo de haberme perdido esa circular, ¿podrías volver a mandármela?

—Yo mismo te traeré una copia —Louis recorrió el comedor con la mirada, y le preguntó—: ¿qué te parece?

—No está mal.

—¿Que no está mal?, ¿sabes cuánto nos está costando?

—No, y me trae sin cuidado. La parte delantera del local es cosa tuya.

—No has cambiado en nada. ¿Qué pasará cuando abras tu propio restaurante?, entonces sí que tendrás que ocuparte de todo.

—Me las arreglaré, Niall tiene muy buen gusto.

—¿Estás seguro de que no querrá hacer una especie de  _sex shop_? Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, Harry dijo:

—Tienes razón, será mejor que hable con Reid. Seguro que alguna de sus ex novias es decoradora de interiores.

—Eso si recuerda cuál de ellas es, claro.

—Otra vez tienes razón. Vaya, esta mañana estás en racha. Louis tomó un sorbo de café, y contestó:

—¿Y desde cuándo estás tú ocurrente?

—Desde hace ciento cuarenta y tres días, hubo un boletín especial en los noticiarios.

—Me lo perdí.

—Supongo que estará con la circular donde pone que eres un dios.

Louis sonrió, y él le devolvió el gesto. Aunque le apetecía seguir bromeando con él, sabía que era mucho mejor que mantuvieran una relación estrictamente profesional. En el pasado, habían empezado charlando animadamente y las cosas se habían ido volviendo más peligrosas con cada segundo que pasaba, y a pesar de que ya se sentía completamente inmune a él, no quería correr ningún riesgo.

—Llevas algún tiempo fuera del negocio, ¿cómo te sientes al volver?

—Bastante bien, es algo que me resulta muy familiar. Creía que no lo echaría de menos, pero dirigir un restaurante tiene algo especial. Todo cambia constantemente, y cada hora, cada día, es diferente. El tiempo es siempre el enemigo, y la siguiente crisis está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Parece que realmente lo has echado de menos.

—A lo mejor.

—Espero que recuerdes lo bastante para conseguir que tu mitad del local funcione.

—Tu fe en mí es conmovedora.

Louis lo vio echarse un poco hacia atrás, como si quisiera alejarse de él, y supo lo que estaba pensando como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta: que había sido él quien no había tenido fe en el. Aquello no era cierto, pero sabía que Harry no le creería. Con sus esfuerzos por protegerlo de Gloria, lo único que había conseguido había sido agrandar el abismo de un matrimonio que se estaba desmoronando. Pero todo aquello pertenecía ya al pasado, así que lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Harry sacó una carpeta de una mochila bastante estropeada, y dijo:

—Aquí tienes algunos menús de degustación. He marcado los platos que quiero servir en la gran fiesta de inauguración, y he puesto un interrogante junto a todos aquellos que no estoy seguro de poder servir ese día en concreto. Los inventarios cambian con mucha rapidez, y mis proveedores no pueden confirmarme si tendrán las piezas más exóticas hasta el mismo día de la fiesta.

—Ah, sí, los infames proveedores que prácticamente viven en el mar —dijo Louis, mientras tomaba las hojas de papel.

—A veces se disfrazan de pez —bromeó el.

—Eso sí que me gustaría verlo.

Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido pareció bañar a Louis en una oleada inesperada de calidez. Sintió que lo cubría y que lo excitaba, y se quedó de piedra. Ni siquiera pensaba plantearse algo así, porque nunca volvía sobre sus pasos en lo concerniente a sus relaciones personales. Harry y él eran compañeros de trabajo, nada más.

Sin embargo, mientras se decía a sí mismo que tenía que controlarse, sintió que lo recorría una ráfaga de energía sexual, y fue más que consciente del humor que brillaba en los ojos de el, y de la textura casi luminosa de su piel. Se dijo que el primero era porque se estaba riendo de una broma suya y que la segunda se debía a la buena iluminación del restaurante, pero ni siquiera él se lo creyó.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —le preguntó el.

—Sí. Los especiales de pescado dependen de la gente del mar.

—No, te estaba diciendo que voy a ir creando mis especiales poco a poco, porque no quiero meter un montón de platos nuevos en el menú de golpe. Los iré añadiendo cuando el local empiece a funcionar. Además, también he estado trabajando en un menú personal; hay pescado de temporada que sólo está disponible en ciertas épocas del año, así que podré ir jugando en base a eso. Y lo mismo con otros productos.

—Fruta en verano, sopa en invierno —dijo él.

—Bueno, me gustaría pensar que mi imaginación va un poco más allá, pero sí, ésa es la idea.

Louis le echó un vistazo al menú, y vio que contenía los platos básicos, como pescado a la plancha y al vapor, sopas, ensaladas y diversos acompañamientos. Al recordar su puré de patatas con ajo, se le hizo la boca agua. Le ponía algún ingrediente secreto, que ni siquiera le había revelado a él.

—¿Pasteles de maíz? —dijo, al leer el listado de especiales—. Creía que íbamos a especializarnos en cocina del norte, ¿no son algo típico del sur?

—Depende de cómo se preparen.

Louis sacudió la cabeza al leer otro punto.

—¿Patatas fritas con pescado?, ¿crees que es una buena idea? Queremos crear un establecimiento con platos selectos, no un local de comida rápida junto al muelle.

—Oye, ¿te parezco enfadado? No sé si sabes que me estás tocando bastante las narices. Tú querías un menú especial, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—Me contrataste para que consiga que la comida sea una experiencia especial para nuestros clientes, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—A lo mejor podrías dejarme hacer mi trabajo antes de empezar a quejarte.

—Harry —le dijo él, con voz suave pero firme—, yo tengo la decisión final en lo referente al menú, está en el contrato.

Louis casi pudo oír el rechinar de sus dientes.

—Muy bien, marca todo lo que te parezca objetable y vuelve en dos días. Organizaré una degustación, y podrás probar todos los platos que no te hayan convencido. Estaré en la cocina y podrás arrastrarte hasta mí suplicando mi perdón, y después nunca, jamás volverás a cuestionar mis selecciones en los menús.

Louis soltó una carcajada.

—No pienso arrastrarme y seguiré cuestionando todo lo que me venga en gana, pero lo de la degustación me parece bien —sacó su PDA, y le preguntó—: ¿a qué hora quedamos?

—A las tres.

—Perfecto. Si no me impresionas, yo decidiré lo que entra en el menú, claro.

—Cuando se congele el infierno.

—Según he oído, ha empezado a hacer bastante frío por allí abajo.

Louis sonrió al oír que mascullaba algo entre dientes que no alcanzo a entender. Le gustaba el hecho de que él se hubiera endurecido en los años que llevaban separados, ya que así no tendría problemas para controlar al personal de la cocina. En ese momento, recordó que Gloria le había comentado que Harry había apuñalado a alguien, y aunque estaba deseando oír la historia, decidió que no era el momento adecuado.

Volvió a mirar el menú, y comentó:

—Deberíamos acordar el precio de los platos en los que estamos de acuerdo, sospecho que vamos a discutir sobre el tema.

—Aquí tengo detallados los costes.

Sacó varias hojas más de papel, y fueron calculando la cantidad aproximada en cada plato y lo que costaba prepararlo. Calcularon los costes totales, que abarcaban la elaboración, el servicio y los gastos fijos del establecimiento, haciendo una estimación del total de clientes que podrían tener por noche y dividiendo esa cifra entre los costes que se generaban por día.

—Tus raciones son demasiado grandes, tendríamos que cobrar demasiado — comentó Louis.

—Es preferible a que se vayan con hambre y tengan que pararse en una hamburguesería de camino a casa.

Louis se preparó para la batalla que se avecinaba.

—¿Quién necesita trescientos gramos de mero?

—El pescado es muy diferente a la carne, una ración de cien gramos no es normal.

—Estamos hablando de un producto de mucha calidad. Harry empezó a golpetear con el lápiz en la mesa, y comentó:

—Caramba, y yo que pensaba que éste iba a ser un restaurante de calidad. ¿Es que estaba equivocado?

Antes de que Louis pudiera contestar, Niall entró en el comedor con un tipo al que no reconoció. El amigo de Harry se quedó un poco atrás, señaló al recién llegado y, sin decir palabra, vocalizó claramente:

—¡Lo quiero!

Louis soltó un gemido.

—Es el repartidor de los vinos, ¿quién va a hacer el pedido? —dijo Niall en voz alta.

—Yo —contestaron Harry y Louis al unísono.

-

( _Say You Won't Let Go – James Arthur)_

  
El miércoles, Louis entró en el bar deportivo de la familia poco después de las nueve de la noche. El local se había despejado un poco al acabar el último partido, y ya sólo quedaban los habituales y unos cuantos ejecutivos que no querían volver a casa, por lo que el noventa por ciento de la clientela era femenina.

Su hermano Reid estaba detrás de la barra, con un auditorio de una docena de bellezas de enormes pechos que le escuchaban y se reían mientras le invitaban abiertamente a sus respectivas camas. O quizás no tan respectivas, con Reid nunca se sabía.

Su hermano siempre había sido así, pensó Louis con una sonrisa, antes de saludarle con la mano y de ir hacia una mesa que había en un rincón. En el instituto, Reid había tenido un montón de mujeres interesadas en él; algunas se habían sentido atraídas por el hecho de que era el lanzador del equipo de béisbol, y otras por el hecho de que era un Tomlinson. A los hermanos de su familia nunca les faltaba compañía.

Al acercarse a la mesa, vio que su hermana, Lottie, ya estaba sentada allí. Tenía una cerveza delante, y por su expresión ultrajada, estaba claro que ya se había enterado de lo que pasaba.

—Hola, peque. ¿Qué tal te va? —le preguntó, al sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Tú qué crees?, estoy intentando sacarme el cuchillo que me han clavado en la espalda.

Si hubieran sido pequeños, le habría hecho cosquillas hasta que se rindiera y después la habría abrazado para que se desahogara llorando; sin embargo, ya no tenía esa opción, y Louis no supo qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

—Hola, Louis.

Louis levantó la mirada, y vio que se le acercaba Lucy, una de las camareras.

—¿Lo de siempre? —le preguntó ella. Louis asintió.

—Lottie ha pedido unos nachos, ¿traigo para dos?

—Que sea para tres, Reid vendrá enseguida.

—Marchando.

Cuando la camarera se volvió, Louis vio en primer plano su redondeado trasero en los ajustados pantalones cortos que llevaba. Sólo Reid podía conseguir que sus empleadas llevaran pantalones cortos y camisetas escotadas en Seattle, en invierno.

Se volvió hacia su hermana y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella se apartó y sus ojos marrones lo miraron acusadores.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? —le preguntó.

—Maldita sea, Lottie, no me quedó otra opción. Sabes que no tengo ningún interés en volver al negocio y que no quiero trabajar para Gloria, pero si no aceptaba el empleo, el restaurante se habría ido al garete. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que eso pase.

—¡Ja! ¿A ti qué más te da?, estabas deseando largarte.

—A mí me da lo mismo —le dijo él con voz suave—, pero a ti sí que te importa.

Reid se ha metido en el negocio, y puede que Walker quiera involucrarse también cuando se retire de los marines.

Lottie tomó su cerveza, y dijo:

—Eres muy convincente, pero no has mencionado a los niños. Al fin y al cabo, todos querríamos que nuestros hijos heredarán la compañía en el futuro... aunque de momento ninguno de nosotros haya tenido descendencia. No me veo con niños en un futuro próximo y soy la única que está casada, pero la posibilidad no se puede descartar; al fin y al cabo, uno de vosotros podría meter la pata y dejar embarazada a alguna chica o chico, y entonces tendríamos otra generación en el negocio familiar.

Louis sabía que no podía culparla por la amargura que revelaban sus palabras, pero irónicamente, lo que su hermana acababa de decir había dado de lleno en la diana, aunque ella no lo supiera. Él había dejado embarazada a una chica y había tenido una hija diecisiete años atrás, pero Gloria era la única de la familia que lo sabía.

Al pensar en Lindsey, se preguntó si alguna vez estaría interesada en meterse en el negocio familiar, aunque ella no se considerará una Tomlinson. Sabía que era adoptada, pero no parecía sentir ninguna curiosidad por sus padres biológicos.

—No voy a centrar mi vida laboral en el Waterfront —le dijo, antes de darle las gracias a Lucy por llevarle su cerveza—. Lo dejaré dentro de cuatro meses, y no tengo ningún interés en dirigir la compañía.

—Pues es una lástima, porque Gloria te la daría en bandeja de plata —comentó Lottie, mientras se apartaba unos mechones de su pelo corto y claro que se colocaba detrás de la oreja—. Es una mujer muy poderosa, y lo más normal sería que respetara el hecho de que yo sea igual de ambiciosa... aunque menos perversa, claro... pero le trae sin cuidado.

Antes de que a Louis se le ocurriera una respuesta adecuada, Reid apareció junto a ellos.

—Hola, chicos... perdón, chico y chica.

—Tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? —le dijo Lottie, fulminandolo con la mirada.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó Reid con expresión de inocencia, mientras se sentaba a su lado y la rodeaba con un brazo—. ¿Que soy el hermano más guapo? La verdad es que la competencia no es demasiado dura.

—Un día, tu ego va a desplomarse sobre la tierra y te va a aplastar como al bichejo insignificante que eres —le dijo Louis.

—Lo dudo. Mi ramillete de bellezas me protegería.

—Cualquier cosa que cayera del espacio rebotaría en sus implantes, tienes que atacarle desde abajo —comentó Lottie.

—En eso tienes razón —le contestó Louis, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues claro —dijo Lottie. Se zafó del brazo de Reid, y le dijo—: sabías que Louis iba a ocuparse del Waterfront, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. Me lo comentó Harry, cuando vino a decirme que le había ofrecido el puesto de chef ejecutivo.

Louis hizo una mueca cuando Lottie golpeó la mesa con las manos.

—¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarse de todo?, ¿es que les cuesta tanto mantenerme informada de lo que pasa?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto quién es el chef? —le preguntó Reid—. Al fin y al cabo, no es tu restaurante.

Louis fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—Cierra el pico —se volvió hacia Lottie, y le dijo—: iba a decírtelo esta noche.

—¿De verdad has contratado a tu ex esposo para que cocine en tu restaurante? —le preguntó ella, asombrada.

—Es bueno, lo bastante conocido como para atraer a la clientela, y estaba disponible.

—Genial —murmuró su hermana—. Al menos es bastante tarde, así que no creo que el día pueda empeorar mucho más.

Louis no supo qué decir. Era injusto que, en lo concerniente al negocio familiar, Lottie siempre tuviera las de perder.

—Harry es un chef fantástico, conseguirá que el viejo local se convierta en todo un éxito —comentó Reid—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?, tú eres la que está tan interesada en que la compañía siga adelante.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Lottie.

Louis miró a su hermana. Su tensión era patente, y era obvio que no estaba nada contenta. Quizás fuera porque él era el mayor y ella la más pequeña, o simplemente porque era la única chica, pero siempre había cuidado de ella. Nadie molestaba a Lottie sin pasar antes por encima de él, y lo mismo podía decirse del resto de sus hermanos.

Pero ella ya no era una niña, y él ya no podía protegerla del resto del mundo.

—¿Qué tal te van las cosas? —le preguntó.

—Bien, la nueva selección baja en calorías funciona de maravilla. Los niños pueden devorar las hamburguesas, mientras sus madres siguen con su dieta.

No parecía demasiado entusiasmada, aunque era comprensible. Lottie había hecho un máster en gestión de restaurantes, y había vuelto a Seattle dispuesta a ir ascendiendo en la empresa; sin embargo, en vez de darle un puesto en el Waterfront o en el Tomlinson's, el asador de la familia, Gloria la había enviado a la ciudad de Tukwila, para que trabajara en la hamburguesería. Había empezado como maître, después había pasado a encargarse de las frituras y hacía dos años que había ascendido a gerente, pero a pesar de lo duro que trabajaba y de todas las veces que había hablado con Gloria, la vieja se negaba a trasladarla.

—Permites que te afecte —le dijo Reid—. Si el negocio te trajera sin cuidado, ella no podría herirte.

—Eso es imposible para mí —se limitó a decir Lottie.

Louis sabía que lo decía muy en serio. Su hermana no tenía elección, porque el negocio era primordial para ella; a pesar de todo, era una Tomlinson hasta la médula.

Con Gloria interponiéndose en su camino, sus opciones eran aguantar y esperar a que su abuela finalmente cambiará de opinión, o dejarlo todo y buscarse otras metas.

Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, la acercó hacia sí y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—La vida es muy injusta —comentó.

—Dímelo a mí —Lottie se incorporó, y levantó su cerveza—. Vamos a cambiar de tema. Por Walker. Que siga bien y vuelva a casa con nosotros.

Bebieron a la salud de su hermano, que estaba con los marines en Afganistán.

—Al menos, estaremos todos juntos la próxima vez que le den un permiso — añadió Lottie.

—Es verdad, organizaremos algo especial —comentó Louis.

—Oh, venga ya, como si os gustara tanto organizar fiestas —dijo Lottie—. Sabéis que al final seré yo quien tenga que ocuparse de organizar todo.

Reid miró a Louis, y le preguntó:

—¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan mandona?

—Hace un par de años.

—Sigo siendo más grande que tú —le dijo Reid a su hermana. Con una sonrisa, ella contestó:

—Sí, muchachote, pero te enseñaron que nunca hay que pegarle a una chica, ni siquiera a tu hermana, así que no puedes hacerme nada.

-

Louis estaba sentado en el comedor del Waterfront, esperando. En el momento justo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Harry, vestido con unos pantalones a cuadros, unas Crocs y una chaqueta de cocina con manga de tres cuartos. Un pañuelo azul mantenía su cabello apartado de su cara.

Pero en vez de una bandeja con una selección de comida, lo que llevaba era un solo plato, y Louis frunció el ceño cuando le puso delante las patatas fritas con pescado.

—Éste no es el único plato al que le puse objeciones, también quiero probar los otros —le dijo.

—Primero prueba éste —contestó él, sin molestarse en ocultar la seguridad que sentía—. Pruébalo y llora. Voy a apartarme un poco, para que puedas venir arrastrándote hacia mí.

Sí, claro. Le había servido patatas fritas con pescado, tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Aunque Louis tuvo que admitir que la presentación estaba muy lograda. El plato oval color crema contenía tres piezas de pescado, unas patatas fritas y una colorida ensalada de col sobre una hoja de la misma planta.

—¿Lleva vinagre de malta? —le preguntó.

—Claro que no —contestó el.

—Puede que los clientes lo pidan.

—No después de probar el pescado, pero dejaré que se lo pongan a las patatas fritas.

—Qué amable. ¿Vas a poner un cartel para explicarlo?

—Había pensado en ponerlo en el menú —dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Podría poner un asterisco junto al nombre del plato, y explicar las normas en una pequeña nota a pie de página.

A Louis le molestó un poco la seguridad en sí mismo. Cortó un trozo de pescado, y se lo llevó a la boca. Tenía un rebozado crujiente, tal y como había esperado, pero no resultaba demasiado duro. Mientras masticaba, los distintos sabores parecieron estallar en su boca. El pescado estaba en su punto, y tenía un cierto regusto especiado... no, era más dulce que picante.

Louis tomó otro bocado, para intentar descubrir qué era lo que le había echado al rebozado. ¿Sería alguna especia tailandesa? No, más bien parecían chiles... ¿y qué era aquel sabor tan sutil?

Soltó un juramento para sus adentros. Aquello era mejor que bueno, era casi adictivo, y tuvo que obligarse a dejar a un lado el pescado en vez de devorarlo. De forma deliberada, se centró en las patatas. Su corte en forma de pajita les daba un aire elegante, y era obvio que estaban sazonadas. Mordió una... crujiente por fuera, pero blanda por dentro, y las especias añadían un toque fantástico.

Louis pasó a la ensalada de col, y tuvo que rendirse. Tendría que haberlo sabido, porque a Harry le encantaba experimentar hasta que encontraba la mezcla justa de especias. Sin duda, llevaba meses trabajando en aquellas recetas.

Levantó la mirada hacia el. Estaba apartado a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y expresión paciente.

—Tú ganas, está buenísimo —le dijo, con un suspiro— . No sé lo que le has puesto al rebozado del pescado...

—No voy a decírtelo, es un secreto del chef —le interrumpió él, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Lo suponía. Ponlo en el menú, junto con los otros platos que puse en duda. La sonrisa de Harry se volvió engreída.

—Ya lo he hecho. Niall envió el pedido a la imprenta esta mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

_(So Sorry Mama - Withney Duncan)_

 

**Capitulo 4**

 

-¿Va a quitar alguien el jodido salmón del fuego? -gruñó Burt, con voz furiosa.

-No es mi salmón, cabrón -le dijo Ben, antes de cortar en dos un puerro de un golpe certero con el cuchillo.

Harry hizo caso omiso del elevado uso de palabrotas, de los gestos y las actitudes de machito y de los empujones y los tira y afloja que eran de esperar mientras el personal de cocina aprendía a trabajar como un equipo. Con el tiempo, lograrían perfeccionar una delicada danza que crearía platos perfectos a una velocidad de vértigo y sin perder ni un ápice de calidad, pero en las primeras noches habría un montón de incidentes.

Pero nada demasiado grave, se dijo Harry, mientras cruzaba los dedos. Un cóctel para quinientas personas era sólo el calentamiento, al día siguiente empezarían a servir las verdaderas cenas.

Liam, su segundo chef, estaba preparando más salsa para los pasteles de maíz, y sin molestarse en levantar la vista mientras añadía un poco de aceite de oliva extra virgen, dijo:

-El salmón es mío, así que dejenlo en paz, nenazas.

La cocina de un restaurante era mayoritariamente un mundo masculino, y Harry había aprendido a trabajar en aquel ambiente en la escuela de cocina. Al principio se había sentido escandalizado por los insultos, los apodos que sonrojarían a un criminal y la necesidad de inventarse palabrotas cada vez más creativas, pero con el tiempo había llegado a considerarlo parte de la jerga especializada de su ámbito de trabajo. No solía tomar parte, pero si resultaba necesario, podía enmudecer a cualquiera de su equipo con un repertorio impresionante de groserías; sin embargo, prefería reservarse para ocasiones especiales.

Cuando alguien dejó una bandeja de gambas empanadas con miel, Niall se apresuró a empezar a decorar los platos. Primero puso un poco de salsa, y después añadió una ramita de especias y espolvoreó por encima un poco de cebolleta. También había copas de crema de langosta, patatas fritas con trochos de pescado rebozado encima, salmón sobre pasteles de maíz y un surtido de postres.

Harry no podía oír gran cosa debido al silbido del vapor, al ruido de la parrilla y al parloteo del personal, pero le echó una mirada al reloj y comprobó que hacía media hora que había empezado la fiesta.

-Tengo que irme -murmuró, y se fue desabrochando la bata mientras se dirigía hacia su despacho.

-Sí, si no te vas ahora, no se nos reconocerá ningún mérito por la comida -le dijo Liam-. Ve y mézclate con los invitados, y después vuelve a felicitarnos y a decirnos lo brillantes que somos.

-Sí, claro -contestó Harry. Cerró la puerta, y se quitó la bata.

Debajo llevaba una camisa de seda bastante escotada ya que se habia abierto los primeros 5 botones, y una chaqueta azul a juego con los pantalones. Se había puesto unas botas y se había dejado el pelo suelto, aunque aquello era fatal en una cocina; sin embargo, esa noche su trabajo no consistía en cocinar, sino en charlar de naderías con la flor y nata de la sociedad de Seattle.

     

Después de comprobar que se veia bien, se volvió justo cuando se abría la puerta.

Niall asomó la cabeza, y comentó:

-Estoy dudando entre dos camareros, así que necesito que me ayudes a elegir. Te los señalaré, para que me des tu opinión.

-Vale.

-Pareces nervioso -añadió su amigo, con una sonrisa-. No te preocupes, todo va genial.

-Has estado todo el rato en la cocina, así que sabes lo mismo que yo: nada.

-Pero tengo un buen presentimiento y podría ponerme a bailar de entusiasmo, como el protagonista de  _F_ _ootloose._ Vaya, se me nota la edad, ¿no? ¿Serviría de algo decir que tenía doce años cuando vi la película?

-¿De verdad los tenías?

-No me acuerdo.

Niall había cumplido los cuarenta en diciembre, y lo había celebrado con un largo fin de semana en México y una serie de camareros guapos. Harry siempre había admirado la capacidad que tenía su amigo para disfrutar de la vida.

-Me gusta ese color -comentó Niall, señalando con un gesto el conjunto de color azul agua.

-He pensado que lo mejor será enseñar el pecho mientras la barriga no se nota.

-Bien hecho. Apenas se te nota, y la chaqueta la disimula. Venga, no puedes remolonear aquí para siempre.

Hary asintió, y dejó que su amigo lo siguiera hasta el comedor del restaurante. Al salir de la cocina, un camarero rubio pasó junto a ellos, y Niall lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó.

-Ted -le contestó él, con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale -Niall se volvió hacia Harry, y le dijo-: él es el candidato número uno.

Harry aún se estaba riendo cuando se volvió a enfrentarse al gentío, pero su  
buen humor se esfumó al ver la cantidad de gente que abarrotaba el comedor. Habían enviado unas quinientas invitaciones, y aparentemente, todo el mundo había decidido asistir.

La suave música apenas se oía entremedio del barullo general de las conversaciones. Los invitados estaban de pie en grupitos, charlando y riendo, mientras los camareros con uniforme blanco circulaban con bandejas de comida.

El bar estaba a tope, pero aquello no era de extrañar, porque había barra libre. Harry deseó poder tomarse algo para tranquilizar sus nervios, pero hizo acopio de valor e intentó decidir qué dirección tomar. En ese preciso momento, se abrió un pequeño pasillo entre la multitud, y al ver a Louis en el centro de la sala, alto y muy guapo con un traje oscuro, su cuerpo reaccionó y lo recorrió una oleada de calor y de deseo.

Utilizó su experiencia en la cocina para lanzarse a sí mismo varios insultos demoledores, pero como aquello no disminuyó lo más mínimo su súbito e inapropiado deseo, se recordó que Louis y el ya habían intentado mantener una relación y que no había funcionado. Él había dejado que se marchara sin una sola protesta, y el había llegado a preguntarse si alguna vez lo había querido de verdad.

-Así que estamos solos tú y yo, pequeño -susurró, mientras acariciaba ligeramente su vientre.  
Entonces cuadró los hombros, y se metió de cabeza en la multitud.

-Hola, me alegro de verte. Gracias por venir.

Harry sonrió, charló y se mostró encantador con la posible clientela mientras se iba acercando a Louis, pero él fue a buscarlo antes de que pudiera llegar a su lado.

-Va muy bien, ha venido mucha gente -comentó él.

-Sí, claro, porque la comida es gratis -le dijo el al oído-. Ya veremos cuántos de ellos están dispuestos a venir pagando otra noche.

Louis soltó una carcajada, y después lo presentó a varios oficiales gubernamentales.

-Antes solíamos venir aquí muy a menudo -comentó una guapa abogada-. Pero últimamente...

Harry hizo un gesto despreocupado, y comentó:

-Puedes decir sin tapujos que la comida era horrible, yo no era el cocinero. La mujer se echó a reír.

-Tienes razón. He probado la mayor parte de los platos, y todo está buenísimo.

-Gracias. Queremos ofrecer la comida tradicional, por supuesto, pero también animar a la gente a que pruebe cosas nuevas.

Louis posó una mano en la base de su espalda, y Harry sintió que sus terminaciones nerviosas se descontrolaban.

-¿Has probado las patatas con pescado de Harry?, son increíbles. Cometí el error de decir que no tenían suficiente categoría para estar en nuestro menú, pero me convenció con un solo bocado.

-Creí que nunca lo admitirías -le dijo el.

-Estaba equivocado.

-¿Te importaría bordar eso en una almohada? -le dijo la abogada, muy sonriente-. A las mujeres de todo el mundo les encantaría verlo.

-No, gracias.

Después de despedirse de la abogada, se acercaron a otro grupo de ejecutivos. Después de presentarles a Harry, Louis dejó que el les explicara su intención de utilizar productos locales siempre que fuera posible.

-Vivimos en una zona fantástica del país, ¿por qué no vamos a aprovecharlo?-comentó el.

Un reportero del periódico  _Seattle Times_ se acercó más y le preguntó:

-¿Van a incluir en la carta vinos de Washington?

-Por supuesto, y también de Oregón y de la Columbia Británica. También tendremos una selección de licores de California, de Francia y de otros sitios, pero nuestro enfoque es regional.

Las dos horas siguientes fueron un remolino de presentaciones y de comentarios para intentar promocionar el restaurante. Louis se mantuvo cerca de el, hasta que Harry decidió ir a la cocina a ver cómo iban las cosas. Cuando volvió a salir, vio a Niall acercándose a ella con Gloria Tomlinson.

Lo cierto era que formaban una extraña pareja. Gloria era una mujer menuda, con el pelo rubio, caso blanco y unos penetrantes ojos azules, y su ropa costaba más que la deuda exterior de varias naciones isleñas juntas. Niall se cernía sobre ella como un hermoso guerrero de más de metro ochenta, con su pelo castaño claro y sus resplandecientes ojos azules que parecían reírse ante el mundo entero; sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de el era su pecho gracias a su camisa sin abrochar, lo que le daba un aire sexy y atrevido.

-Mira a quién me he encontrado -le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de soltar el brazo de Gloria-. Ya se conocen, ¿verdad?

La mujer mayor se colocó bien la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba, y soltó un bufido de indignación.

-¿Quién es esta persona? -dijo.

-Hola, Gloria -le dijo Harry, con una sonrisa forzada. Gloria le había dejado muy claro que nunca lo perdonaría por haber dejado a su querido nieto; al fin y al cabo, para el casarse con un Tomlinson era una cumbre que muy pocos podían alcanzar-. Me alegro de verte, el es mi amigo Niall.

Gloria le lanzó una mirada al hombre en cuestión, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Harry.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Oh, Harry y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo -le dijo Niall con voz alegre-. Nos conocimos cuando el iba a la escuela de cocina. Yo vivía a su lado, y un día vino a quejarse de que hacía demasiado ruido.

Harry hizo una mueca, consciente de lo que estaba por llegar.

-Era por culpa del sexo, claro -siguió diciendo Niall, en voz un poco más baja-. Me atraen los hombres más jóvenes que yo, y la situación puede volverse bastante ruidosa. Me sentí fatal, pero Harry fue muy comprensivo y nos hicimos amigos.

La expresión de Gloria permaneció imperturbable, pero su boca se tensó. Era un gesto que siempre la traicionaba, y que compartía con su nieto.

En ese momento Louis se unió a ellos, y Gloria se volvió hacia él.

-¿Conoces a este hombre? -le preguntó, mientras señalaba a Niall.

-Sí -admitió Louis, con un gemido.

-Cuéntale lo de aquella vez que te vi desnudo -le dijo Niall con un suspiro, antes de alejarse de ellos.

Tras mirar a Niall y después a su abuela, Louis se apresuró a marcharse. Harry supuso que no podía culparle dadas las circunstancias, pero por desgracia, su huida lo dejó solo con Gloria.

-Así que Louis te ha contratado -comentó la mujer, con la voz teñida de desagrado.

-Sí, tengo un contrato de tres años.

-Comprendo.

-¿Has probado la comida?

Gloria le lanzó una mirada a la bandeja de un camarero que pasó cerca de ella, y comentó:

-Tengo un estómago delicado.

El insulto fue tan descarado, que a Harry le resultó casi gracioso. Casi. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que a Gloria no le había hecho gracia que lo contrataran, porque por alguna razón, nunca le había caído bien. Era difícil sentir afecto por alguien que parecía tan decidido a mantenerlo apartado.

-Es una lástima, estamos recibiendo comentarios muy positivos.

-Querido, la comida es gratis. ¿Qué esperabas?

Eso era lo que Harry pensaba más o menos, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-En fin, me ha alegrado volver a verte, pero tengo que... De repente, Gloria lo agarró del brazo y le dijo:

-No vas a poder cazarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a Louis. Ya te ha olvidado, aunque sigo sin entender lo que vio en ti.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Me lo dejaste muy claro desde el principio -Harry se zafó de su mano, y deseó que su madre no le hubiera inculcado con tanto ahínco que había que ser amable con la gente mayor.

Louis lo había dejado marchar sin una sola protesta, pero Gloria prácticamente había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el divorcio; al menos, eso era lo que le había contado Reid.

-No eras lo bastante bueno para él, nunca te importó lo suficiente. ¿Qué clase de hombre rompe su matrimonio?

Aquella acusación tan injusta hizo que Harry se apresurara a excusarse, y mientras se alejaba, sintió el deseo irracional de volverse hacia aquella mujer y decirle a pleno pulmón que por supuesto que le había importado. Había amado a Louis con todo su corazón, y habría hecho lo que fuera por él... excepto resignarse a no tener hijos. Formar una familia era lo único a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

-Vieja estúpida... -murmuró, antes de tomar una copa con crema de marisco de una bandeja y bebérsela en un par de tragos.

-He visto el humo, y he venido a toda prisa. Harry se volvió, y al ver a Reid, se apoyó contra él.

-Tu abuela es horrible, se me había olvidado cuánto.

-Nadie consigue olvidarla del todo, tú te habías limitado a reprimir el recuerdo traumático. Es lo que hacemos todos, para poder sobrevivir -lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza, antes de añadir-: es una fiesta fantástica, y la gente está encantada con la comida. Creo que tienes el éxito asegurado.

-Eso espero.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó él en voz baja.

-Tengo el antojo de comerme un sorbete de naranja. Estoy rodeada por toda esta fantástica comida, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

-Eso es enfermizo.

-Eso suponía yo.

Louis se acercó a ellos, arrastrando tras él a Niall.

-Haz algo, me está preguntando mi opinión sobre los camareros -le dijo a Harry.

-Hay tanto donde elegir... -dijo Niall, antes de centrar su atención en Reid-. Vaya, hola. Veo que no te has ido a entrenar para la temporada.

-No, este año no.

-Qué lástima, me gusta verte trabajar. Te mueves muy bien.

-Dejenlo ya. Son mis amigos, no puedo soportarlo -protestó Harry.

-Pues vas a tener que superarlo -le dijo Reid con una sonrisa, antes de alargar una mano hacia Niall-. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Se fueron juntos sin más, y Harry los siguió con la mirada.

-No sé por cuál de los dos debería preocuparme, aunque supongo que era inevitable, porque se conocen desde hace años. Pero Reid siempre estaba yendo y viniendo, y Niall... -se detuvo por un segundo, y finalmente admitió-: no sé por qué ha esperado tanto. Al menos, el conseguirá que se olvide de que la temporada de béisbol está a punto de empezar.

-No tengo nada en contra de tu amigo, pero ningun hombre o mujer podría conseguir algo así.

-Entonces, le servirá de distracción.

-A lo mejor.

-Niall puede manejarlo, el puede manejar a cualquiera.

-Desde luego, tiene bastante práctica.

Harry estuvo a punto de ofenderse en nombre de su amigo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Louis no estaba hablando con el. Bueno, estaba girado hacia el y por lo tanto encarado hacia la dirección correcta, pero su atención estaba más centrada en su pecho descubierto con las antenas de la mariposa visible que en su cara.

Nunca había tenido el tipo de cuerpo capaz de llamar la atención de los hombres, así que tenerlo durante un tiempo le resultaba muy satisfactorio. Perverso, pero satisfactorio.

-¿Vamos? -le preguntó, indicando con un gesto el gentío.

-Claro.

Y volvieron a sumergirse en la multitud.

-

( _God Damn - Avenged Sevenfold)_

 

Louis se despertó de muy buen humor. La fiesta de la noche anterior había sido todo un éxito y esperaba que el evento recibiera muy buenas críticas, pero lo principal era que la gente empezaría a hablar de la comida de Harry y eso atraería a la clientela tanto como un artículo. Si la primera noche iba tan bien como la fiesta, en cuatro meses habría conseguido el éxito que buscaba y podría regresar a su propio negocio.

Se dio una ducha y se afeitó, y cuando estaba a punto de vestirse, el teléfono empezó a sonar. ¿Quién demonios podía llamarle a las siete y diez de la mañana? De inmediato pensó en Walker... ¿acaso le habría pasado algo a su hermano? Preocupado, descolgó el teléfono de inmediato.

-¡Maldita sea, Louis, esto es culpa tuya! -le gritó Harry, antes de que pudiera articular palabra-. ¡Ven ahora mismo al restaurante!, ¡lo digo muy en serio! Tienes veinte minutos -añadió, y colgó sin más.

Le costó lo suyo, pero Louis logró llegar con cuarenta y cinco segundos de margen. Fuera cual fuese la crisis, iba a tener una charla con el sobre la relación entre un gerente y un chef. Que el estuviera a cargo de la cocina no lo convertía en el dueño del mundo.

Fue a la parte trasera del edificio con el coche. Tal y como esperaba, las entregas del día estaban apiladas junto a la puerta. Harry estaba allí, junto a un Niall bastante desaliñado.

Louis no quiso ni pensar en lo que habría estado haciendo el amigo de Harry durante toda la noche, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ver con su hermano, así que aparcó y salió del coche. En cuanto lo vio, Harry se acercó a él a toda prisa.

-Huele esto -le dijo, mientras le ponía un pez enorme delante de la cara-.Vamos, huélelo.

Louis obedeció, y de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho. En teoría, el pescado fresco no debería oler a nada, y el pescado pasado olía... bueno, olía a pescado. Aquel pez en concreto apestaba como si hubiera muerto hacía tres semanas.

-Es todo pura basura -le dijo Harry, con los ojos centelleantes y las mejillas tan rojas como una manzana-. Los apios pueden atarse en nudos sin romperse, y las chalotas están prácticamente líquidas. Basura. ¿No te lo dije?, ¿no te advertí que este restaurante había tenido que cerrar por alguna razón? Pero claro, tú no me hiciste ni caso, ¿verdad?

Harry respiró hondo para recuperar el aliento, y siguió diciendo:

-¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de reservas que tenemos para esta noche?, estamos al completo. Desde las seis hasta las diez, no queda ni una sola silla libre, y estamos hablando de dar de cenar a unos trescientos comensales. ¿Sabes cuánta comida tengo?, ¡ninguna! ¡Cero! Tengo un jodido paquete de maicena y tres puerros, y tengo que preparar la cena para trescientas personas.

-Harry...

El lo ignoró, y añadió:

-Te dije que tenían que meter la pata una sola vez, y ya lo han hecho. Voy a traer a mi propia gente, lo que me parece genial, pero sigo con el problema de hoy. Quiero la cabeza de alguien en una bandeja, y la quiero ya y cruda. La cocinaré yo mismo.

Entonces se volvió, y entró echa una furia en el restaurante.

Louis se sintió dividido entre la admiración por su fogosidad, y la necesidad de ocuparse del desastre que tenían entre manos.

Niall se lo quedó mirando con atención, y le dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra, muchachote. Ya metiste la pata hasta el fondo con el una vez.

Louis ignoró el comentario.

-Dile al repartidor que se lo lleve todo -más tarde llamaría para cancelar el contrato, pero en aquel momento tenía un problema mayor: la cena para trescientas personas.

Entró en el restaurante y encontró a Harry en la despensa refrigerada, haciendo inventario.

-Tengo gambas -dijo, con una nota de histeria en la voz-. Genial, si las partimos por la mitad, a cada persona le tocará un trocito. Fantástico. Venga al Waterfront, y saboree su media gamba -se volvió, y al verlo le dijo con impaciencia-: apártate de mi camino.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-Y vas a hacerlo. Dime que conduces algo más grande que ese juguetito tan caro.

-También tengo una furgoneta.

-Perfecto, ve a buscarla y ponte algo cómodo. Nos vamos al mercado, pero antes voy a llamar a mis proveedores de pescado para ver si pueden ayudarme en algo. Me van a cobrar un ojo de la cara por un pedido de última hora.

-Les pagaremos lo que te pidan -Louis se acercó a el, y lo agarró de los hombros-. Siento que nos hayan traído una basura, pero vamos a solucionar esto. Podemos abrir esta primera noche con el menú del chef, y fingir que eso era lo planeado.

-Ya lo sé, pero a ti te toca lo fácil. Sólo tienes que imprimirlo con tu ordenador y añadirlo a la lista de menús, pero a mí me toca idearlo todo, asegurarme de que tenemos bastante comida y cocinarla.

-Puedes hacerlo.

-Eso es una suposición tuya.

Louis vio el brillo de duda en sus ojos y pudo sentir su dolor y su enfado, pero no se le ocurrió ni una sola cosa para conseguir reconfortarlo. El no se merecía aquello, y lo peor era que él tenía en parte la culpa del problema, porque había insistido en conservar a los antiguos proveedores.

-Eh...

-¿Qué?, cualquier posible solución sería bienvenida -lo animó el. Al ver que él permanecía en silencio, Harry suspiró y dijo:

-Sí, yo tampoco tengo un milagro en la manga. Vale, nos vemos en el mercado en tres cuartos de hora, veremos lo que hay disponible y montaré un menú. Entonces nos pondremos manos a la obra, y empezaremos a rezar para que la cosa salga bien.


	5. Chapter 5

( _Le Festin - Camille)_

 

**Capitulo 5**

 

Louis atravesó el comedor a las ocho y media de aquella noche. Todas las mesas estaban llenas, y no quedaba ni un solo asiento vacío en el bar. La música tranquila se mezclaba con las conversaciones y las risas de los comensales, el aroma de la comida impregnaba el ambiente, y abundaban los comentarios de sorpresa conforme la gente iba probando los distintos platos especiales de Harry.

Habían evitado el desastre.

Tres horas en el mercado corriendo de un lado a otro buscando champiñones, chalotas, pescado, marisco y varios ingredientes para las ensaladas habían dado como resultado un menú del chef capaz de engañar a todo el mundo. No podía creer que Harry hubiera podido organizarlo todo en tan poco tiempo, pero lo había logrado.

Cruzó la puerta batiente de la cocina, cuya locura de actividad febril y ruidosa contrastaba de lleno con la tranquila elegancia del comedor.

—¡Sube el fuego! —gritó uno de los cocineros—. ¡Sube el fuego, capullo esmirriado!

—¡Cabrón! —le contestó el otro hombre, sin levantar la mirada de la sartén donde estaba salteando unas gambas con verduras.

—Mesa tres, estoy esperando la crema de langosta —gritó Niall desde la parte delantera—. ¡Quiero una crema, señoritas! ¿Tan difícil es?

Otro chef le dio un cuenco lleno y el lo tomó con maestría, lo colocó sobre una bandeja, se volvió con total dominio y volvió al comedor.

Louis se acercó a Harry, que lo estaba observando todo con expresión de ansiedad. El tocó con un dedo los pedidos que tenía alineados, y se volvió hacia Louis.

—¿Qué es lo siguiente? —le preguntó.

—Dos mesas de cuatro, de aquí a unos cinco minutos.

—Vale. En cuanto se sienten, cambia los menús —Harry sacudió la cabeza, y añadió—: Odio todo esto.

—Ya lo sé, lo siento.

—Sí, claro, como si eso me sirviera de algo.

Louis estaba tan enfadado como el, pero sabía que no serviría de nada exteriorizar lo que sentía, y con uno de los dos gritando ya había suficiente. Los contratos con los antiguos proveedores ya se habían cancelado y los nuevos empezarían a servirles por la mañana, y él pensaba estar allí para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Si no era así, que se prepararan.

—Nunca había tenido que hacer esto —añadió Harry—. Es la noche de la inauguración, Louis, y estoy haciendo malabarismos con el menú. Un solo pedido especial podría hundirme, y no tengo ninguna necesidad de aguantar tanta presión.

La pequeña impresora de la esquina escupió tres nuevos pedidos, y Harry se abalanzó a por ellos. Louis fue hacia la puerta de la cocina, y se cruzó con Niall.

—¿Aún sigue amenazándote con matarte? —le preguntó el.

—A la cara, no.

—Tendrías que haber estado aquí antes —Niall bajó la voz, y le dijo—: sorbete de naranja. Tráele un poco, y lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Siempre que te vaya ese rollo, claro.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? —le preguntó él, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Porque el sexo con tu hermano fue tan fantástico, que me siento en armonía con el mundo entero. Te sugeriría que lo probaras, pero creo que ninguno de los dos queremos profundizar en la idea.

—Desde luego que no.

Louis salió de la cocina, y se dirigió a su despacho. Irse del restaurante no era una opción, y menos en la primera noche, pero era el gerente y sabía delegar. Una vez allí, llamó a Reid por teléfono.

—Hazme un favor —le dijo—, párate en alguna tienda de camino hacia aquí, y compra un poco de sorbete de naranja.

Para cuando se fueron los últimos comensales, la cocina estuvo limpia y el personal se marchó, ya era más de medianoche. Harry estaba sentado en una silla de una de las mesas redondas para seis, con los pies apoyados en otra silla y la espalda dolorida.

Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo parecía gemir de agotamiento. Llevaba en el restaurante desde poco después de las seis de la mañana, y aunque las jornadas de dieciocho horas no eran algo fuera de lo común en aquel negocio, estaba embarazado y eso parecía cambiarlo todo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, me has dejado impresionada —le dijo Lottie.

—Gracias, pero no me ha gustado nada tener que cambiar de menú a mitad de la velada.

Eso había doblado el trabajo en la cocina, pero lo habían conseguido y la primera noche había sido un éxito rotundo.

Hugh, el marido de Lottie, levantó su vaso de vino hacia el.

—Por Harry, un gran chef.

—Por Harry.

Todo el mundo se sumó al brindis, y Harry sonrió.

—Gracias, son muy amables. Y si alguno de vosotros se ofreciera a sustituirme mañana, le estaría más que agradecido.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —comentó Niall, que estaba sentado junto a Reid—. Tú eres el que tiene talento.

—Eso es lo que se rumorea.

     

Harry tomó su vaso de agua. Llevaba media hora fingiendo que bebía vino, pero no le quedaban ganas de seguir con el jueguecito. La mitad de las personas sentadas a la mesa ya sabían la verdad... Niall, Reid y el mismo, así que Lottie, Hugh y Louis eran los únicos que ignoraban lo que pasaba.

Les lanzó una mirada a Lottie y a su marido. La hermana de Louis estaba sentada en el regazo de Hugh, con las piernas colgando de uno de los brazos de la silla de ruedas de él. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, que había sido una estrella del rugby en la Universidad de Washington. En su último año allí se había lesionado, y había quedado paralizado de cintura para abajo. Lottie había estado a su lado durante todo el proceso de recuperación y de rehabilitación, y su amor no había flaqueado ni un solo momento.

Harry no sabía cómo se las arreglaban para tener una vida sexual, pero teniendo en cuenta las heridas de Hugh, no podía ser de forma demasiado convencional. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando quisieran tener hijos, y al darse cuenta de que quizás Lottie se sintiera mal al enterarse de su embarazo, decidió no revelar la noticia en ese momento. Tendría que sincerarse con Louis tarde o temprano, pero no esa noche.

Y hablando de Louis... Harry volvió su atención hacia su ex marido. Aún estaba enfadado por su insistencia de utilizar unos proveedores que les habían tomado el pelo, pero tenía que admitir que había aceptado el traspiés como un caballero y que se había esforzado al máximo por ayudarlo. Siempre había sido un hombre fiable en una crisis, aunque en el día a día perdía muchos puntos.

—Tus patatas fritas con pescado han arrasado —le dijo Louis. Inclinó la cabeza, y añadió—: Me rindo ante tu habilidad culinaria.

—Es lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo Niall.

—Ha sido nuestra primera victoria, esperemos que la sigan muchas otras — comentó Harry.

—Voy a buscar un poco más de vino, ¿alguien quiere? —dijo Louis, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

La respuesta fue un «no» generalizado, y Louis supuso que la reunión iba a acabar de un momento a otro. Tanto Lottie como Hugh tenían que levantarse temprano, y como Reid y Niall se estaban mirando el uno al otro como tiburones observando a su presa, lo más probable era que se levantaran de un momento a otro para hacer cosas en las que prefería no pensar.

     

—Ven a la cocina un momento —le dijo a Harry. El se puso de pie y le siguió.

—Si hay ratas, prefiero no saberlo.

—El restaurante está en un edificio bastante viejo, ¿tú qué crees?

—Ya sé que es inevitable, pero no quiero verlas —dijo el, con un estremecimiento.

—Tengo un exterminador muy bueno.

—Más te vale, porque odio a las ratas. Es por las colas, parecen escamosas. ¿Por qué no tienen colas peludas?

—Ni idea.

Louis entró en la cámara frigorífica, donde estaba el bote que Reid le había llevado. El sorbete de naranja parecía algo que no encajaba demasiado con los gustos de Harry, pero Niall estaba demasiado contento con Reid para mentirle, así que sacó el envase y lo puso encima del mostrador.

—Me he enterado de que te gusta esto, es mi forma de agradecerte que hayas hecho un trabajo tan fantástico esta noche.

Harry retrocedió un paso.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que lo compraras?

—Niall. Creo que se sentía mal, porque estabas amenazando con matarme. Harry agarró un bol y una cuchara.

—Sólo he amenazado con sacarte el hígado de cuajo, no es lo mismo.

—La diferencia es muy sutil.

—¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias. No es mi sabor preferido.

—Genial, así queda más para mí.

Harry llenó el bol, y después empujó el bote hacia Louis para que volviera a guardarlo. Cuando volvió a salir de la cámara frigorífica, el se había sentado encima del mostrador de acero inoxidable y estaba devorando con expresión de felicidad el sorbete, que tenía un color naranja más que sintético.

—¿No sería mejor que te bebieras un zumo? —le preguntó.

—No es lo mismo.

—Si tú lo dices... —Louis se apoyó en el mostrador frente a el, y añadió—: lo has hecho muy bien esta noche.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo- Él soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, qué amable. ¿Aún sigues enfadado?

—Se me ha pasado un poco, porque todo ha salido bien —levantó la vista hacia él, y le dijo—: Louis, soy bueno en mi trabajo, por eso me contrataste.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, mantente apartado de mi camino. ¿Acaso voy yo al comedor a decirte cómo tienes que doblar las servilletas?

—Mi trabajo no sólo consiste en eso.

—Ya me entiendes.

—Perfectamente. La cocina es responsabilidad tuya.

—Menos las ratas.

—Vale, las ratas son mías.

—Me ha sorprendido que Gloria no viniera —comentó Harry, mientras chupaba la cuchara.

—Vino ayer en la noche.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—¿Acaso te molestó? —le preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso estaba respirando? —bromeó Harry.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?

—No, la verdad es que no. Siempre fue una mujer muy fría, y no ha cambiado.

Yo no le caía demasiado bien cuando estábamos casados, aunque nunca esperé que fuéramos uña y carne.

—Tampoco es mi persona preferida.

—Eso es un poco triste —comentó el.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es familia tuya. Tus padres ya no están, así que es el único miembro con vida de una generación anterior. Es una lástima que no permita que la quieran.

Como su situación familiar no había cambiado en nada desde que Harry y él se habían divorciado, su valoración era muy acertada.

—Creo que necesita un buen revolcón —añadió.

—Por favor, dime que no estás hablando de Gloria —dijo Louis, con una mueca.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó con alguien?

—Me niego a planteármelo siquiera.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a mirar en su habitación, pero creo que se siente sola, y me parece muy triste.

—Estás siendo más comprensivo de lo que se merece.

—Como casi nunca tengo que tratar con ella, supongo que me resulta más fácil, aunque la verdad es que anoche me puso de los nervios.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Quién dijo qué? —le preguntó Reid, al entrar en la cocina con Niall—. Lottie y Hugh se han ido, nos han pedido que os demos las buenas noches de su parte. Nosotros también nos vamos.

—Gracias por venir, cielo —le dijo Harry.

—Lo mismo digo, chico de los cuchillos —respondió Reid. Se acercó a el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Niall. Nos vemos mañana —le dijo Harry a su amigo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Aquí estaré, bien temprano y fresco como una rosa. Reid lo rodeó con un brazo, y comentó:

—Estará aquí temprano, pero creo que tu asistente no va a dormir nada esta noche.

—Me gusta eso en un hombre —comentó Niall, sonriente. Al pasar junto a Louis, le dio una palmadita en el brazo y le dijo—: ¿quieres saber cuántas veces lo hicimos anoche?

—Ni aunque me pagaran.

Reid y Louis apretaron un puño respectivamente, y los chocaron en un gesto de saludo.

—Adiós —dijo Reid, antes de marcharse con Niall.

Cuando la puerta principal del restaurante se cerró, Harry sonrió y se volvió hacia Louis.

—¿Crees que esperarán a llegar a casa de Reid, o van a hacerlo en el coche?

—¿Qué te pasa?, esta noche no dejas de hablar de sexo —Louis se preguntó si a el le picaba algo, y admitió para sí que estaba más que dispuesto a rascarle. Después de tanto tiempo, Harry aún podía afectarle sólo con estar en la misma habitación que él—. Cualquier otro podría pensar que estás lanzando una invitación.

—Ni lo sueñes. Ésta es mi cocina, y sé dónde están todos los cuchillos. Lo que pasa es que es interesante especular un poco... vale, admito que sobre Gloria no, porque no quiero ni imaginármela desnuda, pero Reid y Niall son diferentes. Parecen decididos a batir el récord de parejas en una sola vida.

—¿No crees que eso pierde atractivo después de un tiempo?

—¿Estás diciendo que el sexo se vuelve aburrido?, qué interesante —dijo el, con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

—No, lo que estoy diciendo es que cambiar de pareja constantemente puede dejar de ser atractivo. Dejé de contar el número de mis conquistas a los veintidós años, el sexo es más divertido cuando estoy metido en una relación.

Nunca había tenido ninguna queja en lo referente a Harry, porque había sido una pareja cariñosa y receptiva, y lo bastante atrevido como para sorprenderlo con cosas nuevas.

—Creo que los dos lo hacen porque pueden —comentó el—. Dudo que Niall haya conocido a algún hombre que no lo deseara, y Reid es... Reid. Las mujeres y hombres lo persiguen.

—Tú no.

—Ya lo sé, siempre lo he considerado un amigo.

—¿Y después de que nos divorciáramos?

Louis se había preguntado más de una vez si su hermano le habría ofrecido consuelo a su ex esposo, y aunque se había dicho a sí mismo que no era posible y que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacerle algo así, lo cierto era que Reid no seguía las normas y Harry había estado deseando poder vengarse.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Harry, con una mezcla de sinceridad y de indignación—.¿Por qué iba a querer acostarme con tu hermano?, es como si tú lo hicieras con Niall.

—No, gracias.

—A eso me refiero. Además, jamás te habría hecho algo así.

—¿Por qué?, pensaba que me odiabas con todas tus fuerzas.

—Sí, pero no quería castigarte.

Louis recordó las peleas que habían tenido, y las cosas que el le había dicho.

—Pues parecía todo lo contrario.

Harry dejó el bol vacío encima del mostrador. Él no lo había entendido en aquel entonces y dudaba que lo entendiera en ese momento, pero lo cierto era que no había querido castigarlo. Lo que había querido era que él lo entendiera, que lo amara lo suficiente como para querer tener un hijo con el. Harry había deseado que formaran una familia.

En el fondo de su corazón, creía que él lo había querido, pero que había tenido miedo de mostrar su parte más tierna debido a la forma en que Gloria los atacaba ante la más mínima muestra de debilidad emocional. Lo había dejado en un último intento desesperado de conseguir que admitiera lo importante que el era para Louis, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. En vez de ir a buscarlo, él lo había dejado marchar y había decidido que lo mejor era que se separaran de forma permanente.

—Fue hace tres años, ¿tiene alguna importancia a estas alturas? —le dijo.

—Probablemente no. Por cierto, hablando del pasado... el otro día me contaron una historia muy interesante sobre ti.

—¿Quién te la contó?

—Gloria.

—Entonces, lo más probable es que no sea cierta.

—Me dijo que habías apuñalado a uno de tus cocineros cuando se negó a obedecerte.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Sí, es verdad —se rió con más fuerza al ver la expresión de Louis, y al final admitió—: bueno, más o menos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El tipo empezó a tocarme las narices, porque no le hizo ninguna gracia que me hubieran ascendido a mí y no a él. Ya sabes cómo son en la cocina, cada palabra es un juramento y todo es un tira y afloja de poder. El tipo me fue presionando y me toqueteaba cada vez que tenía ocasión, así que le dije que si no dejaba de hacerlo, yo le pararía los pies de plano.

Harry se detuvo al ver que Louis se tensaba, y añadió:

—No te pongas en plan machito conmigo, Louis. Te lo digo muy en serio. Yo me ocupé de él.

—¿Cómo?

Aquella simple palabra estaba cargada de furia. Louis estaba con las manos apretadas en dos puños, y parecía a punto de enfrentarse al mundo.

Aquella reacción era la típica de un hombre al ver una injusticia, y a Harry le gustó saber que él seguía siendo uno de los buenos, aunque no fuera el hombre adecuado para el.

—No tenía ningún plan en concreto. Un día estaba cortando pollo, y cuando alguien me llamó, me volví justo cuando el tipo se acercó a mí. Era una cocina pequeña, y estaba abarrotada. En fin, yo tenía el cuchillo en la mano, y alguien me dio un empujón en la espalda; me caí hacia delante, y el cuchillo penetró limpiamente entre sus costillas.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y siguió diciendo:

—No le di a nada vital, pero aunque le dije a la policía que había sido un accidente y todo el mundo me dio la razón, todos los que trabajaban en la cocina pensaron que lo había hecho a propósito, incluido él.

—¿Qué pasó cuando volvió al trabajo?

—Que empezó a llamarme de usted.

—Bien hecho —dijo Louis, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ahora tienes fama de ser un jefe muy duro.

—Lo que tengo es fama de ser un capullo peligroso capaz de sacarle un ojo al primero que me lleve la contraria, y me gusta. Me facilita el trabajo. ¿Quién se lo habrá contado a Gloria?

—Ella se entera de todo.

—Ah, así que tiene una red de espionaje envidiable.

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de la quietud que los rodeaba. La única persona que aún seguía en el local era el limpiador que estaba trabajando en el comedor. Era tarde y estaba cansado, así que se sentía vulnerable frente al encanto de Louis. Al darse cuenta de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

—Es bastante tarde —comentó Louis.

—Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

—Vete si quieres, ya cierro yo.

—Vale.

Cuando Harry se bajó del mostrador, Louis se acercó a el. Era uno de esos momentos en que el sentido común parecía más que sobrevalorado.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él.

—En nada.

—Mentiroso.

Harry sonrió a pesar de la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente.

—Sí, pero al menos soy bonito.

Se fueron acercando hasta que estuvieron a punto de tocarse, y de repente se encontraron el uno en brazos del otro y sus bocas se unieron.

A Harry se le pasaron varias cosas por la cabeza, pero la principal fue que aquel hombre aún besaba como el mismísimo demonio. Sus labios sólo presionaban contra los suyos en una suave caricia, pero aun así, sintió que lo recorrían estremecimientos de ardiente deseo; sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre y su erección empezar a notarse, probablemente gracias a la mezcla de la abstinencia y del embarazo, que seguramente alcanzaría el orgasmo sólo con que él le acariciara un poco más.

Quería rodearlo con sus brazos y dejarse llevar, quería meterse dentro de él y ver hasta qué punto podían llegar a fusionarse en un solo ser, pero de repente un pensamiento penetró en su cerebro: aquello no era una buena idea.

Quería que lo fuera, pero no era así. La gente inteligente no se involucraba con sus ex maridos en el trabajo, ni siquiera con los que iban a quedarse cerca durante unos meses.

Harry hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y retrocedió un paso.

Los brazos de Louis parecían muy tentadores, y a el le habría encantado apretar su cuerpo hambriento de sexo contra el de él, pero ¿qué pasaría después?, ¿acaso se estaba planteando realmente acostarse con él? Dejando aparte el hecho de que trabajaban juntos, sabía que su secreto saldría a la luz en cuanto él lo viera desnudo; aunque podía ocultar su embarazo con las camisas holgadas que se ponía, sin ropa era obvio que estaba esperando un hijo.

No era precisamente la mejor manera de decírselo a Louis.

—Aún lo tienes —dijo él en voz baja, mientras lo miraba con los ojos dilatados.

—Y tú también.

—No es buena idea. Mezclar trabajo y...

—Exacto. Bueno, supongo que será mejor que... eh... que me vaya.

Harry fue a su despacho a por su bolso y sus llaves, y al volver se despidió de el.

—Hasta mañana.

Louis lo acompañó hasta la puerta trasera.

—Ven más tarde, yo estaré aquí a las siete para comprobar el pedido. Te llamaré si hay algún problema, pero si todo va bien, podrás dormir un poco más.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora para rechazarla.

—Gracias. Tendrás que comprobar el pescado, así que huélelo. Si no huele a nada, es que está bien.

—Harry, sé cómo hay que comprar pescado, ya lo he hecho antes —le dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices.

Harry vaciló por un momento. De repente quería algo más, pero no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. ¿Una conexión?, ¿zanjar las cosas? Fuera lo que fuese, Louis y el ya habían tenido una oportunidad, y la habían fastidiado del todo. No había vuelta atrás.

-

**Si quieren leer una cancion que se adapte a esta parte:**

_(We Are Kings - Lawson)_

**Si quieren una cancion divertida y loca (con un poco de spoiler XD):**

( _Kiwi - Harry Styles)_

Dos semanas más tarde, Louis comprobó las cifras por segunda vez, y entonces lanzó el informe al aire.

—¡Caramba, somos muy buenos! —exclamó.

Ya estaban un treinta por ciento por encima de las estimaciones de ingresos. Los beneficios sólo estaban en el dieciocho por ciento, pero eso era porque Harry insistía en servir grandes porciones de ingredientes muy caros. Y por mucho que a él le costara admitirlo, el tenía razón.

Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, levantó la cabeza, y le hizo un gesto a la mujer que esperaba allí para que pasara. Tina aún estaba en ropa de calle, tenía el bolso y el abrigo colgando del brazo y la tarjeta para fichar en la mano.

—¿Querías verme? —le preguntó.

En vez de indicarle que se sentara, Louis se levantó y señaló hacia el reloj que tenía en la pared.

—¿Puedes decirme qué hora es?

—Las cinco y cuarto.

—Exacto. Tu turno empieza a las cinco en punto.

—Ya lo sé, pero había mucho tráfico —dijo ella, con un profundo suspiro. Cada noche tenía una excusa diferente.

—Ya conoces las normas, Tina. No se permite llegar tarde de forma injustificada. O nos llamas para avisar, o llegas a tu hora.

—¿Estás de broma?, ¿estás enfadado porque he llegado un cuarto de hora tarde?

—No estoy enfadado, pero tú estás despedida. Tina abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla.

—¿Por un cuarto de hora?

—Se te dejaron muy claras las reglas cuando entraste a trabajar aquí, firmaste una copia junto con tu solicitud. Si no se llama cuando se va a llegar tarde, la consecuencia es el despido —Louis se inclinó, y tomó su cheque—. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

—No te molestes.

Tina agarró el cheque de malos modos, y se apresuró a marcharse. Louis la oyó refunfuñar, pero la ignoró y volvió a sentarse justo cuando Harry entraba en el despacho.

—Parece que alguien no está demasiado contento, una de las camareras se ha ido hecha una furia.

—Era Tina, la he despedido.

—¿Porqué?

Louis señaló hacia el reloj con la cabeza, y Harry se sentó frente a él con un suspiro.

—Yo también los despido si llegan tarde, es la única manera de que te tomen en serio. Hay que llamar para avisar, para que no me quede colgado. No puedo permitirme el lujo de estar siempre preocupado por si me va a faltar personal para la noche.

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo.

—En esto sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones. He venido a quejarme —le dijo el, con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Harry se había ganado a pulso su fama de perfeccionista. Tres días antes, había ido a decirle que los arreglos florales olían demasiado, y que su fragancia interfería con el aroma de la comida. El siempre exigía la perfección, y no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con menos.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —le preguntó.

—La carta de vinos es un asco.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero estoy trabajando en ella.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Con su chaqueta blanca de cocina y el pañuelo que le sujetaba el pelo parecía profesional y muy delicado, la combinación resultaba muy atrayente.

—Tengo un plan —le dijo el, en voz un poco más baja.

—No me va a gustar.

—Eso no lo sabes aún —Harry miró hacia atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie más podía oírlo, y entonces sonrió—. Asalta la bodega del Tomlinson's. Envié a alguien a que echara un vistazo, y me ha dicho que es fabulosa.

—No pienso saquear uno de los restaurantes de mi familia.

—¿Por qué no? Nos traen sin cuidado, a nosotros sólo nos importa el Waterfront. Sólo tienes que ir y traerte la mitad del buen material. Los vinos que tenemos aquí son demasiado jóvenes, y ya sabes que a los clientes les encanta pavonearse con lo más caro. Vamos a perderlos, y también a los amantes del buen vino. Venga, Louis, eres un hombre muy persuasivo, puedes hacerlo.

—Pero ni siquiera voy a intentarlo. Lee esto antes de empezar a insultarme.

Louis le dio una hoja de papel que tenía encima de la mesa, y se reclinó contra el respaldo para esperar sus disculpas arrepentidas. Tras echarle una ojeada a la hoja, Harry levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia él y le preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me enteré de que dos restaurantes iban a cerrar, y les compré sus listas de vinos. Ambas eran excelentes. Bueno, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—Eres el mejor —dijo el, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y...?

Harry suspiró, se reclinó en su silla y se llevó el dorso de una mano a la frente.

—Eres listo y divertido, y tengo tanta suerte de poder trabajar para ti... cielos, la excitación de estar sentado cerca de ti me corta la respiración.

—Claro, es normal.

Harry se enderezó antes de decir:

—De verdad, ha sido un golpe maestro. Estoy impresionado.

Louis se sintió muy satisfecho al oír sus cumplidos. Harry no se dejaba impresionar con facilidad, y no tenía ningún motivo para mostrarse especialmente amable con él.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes. Aunque le había gustado estar casado con Harry, no había sido demasiado fuerte en aquel entonces, y a él le había preocupado que algo lo hiriera; sin embargo, por alguna ironía del destino, él había acabado siendo quien le había hecho más daño. Pero se había convertido en un hombre fuerte, y él admiraba su capacidad para asumir el mando.

Se preguntó si su matrimonio habría sobrevivido si harry hubiera sido así en el pasado, o si los secretos que él guardaba habrían acabado estropeando las cosas de todas maneras, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente habría sucedido lo último. Harry tenía una gran capacidad de perdón, pero dudaba que pudiera comprender la razón por la que él no podía arriesgarse a querer a otro hijo.

El rizado se sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo, y comentó:

—Si quieres, podemos quedar para mañana por la mañana, para hablar de las reservas de grupos. La idea no me parece mal, pero quiero empezar poco a poco. La cocina tiene que funcionar como un reloj antes de que podamos plantearnos servir a cincuenta personas al mismo tiempo.

—Había pensado que podríamos empezar con un grupo de confianza. El Daily Grind celebra una comida de entrega de premios anual en julio, y podríamos celebrarla aquí. Me han llamado para varios eventos más, dos en verano y tres en septiembre.

—Consígueme todos los detalles, y ya te diré lo que podemos hacer. No hay problema con los del verano, y cocinaré para la comida del Daily Grind siempre y cuando pueda salir un rato a mirar.

—¿Porqué?

—Por curiosidad profesional, es tu otra vida.

Louis se preguntó por qué le interesaba su negocio, pero decidió acceder a su petición.

—Claro.

—Pero no podemos programar nada para septiembre.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estaré aquí.

—¿En todo el mes? Imposible, el restaurante sólo llevará abierto cinco meses.

—Ya lo sé, pero pienso irme y no podrás impedírmelo —Harry levantó una mano para silenciarlo—. No es por propia elección, Louis. Bueno, supongo que técnicamente sí que lo es. No me voy de vacaciones, estaré de baja por paternidad. Voy a tener un hijo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

( _Back to you - Louis Tomlinson ft. Bebe Rexha)_

 

**Capitulo 6**

 

La expresión de Louis se mantuvo inmutable, pero como siempre, su boca lo delató. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea de desagrado, y en su mandíbula apareció un tic nervioso.

—Felicidades.

Aquella sola palabra contenía todo un mundo de rabia, y Harry se obligó a no reaccionar. Había sabido que la noticia le impactaría, y lo más sensato sería darle al pobre hombre unos segundos para que la asimilara.

—Gracias.

—No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien.

Al ver que su boca se tensaba aún más, Harry supo con casi total seguridad que estaba pensando en el beso que habían compartido.

—No lo hago. No hay nadie en mi vida en este momento.

—¿Qué pasa con el padre del bebé?

—No está involucrado.

Cuando él lo miró con enfado y desaprobación, Harry se indignó.

—Mi embarazo no tiene nada que ver contigo, y soy perfectamente capaz de realizar mi trabajo. Ya han pasado varios siglos desde la época en que era necesario dos personas para tener un hijo, soy capaz de hacer ambos perfectamente.

—Que puedas hacer o no tu trabajo es lo que menos me importa.

Louis se levantó, y cuando se acercó a el, Harry se apresuró a ponerse en pie para quedar a su altura... más o menos.

—Me ocultaste esta información de forma deliberada cuando te ofrecí el trabajo—lo acusó.

—No lo mencioné porque sabía que reaccionarías de forma irracional al enterarte.

—Mi reacción no es irracional, estoy furioso. ¿De cuánto estás?

—De cuatro meses —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, y añadió—: mi embarazo no afecta a mi habilidad culinaria.

—Tienes que estar de pie durante doce horas al día, y no puedes hacerlo estando embarazado. ¿Cómo vas a arreglártelas cuando tengas que probar los platos?, ¿no hay ciertos tipos de pescado que deberías evitar? ¿Qué pasa con el vino?

—Puedo probar tanto el vino como la comida, un bocado o un trago no son problema. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer bien mi trabajo, así que deja de presionarme.

Louis se cernió sobre el, y le dijo con voz furiosa:—Me mentiste y me ocultaste información importante. Ambos sabemos que puedo ponerte de patitas en la calle.

Harry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Si un empleado le hubiera mentido a el sobre algo tan gordo, le despediría sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Soy la razón del éxito de este restaurante, y hago un buen trabajo —le dijo, en voz deliberadamente baja—. Sí, puedes echarme, pero ¿qué harás después?, ¿crees de verdad que el local sobrevivirá al perder al chef a las dos semanas de la inauguración? —lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo comprendiera, y añadió—: He pensado en todo, y puedo hacer mi trabajo estando embarazado. Louis, estamos juntos en esto, no lo estropees.

—No finjas que somos un equipo, después de ocultarme un secreto así. ¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme?

—No.

—Muy bien. Volveré dentro de un par de horas.

—Pero acabamos de abrir, van a empezar a llegar los clientes.

—¿Y qué? Según tú, has pensado en todo. Arréglatelas como puedas —sin más, se volvió y salió del despacho.

-

Louis condujo sin pensar, y no se sorprendió cuando se encontró delante del bar que dirigía Reid. Después de darle las llaves al aparcacoches, entro en el abarrotado local.

No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando, y apenas podía asimilar el hecho de que Harry estuviera embarazado. Sabía que el siempre había querido tener hijos, se lo había dejado claro muchas veces, pero ¿por qué en ese preciso momento?

Le hizo un gesto a su hermano, que estaba detrás de la barra, y éste le dijo algo a una de las camareras que estaban ayudándole a servir y se apresuró a acercarse a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

En vez de contestar, Louis fue hacia la oficina de su hermano, entró sin contemplaciones y cerró la puerta cuando Reid entró tras él.

—Sabías lo del bebé, ¿verdad? —le dijo, en tono de afirmación. Reid pareció sorprendentemente indiferente.

—Así que por fin te lo ha dicho, ¿no? Le advertí que no te sentaría nada bien, y parece que no me equivoqué.

—Claro que no me ha sentado bien. ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado?, ¿lo animaste tú?

—Oye, cálmate. ¿A ti qué más te da si Harry se ha quedado embarazado?, hace mucho tiempo que renunciaste a el.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —le traía sin cuidado con quién se acostaba su ex esposo, o lo que hacía con su vida personal. Lo que lo enfurecía era que se hubiera quedado embarazado.

Reid se apoyó en su desordenada mesa, y comentó:

—Mira, no es para tanto. Harry llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en tener un hijo, siempre quiso formar una familia.

Louis sabía el tiempo exacto que el llevaba pensándolo. No tenía ni que cerrar los ojos para verlo acurrucado contra él en el sofá, con la mano apoyada en su muslo mientras se inclinaba y le susurraba: « _Lou, vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Quiero que tengamos un hijo_ ».

—Cuando cumplió los treinta, pensó que lo mejor sería ponerse manos a la obra—añadió Reid.

Louis lo agarró por la parte delantera de la camisa.

—¿Fuiste tú?, ¿te acostaste con el?

Su hermano, que normalmente tenía una actitud muy despreocupada, se tensó de inmediato y le cubrió la mano con la suya con fuerza amenazadora.

—Voy a darte cinco segundos para que lo retires, si no quieres que te haga puré—gruñó.

—¿De verdad crees que podrías?

Los dos permanecieron mirándose desafiantes durante unos segundos, pero finalmente fue Reid el que cedió. Soltó a Louis, y levantó las manos.

—Nadie se acostó con Harry, la cosa no fue así.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Louis, antes de soltarlo.

—No hay ningún amante, fue a un banco de esperma. Ya sabes, uno de la columna A, otro de la columna B. Eligió el esperma de una lista informatizada. Yo pensé que era una tontería no hacerlo de la forma tradicional, pero el lo prefirió así

—Reid le dio un golpecito en el pecho, y añadió—: ¿por qué no te ha dicho el lo de la fecundación in vitro?

Louis se encogió de hombros, y Reid le dio otro golpe.

—No has dejado que se explicara, ¿verdad? Has preferido creer lo que te ha dado la gana. Maldita sea, Louis, ¿por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de todo el mundo?

—No lo hago.

—Sí, claro, eres todo un rayo de sol. Deberías confiar en que los demás hagan lo correcto, y Harry nunca se liaría con un tipo capaz de abandonar a un niño, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis retrocedió un paso, sin saber cómo contestar a aquello. Reid había dado justo en el clavo. Eso era lo que no podía soportar... la idea de un hombre abandonando a su propio hijo. Un hombre tenía opciones, las opciones que él no había tenido a los diecisiete años.

—Es verdad, tienes razón. Eh... gracias por explicarme la situación. —Reid volvió a apoyarse en su mesa, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sabes que eres un desastre?

—Sí, lo tengo bastante claro.

—Todos lo somos, gracias a Gloria —Reid sacudió la cabeza—. Vaya zorra. Las cosas que nos obligó a hacer, sus constantes amenazas... tantos jodidos secretos — miró a Louis, y le dijo—: Harry quiere tener ese bebé, y será un buen padre.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿En serio? Entonces, todo esto es por Lindsey, ¿no?

Louis se quedó mirando a su hermano con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó, con voz ronca por la sorpresa. Reid asintió.

Ya habían pasado diecisiete años, y Louis no había hablado de su hija con nadie de su familia. Gloria lo había sabido, claro, porque ella se enteraba de todo, y aunque su novia del instituto había estado encantada de dar a su hija en adopción, él había querido algo más para su pequeña. Había querido ocuparse de ella, pero en aquel entonces estaba en el último curso del instituto, sin medios para mantener a una niña, y mucho menos para criarla.

Gloria le había ofrecido poder quedarse con su hija si era ella quien la criaba, pero hasta la última fibra de su ser se había rebelado ante la mera idea; al final, ella lo había presionado tanto que él había cedido y había accedido a darla en adopción.

Aún recordaba el momento en que había firmado los documentos, la sensación de estar cometiendo un gran error. Le faltaban unas semanas para cumplir los dieciocho años, así que era demasiado mayor para llorar, pero el deseo de hacerlo había sido avasallador. Había querido agarrar a su hija y salir corriendo, y había sido la calidez de la familia adoptante lo único que había posibilitado que renunciara a Lindsey.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de su existencia?, nadie lo supo.

—En teoría, pero Walker y yo te oímos discutiendo con Gloria sobre el tema. Creo que Lottie no lo sabe, era demasiado pequeña.

—Nunca comentaron nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?, era tu decisión. Walker y yo hablamos sobre lo que haríamos si nos hubiera pasado a nosotros, y los dos coincidimos en que también habríamos renunciado al bebé sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando le ha pasado a otra persona.

—Puede. Después el tema quedó zanjado, y creímos que tenías derecho a mantenerlo en secreto si querías. Sabías dónde encontramos si te apetecía hablar del tema.

Reid parecía hablar con mucha naturalidad, pero Louis se preguntó si había algo más detrás de su aparente indiferencia, cierta sensación de traición por el hecho de que no hubiera confiado en ellos en una decisión tan importante.

—Yo era el mayor —dijo, un poco incómodo.

—Claro, y supongo que quisiste dar un buen ejemplo, así que decidiste no decirles a tus hermanitos pequeños que le habías hecho un bombo a tu novia. A Walker y a mí nos quedó muy claro, y nos convertimos en estandartes del sexo seguro. No te preocupes, hermano mayor, lo que te pasó nos sirvió de ejemplo.

Louis supuso que aquello contaba para algo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince?, ¿dieciséis?

—Diecisiete. Está cursando el último año en el instituto.

—¿Te mantienes en contacto con la familia?

—Con los padres. Me mandan fotos y cartas un par de veces al año y ella sabe que es adoptada, pero no le interesa conocer a sus padres biológicos.

A su madre biológica le resultaba indiferente. Después de dar a luz y de graduarse, Alison se había ido a vivir al este; Louis no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, pero sospechaba que no tenía ningún interés en la hija a la que había entregado en adopción.

—Siempre lo sentí por ti, sé que no querías renunciar a ella —comentó Reid.

—No supe cómo ocuparme de ella.

—Hiciste lo correcto. Siempre lo haces, y siempre me lo restregaban por la cara.

—Gracias por no tenérmelo en cuenta.

—De nada. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que hagas lo correcto con Harry, no se ha quedado embarazado para fastidiarte.

—Seguro que lo considera un extra muy divertido.

—Puede, pero desea de verdad tener este bebé. Tendrías que respetarlo, y no echárselo en cara.

Louis sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero se limitó a contestar:

—Me lo pensaré.

—Perfecto. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—No, gracias. Tengo que volver al restaurante.  —Louis apretó un puño. Reid lo imitó, y los chocaron.

—Ten paciencia, hermanito mayor. No es hijo tuyo, así que esta vez no te incumbe lo que pase.

—Claro. Gracias.

Louis salió del despacho, y fue hacia la puerta principal. Cuando el aparcacoches le llevó su BMW, volvió al restaurante mientras reflexionaba sobre todas las sorpresas que se había llevado en un espacio tan corto de tiempo; el embarazo de Harry, enterarse de que Reid y Walker sabían lo de su hija...

Recordó las peleas que había tenido con Gloria en aquel entonces, cómo le había gritado con toda la furia de un muchacho de diecisiete años a quien se le estaba arrebatando algo de un valor incalculable. Era sorprendente que el barrio entero no se hubiera enterado, pero sus hermanos se habían mantenido en silencio, esperando a que él acudiera a ellos. Y nunca lo había hecho.

Tendría que haber hablado con ellos, porque le habrían entendido. Y debería haber hablado con ellos hacía tres años y medio, cuando su matrimonio se había estado desmoronando. Harry había empezado a presionarle para que se comprometiera más desde un punto de vista emocional, para que tuviera un hijo con el, para que se centrara en su matrimonio; sin embargo, él se había esforzado por mantenerse todo lo apartado posible de Harry, mientras intentaba superar el terror de saber que a su única hija acababan de diagnosticarle leucemia mielocítica aguda.

Había esperado durante tres meses para ver cómo evolucionaba la enfermedad, y los padres adoptivos de Lindsey le habían mantenido informado de cada etapa del tratamiento. Recordó la agonía de no saber si la quimio funcionaría, la incertidumbre de no saber si su hija iba a vivir o a morir, y la felicidad cuando Lindsey había vencido a la enfermedad.

¿Debería haberle hablado a Harry de su existencia? En aquel entonces se había sentido incapaz, porque el no habría entendido que él se preocupara tanto por una hija que había tenido con otra mujer, y que al mismo tiempo se negara a tener un hijo con el. No había sabido cómo explicarle que tenía miedo de volver a pasar por el sufrimiento que había sentido al perder a Lindsey.

De modo que Harry le había presionado para que le diera más, y él se había ido retrayendo hasta que el había acabado por irse. Su marcha había parecido lo mejor para los dos.

-

Entró en el restaurante, y después de hablar con su gerente adjunto, fue a la cocina. Como siempre, lo asaltó el barullo de los gritos, el siseo del vapor y el ruido de la parrilla.

—Tres más de salmón —dijo uno de los camareros, mientras dejaba una bandeja sobre el mostrador—. La mujer quiere saber lo que le pones a la salsa.

Harry vio a Louis al levantar la mirada, pero se apresuró a centrar su atención en el camarero.

—Lo siento, es un secreto. Pero prometo que, si alguna vez publico un libro de cocina, pondré la receta en el primer capítulo.

Cuando el camarero se fue, el se volvió hacia Louis y le dijo:

—Te has marchado cuando iba a empezar la cena.

—Ya lo sé.

Su expresión le advirtió que no volviera a hacerlo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Harry era demasiado bueno, y no iba a molestarlo delante del personal. Pero quería hacerlo, y dadas las circunstancias, no podía culparlo.

—Tenemos que hablar, ¿te va bien a eso de las diez? —le preguntó.

—Claro. Seré el que lleva el uniforme de chef.

A las nueve y cuarto, la cosa ya se había calmado un poco. Todas las reservas estaban servidas y había un par de mesas vacías en el comedor, así que Louis fue a su despacho a ponerse al día con el papeleo antes de que llegara Harry. No estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir; quería disculparse por reaccionar de forma desproporcionada, pero no podía contarle lo de Lindsey justo después de enterarse de que estaba embarazado. Quería que las aguas se calmaran antes de soltarle aquella noticia impactante.

Se sentó tras su mesa, pero en vez de encender el ordenador, se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y recordó la primera vez que Harry le había dicho que estaba embarazado. No lo habían planeado, pero a veces, los métodos anticonceptivos fallaban.

Él se había quedado de piedra... primero debido a una felicidad enorme, y después por una terrible sensación de culpabilidad. Iba a vivir todo lo que se había perdido con Lindsey, ¿qué pasaría si quería más a aquel bebé que a su hija?

No había sabido dónde encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, o a quién confiarle su confusión, así que no le había dicho nada a nadie. Conforme había ido pasando el tiempo, Harry se había dado cuenta de que su entusiasmo iba disminuyendo, y no había podido entender por qué se contenía y se apartaba de el; al fin y al cabo, era un hombre que se entregaba al cien por cien.

—Toc, toc.

Louis se volvió, y ahogó un gemido al ver a Gloria en la puerta del despacho. Sí, claro, como si aquel día no hubiera sido ya lo bastante estresante.

—Se supone que no tendrías que estar aquí —le dijo a su abuela. Gloria entró con paso firme, y se sentó en la única silla libre.

—No sé por qué crees que me paso la vida controlándolo todo, no es cierto. He venido a ver a mi nieto, ¿hay algo de malo en ello?

No lo habría, si Louis pensara que estaba siendo sincera. Pero sabía que Gloria siempre tenía un propósito y un motivo.

—Muy bien, si se trata de una visita estrictamente social, entonces supongo que no tendrás que hacer ningún comentario sobre el restaurante.

Gloria apretó los labios, y comentó:

—Lo cierto es que he notado un par de cosas...

Louis la miró con expresión firme, y ella exhaló lentamente.

—Pero no voy a mencionarlas. Aunque no entiendo por qué no puedes aceptar alguna crítica constructiva, lo más lógico sería que quisieras que el restaurante funcionara lo mejor posible.

—Buen intento, pero no voy a picar.

—Oh, está bien —dijo ella, mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. Sólo quería que supieras que Daniel se ha ido.

—¿Quién es Daniel? —le preguntó él, perplejo.

—Daniel Langstrom, el presidente de la compañía. Cielos, Louis, ¿es que ni siquiera puedes fingir que sientes cierto interés? Se ha negado a decirme por qué ha dimitido, pero es un engorro. Es el tercero que se va en quince meses. Las búsquedas de ejecutivos son muy caras, por no mencionar el tiempo que se pierde. Es increíble que las empresas especializadas no nos ofrezcan mejores candidatos.

—El problema eres tú, Gloria. Trabajar contigo es un infierno.

—Disculpa, pero me niego a permitir que me hables de esa forma vulgar y grosera.

—Pero es la pura verdad, contigo la palabra «control» adquiere una nueva dimensión. Siempre te empeñas en cambiar o en revocar cada una de las órdenes de la gente que pones al mando, te entrometes, cambias de opinión cada quince minutos y haces que todo el que te rodea desee estar muerto.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó ella, palideciendo un poco.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de lo difícil que te resulta conservar a un asistente ejecutivo, por no hablar de un director? Hace años que lograste que yo me fuera, y Reid y Walker ni siquiera se molestaron en intentarlo. Tienes que soltar un poco las riendas, antes de que no quede nadie en la empresa.

—Eso es una ridiculez, estás exagerando. Pero no importa, porque lo que quiero es que tú asumas la dirección.

Louis prefería ser cebo para tiburones.

—No, gracias. Ya tengo un trabajo.

—En esa cafetería tuya —por su tono de voz, parecía que Louis servía batidos de ácido a los niños.

—Exacto. Me gusta mi trabajo, Gloria. Estoy orgulloso de lo que hago —se detuvo al recordar que no iba a lograr convencerla.

—Ésta es tu herencia, eres un Tomlinson.

—No me interesa; de hecho, a la única que le importa algo la empresa familiar es a Lottie. Sólo Dios sabe cómo es posible que aún no se haya hartado de ti, pero sigue firme en su empeño. Dale una oportunidad.

—Eso es imposible, no es de la familia. No es una Tomlinson, y nunca le perdonaré que sea la hija de quien es.

—Mi madre tuvo una aventura hace casi treinta años, ya es hora de que lo superes.

—Nunca —los ojos de Gloria brillaron de furia—. Traicionó a mi hijo, ¿es que no te importa que se riera de tu padre?

A Louis no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero le resultaba difícil indignarse por ello después de tanto tiempo.

—Supéralo, mamá y papá ya están muertos.

—Pero la prueba de carne y hueso de la aventura de tu madre aún vive.

—Sería mejor que te aclimataras a este siglo, Lottie es tu nieta.

—Jamás. Ella no es nada. Dejo que se crea una Tomlinson por piedad.

—¿Así lo llamas tú?

Gloria le había contado la verdad cuando se había licenciado en la universidad, como una especie de regalo retorcido. Había utilizado aquella información para chantajearlo y lograr que entrara a trabajar en el negocio.

Él no había querido formar parte del imperio familiar, pero Gloria lo había amenazado con contarle a Lottie que no era una de ellos. Había accedido a empezar a trabajar en la hamburguesería para que su hermana no se enterara de la verdad.

—He formado parte de esta familia desde que tenía dieciocho años, he sudado sangre, sudor y lágrimas para que pudierais tener vuestro legado. Soy la razón de que esta familia sea rica.

—Nos habría ido mucho mejor si nos hubieras dejado tranquilos. Gloria se levantó, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Puede que a ti no te importe lo más mínimo la familia, pero a mí sí. Tu madre destruyó a mi hijo con sus mentiras y su falsedad.

—Pero Lottie no tiene la culpa de nada, y es la única a la que le importa la empresa. Siempre se ha esforzado al máximo y es buena en su trabajo, así que dale una oportunidad. Asciéndela, deja que demuestre lo que vale en Tomlinson's, o aquí.

—Nunca.

Louis tuvo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a algo, pero una vez ya había cedido ante aquel impulso con una pared y no había sido una idea demasiado inteligente.

—Debería decírselo yo mismo —comentó, más para sí mismo que para Gloria.

—Pero no lo harás —su abuela volvió a sentarse—. No serías capaz de hacerle daño a tu hermana.

Gloria tenía razón, él jamás le haría daño a Lottie de forma deliberada, aunque estaba empezando a pensar que con su silencio le estaba causando un dolor diferente.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿sabías que tu chef ejecutivo está embarazado?

Louis masculló un juramento para sus adentros. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Lo menos sorprendente de todo era la necesidad que ella parecía sentir de causar problemas.

—Claro que sí —contestó, sin añadir que se había enterado ese mismo día.

—Ah —dijo ella, claramente decepcionada—. ¿Sabes quién es el padre?

—¿Qué importa eso?

—No te conviene, Louis, siempre lo he pensado. Creía que tú también te habías dado cuenta.

—Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia.

Los pequeños ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos, y Louis supo que se estaba preguntando si le estaba advirtiendo que lo dejara en paz porque había algo entre Harry y él, o por simples principios.

—Nunca te cayó bien —comentó—. ¿Fue por Harry en particular, o porque no dejé que eligieras a mi futuro esposo?

—Estoy convencida de que mi elección habría sido mucho mejor que la tuya.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin importar que fuera una persona mayor, Louis ya había tenido bastante.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas —le dijo, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Gloria agarró su abrigo, y se puso en pie.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho sobre la presidencia, es una gran oportunidad.

—Ni hablar.

—Pero, William...

Louis la acompañó hasta el pasillo, y le cerró la puerta en las narices con firmeza.


	7. Chapter 7

 

_**Capitulo 7** _

 

_(Petite Fleur - Jill Barber)_

 

Harry puso su cena en una mesa lateral del comedor. La limpieza de la cocina estaba a punto de terminar, y aunque estaba cansado y listo para ir a casa y acostarse, estaba hambriento.

Al principio, se había sentido tan furioso cuando Louis se había marchado antes de la cena, que ni siquiera había pensado en comer, y después había estado demasiado ajetreado; pero la jornada ya había terminado, y pensaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tenía un plato enorme del pescado rebozado de sus célebres patatas fritas con pescado, un segundo plato con puré de patatas con ajo, y una gran fuente de ensalada que había preparado con todas las verduras que había podido encontrar. Había bastante comida para seis u ocho personas, pero a veces se le olvidaba cómo cocinar para una sola.

Había pensado que a lo mejor Niall lo acompañaría, pero a su amigo le había faltado tiempo para irse a calentar la cama de Reid. Siempre había sabido que aquellos dos acabarían liándose, y que cuando lo hicieran, sentiría su pérdida temporal mientras ellos se adentraban en un mundo propio. Pero le había pillado por sorpresa que fuera justo en ese momento.

Al ver que Louis entraba en el comedor, lo ignoró y empezó a llenar su plato, pero él se acercó al rizado.

—Hemos tenido una buena noche —comentó él. Harry se limitó a asentir.

—Las cifras siguen por encima de lo previsto.

—Pareces sorprendido.

—Lo estoy. Espero que podamos mantener la buena inercia.

—No hay razón para que no sea así. La ubicación es buena, y la comida mejor. ¿Qué problema puede haber?

—Siempre fuiste una persona positiva —comentó él, con una sonrisa.

—Es mejor que lo contrario.

—¿Quieres un poco de compañía?

Harry contempló las atractivas líneas de su cara, y la suave curva de su boca. Ya no estaba enfadado, y el tampoco; podía fingir que era así, y si él le daba unos minutos, podía avivar su indignación, pero no le serviría de nada.

—Sólo si tienes hambre, he preparado comida de sobra.

—Ya lo veo.

Louis se sentó junto a el, y tomó uno de los platos limpios. Después de llenarlo, agarró un tenedor y probó las patatas.

—Siguen siendo las mejores —comentó.

—Patatas, ajo, mantequilla, unas cuantas especias... sigues siendo un hombre fácil, Louis.

—Tengo claro lo que me gusta.

Aquellas palabras acarreaban una señal de peligro, así que Harry decidió cambiar de tema.

—He visto a Gloria, pero tuvo la delicadeza de mantenerse alejada de mi cocina. ¿Qué quería?

—Está intentando presionarme para que acepte el puesto de presidente de la compañía, se acaba de largar el tercer tipo en quince meses.

—Si el pobre tenía que rendirle cuentas a ella directamente, lo entiendo.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho. Le he advertido que tiene que soltar un poco las riendas, si no quiere perderlo todo.

—Tú nunca aceptarías el puesto —comentó Harry con certeza—. No aguantarías trabajar para ella, y no querrías dejar tu trabajo en el Daily Grind.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? —le dijo él, contemplándolo con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Acaso me equivoco?

—No.

Harry sonrió.

—Louis, eres un hombre, así que casi siempre eres bastante simple. Aunque algunas veces me dejaste completamente confundido. —como no quería hablar de su relación, Harry añadió—: ¿por qué tanto problema?, debería ofrecerle el empleo a Lottie. Ella estaría encantada de tener la oportunidad de estar al mando, y creo que lo haría muy bien.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho yo, pero Gloria no quiere ni oír hablar del tema.

—Gloria siempre se ha portado fatal con Lottie, ¿qué es lo que tiene en contra de tu hermana?

Harry esperaba que Louis ignorara la pregunta o que le dijera que no lo sabía, así que se sorprendió cuando él dejó el tenedor y se inclinó hacia el.

—Que no es una Tomlinson —le dijo él, en voz baja.

Harry no se habría quedado más atónito si él se hubiera convertido en un calamar bailarín ante sus propios ojos.

— _¿Qué?_ Louis, es tu hermana.

—A medias. Misma madre, diferente padre. Mi padre siempre fue muy distante, bebía... creo que tener a una madre como Gloria lo impulsó a refugiarse en el alcohol. No recuerdo demasiado de su matrimonio, pero nunca parecieron felices ni se portaron como otras parejas. Mi madre tuvo una aventura con alguien, y Lottie fue el resultado. Me enteré al acabar la carrera, y fue una sorpresa enorme. Ninguno de nosotros sospechaba nada.

De forma instintiva, Harry le cubrió una mano con la suya.

—Eso es imposible, Lottie es una Tomlinson.

—No, es completamente diferente. Su apariencia, su personalidad... además, mira cómo la trata Gloria. Lottie cree que se debe a que es una chica, pero es mucho más que eso.

Harry pensó en los años que había pasado casado con Louis, durante los cuales había estado en contacto con el resto de la familia Tomlinson. Gloria era grosera y difícil con todos, pero con Lottie se mostraba especialmente maliciosa. La trataba casi con... desprecio.

—No —dijo, más a sí mismo que a Louis—. La familia lo es todo para Lottie, ser una Tomlinson es lo que define su mundo. Lo único que desea aparte de su matrimonio es dirigir la empresa.

—Gloria no va a permitir que eso ocurra. — Harry le dio un ligero apretón en los dedos.

—¿Lo saben Reid y Walker?

—Sí. Gloria se lo dijo, y después utilizó la información para amenazarlos. Ya sabes... «hagan lo que les digo, o le contaré a su hermana que no forma parte de esta familia».

Harry sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Eso es horrible. Gloria nunca me cayó bien, pero jamás había pensado que fuera realmente mala. Pobre Lottie, tienes que decírselo.

Louis apartó la mano, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar, no pienso destrozarle la vida.

—Su vida ya está destrozada. Louis, le estás ocultando secretos, y eso no es una buena idea. Te lo digo por propia experiencia.

La mirada de él bajó hasta su vientre. Harry sabía que sin su chaqueta blanca de cocina, el embarazo era bastante obvio; el notaría sin duda la redondez de su vientre.

—No puedo decírselo, le haría demasiado daño —dijo él.

—Le hará más daño cuando se entere por otro lado.

Louis le dio un mordisco a un trozo de pescado, y al reconocer el gesto tozudo de su boca, Harry suspiró. Muy bien. No podía obligarle a que le dijera la verdad a Lottie, pero podía seguir dándole la lata hasta que se diera por vencido.

—La verdad es que hablar de tu familia siempre hace que aprecie más a la mía—comentó.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —le preguntó él.

—Bien. Mi padre aún sigue entreteniéndose haciendo que su yerno se preocupe por quién va a quedar al mando.

—¿Lo saben ya? —dijo Louis, mirando su vientre con expresión elocuente. El posó una mano allí antes de contestar.

—Sí, ya les he dicho lo del bebé. De hecho, hablé con ellos cuando empecé a plantearme la posibilidad de quedarme embarazado. Mamá quería que esperara a casarme, pero no tuvimos una discusión fuerte. Han dejado de esperar que me vuelva convencional.

—¿Porque decidiste no ser como Gemma?

Harry asintió. Su hermana se había casado en menos de dos años después de salir del instituto, pero el nunca le había encontrado la gracia a atarse a un hombre, encerrarse en casa y empezar a producir niños. Aunque tampoco había planeado ser padre soltero, claro.

—Me he abierto camino en un mundo de restaurantes —dijo con optimismo—. En cuanto se sepa lo del bebé, todo el mundo empezará a tratarme como a un rey, y si no es así, tengo a Niall para protegerme.

Louis recorrió el restaurante vacío con la mirada.

—¿Está con Reid?

—Supongo que sí. Estoy seguro de que están haciendo el amor como conejos en este mismo momento.

—Será mejor que dejemos el tema, ninguno de los dos queremos tener esa imagen en el cerebro —dijo Louis, con una mueca.

—Tienes razón. Niall es la persona más sexual que he conocido en mi vida.

—Dímelo a mí. Aquella vez que nos pilló in fraganti, pensé que iba a ofrecerse a unirse a nosotros.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Creo que a lo mejor nos lo habría propuesto, si no hubiéramos estado casados. Después me dijo que eras mucho más impresionante desnudo de lo que se había imaginado.

—Genial. No necesitaba saber eso.

—Pero Niall es prácticamente una leyenda —le dijo el, en tono de broma—.¿No querrías probar para saber por qué?

—No.

—Pero, Louis...

—No me interesa acostarme con tu mejor amigo, ¿está claro? —le dijo él, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Vale, tú te lo pierdes.

—Si quieres detalles, pídeselos a Reid. Estoy seguro de que no le importará contártelo todo.

—No, gracias —a Harry le gustaba bromear con Louis sobre Niall, pero realmente no quería saber cómo era su amigo en la cama. Eso sería demasiado raro—. Bueno, si no quieres saber nada de Niall, ¿en quién estás interesado?

—¿Me estás preguntando sobre mi vida sentimental?

—Claro —Harry sospechaba que no había nadie en su vida en ese momento, porque no lo habría besado si tuviera alguna relación con alguien.

—No estoy con nadie. ¿Y tú?

—Has hablado con Reid, así que ya sabes que yo tampoco —le dijo, convencido de que había ido a ver a su hermano para que le explicara lo que pasaba.

—¿Por eso optaste por la fecundación in vitro?

—Sí, me cansé de esperar a que apareciera Don Perfecto; al parecer, su vuelo se retrasó o se casó con otra persona por error.

A Louis no le gustó nada aquel comentario. Había habido un tiempo en el que él había sido Don Perfecto... aunque aquello había cambiado cuando el matrimonio se había roto, por supuesto.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿un matrimonio tradicional? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Nunca pensé que sería un padre soltero. No me da miedo arreglármelas solo, pero habría preferido formar parte de algo más. Pero no importa, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Louis no lo dudó ni por un segundo, porque Harry siempre había puesto todo su empeño en lograr sus objetivos.

—Comentaste que sería en septiembre. ¿Cuándo?

—El doce. Tengo la ventaja de saber el día exacto en que me quedé embarazado.

—¿Lo llevas bien en la cocina?

—Claro. Tendré que sentarme más después del séptimo mes, pero aún podré ocuparme de todo. El embarazo es una de las razones de que quisiera que Niall se viniera a trabajar conmigo, el tomará el relevo. Me tomaré una pequeña baja por paternidad, y volveré al trabajo en tres semanas.

—¿No quieres quedarte en casa más tiempo con el bebé? —le preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Voy a traérmelo al trabajo. ¿Por qué crees que elegí el despacho más grande?

¿Un niño?, ¿allí?

—No puedes traértelo.

—¿En serio?, ¿por qué?

Louis se le quedó mirando, incapaz de pensar en una sola razón.

—Exacto —dijo el—. ¿Por qué no puedo traérmelo?, al menos durante los primeros meses. Voy a darle tetero, así que tendré que mantenerlo cerca, y ya tengo apalabrada a una niñera fantástica que se parece a la mujer de Papá Noel. Para cuando mi hijo o mi hija esté en edad preescolar, tendré mi propio restaurante.

Harry siempre lo tenía todo planeado.

—El niño va a saber lo que es una sartén antes de aprender a caminar — comentó Louis.

—Eso espero.

Louis ensartó unas patatas con el tenedor. No le extrañaba que estuviera mas robusto, si estaba de cuatro meses. Contuvo las ganas de sonreír, al darse cuenta de que Harry lo acusaría de ser un hombre típico por no haber notado aquello antes que nada.

Al recordar su primer embarazo, se dio cuenta de que aún había más cambios en el. Ambos se habían sentido tan felices... asustados, pero felices. Y entonces la culpa había empezado a corroerlo, y la situación se le había escapado de las manos.

Lo más lógico hubiera sido contarle lo de Lindsey, pero nunca había encontrado las palabras ni el momento adecuados, así que se había ido distanciando de el y del hijo que crecía en su vientre. Había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar cómo iba cambiando su cuerpo, hasta que un día el le había llamado llorando y aterrado.

—Aquella vez también estabas de cuatro meses —dijo, sin saber si era una buena idea mencionar el pasado.

El se sirvió un poco más de ensalada antes de contestar.

—Ya lo sé, he estado pensando en ello. Según mi ginecóloga, lo que sucedió es una de esas cosas que pasan y ya está. Probablemente había algún problema con el niño, y por eso lo perdí. Me ha dicho que estoy completamente sano, y que no hay razón para pensar que vaya a perder también éste.

—¿Has pasado de la fecha...?

—Dentro de dos semanas.

Louis no necesitaba preguntarle si estaba preocupado, porque podía verlo en sus ojos.

La vez anterior, se había quedado devastado, y recordó cómo lo había abrazado mientras el sollozaba por la pequeña vida que se había perdido. Por su parte, él se había sentido tanto desolado como aliviado, porque no iba a tener que decidir a quién querría más... si a Lindsey, o al nuevo bebé; sin embargo, el dolor de Harry había sido demasiado hondo para poder contenerlo, y se había mostrado inconsolable.

El tiempo había cicatrizado las heridas, como siempre, y cuando el le había propuesto ocho meses después que lo intentaran de nuevo, él le había dicho que no quería tener hijos. Había sido más fácil que contarle la verdad, que confesarle que no podía soportar otra pérdida más... no mientras Lindsey luchaba contra la leucemia.

—Solíamos hacer esto montones de veces —comentó el—. Nos quedábamos hasta tarde hablando, mientras el resto del mundo se iba a dormir.

—Nos regimos por el horario del restaurante, el mundo es un lugar diferente de noche.

—Solía compadecer a los pobrecitos que tenían que levantarse temprano, me gustaba quedarme despierto hasta las dos o las tres de la madrugada. En aquel entonces no tenía que llegar a primera hora para supervisar las entregas y planificar los especiales del día.

Louis miró los platos, que aún estaban llenos de comida, y le dijo:

—¿Quieres llevarte lo que ha sobrado a tu casa?

—Claro, me lo comeré para desayunar.

—¿Pescado para desayunar?, qué asco.

—Oye, muchachote, que estás hablando de mi pescado. Está buenísimo.

—Pues cómetelo todo.

Louis se levantó y fue a la cocina a por unos recipientes. Después de que Harry metiera allí todo lo que había sobrado, llevaron los platos sucios a la cocina y recogieron sus abrigos.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó él, mientras lo acompañaba a su coche después de cerrar con llave la puerta trasera del restaurante.

Harry lo miró, y dijo:

—Vaya, genial. Ahora que sabes que estoy embarazado, no va a haber quien te aguante, ¿verdad?

—Si con eso quieres decir que me voy a preocupar por ti, entonces tienes razón. —El se paró al llegar junto a su Volvo, y se apoyó contra la puerta del conductor.

—No soy responsabilidad tuya.

—Formas parte de mi plantilla.

—No te preocuparías tanto si la maître se quedara embarazada.

—No he estado casado con ella.

—De haber sido así, más de uno se habría escandalizado, porque apenas tiene dieciocho años.

Louis sabía que le estaba diciendo que era un hombre adulto y que no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara, y le pareció gracioso que su independencia le resultara tan atractiva. En el pasado el había necesitado tantas cosas... pero ya no.

Las luces del aparcamiento enfatizaban lo castaño de su cabello, sus ojos verdes parecían negros y misteriosos, y su piel parecía estar iluminada desde dentro.

—El embarazo te sienta muy bien —murmuró.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar engatusarme, soy inmune. —Louis sonrió ante aquel desafío.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Después de eso, a Louis no le quedó otra alternativa que inclinarse y rozar su boca con sus labios.

Estaba casi convencido de que el se apartaría, pero Harry deslizó las manos por debajo de su abrigo abierto y las dejó en su cintura. Louis se acercó más a el, dejó la bolsa de comida encima del coche, y enmarcó su rostro entre las manos.

Harry levantó la cabeza en una invitación muda que él no pudo ignorar, y cuando tocó con la lengua su labio inferior, el rizado se abrió para él. Louis se deslizó en el interior de su boca, y se encontró en un paraíso que recordaba muy bien.

El era suave, cálido y dulce, y Louis sintió que el deseo le hacía arder la sangre antes de bajar por su cuerpo y endurecer su miembro. La pasión se incrementó cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron, y Harry se estremeció.

Los dedos de el se tensaron en su cintura. Louis oyó su sordo gemido gutural, y al sentir la ligera presión de su vientre y de su miembro, le colocó las manos en los hombros y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

El beso siguió hasta que sintió que Harry se derretía entre sus brazos. Había hecho el amor con el suficientes veces para saber lo que significaba su respiración agitada, y era consciente de que la forma en que el intentaba acercarse aún más era toda una invitación. Estaba cada vez más excitado, Harry estaba dispuesto, y ninguno de los dos estaba con nadie más.

—Lou... —susurró el rizado, al apartarse ligeramente de él.

Louis deslizó las manos desde los hombros hasta su pecho. Los pezones ya estaban endurecidos, y Harry soltó un gemido cuando él los acarició. El cerró los ojos lentamente, y se tambaleó un poco.

—No te pares... oh, sí, así... —susurró.

Louis frotó sus pezones con los pulgares y los índices, y jugueteó con ellos hasta que Harry se quedó sin aliento y abrió los ojos.

—Eso siempre se te dio muy bien —comentó el.

—Me pasé la mayor parte de la adolescencia practicando en mi imaginación. Harry sonrió, y cubrió sus manos con las suyas.

—Hay unas cincuenta razones por las que esto es una mala idea.

Él se movió hasta bajar una de sus manos hasta la erección de Harry, y le dio un suave beso en la boca antes de decir:

—Dame cinco.

—Trabajo contigo, y confraternizar con el personal nunca es buena idea. Él volvió a besarlo.

—¿Ésa es una razón, o son dos? —le preguntó contra su boca.

El le mordisqueó el labio inferior, y su erección palpitó dolorosamente.

—Dos.

—Vale, tres más.

—Soy tu ex esposo. ¿De verdad quieres seguir haciendo esto conmigo?

Era probable que tuviera razón, pero en ese momento, lo único que le importaba a Louis era desnudarlo y aliviar su deseo.

—Estoy embarazado del hijo de otro hombre —añadió el de ojos verdes con voz temblorosa, mientras él bajaba las manos hasta sus caderas y las deslizaba hacia atrás hasta abarcar su trasero.

—Tu embarazo sólo significa que tendremos que ser más creativos —le susurró él al oído, antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo.

—Estamos en medio de un aparcamiento que le pertenece a tu abuela, la paternidad de tu hermana está en duda, mis dos mejores amigos se acuestan juntos y resulta que uno de ellos es tu hermano.

Louis recibió el mensaje, aunque habría preferido ignorarlo. Algunos componentes de su cuerpo insistían en que hablar estaba sobrevalorado, y que debería limitarse a ir directamente a la parte que incluía desnudarse; sin embargo, su lado maduro e inteligente era mayor y estaba al mando, así que bajó las manos y se apartó de el.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que hay algunas complicaciones —comentó. Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Tú crees?

—Vale, tienes razón —admitió él, con una sonrisa. De todos los puntos que el había comentado, lo que tenía más peso era el hecho de que era su ex esposo, y que lo mejor era no enredarse demasiado.

Era extraño, porque dos meses atrás, Harry no se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza; sin embargo, había vuelto a entrar en su vida, aunque fuera de forma temporal, y estaba interesado en acostarse con el... al menos en ese momento. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

De acuerdo, en parte significaba que hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba con nadie, pero también tenía algo que ver con el propia Harry. Le gustaba la persona en la que se había convertido, y siempre se lo había pasado bien con el en la cama.

—Estoy tentado —dijo el, antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un ligero beso en los labios—. Muy tentado.

—Bien.

Louis retrocedió cuando el se metió en su coche, y después de darle la bolsa de la comida, esperó a que se fuera antes de entrar en su propio vehículo para volver a casa.

Se alegró al ver que las calles estaban vacías, porque así tardaría poco en llegar y no tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar. No quería pensar en Harry ni en el deseo que sentía por el, ni en Lindsey ni en Lottie. Quería dejar la mente en blanco, y dormir. Al día siguiente tendría más respuestas, al día siguiente...

-

Al doblar la esquina de su calle, Louis vio que en su casa había varias luces encendidas, y un coche que no reconocía aparcado delante. Supuso que se trataría de Reid o de Lottie, porque ambos tenían llaves. Rezó para que no se tratara de Reid, en busca de un sitio nuevo donde hacerlo con Niall, porque su servicio de limpieza acababa de cambiar las sábanas.

Cuando entró en el garaje, sonrió al ver al hombre alto, musculoso y con el pelo muy corto que abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Walker —dijo, al salir de su Z4—. ¿Cuán1do has llegado?

—Hace unas tres horas, alquilé un coche en el aeropuerto y me vine directo hacia aquí. Espero que no te importe que me quede unos días en tu casa.

—Quédate el tiempo que quieras.

Después de abrazarse, los dos hermanos entraron en la casa. Louis fue a la cocina, y vio que había una botella de whisky sobre la encimera.

—Veo que sigues mis enseñanzas —le dijo a Walker, con una sonrisa. Su hermano le sirvió un vaso, y después agarró el suyo.

—Siempre respeté tu capacidad para rodearte de artículos de calidad. Brindaron en silencio, y entonces fueron a la sala de estar; como siempre,

Walker se sentó en la silla que estaba de cara a la puerta, y que le permitía mantener la espalda hacia una esquina.

Louis observó a su hermano con atención, y se alegró al ver que no tenía ninguna cicatriz visible; sin embargo, parecía cansado, y tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos. Había visto y hecho cosas muy duras, algo normal cuando uno elegía entrar en los marines.

Louis había entrado a trabajar en el negocio familiar al salir de la universidad, pero tanto Reid como Walker habían conseguido escapar. Para Reid, el béisbol lo era todo... además de las mujeres, claro... y ahora aparentemente los hombres, no había mirado atrás hasta que se había lesionado el hombro el año anterior.

Por su parte, Walker había ido al centro de reclutamiento de los marines en cuanto se había graduado en el instituto, y se había embarcado semanas después. Gloria se había puesto furiosa, no sólo por el hecho de haber perdido a otro Tomlinson, sino porque Walker ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en ir antes a la universidad.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó Louis, después de un largo momento en el que ambos tuvieron tiempo de saborear tanto el whisky como el fuego que Walker había encendido en la chimenea.

—Bien.

—¿Has entrado en acción?

—Un poco.

Walker se había pasado la mayor parte de aquel periodo de servicio en Afganistán, y aunque le enviaba correos electrónicos, no le decía gran cosa aparte de que estaba bien; no le explicaba detalles sobre su jornada, o sobre sus misiones.

—¿Y tú qué tal?, me comentaste que ibas a ocuparte del Waterfront.

—Sólo por cuatro meses. El local era un desastre, y Gloria tuvo que cerrarlo.

—Y entonces te llamó para que la rescataras.

—Sólo son cuatro meses, después podré volver al Daily Grind.

—¿Están bien Lottie y Reid?

—Sí. Lottie sigue frustrada porque Gloria no la deja salir de la hamburguesería, y Reid se ha hecho cargo del bar de deportes. Su popularidad atrae a la clientela.

—¿Las camareras siguen estando impresionantes y medio desnudas?

—Ya conoces a Reid.

—Tendré que acercarme por allí —bromeó Walker.

—Estaría bien que nos reuniéramos todos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de permiso?

Walker tomó otro trago, dejó el vaso en una mesita que tenía al lado y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Lo he dejado.

—¿Te has retirado? —le preguntó Louis, sorprendido.

—Sí, ya llevaba allí catorce años.

Louis no podía imaginarse a su hermano haciendo otra cosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque había llegado el momento —contestó Walker, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

—No estoy seguro. Había pensado en quedarme aquí un par de días, antes de empezar a buscar casa.

—Claro, quédate el tiempo que quieras. Trabajo de doce a quince horas al día, así que casi nunca estoy aquí. Además, mi vida amorosa es un asco, así que no tienes que preocuparte de interferir en ella.

—¿No sales con nadie? —le preguntó Walker, mientras volvía a tomar su vaso.

—No, hace bastante tiempo que no.

Louis pensó en el beso que había compartido con Harry, y decidió que eso no contaba. Ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo, así que era imposible que pudiera explicárselo a su hermano.

—Creía que te quedarías en los marines hasta que te echaran a patadas, ¿estás bien?

—Sí.

Louis no supo si creerlo, porque había algo en los ojos de Walker... una sombra preocupante.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?

Su hermano lo miró a los ojos, y le preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez he querido hacerlo?

—No. ¿Qué te parece si nos emborrachamos?

—Me parece genial —dijo Walker, con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Voy a llamar a Reid.

—A lo mejor le interrumpes, ¿no?

Louis pensó en Reid y Niall, y contestó con voz alegre:

—Seguramente, pero ¿por qué no va a sufrir él también?


	8. Chapter 8

_(Sing - Travis)_

—Me gustaría decir que es la sal —dijo Harry, mientras rebuscaba en el plato de frutos secos a la caza de las avellanas—, pero creo que es algo más que eso. Si fuera la sal, cualquier fruto seco serviría, pero el antojo es muy específico.

Levantó la mirada, y soltó una carcajada al ver que Reid se estremecía.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no quieres que te cuente mis antojos?

—No es que me haga demasiada ilusión, porque algunos han sido asquerosos.

—Y me lo dice un tipo que salía escupiendo por televisión.- Reid secó otro vaso, y lo colocó detrás de la barra.

—Yo nunca escupo.

—Todos los jugadores de béisbol lo hacen.

—Algunos no.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué les encanta escupir? ¿No los llaman las madres para decirles que da asco? Puaj... —Harry se llevó una mano al vientre, y añadió—: Vale, cambiemos de tema. Me están entrando náuseas.

—Como quieras.

Lucy salió de la cocina, y se acercó a ellos.

—Aquí tienes, cielo —le dijo a Harry, al darle una copa enorme.

—Gracias, eres una maravilla —contestó el, con un suspiro de placer.

—No me lo agradezcas a mí, yo sólo lo he pedido —la camarera se volvió hacia su jefe, y le preguntó—: ¿Quieres algo?

—No, gracias.

Lucy sonrió, y volvió a la única mesa ocupada del bar.

Eran las tres, el típico momento de calma entre la comida y el ajetreo de la tarde. Harry sabía que tendría que volver pronto al restaurante, pero antes pensaba saborear su capricho, un refresco de cerveza de raíz con helado de vainilla.

Mientras Reid lo miraba fingiendo tener arcadas, echó las avellanas en la copa y tomó una cucharada. La mezcla de frío líquido, helado y frutos secos salados le resultó deliciosa.

—Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso, porque no se te había ocurrido esta combinación —le dijo a su amigo, después de tragar.

—Sí, claro. Celoso —Reid se echó hacia atrás, y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Has visto ya a Walker?

—No, y apenas puedo esperar. Me quedé de piedra cuando Louis me dijo que había dejado los marines, ¿va a venir? —dijo, mientras recorría con la mirada el bar casi desierto.

—Sí. Pareces muy contento de que haya vuelto a casa.

—Porque lo estoy. Y no te preocupes, nunca podría querer a Walker tanto como a ti —bromeó.

—Eso no me preocupa.

Harry sabía que probablemente lo decía en serio. Hacía mucho tiempo que eran amigos, y Reid sabía que el nunca lo dejaría de lado; a veces, Harry pensaba que Lottie y el eran las únicas personas estables en la vida de su amigo.

—Tu verdadero problema es Niall —comentó, mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado—. No conoce a Walker, y ya sabes que a el le encantan los militares.

—Es muy probable que se sienta atraído por él- el rizado le lanzó una mirada perpleja.

—¿Ya está?, ¿te trae sin cuidado si el hombre con el que te acuestas se va con otro?

—Niall y yo nos entendemos muy bien. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos —Reid sonrió, y añadió—: Muy bien.

—No quiero oír los detalles —se apresuró a decir el, con una mueca.

—Tu amigo es muy...

—¡Para!

Reid soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, me portaré bien. Niall y yo somos iguales, nos interesa estar juntos mientras sea divertido. Cuando deje de serlo o alguno de los dos pierda el interés, se acabó.

Harry lo había visto en acción muchas veces, y sabía que estaba siendo sincero.Pero verlo y creerlo no quería decir que lo entendiera.

—¿Nunca has deseado tener algo más familiar? —le preguntó.

—¿Para qué?, la variedad mantiene las cosas interesantes.

—Durante un tiempo, pero la gente normalmente quiere formar vínculos.

—Louis siempre ha dicho que me falta un tornillo.- Harry metió una pajita en su copa.

—Reid, estoy hablando en serio, me preocupas. ¿No te hartas de tus ligues de una noche?, ¿nunca te has planteado sentar la cabeza?

—Claro que no. Harry, mira a tu alrededor —Reid abarcó el local con un gesto del brazo—. Puedo tener una persona diferente cada día de la semana, y nadie espera que llegue a casa a una hora concreta, para cenar y ponerme a ver la tele. Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, y mi vida siempre es interesante. ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a eso por una única pareja, un par de niños y una hipoteca?

—Por amor —era una discusión que ya habían tenido otras veces, y Harry nunca conseguía comprenderlo—. ¿No quieres formar parte de algo?, ¿dejar tu impronta en el mundo?

—Estaré en los libros de historia.

—No me refiero al béisbol, sino a querer a alguien, a... —Harry se detuvo, y tras un segundo añadió—: lo siento, ya sé que habíamos acordado no volver a hablar de esto, siempre acabamos discutiendo.

Reid se acercó a el, y le acarició la mejilla.

—No discutimos, tú te enfadas porque no quiero lo que crees que debería tener.

—Me preocupo por ti. No quiero que envejezcas solo, sin nadie que te quiera.

—A mí no me importa.

Harry no lo entendía. Aunque Reid llevaba un estilo de vida que le habría encantado a un chico de dieciocho años, sospechaba que a la luz de la mañana, no era tan fantástico como él decía. Pero podían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Ninguno de los hermanos Tomlinson había tenido demasiada suerte en el amor. Lottie era la única que tenía una relación feliz y estable, y ni siquiera era una verdadera Tomlinson... el aún no había podido asimilar aquella información.

—¿Cómo está el peque? —le preguntó Reid.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que quería cambiar de tema, y supuso que era una buena idea.

—Muy bien. Estoy teniendo un embarazo modélico, aunque aún me las arreglo para preocuparme por todo —dijo, con las manos sobre su vientre.

—¿Cuánto falta? —le preguntó él, con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos.

—Una semana. Ya sé que pasar de la fecha en la que perdí el otro bebé no significa nada, pero creo que entonces podré relajarme un poco.

—Es normal, quieres cortar la racha —le dijo él con suavidad.

—Me repito una y otra vez que estoy bien, y la doctora me lo ha confirmado.

—Te lo creerás conforme el embarazo vaya avanzando. ¿Cómo lo lleva mi hermano?

—¿Qué quieres decir?, Louis no tiene nada que ver —dijo el, antes de sorber con la pajita.

—Vino dispuesto a arrancarme un brazo cuando se enteró de que estás embarazado, quería saberlo todo sobre el padre.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba, y centró toda su atención en su copa.

—Dudo que estuviera tan afectado.

—Tú no estabas aquí, estaba dispuesto a darme una paliza. Incapaz de contenerse, -Harry levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Vale, a lo mejor estoy exagerando un poco, pero aquí está pasando algo.

Harry pensó en su último encuentro... personal. Tres años atrás, se había sentido tan furioso y herido, que no había querido saber nada de él, pero en ese momento...

—Trabajamos juntos, y nos estamos haciendo amigos —se limitó a decir.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has ruborizado?

La culpa hizo que Harry se sonrojara aún más.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que...

Reid esperó pacientemente, y al final el rizado admitió con un suspiro:

—No puedo explicarlo. Nos llevamos bastante bien, y es agradable. Parece como si ahora nos valoráramos como no conseguimos hacerlo en el pasado —levantó una mano antes de que él pudiera interrumpirlo, y siguió diciendo—: No lo digo desde un punto de vista sentimental. Somos dos personas diferentes, y es como si lo que no me gustaba de él hubiera desaparecido, y sólo quedaran las cosas positivas. O a lo mejor soy yo el que ha cambiado.

—A mí me parece que te estás poniendo en plan sentimental. No te estarás enamorando otra vez de él, ¿verdad?

— _¿Qué?_ Claro que no, estoy embarazado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Sólo pienso en el bebé, y Louis no quiere tener hijos.

A Harry le pareció vislumbrar una expresión extraña que relampagueó en los ojos de Reid.

—Nunca se sabe. Como tú mismo has dicho, es una persona diferente.

—Aun así, no me interesa. No necesito tener un hombre en mi vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan empeñado en que me ate a una pareja?

—Yo he estado comprometido en el pasado, pero tú no.

—Estoy comprometido con mi familia.

Aquello era cierto. Reid también se había comprometido con el béisbol, pero Harry no quiso sacar el tema, porque había visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando daban los partidos por televisión.

—Me resulta muy interesante que Louis y tú se lleven tan bien últimamente — comentó él—. Y que a ninguno de los dos le interesara tener nada serio mientras estabais divorciados.

Harry se esforzó al máximo por parecer la inocencia personificada.

—¿En serio?, ¿Louis no ha tenido ninguna relación estable?

—No. Ha salido con varias personas, pero nada serio.

—¿Varias?, ¿cuántas, exactamente?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —le preguntó él, muy sonriente.

—No me importa, sólo siento curiosidad —más que curiosidad. ¿Qué personas?, ¿con quién habría salido Louis?

—Lo siento, pero no chismorreo sobre mis hermanos, ni siquiera por ti —Reid miró hacia la puerta, y sonrió—. ¡Hola!, ¿qué tal?-Harry se volvió, y vio que Lottie se acercaba a ellos.

—Hola. Harry, ¿qué es eso? —le preguntó la hermana de Reid, al sentarse junto a el.

—Un refresco de cerveza de raíz con helado de vainilla y avellanas.

—¿Entra en la categoría de antojos? —dijo Lottie, con una mueca.

—No, sólo es una asquerosidad que se le ha ocurrido —comentó Reid.

— no sabes apreciar este tipo de manjares —contestó Harry.

—Yo tampoco estoy segura de apreciarlos —le dijo Lottie—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, engordando día a día —Harry estiró un poco de su jersey, para enseñarle su vientre. Después de contemplar su barriga abultada, Lottie se volvió hacia su hermano.

—¿Me pones una coca-cola light?

—Claro. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, gracias. Sólo necesito la cafeína.

—¿Tienes un día movido? —le preguntó él al servirle el refresco.

—Sí. No había ni una mesa libre a la hora de la comida.

Lottie no parecía demasiado entusiasmada, pero Harry no podía culparla. Lo único que deseaba la hermana de Reid era tener éxito en el negocio familiar, pero Gloria se lo había impedido. Louis le había contado que su abuela le había amenazado con revelarle la verdad a su hermana si no la obedecía, y aunque no era asunto suyo, creía que sería mucho mejor que Lottie se enterara de la verdadera razón de la animadversión de Gloria.

Contempló con disimulo a su antigua cuñada. Lottie era bastante baja, y tenía el pelo rubio claro y los ojos color azul. Sus facciones eran más delicadas que las de sus hermanos, y completamente femeninas. El parecido era suficiente para que nadie adivinara la verdad, pero también había muchas diferencias, como su colorido más claro o su constitución delicada.

Lottie llevaba el pelo Largo y a la moda, y sus pantalones hechos a medida y su chaqueta le quedaban a la perfección. A su lado, Harry se sintió como un gigante desgarbado.

Lottie tomó un trago de su refresco, y miró a Reid con una sonrisa.

—Voy a empezar a hablar de un tema de embarazados que seguramente te va a poner muy incómodo.

Reid se apresuró a retroceder un paso.

—Gracias por el aviso. Que os lo paséis bien —dijo, antes de irse a toda prisa al otro extremo del bar.

—Los hombres Tomlinson son tan predecibles... es algo que me gusta de ellos —comentó Lottie.

—Sí, la verdad es que ayuda. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quería hablar contigo sobre la fecundación in vitro a la que te sometiste. Ahora mismo no, pero ¿te importaría que habláramos de ello un día de éstos?

—Claro que no, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras. ¿Te estás planteando hacerlo tú también? —le preguntó con cautela, sin saber si estaba pisando terreno delicado.

—Sí. Hay ciertas cosas que Hugh no puede hacer debido a su incapacidad, y ésa es una de ellas —Lottie frunció la nariz, y añadió—: Hacemos otras cosas que supongo que no quieres saber.

—Preferiría emborracharme antes, y en este momento no puedo beber alcohol —le contestó Harry, con una sonrisa.

Lottie se echó a reír.

—Te entiendo. En fin, es algo que nos hemos planteado de cara al futuro, así que si no te importa contarme cómo fue el proceso de la fecundación in vitro, te lo agradecería mucho.

—Claro. Te daré también el nombre de mi doctora, es fantástica. Es una persona muy cercana, que entiende el miedo que puede generar todo el proceso.

—Es bastante caro, ¿verdad?

—Mucho. Lo que tuve que pagar creó un agujero considerable en lo que tenía ahorrado para abrir mi propio restaurante, pero quería tener un hijo antes de que mis canas empezaran a salir.

—Bien hecho.

Harry pescó otra avellana, y comentó:

—A ti aún te quedan varios años antes de empezar a preocuparte por eso.

—No tantos —Lottie recorrió su vaso con los dedos, y empezó a decir—: ¿Por qué no...? —miró por encima del hombro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Reid seguía en el otro extremo del bar, y bajó la voz—. ¿Por qué elegiste ese método? Te habría salido más barato elegir a algún tipo y acostarte con él.

—Eso mismo me preguntó mi madre —admitió Harry, recordando la reticencia de sus padres cuando les había contado lo que quería hacer—. Pero así podía tener más información sobre la familia del padre, conocer sus características, ese tipo de cosas. Además, la verdad es que no quería tener problemas, arriesgarme a que el padre del niño pudiera reclamar la paternidad.

—Podrías haberle exigido que renunciara al niño por escrito —comentó Lottie.

—Sí, pero siempre existiría la posibilidad de que cambiara de idea. ¿Qué pasaría si apareciera al cabo de diez años para pedir derecho de visitas? No sabía si sería posible que un juez se lo concediera, y no quise arriesgarme.

—Podrías habérselo pedido a Reid, él no te habría exigido nada.

—¿Acostarme con el hermano de mi ex marido? No, gracias. Eso sería más que desagradable.

—¿Es que para ti sólo es el hermano de tu ex?

—Sólo cuando alguien menciona la posibilidad de que él y yo nos acostemos juntos, y creo que él opina lo mismo.

Lottie se echó a reír.

—Vale, tienes razón. Hugh y yo hablamos de esperar un par de años para organizar nuestras vidas antes de formar una familia, y ahora a él le va muy bien en la universidad, y yo... —Lottie suspiró, y siguió diciendo—: en fin, creo que éste sería un buen momento. A lo mejor tener un hijo me distraería de otras cosas.

Harry posó una mano en su brazo, y le dijo con suavidad:

—¿Te refieres a estar embarrancada en la hamburguesería?

—Sí. Gloria ha conseguido que se vaya el tercer presidente en quince meses. Yo estoy dispuesta a soportarla, pero ¿crees que me pide que lo intente?, ¿que me da una oportunidad? No estoy diciendo que tenga que dirigir la compañía, pero tiene que haber otra manera que me permita aportar mi contribución.

—Como dirigir el Waterfront, ¿no? —comentó Harry en tono comprensivo.

—No es que quiera quitarle el puesto a Louis, pero sí, yo podría haberme encargado del restaurante.

—Sólo va a estar allí durante cuatro meses, ¿por qué no empiezas una campaña de presión para conseguir sustituirlo cuando él se vaya?

Lottie la miró con expresión de sorpresa.

—Pero tú eres el chef del local, y estuvimos emparentados durante un tiempo. ¿No te sentirías más cómodo con otro gerente?

—Creo que tú y yo trabajaríamos muy bien juntos, y estoy convencido de que harías un trabajo fantástico.

—¿En serio? Caramba, es genial. A lo mejor hablo con Louis para ver qué le parece.

—Louis pensará que es una idea estupenda —dijo Harry, consciente de que el verdadero problema iba a ser Gloria.

—Entonces empezaré con mi campaña cuanto antes. Si no necesitara el estupendo seguro médico por Hugh, hace años que me habría ido de la hamburguesería. En cuanto lo hagan fijo en el trabajo, dejo la empresa... bueno, si no consigo que me pongan al mando del Waterfront.

—Entonces tienes un plan, ¿no?

—Sí —Lottie tomó un sorbo de su refresco, antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la barra—. Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿cómo lleváis Louis y tú lo de trabajar juntos?

—Muy bien. Supongo que teníamos que divorciarnos y pasar tres años separados antes de poder ser amigos. Un poco retorcido, ¿no?

—No sé, me parece una lástima que no pudierais arreglar las cosas.

Harry asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella, pero no era así. Sabía que había sido imposible que Louis y el permanecieran casados después de que él le rompiera el corazón.

Antes de casarse, habían acordado que tendrían hijos, la única discusión había sido sobre si serían tres o cuatro. Cuando habían descubierto que estaba embarazado, Louis se había alegrado tanto como ella, y se habían abrazado con fuerza, entusiasmados, asustados y decididos a hacerlo lo mejor que pudieran.

Pero Louis había ido cambiando con el paso de los días, y al llegar al cuarto mes de embarazo, el había empezado a preguntarse si él quería realmente tener hijos con el o no. Louis se negaba a hablar del niño, o a acompañarla a la ginecóloga... y entonces había tenido el aborto.

Los primeros dolores lo habían aterrorizado y se había apresurado a ir al hospital, pero todo había acabado antes de que llegara a la sala de reconocimiento.

Louis había dicho todas las palabras adecuadas y lo había abrazado mientras el lloraba; sin embargo, no le había creído, ya que en cierta manera, había parecido más aliviado que triste.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no debía juzgarlo, que cada uno expresaba el dolor a su manera, pero sus sospechas se habían confirmado varios meses después, cuando le había sugerido que volvieran a intentarlo.

Aún podía verlo, en el otro extremo del sofá, mirando hacia la pared como si no quisiera mirarlo a los ojos. Louis le había dicho sin andarse con rodeos que no quería tener hijos, ni en ese momento ni nunca, y además se había negado a decirle por qué había cambiado de idea.

Harry se había preguntado si aún lo amaba y había hecho todo lo posible por intentar captar su atención, pero él se había ido apartando de el paulatinamente, hasta que había resultado imposible alcanzar su corazón. Se había ido en un último esfuerzo desesperado por lograr que admitiera que lo quería, con la esperanza de que fuera a por el y le rogara que volviera a su lado, pero en vez de eso, Louis le había dicho que era lo mejor.

-

_(Everybody's Changing - Keane)_

Louis calculó los ingresos del día. Aún superaban las previsiones y las reservas seguían llegando sin parar, y aunque le habría gustado decir que los responsables eran el nuevo comedor o los anuncios publicitarios, sabía que el éxito se debía al menú de Harry.

—¿Te ha sobrado algo de comida? —le dijo su hermano Walker, al entrar en el despacho.

—Claro. Le diré a Harry que te traiga algo.

Llamó a la cocina, y Niall contestó y le dijo a modo de saludo:

—¿Por qué llamas?, ¿es que eres demasiado importante para caminar los siete o nueve metros que hay desde tu despacho hasta la cocina?

—Exacto. ¿Puedes decirle a Harry que venga?

—Oye, que no trabaja para ti.

—Creo que tendrías que revisar su contrato, claro que trabaja para mí. Y tú también.

—Genial, presume de tu autoridad. Harry, reclaman tu presencia —Niall colgó sin más.

Louis miró a su hermano, y le dijo con calma:

—Enseguida viene.

—¿Has llamado para que venga? —dijo el rizado, al entrar en el despacho con un paño de cocina en la mano—. En mi contrato no pone nada de...

Harry se detuvo en seco al ver a Walker. Su rostro se iluminó, su boca se curvó en una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos, y echó a correr hacia él como si lo estuviera persiguiendo una manada de lobos.

—¡Walker!, ¡has vuelto!

Se lanzó hacia él con la seguridad de lo van a agarrar.

Walker sonrió, y la rodeó con los brazos.

—Hola, Harry —le dijo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el. Harry hizo lo mismo, y sus frentes se tocaron.

—Has vuelto, mi marine favorito ha vuelto.

Louis sabía que Harry adoraba a sus hermanos. El rizado solía decir que era porque se había criado con una hermana, y anhelaba un punto de vista masculino en su vida. Hasta ese momento, no le había importado lo más mínimo; sin embargo, al ver a Walker dar una vuelta con el rizado alzado en sus brazos, con los pies en el aire, sintió unas ganas tremendas de soltar un gruñido. Se dijo que le traía sin cuidado lo que Harry hiciera en su vida privada, que ya no era su esposo. Un par de besos no le daban ningún derecho, y de todas formas, él no lo quería; incluso se dijo que Walker jamás se sentiría interesado por su antiguo cuñado, pero la sensación de malestar no se desvaneció.

Cuando Walker lo dejó en el suelo, el ojiverde lo miró con una sonrisa entusiasmada y le dijo:

—Louis me comentó que te habías ido de los marines. ¿Es cierto?, ¿es algo definitivo?

—Sí, había llegado el momento.

—Perfecto, así te veré más. Hay varios platos que quiero que pruebes, tengo las mejores patatas fritas con pescado, te vas a caer redondo. Me pedirás de rodillas que te dé la receta, pero no pienso hacerlo.

En ese momento, Niall salió de la cocina. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una remera de blue-jean, y parecía un sexy guerrero al acecho. Louis vio cómo fijaba su atención en Walker, y mentalmente le dio unos treinta segundos de libertad a su hermano antes de caer en sus garras.

—Así que tú eres Walker —dijo el, al acercarse—. He oído hablar mucho de ti, pero empezaba a creer que eras una invención de la gente.

—Genial, otra conquista más —suspiró Harry—. Walker, te presento a Niall, un amigo mío. Niall, Walker. Trátalo con amabilidad, acaba de salir de los marines.

Louis contuvo las ganas de reír al ver que Harry intentaba proteger a su duro hermano menor, y se preguntó qué pensaría Reid al enterarse de que ya había sido reemplazado.

—Encantado, señor —dijo Walker. Soltó a Harry, y alargó una mano hacia Niall.

—Si vuelves a llamarme «señor», voy a tener que enseñarte modales — comentó el, con una mueca.

—De acuerdo. Niall.

—Mucho mejor.

Louis se acercó un poco para ver el espectáculo. Niall recorrió con la mirada a Walker, y comentó:

—Si acabas de volver del extranjero, a lo mejor necesitas que alguien te enseñe los cambios que ha habido en Seattle. Yo estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Aprecio tu oferta, pero tengo entendido que estás saliendo con mi hermano.

—¿Con Reid? Lo estaba, pero ya lo conoces. Su atención dura unos quince minutos.

—No pareces demasiado afectado.

—Porque mi propia atención dura unos dos minutos menos que la suya — contestó Niall, con una sonrisa—. No pasa nada. No me interesa nada serio, sólo pasarlo bien.

La invitación era obvia, y Louis tuvo que admitir que la franqueza sexual de el amigo de Harry atraía a los hombres.

Harry miró a Niall y a Walker, y comentó:

—Decidas lo que decidas, vas a tener que cenar conmigo, Walker.

—No hay nada que me apetezca más —le dijo él.

—Por favor, come bastante, vas a necesitar toda tu energía —le dijo Niall. Walker se le quedó mirando durante largo rato, y finalmente empezó a decir:

—Te agradezco la oferta...

—¿Me estás rechazando? —le preguntó Niall, atónito.

—Quiza para la proxima?.

Louis se preparó para el estallido. Que él supiera, nadie había rechazado a Niall hasta ese momento; sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el se echó a reír.

—Tú te lo pierdes, soldado. Si cambias de idea, y estoy seguro de que lo harás, Harry tiene mi número —dijo, antes de volver a la cocina.

—Qué hombre más interesante —comentó Walker.

—Eso se rumorea —dijo Harry—. ¿De verdad no te interesa, o te estás haciendo el duro para captar su atención?

—Yo no me ando con jueguecitos —dijo Walker, muy serio.

—¡Ja! Eso es algo genético en los de tu género. Bueno, siéntate y te traeré la comida.

—¿No puedo elegir lo que me apetezca?

—Venga ya, ¿en qué planeta crees que estás? —Harry se volvió hacia Louis, y le preguntó—: ¿Tienes hambre?, puedo traerte algo también.

—Gracias.

Cuando Harry volvió a la cocina, Walker se volvió hacia su hermano.

—¿Es tuyo?

Louis supuso que se refería al bebé.

—Es mi ex .

—Tuviste ganas de darme un puñetazo cuando me abrazó.

Louis se sorprendió de que su hermano hubiera notado su reacción, ya que habría apostado dinero a que había conseguido permanecer inexpresivo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Sí, claro. Entonces, has contratado a tu ex  porque es un gran chef, ¿verdad?

—¿Te has olvidado de la vez que cocinó la cena de Navidad?

—Tienes razón. Entonces, ¿cómo lo lleváis?

—Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Decidió que ya era hora, y fue a un banco de esperma. No hay ningún hombre en su vida.

Walker miró a su hermano a los ojos, y comentó:

—Menos mal.

Los tres se sentaron a una de las mesas del comedor. Harry sirvió dos ensaladas diferentes, sus famosas patatas fritas con pescado, salmón, puré de patatas, judías verdes con salsa de mostaza y además les prometió un postre especial, aunque se negó a decirles de qué se trataba.

—¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora? —le preguntó a Walker, después de llenar los tres platos de comida.

—Lo primero es encontrar casa —contestó él. Se volvió hacia Louis, y añadió—: No es que no me guste vivir contigo.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras —le dijo su hermano.

—Te lo agradezco, pero quiero tener mi propio hogar. Primero buscaré un piso, hasta que decida dónde quiero vivir.

—¿Es que eres rico? —le preguntó Harry.

Los dos hermanos se la quedaron mirando sin decir palabra.

—¿Qué? —protestó el—. Siento curiosidad. Walker, invertiste en el Daily Grind, ¿verdad?

—Sí, limpié mis ahorros por mi hermanito mayor.

—Y ganaste una fortuna —le dijo Louis.

Cinco años atrás, Reid había conseguido su segundo contrato multimillonario y se había ofrecido a costear todos los gastos, pero Louis había preferido tener varios inversores, y Walker había sido uno de ellos.

—La verdad es que me va muy bien, y ni siquiera necesito trabajar —admitió Walker.

—¿Vas a buscar empleo? —le preguntó Louis.

No se sorprendió cuando su hermano asintió, porque Walker no era una persona a la que le gustara estar todo el día de brazos cruzados.

—Pero antes, tengo que encontrar a alguien —comentó Walker.

—¿A quién? —le preguntó Harry.

—A una mujer llamada Ashley.

—¿Una novia? —le preguntó Louis.

—Sí, pero no mía. Ben, uno de mis compañeros de unidad, murió en acto de servicio. Era un buen tipo. No es que fuera un gran marine, pero tenía buen corazón, y Ashley era su chica. Pensaba casarse con ella al volver, y tengo que encontrarla para entregarle una carta.

—Tendrás algo más que su nombre, ¿no? La familia de él podría ayudarte a localizarla —comentó Harry.

Los ojos de Walker se nublaron.

—Ben no tenía familia, se crió en centros de acogida y pasó por cuatro institutos en otros tantos años. Sé que ella vivía en la zona de Seattle cuando coincidieron en un instituto, y que se llama Ashley.

Louis se reclinó en su silla, y comentó:

—Esa información no basta para encontrarla.

—Claro que basta —contestó Walker, mientras agarraba su vaso de vino—. Puedo buscar en los anuarios de los institutos donde estuvo Ben, y conseguir información sobre todas las Ashley que coincidieron con él.

—Eso sería un trabajo brutal, ¿no sería mejor que contrataras a un investigador privado, o algo así? —comentó Harry.

—Tengo tiempo de sobra, quiero que ella reciba esa carta —dijo Walker con firmeza.

Louis reconoció la expresión testaruda en el rostro de su hermano.

—No insistas, Harry. Está decidido a hacerlo.

—Buena suerte —dijo el.

—Gracias —respondió Walker. Cortó un trozo de pescado rebozado, y le dijo—: La comida está buenísima, es lo mejor que he probado en un año.

—Gracias, supuse que te gustaría. ¿Por qué has rechazado a Niall?

—Una transición muy buena, Harry. Qué sutil eres —dijo Louis.

—Siento curiosidad. Llevas mucho tiempo fuera, así que supongo que no tuviste demasiado... eh... bueno, ya sabes.

—Sexo —dijo Walker con calma—. Te refieres a que no tuve demasiado sexo mientras estaba fuera.

—Algo así. Niall es atractivo, y según tengo entendido, es muy bueno en la cama.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo a tu amigo?

—No, sólo tengo curiosidad. ¿Es porque es mayor que tú?

—¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿treinta y ocho o treinta y nueve?

—Cuarenta.

—Una edad perfecta. Ese no es el problema.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Entonces, no es asunto tuyo.

Harry levantó su tenedor como si fuera un arma, y comentó:

—Estoy embarazado, tienes que portarte bien conmigo.

Louis decidió que su hermano necesitaba que lo rescatara, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

—Parece que los Mariners harán una buena temporada.

—Sí, eso he oído —dijo Walker. Harry hizo una mueca.

—La alineación central parece prometedora, a ver si consiguen que los bateadores estén a la altura.

Mientras hablaban de béisbol, del éxito del restaurante y de las mejores zonas donde Walker podía buscar casa, Louis observó cómo su hermano eludía las preguntas personales de Harry; obviamente, no estaba dispuesto a contarle más de lo que él creyera oportuno, a pesar de lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

Estaba claro que eran una familia con un montón de secretos.


	9. Chapter 9

( _Happy Now - Zedd ft. Elley Duhen)_

El viernes, Harry llegó al Waterfront poco antes de las siete de la mañana.

-No hay derecho -murmuró, antes de bajar del coche y dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ducharse, y como ya no podía tomar cafeína por el embarazo, una buena ducha era su único recurso para despejarse por la mañana.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé -dijo Niall, que estaba esperándola junto a la puerta-. Te tocaba dormir hasta tarde y lo siento, pero pensé que querrías ver esto.

Los dos amigos se iban turnando para llegar al restaurante antes del amanecer, a controlar la llegada de los pedidos.

-¿No habría que parar eso? -dijo Harry, al ver el agua que salía por la puerta trasera.

-Estamos en ello -contestó Niall, con una pequeña sonrisa nada convincente-. Primero se rompió la tubería, y después la llave de paso. Entonces decidí tirar parte de la pared para ver si había otra manera de parar el agua.

-¿Y...? -lo instó Harry, con la sensación de que la historia no tenía un final feliz.

-Ratas.

Harry retrocedió un paso y se estremeció.

- _¿Ratas?_

-Un montón. Está claro que el exterminador ha estado cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero aún quedaba un nido.

-Genial.

Era demasiado pronto para lidiar con un montón de roedores. Harry hizo ademán de ir hacia la cocina, pero Niall lo agarró por el brazo y le dijo:

-Aún hay más.

-No basta con una tubería rota, la imposibilidad de parar el agua que inunda mi cocina y las ratas en las paredes, ¿no?

-No hemos recibido el pedido de fruta y verdura, porque el camión ha sufrido un accidente junto con tres vehículos más. No ha habido heridos, pero...

-Algo me dice que las lechugas no sobrevivieron. -dijo Harry.

-Eso parece.

-Genial -aquella noche tenía varias reservas para su nueva especialidad del chef-. Esta noche tenemos tres grupos de diez, Niall.

Su amigo asintió.

-Y mataría por tener cilantro, pero resulta que nos hemos quedado sin él.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Lo siento de verdad. Harry se acercó a su amigo, y le dio un abrazo. -Tú no tienes la culpa, habrá que llamar a la tropa -sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Louis; cuando él contestó, le dijo-: ni te imaginas lo que ha pasado - después de explicarle la situación, añadió-: Niall ya ha llamado al fontanero, pero hay que hacer algo con las ratas, porque no puedo ni verlas.

-Voy a llamar al exterminador, y enseguida voy para allá.

-Genial. Oye, por casualidad no tendrás algo de cilantro, ¿verdad?

-No. ¿Quieres que me pare a comprar un poco?

-No, llamaré a la empresa que nos sirve la verdura para ver lo que pueden hacer. Aunque no podrán servirnos lo mejor, eso se ha quedado tirado por la carretera.

-Este negocio es fantástico -comentó Louis.

-Al menos no es aburrido. Hasta luego -Harry colgó, y se volvió hacia Niall-. Louis está de camino, va a ocuparse de lo de las ratas -echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, y dijo con voz vacilante-: ¿Tengo que entrar ahí dentro?

-Las ratas se han escondido, no te preocupes por ellas.

-Vale.

Harry se dijo que sólo eran unos ratoncitos realmente grandes y feos, y que a el le gustaban los ratoncitos, porque le recordaban a la Cenicienta; sin embargo, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Al entrar en el local, se metió hasta los tobillos en el río que recorría su cocina.

-El fontanero ya viene de camino, ¿verdad?

-Seguro que no tarda nada en llegar.

-Bien.

Estaba claro que no iban a poder hacer nada mientras aquello durara, y que el suelo iba a tardar un poco en airearse cuando consiguieran parar el flujo de agua. Y aquella noche estaban al completo, porque tenían tres grupos de diez además del resto de reservas. Al menos su despacho estaba seco, se dijo al quitarse el abrigo.

-Tenemos pescado, algo es algo -comentó Niall, esperanzado.

Harry llamó a la empresa de verdura; el encargado le enumeró todo lo que les quedaba disponible, y el lo cotejó con lo que les había pedido en un principio.

-Envienmelo -le dijo. Después de colgar, se apresuró a escribir otra lista y se la dio a Niall-. Necesito todo esto para la una, pero antes de que te vayas, será mejor que pensemos en un nuevo especial para esta noche.

Una hora después, habían conseguido planear un nuevo especial y un menú modificado. Cuando Liam, el segundo chef, entró en la cocina, observó la situación y dijo con una expresión de seguridad muy masculina:

-Se ha roto una tubería.

-Caramba, Li, muchas gracias. No sabíamos qué significaba tanta agua - dijo Niall, con una sonrisita burlona.

Liam sonrió, y comentó:

-Estás de mal humor, ¿es que tienes problemas con un hombre? Yo me llevo fenomenal con todos los míos, me adoran.

-No me extraña -le dijo Harry-. Nos alegra saber que has pasado una buena noche, pero será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

Niall se acercó a Liam, y apoyó la barbilla en su coronilla.

-Yo tampoco tengo problemas con mis hombres, pequeño amigo mío.- En ese momento, un desconocido asomó la cabeza por la puerta trasera.

-Hola, soy el fontanero, parece que tienen una tubería rota -les dijo, con una sonrisa.

Como era musculoso, joven y guapo, Harry no se sorprendió al ver que Niall se apresuraba a acercarse a él.

-Ya me ocupo yo -dijo su amigo.

-Sí, claro -comentó Liam-. Parece muy inocente, trátalo con cuidado.

Harry miró su reloj, y comprobó que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. No quería ni pensar en el día que tenía por delante, y se preguntó si tendría tiempo para escaparse a casa y dormir un rato. Sólo necesitaba un par de horas de sueño; además, tampoco iba a hacer nada más interesante en la cama... al parecer, se había convertido en un hombre asexuado.

Hizo caso omiso de las bromas entre Liam y Niall, al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se acordaba de la última vez que había estado con un hombre... desnudo, claro. No recordaba la última vez que había estado piel contra piel con un hombre disfrutando de los besos, de las caricias, del fantástico momento del clímax.

-Qué injusticia -dijo, aún asombrado ante la súbita revelación que había tenido-. Todo el mundo tiene una vida sexual, menos yo.

Sus dos asistentes se volvieron hacia el y se le quedaron mirando atónitos, y el fontanero pareció un poco incómodo.

-Eh... ¿podría decirme alguien dónde está la tubería rota?

Niall le dio a su amigo unas palmaditas de solidaridad en el hombro, y después salió con el joven.

-Podrías acostarte con alguien si quisieras -comentó Liam.

Harry aceptó el comentario, consciente de que había sido fruto de un ánimo de generosidad.

-Estoy embarazado. Créeme, nadie quiere verme desnudo.

 _-Au contraire._ Para muchos hombres, la exuberancia y la plenitud de formas de un cuerpo que espera una vida, un cuerpo que florece son muy atrayentes.

-¿Quién florece? -preguntó Louis, al entrar en la cocina. Llevaba una bolsa en una mano, y un trasportín de animales en la otra.

-Harry. Está preocupado porque no tiene vida sexual -dijo Liam-. ¿Qué llevas ahí?, ¿un perro? No quiero perros en mi cocina, largo de aquí -señaló hacia la puerta, como si esperara que Louis le obedeciera.

Con las mejillas rojas como tomates, Harry sabía que no tendría esa suerte. Las cocinas eran lugares ruidosos y sin cohibiciones donde nadie tenía secretos y cada debilidad se convertía en un blanco ideal, era algo que sabía y que aceptaba, pero ¿por qué había tenido que enterarse Louis del lamentable estado de su vida sexual?, ¿y por qué estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja su ex marido?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes algo que decirme? -le preguntó.

Louis le dio la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, y cuando Harry echó una ojeada, el estómago empezó a hacerle ruido.

-Me has traído cilantro.

-Sí, me has dicho que lo necesitabas -Louis dejó el transportan en el suelo, y lo abrió-. Esto es para el otro problema -comentó, mientras salía un enorme gato blanco con manchas marrones en las patas.

     

-¡Un gato! -exclamó Liam.

Su segundo chef parecía tan horrorizado, que Harry pensó que iba a subirse de un salto al mostrador.

-¡No!, ¡imposible! Sueltan mucho pelo, lo dejaría todo perdido.

-Es verdad. No quiero gatos en mi cocina, no es higiénico -dijo Harry-. No voy a enumerarte todas las normas que estaríamos incumpliendo.

-Es mejor tener un gato que un montón de ratas -comentó Louis-. No es un animal casero, sino un cazador. ¿A que no adivinas cuál es su comida preferida?

Harry contempló a aquella criatura con suspicacia, antes de decir:

-¿Cuánto pesa?

-Más de diez kilos. La mujer de la perrera me ha dicho que es un animal limpio y amistoso, y que le encanta cazar. Es muy grande, así que no va a tener ningún problema con las ratas.

El gato recorrió la cocina con la mirada antes de acercarse a Harry, y empezó a restregarse contra su pierna ronroneando. El se agachó, y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Hola, gatito -miró a Louis, y le preguntó-: ¿tiene nombre?

-Ni idea.

-Espero que se coma lo que cace, o alimentarlo nos va a costar una fortuna - comentó el, al sentir los músculos del lomo del animal.

Liam siguió mirándolo como si pensara que el gato iba a atacarle de un momento a otro; de repente, el animal levantó las orejas, salió corriendo hacia la pared abierta y se metió por el agujero.

-Rápido, hay que sellar la pared mientras aún podamos -dijo Liam.

-Ni hablar, el gato se queda. Este edificio es bastante viejo, y ha habido tantas remodelaciones, que seguro que hay un montón de recovecos a los que no puede llegar un exterminador. Es una buena idea tener un gato -al menos, eso esperaba el.

En ese momento oyeron que llegaba un vehículo, y Harry supuso que se trataba del segundo camión con las verduras.

-Seguro que todo es un asco -murmuró, mientras salía a la calle-. Lo bueno de verdad se ha quedado en el accidente.

-¿No puedes escoger lo que te parezca pasable? -le preguntó Louis.

-No me queda más remedio -dijo el.

-Yo te ayudaré -al ver que el le miraba sorprendido, Louis añadió-: Sé el aspecto que tiene una lechuga decente. A lo mejor no soy un chef, pero tampoco soy idiota.

-De acuerdo -Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que él iba a ignorar lo que había oído antes, quizás incluso...

-Así que no tienes vida sexual, ¿eh? -comentó él, con una enorme sonrisa-.Qué pena.

-

Harry se levantó de una silla y empezó a cortar el cilantro. Había empezado a dolerle la espalda por el embarazo, pero estaba decidido a aguantar la incomodidad. Apoyó el pie izquierdo en un pequeño taburete para intentar aliviar la tensión, y al sentir cierto alivio, siguió cortando mientras se le ocurrían unas cuarenta y siete maneras de utilizar el cilantro en varios platos. Si...

-¡Harry!

Dio un respingo al oír que Louis la llamaba. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Liam había anunciado a bombo y platillo que el no tenía vida sexual, y aún se sentía un poco incómoda. Louis se había portado como un perfecto caballero, así que no tenía ninguna queja en ese sentido, pero aun así, era un poco embarazoso.

-Por aquí estamos bien -dijo, al levantar la mirada-. Todos los pedidos están fuera, así que no me digas que ha llegado un grupo de doce por sorpresa.

-No, todas las reservas están listas, hemos acabado por hoy.

-Bien.

Louis se acercó hacia el, vestido con unos pantalones y un jersey que le favorecían y enfatizaban su gran atractivo; aunque Gloria era una zorra lunática, lo cierto era que sus nietos tenían muy buenos genes. Le flaqueaban las rodillas sólo con ver a su ex marido, al contemplar el movimiento de su cuerpo y la sonrisa en sus labios, y eso no era recomendable teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

-Mañana tienes el día libre -le susurró él al oído.

Su cálido aliento lo excitó y le hizo cosquillas. No habían compartido más besos ardientes, y aunque se había dicho que no tenía importancia y que era mejor así, en el fondo sabía que estaba intentando engañarse a sí mismo.

-¿Eso es una pregunta, o una afirmación? -le preguntó.

-Una pregunta.

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en su cilantro, que era fresco y aromático.

-Sí -le contestó.

-Bien -Louis le metió una hoja de papel en el bolsillo, y añadió-: Mi casa. Mañana. Seis y media. Cocino yo. Aquí tienes instrucciones para que no te pierdas.

-¿Y qué pasa si ya tengo planes? -le preguntó el, mientras volvía la cabeza para mirarlo directamente. Sus ojos oscuros la impulsaron a lanzarse sin red de seguridad, pero un divorcio y varios años más de experiencia desde la última vez que se había arriesgado tanto hicieron que dudara.

-¿Los tienes?

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero le intrigaba saber la razón de aquella invitación; además, él se había ofrecido a cocinar. Mucha gente daba por hecho que a los chefs sólo les gustaba comer sus propios platos y que eran muy críticos con la cocina ajena, y era posible que eso fuera cierto en algunos casos, pero a el le encantaba dejar que otro cargara con la responsabilidad.

-No -respondió al fin.

-Entonces, nos vemos allí.

-

_(I Want You Back - Jackson 5)_

Preparar fajitas no podía ser demasiado complicado, ¿no? Louis había elegido aquel plato a propósito, y había comprado judías, arroz, salsa y guacamole en su restaurante mexicano favorito. Sólo tenía que trocear cebollas, pimientos y cilantro, preparar la carne y añadir las especias.

Ya había preparado la mesa y tenía un par de margaritas sin alcohol en la nevera, así que ¿por qué tenía tantos problemas con la cena? Faltaba menos de un cuarto de hora para que Harry llegara, y acababa de darse cuenta de que no podía calentar las judías.

-Maldita sea, necesito más cazos -exclamó, mientras empezaba a abrir armarios. Como no cocinaba, no sabría distinguir un cazo adecuado de uno malo.

Finalmente, encontró una cazuela y metió dentro las judías. Decidió utilizar el microondas y ahorrarse más problemas.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese preciso momento, y se apresuró a ir a abrir.

-Llegas justo a tiempo -dijo, antes de mirar a Harry. Entonces retrocedió un paso, cerró la boca de golpe antes de que se le cayera la mandíbula al suelo, y se le quedó mirando como un idiota.

Harry estaba fantástico. Llevaba una camisa rosada de puntos blancos que era mas grande que su talla actual pero si te fijabas bien se notaba su vientre redondeado, y unos vaqueros negros que lograban que sus largas piernas parecieran interminables. Su pelo suelto le caía hasta los hombros, y aquellas suaves ondas le recordaron otras veces en las que aquel mismo pelo le había caído sobre el vientre y los muslos mientras el le...

Louis decidió desviar de inmediato sus pensamientos de aquel peligroso camino, y lo invitó a pasar.

-Estás muy guapo-le dijo.

-Gracias. El embarazo ya empieza a notarse, pero no lo suficiente para que llene la ropa especial de barrigones, así que me resulta difícil encontrar ropa que me quede bien. Me gusta mucho tu casa, el barrio está muy bien y me he dado cuenta de que tienes unas vistas fantásticas. Estoy celoso -Harry se quitó el abrigo, y se lo dio-. Me he pasado por el restaurante al venir, y todo está bajo control. El gato ya se está haciendo el amo. Por cierto, tenemos que ponerle un nombre, a lo mejor tendríamos que someter el asunto a votación. Me refiero al personal, no a los clientes. Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse de lo del gato ni de lo de las ratas.

Louis cerró la puerta, y esperó a que el dejara de hablar. Tanto parloteo significaba que estaba nervioso, y saber que no era el único hacía que se sintiera un poco más cómodo.

-Así que... eh... ¿por qué estoy aquí? -le preguntó el, mientras Louis colgaba su abrigo.

-Porque yo te lo pedí, y tú accediste.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué me lo pediste?

-Has superado la fecha -se limitó a decir él.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, y el parpadeó para disimular.

-Son las hormonas -dijo con voz tensa-. No sabía que llevabas la cuenta.

-No ha sido tan difícil. Sólo hace un par de semanas que me dijiste lo del embarazo, y cuando Niall comentó que tu doctora te había dicho que todo iba muy bien, quise celebrarlo.

La idea se le había ocurrido de repente y había sido incapaz de quitársela de la cabeza, así que finalmente había decidido ceder ante el impulso y ver qué pasaba.

-No era necesario que te molestaras, pero te lo agradezco -dijo Harry.

Empezó a andar por el pasillo, y le preguntó-: ¿la cocina está por aquí?

-Sí, gira a la izquierda.

Harry se detuvo justo al entrar en la cocina, y Louis chocó con el.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó, al notar su desaprobación-. Es grande, tiene mucha luz y el horno es bueno.

Harry miró el electrodoméstico de seis fogones, y comentó:

-Es más que bueno, pero por el amor de Dios, Lou, es roja.

-Sí, pintaron antes de poner en venta la casa. Voy a cambiar el color.

-Será mejor que lo hagas pronto, porque tener una cocina roja no es buena idea. No conseguirás darle el toque de color justo a las verduras, y no es un tono que despierte el apetito. Pero supongo que puedo soportarlo.

-Me alegro, porque no pienso pintar hoy.

-Bueno, ¿qué vamos a cenar? -le preguntó el, mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

-Fajitas. Filete y pollo.

-Genial.

Al ver que el se ponía cómodo, Louis se dio cuenta de que no iba a librarse de tener que cocinar delante suyo.

-¿Quieres beber algo? -le preguntó, aunque en realidad lo que quería era ofrecerle algo para leer, o que viera una película en la tele. Cualquier cosa, con tal de que no lo viera intentando arreglárselas en la cocina.

-Claro, ¿qué tienes?

-Margaritas sin alcohol.

-Perfecto.

Después de servir las bebidas, Louis encendió el fogón bajo la sartén. Se dio cuenta de que Harry miraba el fuego, y se preguntó si lo había puesto demasiado fuerte o demasiado suave.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú? -le preguntó.

-No. Ya lo hago para ganarme la vida, y me gusta que cocines para mí. No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

-¿Algún consejo?

-Lou, sólo vas a freír algo en una sartén, no vas a tener ningún problema.

-Sí, claro -Louis ya estaba sudando, y se preguntó por qué había pensado que aquello era una buena idea.

-No he visto ningún otro coche en el aparcamiento, ¿es que Walker ya se ha ido?

-Sí, hace un par de días. Reid le ofreció una habitación en su casa flotante, pero Walker está decidido a tener su propia casa.

-Me sorprende que se haya ido de aquí -comentó el, después de tomar un trago de su margarita-. Pero entiendo que no quiera vivir con Reid. En su casa no paran de entrar y salir hombres y mujeres, me he enterado de que ya tiene una nueva novia. ¿Cuánto han durado Niall y él?, ¿dos o tres semanas?

-Aprovechan mientras el fuego está al rojo vivo, pero la llama se apaga muy rápido -dijo él.

-Sí, Niall ya va detrás de uno de los ayudantes de camarero, es increíble.

-Y he oído que Liam tiene un nuevo hombre en su vida -dijo Louis, mientras añadía los pimientos y las cebollas.

-Sí, eso se rumorea.

Louis le lanzó una mirada, al recordar el comentario de Liam sobre la inexistente vida sexual de Harry, y se preguntó si el estaba interesado en reavivarla.

El entornó los ojos, y le dijo con voz firme:

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?

-Estoy gestando, el sexo no es importante para mí.

-Me alegro de saberlo.

Louis pensó en su respuesta cuando lo había besado. Estaba claro que el embarazo no era lo único en lo que estaba interesado, y se preguntó cuál sería su respuesta si se lo proponía. ¿Le diría que sí?, ¿quería él que lo hiciera?

Harry olisqueó el aire, y comentó:

-Oye, ¿se te está quemando eso?

-

-Estoy impresionado, está buenísimo -comentó Harry mientras preparaba otra fajita.

-Gracias -dijo Louis, con una expresión un poco suspicaz.

-Lo digo en serio. Me encanta que cocinen para mí, y esto está muy bueno. Has usado mucho cilantro.

\- Sabía que tenías un antojo.

-Sí, parece inevitable. Al menos no se me ha antojado nada que no pudiera comprar o preparar.

Estaban en el comedor, y Louis lo había sentado de espaldas a la cocina para que no tuviera que ver las paredes rojas. Había sido un gesto muy dulce, y Harry creía que se iba a echar a llorar como él siguiera así.

La cena estaba impregnada con un aire de familiaridad. Los dos solos sentados a la mesa, hablando de restaurantes, de comida, de la vida... ¿cuántas veladas habían pasado así? El mundo de ambos había sido la comida, el trabajo y ellos dos.

¿En qué punto se había torcido su relación? Sabía que el hecho de que Louis decidiera que no quería tener hijos había sido un factor determinante, pero se habían formado un montón de grietas antes del colapso final.

-¿Por qué abriste el Daily Grind? ¿Lo hiciste sólo porque querías tener algo propio, o también fue porque querías alejarte de Gloria?

-Mitad y mitad -Louis se inclinó hacia el, y comentó-: Ah, así que ahora crees que tengo razón sobre Gloria, ¿verdad?

-Nunca antes había tenido que trabajar con ella. Admito que cuando nos casamos pensaba que exagerabas al hablar de su personalidad, pero últimamente he tenido un par de encuentros con ella que me han hecho cambiar de idea. Es la persona más controladora que he conocido en mi vida.

-A mí me lo vas a contar.

-Hablando de contar, ¿has pensado en lo de contarle a Lottie la verdad sobre su padre? Ya sé que le haría daño al principio, pero creo que con el tiempo esa información le resultaría muy liberadora.

-No sé qué hacer -admitió él-. Siempre he cuidado de mi hermana, y he intentado protegerla del mundo. Sé que ya es una mujer adulta, pero aun así quiero escudarla de cualquier cosa que pueda herirla.

Louis siguió hablando, pero Harry no lo oyó, ya que lo inundó un dolor repentino y profundo al darse cuenta de que sus palabras confirmaban lo que el ya sabía: que aquel hombre habría sido un padre fantástico.

Louis cuidaba de forma instintiva de quienes no eran tan fuertes, de todo el que le necesitaba, y podía imaginárselo adorando a un niño o a una niña mientras le enseñaba a avanzar por la vida.

¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?, ¿por qué no había querido tener hijos con el?

Harry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida. La velada iba muy bien, y no quería estropearla con una pelea... y las discusiones sobre niños e hijos siempre acababan en peleas entre ellos.

Louis tomó su margarita, y comentó:

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste, y he decidido que es mejor que Lottie se entere por mí que por Gloria. Sólo tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado.

Harry no sabía si realmente existía un momento adecuado para romper en mil pedazos la imagen que alguien tenía de su propia vida, pero confiaba en que Louis tendría la suficiente sensibilidad para afrontar el problema.

-Querrá irse de la hamburguesería -le dijo.

-Ya lo sé, a lo mejor yo podría ofrecerle un puesto en el Daily Grind, siempre andamos en busca de buenos gerentes. Ya intenté contratarla antes, pero ella me dijo que tenía bastante con un incidente de nepotismo. Le dije que habría querido contratarla aunque no estuviéramos emparentados, pero no me creyó.

Harry tuvo la sospecha de que Lottie querría alejarse de cualquier negocio familiar durante un tiempo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Las cosas te han ido muy bien, tu empresa está en plena expansión -se limitó a comentar.

-Es aún más impresionante si se tiene en cuenta que estamos en la ciudad donde surgió Starbucks, la competencia es enorme.

-Es verdad, pero has encontrado tu hueco; está claro que somos una sociedad de consumidores compulsivos de café -con un suspiro, Harry admitió-: Lo echo muchísimo de menos, y antes de que me digas que puedo tomar descafeinado, te recordaré que no es lo mismo.

-Ya lo sé, pero sólo te quedan unos meses -Louis le lanzó una mirada a su vientre, y le preguntó-: ¿Vendrá tu madre a acompañarte cuando nazca el bebé?

-Sí. Dice que ha estado en el nacimiento de todos sus nietos hasta ahora, y que no quiere perderse éste -Harry posó una mano sobre su barriga, y añadió-: Creo que está un poco decepcionada.

-¿Porque va a tener otro nieto?, eso es imposible -dijo Louis, perplejo.

-No, sé que está muy contenta por lo del bebe, pero el problema es la forma en que me he quedado embarazado. Mi hermana lo hizo todo a la perfección, pero yo estuve dando tumbos durante cinco años antes de decidir lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Dejé la universidad dos veces y trabajé en docenas de sitios, y sé que mis padres se sintieron frustrados conmigo. Ahora estoy embarazado de un hombre al que no conocerán nunca, y del que no sabemos nada. Lo único que tenemos de él es una lista de características y un breve historial médico.

Louis se inclinó hacia el, y lo tomó de la mano.

-Esperaste a encontrar lo que te gustaba, en vez de conformarte con un trabajo que no te llenara. ¿Cuánta gente tiene el valor de hacer algo así? No quisiste comprometer tus principios, y eso es algo loable.

-No seas tan bueno conmigo, empezaré a llorar.

-No, por favor. No me gustan las lágrimas -bromeó él-.Haces que me sienta chantajeado.

-Siempre fui muy bueno en ese aspecto -comentó Harry, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad. Eres una persona muy sincera.

Louis también lo había sido, excepto en el tema de los hijos. Habían sido simplemente dos buenas personas enamoradas, y Harry se preguntó qué era lo que había fallado en su matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no lo logramos? -le preguntó con voz suave.

-No lo sé.

-Fue como si todo fuera perfecto un día, y al siguiente aparecieran un montón de grietas por todas partes. Tuvieron que empezar a crearse un día en concreto, pero no se veían.

-A lo mejor éramos demasiado jóvenes -comentó él.-Los dos teníamos veintitantos, no éramos unos niños. Pero quizás tengas razón, y no estábamos preparados para las tensiones del matrimonio -Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos, y le dijo-: Nunca te odié.

-Me alegro. Yo tampoco.

¿Era cosa de el, o de repente había empezado a hacer mucho calor?

-Al menos ahora podemos ser amigos -dijo, consciente de que tenía que apartar la mano de la de él.

El hecho de estar sentados tan cerca, mirándose a los ojos tomados de la mano, creaba una cierta sensación de intimidad. Demasiada. Además, se había creado entre ellos una corriente sensual, y Harry se sintió de repente muy consciente de su cuerpo masculino... de sus planos duros y sus anchos hombros. Sabía qué aspecto tenía desnudo, y cómo tocarlo para hacer que se tensara de placer.

-Vaya, mira qué tarde es -se apresuró a decir, mientras apartaba la mano-.El tiempo ha volado, ¿verdad? Louis miró su reloj, y dijo:

-Son las ocho y media.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy cansado y mañana hay que trabajar, y encima es viernes, así que estaremos a tope; además, tendría que llamar a Niall para asegurarme de que todo va bien en el restaurante.

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De nada -Harry se levantó y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa sucia-. Debería ayudarte a limpiar.

-Al cuerno con eso. ¿Por qué huyes?

-¿Crees que estoy huyendo? Estoy aquí parado, ¿lo ves? -dijo, mientras levantaba un pie para demostrárselo.

Louis se levantó, y se acercó a el.

-¿He dicho algo que te haya puesto nervioso?

No, el se las había ingeniado para ponerse nervioso sin ayuda de nadie. Pero era más que eso, se sentía... incómodo. Y excitado sexualmente. Y muy embarazado. Dudaba que aquel cúmulo de circunstancias le resultara demasiado atrayente a Louis.

-Bueno, ha sido genial -le dijo, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta-. La cena, la conversación... todo. Realmente fantástico. Gracias, te lo agradezco de verdad.

Harry agarró su abrigo y su bolso, abrió la puerta y salió a toda prisa. Treinta segundos después, encendió el motor de su coche y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad.

«¡Libre al fin!», se dijo, incapaz de controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Lo peor de todo era que no podía explicar lo que había pasado; de repente, se había sentido muy consciente de Louis desde un punto de vista sexual, y había tenido miedo de no poder controlarse. La abstinencia era mejor que sufrir un rechazo, pero se sentía mal por haber salido huyendo. A lo mejor tendría que haberse explicado.

-Sí, claro. Ésa sí que es una conversación que estoy deseando tener con mi ex marido y jefe.

-

Cruzó Seattle hasta llegar a su pequeña casa de alquiler, y después de dejar el coche en su garaje de una sola plaza, apagó el motor. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había un coche tras el. Un deportivo pequeño que le resultaba muy familiar.

Harry salió del garaje justo cuando Louis salía de su Z4.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó.

-Asegurarme de que llegas bien a tu casa, mientras intento entender por qué estás tan asustado.

-No estoy ni asustado ni nada, sólo cansado. Es tarde, he disfrutado de una agradable velada y después me he ido. Nada más.

Louis lo agarró del brazo, lo atrajo bruscamente hacia su cuerpo, y bajó la boca hacia sus labios.

-No creo que sea sólo eso -le dijo, antes de besarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Mess is Mine - Vance Joy)_

Harry iba a protestar, pero cuando sus labios cubrieron los suyos y sintió la calidez de la suave caricia, el deseo estalló en su interior. La pasión anuló todo sentido común, y al entregarse al beso, supo que después tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Ladeó la cabeza de forma instintiva, y abrió la boca antes de que él se lo pidiera; sin embargo, en vez de hacer lo que se esperaba de él y profundizar el beso, Louis siguió acariciándolo castamente, mordisqueando su labio inferior antes de recorrerlo con la lengua.

De acuerdo, se estaba portando como un caballero, y eso sería algo bueno en circunstancias normales, así que Harry decidió darle un par de pistas más. Lo rodeó con los brazos, y se apretó contra él. Su vientre abultado le dificultaba poder restregar su ereccion contra su pierna, pero movió la cadera y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para que él captara el mensaje.

O no, pensó varios segundos después, cuando él no hizo otra cosa que besarlo suavemente con las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué has venido? -le preguntó finalmente, tras apartarse un poco de él.

Louis le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja antes de decir:

-Te estoy seduciendo.

¿Que lo estaba seduciendo?, ¿con aquellos besos castos y recatados?

-Pues a mí no me lo parece. Si esto es por lo que dijo Liam, olvídalo. No necesito sexo por piedad.

Él tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír.

-Yo diría que sí que lo necesitas, pero a mí me interesa más que eso.

Harry no supo cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, anhelaba volver a experimentar la intimidad física, tocar y ser tocado, y esa parte de su relación con Louis siempre había funcionado muy bien. Pero había algunas complicaciones; además de que trabajaban juntos y de que habían estado casados, tenía que tener en cuenta los cambios físicos que había provocado su embarazo.

-Esto es una locura -dijo, antes de volverse.

Louis lo siguió hasta la entrada de la casa, y apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta del garaje.

-No lo es. Harry, te deseo y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Qué problema hay?

Sus palabras hicieron que le flaquearan las rodillas, pero al bajar la mirada y ver su vientre abultado, le entró el pánico.

-Está la cuestión del bebé -dijo.

-Tendremos cuidado -Louis abrió la puerta de la casa, y le indicó que entrara-. Puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer, es algo que te encanta.

-No es un problema de seguridad, si es a eso a lo que te refieres -le dijo el. Tras dejar el bolso sobre la mesa del recibidor, se volvió hacia él y añadió-: hay otras cuestiones que hay que tener en cuenta.

Louis se acercó a el, y posó las manos sobre su vientre.

-¿Te refieres a tu belleza radiante? O a lo mejor estás hablando de tus nalgas, que son mucho más grandes de lo que recordaba.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Me he obsesionado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sobre todo antes de que supiera que estabas embarazado. Me preguntaba lo que habrías hecho para agrandarlas.

A Harry le gustó mucho oír aquello.

Louis empezó a frotarle el vientre en círculos lentos y sensuales, y añadió:

-No me importa que tu cuerpo sea diferente -dijo, antes de inclinarse a besarlo con suavidad-. ¿O vas a obligarme a suplicar?

-No estaría mal, de hecho...

Harry no pudo seguir hablando, porque Louis le metió la lengua en la boca.

Él lo besó profundamente, en una caricia posesiva y experta que lo dejó sin aliento. Lo recorrió una oleada de sensaciones cuando él deslizó las manos por sus brazos y por su espalda, como si quisiera volver a familiarizarse con cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando Harry lo rodeó con los brazos, él ladeó la cabeza y le acarició la lengua con la suya. Entre ellos existía un fuego ardiente, una calidez que hacía que Harry anhelara estar desnudo en la cama, con él ojiazul llenándolo. La combinación de los besos y de su imaginación provocó que su cuerpo se inflamara de pasión, por lo que su miembro se tenso y hasta sus pezones se sensibilizaron hasta que apenas pudo soportar el roce de la camisa. Su glande se humedeció de expectación.

Louis dejó su boca y empezó a mordisquearle la mandíbula hacia la oreja; cuando empezó a chuparle el lóbulo y la piel que había justo debajo, Harry se estremeció.

-Dormitorio -le susurró él al oído. Ah, sí. Eso facilitaría bastante las cosas.

Harry empezó a retroceder por el pasillo, e incluso consiguió encender una luz del pasillo para no tropezar con nada. Sin detenerse, Louis le agarró la camisa y se la quitó por la cabeza, y esperó a que llegaran al dormitorio para lanzarlo sobre una silla.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en encender una lámpara, porque se filtraba luz suficiente por la puerta abierta. Louis se colocó tras el, le apartó el pelo a un lado y se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello.

-Recuerdo que tus pezones estaban muy sensibles la última vez -comento contra su piel-. ¿Te ha vuelto a pasar?

A Harry le sorprendió que recordara algo relacionado con su primer embarazo.

-Eso creo, no han tenido demasiada acción últimamente -dijo el.

-Iré con cuidado.

En cierto modo, Harry hubiera preferido que fuera rápido. Una buena seducción era algo muy placentero, pero estaba desesperado por un poco de desahogo; sin embargo, cuando él empezó a recorrerle los hombros con besos y le puso las manos en la cintura, decidió disfrutar de sus mimos un poco más.

Louis tomó sus pezones en la punta de sus dedos y empezó a descender por su cuello salpicándolo de besos. Harry se sintió en el séptimo cielo, y cerró los ojos. Louis lo sujetó con cuidado, tocándolo apenas pero lo suficiente, y recorrió su piel lento y apenas rozandolo en un movimiento circular que se fue acercando más y más al centro. Entonces lo besó suavemente en el cuello, y torcio los pezones entre sus dedos.

El contacto fue algo exquisito, y Harry se arqueó. Quería más, necesitaba más.

-Otra vez -susurró.

Louis obedeció, y acarició una y otra vez sus pezones tensos mientras incrementaba poco a poco la presión. Harry sintió que lo recorría una llamarada que la hacía arder desde dentro, y los músculos de su entrepierna se tensaron.

Mareado, se dijo que era demasiado placer.

Louis lo soltó, y después de hacer que se volviera hacia él, poseyó su boca en un beso que a Harry le llegó al alma. Él volvió a cubrirle los pectorales con las manos, y apretó sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice.

Harry se estremeció cuando una oleada de placer líquido lo recorrió, y se aferró a Louis, atrapado en aquel clímax inesperado.

El se dijo que aquello era imposible, que nunca había alcanzado el orgasmo así, pero la realidad era innegable, y siguió en la cima del placer mientras él continuaba acariciándolo; sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente, y sólo hacía que deseara más. Retrocedió un paso, y alargó la mano hacia la camisa de Louis.

-Quítatela -le exigió.

-Me gustan los hombres que saben lo que quieren -dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Mientras él se ocupaba de su propia ropa, Harry acabó de desnudarse. Por un segundo se preocupó por el tamaño de su vientre, así que se apresuró a meterse en la cama.

Louis se tumbó junto a el de inmediato y Harry se preguntó si la situación iba a volverse un poco incómoda, pero entonces él lo abrazó y deslizó una mano entre sus piernas mientras lo besaba. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron su ereccion, Harry se olvidó de todo menos del potencial placer que podía sentir. Sus caderas empezaron a ondular y se quedó sin aliento.

-Estás muy cerca -le dijo él contra su boca.

Eso era quedarse muy corto, pensó el, mientras hincaba los talones en el colchón. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, y el deseo creció hasta tragárselo entero.

Louis acaricio la punta de su glande, aquel nudo de placer, y empezo a masturbarlo mas rapido. Su mano se movio sobre su piel resbaladiza, acercándolo, elevándolo, tensándolo con cada movimiento rápido.

Él cambió de posición para poder seguir acariciándolo allí con el pulgar, mientras lo masturbaba rapidamente. Harry se sintió apabullado por el placer, pero entonces él bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón entre sus labios, y la suave succión fue demasiado.

El orgasmo lo golpeó con la sutileza de una explosión. Se vio sacudido por una oleada tras otra de placer, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que absorber sin aliento el éxtasis que Louis había creado en su interior.

Su cuerpo liberó meses de abstinencia, hasta que Harry pensó que el placer no iba a parar nunca. Finalmente, se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró a Louis a la cara, mientras aún sentía las ondulantes contracciones.

-Ahora, preparame-susurró.

Louis no estaba dispuesto a rechazar una invitación así. Saco un sobresito de lubricante de su billetera, se puso un poco en los dedos, frotandolos contra la otra mano para calentarlo, y poco a poco fue introduciendo un dedo seguido de otro, hasta que el rizado era un desastre de jadeos debajo de el. Al ponerse el preservativo se coloco bien entre sus piernas, y después reemplazó sus dedos por su miembro.

En el mismo momento en que penetró en su cálido, apretado y húmedo cuerpo, Louis sintió el sensual masaje de las contracciones que ejercia su aro de musculos. Estar dentro de Harry siempre había bastado para hacerle perder el control, pero penetrarlo mientras aún lo sacudían los espasmos del orgasmo fue algo indescriptible.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se centró en su erección, y su sensible miembro fue aún más consciente de la sensación de su cuerpo apretándolo.

Cuando notó que el volvía a estremecerse, Louis soltó un juramento.

-Si no dejas de hacer eso, no voy a poder controlarme -le dijo con voz tensa.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con su rostro sonriente.

-¿Te estás quejando porque tengo demasiados orgasmos? -jadeó el-Pobrecito.

Louis soltó una carcajada, pero cuando al rizado volvió a sacudirlo otro espasmo, gimió y sintió que el control se le iba de las manos.

El inventario, se dijo. Pensaría en el inventario. Mientras posaba las manos en sus rodillas levantadas y se hundía en su cuerpo, pensó en el almacén, en cuánto...

Era demasiado tarde, y su cuerpo tomó el mando de la situación. Lo penetró una y otra vez, más y más fuerte, y al abrir los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron. Otro espasmo, otro... y alcanzó el clímax.

Mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro mientras el placer los invadía, y mientras Louis se derramaba dentro de el, sintió que su cuerpo lo apretaba de nuevo y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Louis observó la luz que se reflejaba en la pared del dormitorio. El lugar y la cama no le resultaban conocidos, pero sabía exactamente dónde estaba y lo que había hecho. Harry dormía a su lado, con su cuerpo cálido y masculino acurrucado contra él.

Estaba cansado, porque se habían quedado despiertos hasta muy tarde haciendo el amor, pero se sentía satisfecho.

Esperó a que apareciera la necesidad de escapar que normalmente llegaba a la mañana siguiente, pero la única emoción que lo embargaba era la confusión.

Técnicamente, tanto Harry como él eran adultos libres y dueños de sus actos que se gustaban y que obviamente se atraían, así que habían dado un paso natural. Era algo que le pasaba a todo el mundo.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Harry y él no tenían una relación y además trabajaban juntos, aunque él siempre había tenido mucho cuidado de mantener su vida personal bien separada de la profesional. Y aunque en el pasado se habían amado lo suficiente para comprometerse de por vida, no creía en segundas oportunidades, así que ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

Harry se movió a su lado, abrió los ojos y le dijo:

-Buenos días, ¿qué hora es?

-Casi las seis.

El soltó un gemido.

-Hoy me toca a mí ir a controlar la entrega de los pedidos, voy a llegar tarde. -se sentó en la cama, y añadió con una sonrisa-: Voy a estar todo el día cansado, por tu culpa.

-Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

-No te disculpes, ha valido la pena.

Cuando el se levantó y se estiró, Louis pudo admirar su cuerpo a placer. La prueba material de su embarazo se extendía hacia él, dándole una apariencia más exuberante. Sus nalgas eran más grandes que antes, y aunque ya las había acariciado milímetro a milímetro, estaba más que dispuesto a volver a hacerlo. Entonces miró su reloj, y soltó un gemido al darse cuenta de que él también iba a llegar tarde.

Cinco minutos después, Harry salió del cuarto de baño cubierto con una bata. Se había lavado la cara, y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola.

-Tendré que volver en cuanto pueda para ducharme -le dijo, antes de darle un beso-. Tómate tu tiempo, pero acuérdate de cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas, ¿vale?

-Vale.

El entró en el vestidor, y apareció varios minutos después completamente vestido.

-Nos vemos en el restaurante -le dijo, antes de marcharse.

Louis lo siguió con la mirada, y se sentó en la cama. No había sido tan difícil.

Estaba en la habitación de su ex esposo, después de pasarse casi toda la noche haciendo el amor con el, y se preguntó en qué demonios había estado pensando.

-

_(Feel Good - Neon Trees)_

Harry llegó treinta segundos antes que el camión de entrega, y después de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, guardó los productos que debían conservarse en frío. El cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban y el gato había dejado dos ratas muertas junto a la puerta trasera. Era un día fantástico.

Mientras se atareaba en la silenciosa cocina, se sintió en completa armonía con el mundo, como si todas las células de su cuerpo hubieran respirado hondo y se hubieran relajado. El sexo era algo muy beneficioso y tendría que practicarlo más a menudo, sobre todo si era tan bueno como la noche anterior.

Supuso que por eso Louis era el amante perfecto. Sabía todo lo que a el le gustaba sin que tuviera que decírselo, ya se habían desahogado desde un punto de vista físico y no tenían ninguna relación emocional.

Él le gustaba mucho, claro. Era un tipo decente, pero no era para Harry. Ya lo habían intentado una vez, y el hecho de que no quisiera tener hijos era un impedimento demasiado serio.

Pero podía hacer que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies.

Se puso a trabajar en el menú de los platos especiales para aquella noche, y Liam llegó a eso de las ocho y media. El gato sin nombre apareció poco después, regordete y satisfecho, en busca de mimos y caricias.

-No quiero saber lo que has estado haciendo -le dijo Harry-, pero no he visto ni un solo roedor desde que llegaste.

El gato ronroneó aún más fuerte.

-Hola a todos -saludó Niall, al llegar a eso de las diez-. ¿Cómo les...? -se paró en seco con la mirada fija en Harry, y dijo-: Oh. Dios. Mío.

Harry se volvió un poco en su silla, convencido de que iba a descubrir a un extraterrestre a su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó a su amigo.

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti. Hay algo raro, lo noto... -Niall se acercó a el, y de pronto se echó a reír-. ¡Lo has hecho!, ¡te has acostado con alguien!

Harry lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que Liam no estaba en la cocina. Los camareros llegarían más tarde, así que tenía que aprovechar para controlar la situación.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -le dijo a su amigo; sin embargo, no sabía si estaba resultando demasiado convincente, porque no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Venga ya. Estás radiante y es obvio que no es por el embarazo, sino por algo más terrenal. No puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo... ¿quién es?, no...

Niall se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Madre mía, te has acostado con Louis.

-¿Era necesario que me enterara de eso? -comentó Reid al entrar en la cocina.

Se apoyó en el mostrador, y le dijo a Harry-: Por favor, dime que no es verdad.

El volvió su atención al menú, y respondió con firmeza:

-No tengo ni idea de qué están hablando, pero quitanse de mi camino si no van a trabajar, porque estoy muy ocupado.

-Es verdad, míralo-insistió Niall-. La sonrisita, el hecho de que no se haya duchado...

-¿Qué te apuestas a que Louis ha pasado la noche en su casa?

-¿Crees que lo han hecho allí?, a lo mejor ha sido en casa de él.

-No sé si Harry sería capaz. Tú no has visto la cocina de Louis, es toda roja. A el le darían arcadas.

Harry dejó el bolígrafo de golpe, y dijo indignado:

-¿Quieren parar de una vez?, estoy aquí.

-Ya lo sabemos -le dijo Niall-. Tener esta conversación no sería tan divertido si tú no estuvieras delante.

-Mi vida privada es exactamente eso: privada. Así que no pienso hablar del tema -dijo Harry, antes de levantarse de la silla.

-¿Has visto eso? -comentó Niall, con las cejas enarcadas-. No ha negado que se haya acostado con él.

-Muy bien, hablen de mí todo lo que quieran. Yo me voy a mi despacho, donde...

Harry se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse ni siquiera a respirar, y Niall estuvo junto a el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estás bien?

-Shhh.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano, y volvió a sentirlo después de unos segundos. Un ligero movimiento en el interior de su vientre, seguido de un firme golpe. El bolígrafo y el menú se le cayeron de las manos, y se aferró a los brazos de Niall.

-¡Es el bebé! -exclamó-. ¡He notado que se movía!

Los dos amigos empezaron a dar saltos de alegría, y Reid se levantó y se unió al abrazo en grupo.

-Hazlo otra vez, quiero sentirlo otra vez -dijo Harry, con ambas manos sobre su vientre.

El niño le concedió su deseo, y volvió a moverse.

-Buen trabajo -le dijo Reid, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, esto es increíble. Caramba, se ha movido. Tendré que consultar mi libro sobre bebés, pero creo que voy siguiendo el proceso normal -Harry se echó a reír, y comentó-: Realmente es un bebé.

-¿Es que creías que eran gases? -bromeó Niall.

-No -contestó elcon una sonrisa, mientras se agachaba a recoger el bolígrafo y la hoja de papel-. Bueno, ahora tengo que seguir con el menú -como no le apetecía seguir con su trabajo de inmediato, comentó-: aunque a lo mejor llamo antes a mi madre, seguro que le hace ilusión enterarse de lo que ha pasado.

Harry fue a su despacho, y al descolgar el teléfono, se sorprendió al comprobar que la primera persona que tenía en mente no era su madre, sino que sentía el impulso de llamar a Louis para contarle las buenas noticias.

-Mala idea -se dijo con firmeza.

Louis no quería tener hijos, y tres años atrás le había dejado muy claro que tampoco lo quería a el, así que desear compartir aquella noticia con él era una tontería.

Entonces, ¿por qué había pensado en él antes que en nadie?

-

_(Sour Diesel - ZAYN)_

Harry comprobó el vendaje que llevaba en la mano. La herida había dejado de sangrar, lo que demostraba que el había tenido razón al insistir en que no necesitaba puntos de sutura. Era viernes por la noche y la cocina era un torbellino de actividad, así que sólo la amputación de un miembro iba a sacarlo de su restaurante hasta que todo el mundo estuviera servido.

-Acaban de sentarse en la mesa para ocho -gritó-. Van a pedir el especial, así que preparense.

Liam lo fulminó con la mirada, y le dijo:

-¿Era necesario que ofrecieras dos platos que necesitan reducción al fuego en viernes?

-Pensé que estarían a la altura -contestó el, con aparente despreocupación.

Harry se mostró seguro de sí mismo porque eso era lo que su plantilla esperaba de el, pero hizo una mueca para sus adentros, consciente de que no había estado pensando con claridad al planear los especiales para aquella noche; por desgracia, requerían demasiados fogones, así que si se pedían varios al mismo tiempo, empezaba una milimétrica coreografía junto con un juego de fuerza bruta llamado «a ver quién consigue el fogón libre».

Se planteó explicarles a todos que había estado un poco distraído porque el bebé se había movido, pero como dudaba que a alguien le importara lo más mínimo, aguantó las quejas y se prometió no volver a meter la pata.

Niall entró como una exhalación, y por su expresión, parecía listo para estrangular a alguien.

-El inventario de vinos está mal, es increíble. En la mesa de degustación se les ha acabado el pinot, así sin más. Zayn acaba de anunciarlo en voz baja, como si pensara que si lo susurra no va a enterarse nadie -se detuvo en medio de la cocina, y levantó ambos puños-. ¿Dónde demonios está Louis? Lo quiero muerto, y lo digo muy en serio. Sin pulso, completamente muerto.

-¡Es imposible que se haya acabado el pinot! -protestó Harry, atónito-. El menú de degustación es lo que más éxito tiene junto con mis patatas fritas con pescado... maldita sea, le dije a Louis que repasara el inventario de vinos, ¿dejó que lo hiciera Zayn?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Y Louis no está aquí?

-No lo he visto desde hace una hora -dijo Niall.

Genial. Era viernes por la noche, el restaurante estaba lleno hasta los topes, se les había acabado el vino y Louis había desaparecido.

-Nadie mete la pata con mi menú de degustación -murmuró mientras iba hacia su despacho.

Era un menú de cinco platos con precio fijo que lo ofrecía todo, desde los aperitivos hasta el postre, e incluía la posibilidad de elegir si se quería con vino o sin él. La opción «con vino» ofrecía un vaso de vino diferente con cada plato, incluyendo un excelente pinot noir con el salmón. Había sido muy específico con el vino que quería. Algunas variedades de pinot eran más dulces que otras, y quería el equilibrio exacto de azúcar con el salmón.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cocina y los zuecos, porque no quería que la gente se diera cuenta de que era el chef cuando atravesara el comedor.

Se puso unas botas y una camisa azul cielo que tenía colgado detrás de la puerta para ocasiones como aquélla, y tras quitarse el pañuelo del pelo, salió a toda prisa.

Al llegar al comedor, redujo el paso y se comportó como si fuera un miembro más del personal. Sonrió a varios de los comensales y fue hacia la puerta de la bodega, que era claramente visible desde la parte delantera del local.

El frío lo golpeó nada más entrar, ya que la habitación se mantenía a una temperatura constante de unos doce grados. Hizo caso omiso de la incomodidad momentánea, se apresuró a acercarse a la zona donde se guardaba el pinot y comprobó que el estante estaba vacío.

La puerta se abrió, y al volverse vio entrar a Zayn, el asistente de Louis, un chico joven, alto y moreno. El muchacho se frotó las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo que a Harry le recordó a su propia abuela.

-Se nos ha acabado el pinot -le dijo él, con voz temblorosa y muy baja-. No sé qué servir con el menú de degustación, y Niall se niega a ayudarme. Acaba de amenazar con matarme.

-Me lo imagino. En este momento, soy lo único que te separa de una muerte segura.

Tras recorrer con la mirada las diferentes variedades de pinot, Harry agarró tres botellas y volvió a la cocina, con Zayn pisándole los talones.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -gimió él.

-Probarlos para ver cuál va mejor con mi salmón.

-Pero entonces tendremos tres botellas abiertas. Además, ¿qué pasa con los costes? No hemos calculado si estos vinos nos permitirán mantenernos dentro del margen de los menús de degustación.

Harry volvió a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, y al llegar a la cocina, vio que Niall esgrimía un enorme cuchillo de cocina contra el cuello de Zayn, y que parecía más que dispuesta a usarlo. Ignorando la escena que tenía ante sí, Harry tomó tres vasos de vino y abrió las botellas.

-¡Salmón! -gritó a pleno pulmón.

Burt colocó un trozo de salmón en un plato, y Liam le echó un poco de salsa por encima y se lo acercó. Harry sirvió un vaso de cada vino, asegurándose de alinear cada botella con su vaso correspondiente.

-¡Probando! -gritó.

-¿Tengo que soltarlo? -le preguntó Niall.

-Sí, esto es más importante. Después podrás darle una paliza si quieres.

Cuando Niall soltó a Zayn, el muchacho soltó un gritito y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Harry agarró un tenedor, tomó un bocado de salmón y dejó que la mezcla de sabores se le deshiciera en la boca.

-Caramba, qué bueno soy -murmuró. Después de contemplar los vinos durante unos segundos, agarró primero el vaso de en medio y tomó un sorbo-. Le falta sabor.

El primer vino combinaba bien con el salmón. Tomó otro trago, probó el tercer vaso, y después apuntó sus iniciales en la etiqueta de la primera botella.

Niall fue el siguiente. Le gustaron tanto la primera como la tercera, y Liam coincidió con el.

-Entonces, yo rompo el empate -dijo Harry. Le dio la primera botella a su amigo, y le dijo-: llévasela a Zayn, pero no le hagas daño hasta que acabe la noche. ¿Está claro?

-Bueno, vale -refunfuñó el.

En menos de cinco minutos, la cocina recuperó la normalidad, y Harry dejó las dos botellas abiertas de vino para que su personal pudiera disfrutarlas. A Louis le estaría bien empleado perder el dinero, porque no debería haber dejado a un asistente con tan poca experiencia a cargo de algo tan importante.

Además, ¿dónde demonios se había metido?

-

Louis no apareció, pero poco después de las nueve llegó una visita inesperada a la cocina. Harry levantó la mirada y vio entrar a Gloria, muy bien vestida y aparentemente muy contenta, algo que nunca auguraba nada bueno.

-Harry, he querido pasar a felicitarte por lo fantástico que estaba todo esta noche. He venido con unos amigos, y se han quedado muy impresionados.

-Gracias, el especial funciona muy bien.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Me ha parecido un poco caro, pero Louis y tú tomán las decisiones.

Harry se obligó a seguir sonriendo. Había sentido por primera vez que su bebé se movía, y la vieja bruja no podía decir nada que le estropeara el día.

-Hablando de Louis... no sé si has notado que no está aquí -añadió Gloria.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Quieres que le dé un mensaje de tu parte?

-No, gracias. Sé dónde está.

Harry podía reconocer un problema potencial a la legua.

-Bien, entonces le diré que has venido esta noche.

-Como quieras, querido, pero tú eres la razón de que haya venido. Pensé que te gustaría saber dónde está.

Harry había sentido cierta curiosidad, pero al ver que Gloria estaba dispuesta a contárselo, se sintió un poco mareada.

-Estoy muy ocupado, quizás en otra ocasión.

-Esto sólo me llevará un momento -le dijo Gloria. Se sacó del bolso un papel, y lo alisó sobre el mostrador de acero inoxidable-. Es un folleto de una obra de teatro del instituto, están representando un musical...  _El rey y yo._ Mira a la chica que interpreta a Anna, ¿verdad que es guapa? Se llama Lindsey, y tiene diecisiete años. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

Sin habla, Harry fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que contemplar la foto. Aquella adolescente tenía algo... un aire que le resultaba familiar.

-Es la hija de Louis-siguió diciendo Gloria-. ¿Es que no te había mencionado su existencia? Pensaba que sí, porque habían estado casados. Mmm... a lo mejor no te lo contó. Es una chica muy guapa, y tiene muy buena voz. Realmente preciosa. Hace unos años estuvo muy enferma, creo que tuvo cáncer o algo así, pero ahora ya está completamente recuperada. En otoño irá a la universidad, y Louis la adora. Nunca se ha perdido ni una sola de sus funciones del colegio. Fue muy duro para él tener que renunciar a ella, pero él mismo no era más que un adolescente, así que no tuvo otra opción. Aun así, ha sido un padre fantástico y muy cariñoso. Siempre quiso tener hijos, sólo que no contigo. No, contigo no.


	11. Chapter 11

_(Choke - I Dont Know How But They Found Me)_

Louis entró en el Waterfront poco después de las diez. El comedor aún estaba sorprendentemente lleno, y había tres parejas esperando para sentarse. Aquella noche iban a salir tarde.

Saludó a la maître, y buscó con la mirada a Zayn. Su asistente era demasiado inexperto para quedarse a cargo del local un viernes por la noche, pero no había habido otra alternativa. Primero le pediría un informe, y después iría a ver cómo le iba a Harry.

Mientras cruzaba el comedor, vio que Randy salía como una exhalación de su despacho. El joven aminoró el paso al ir hacia él, y al llegar a su lado, le agarró del brazo.

-Se ha acabado el pinot del menú de degustación -le dijo, en voz baja y cargada de tensión-. Harry está muy enfadado. Escogió otro vino sin dejarme hacer cuentas, así que no sé si estamos perdiendo dinero o no.

-¿Se ha acabado el pinot?, ¿cómo es posible? -gimió Louis. Zayn se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Genial. Primero iré a calmar a Harry, y después pasaremos la noche como podamos y lo arreglaremos por la mañana. Habéis servido un vino decente, ¿no?

-Eso creo. Harry no quiso que yo interviniera en la decisión.

-De acuerdo, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Louis le dio una palmadita en la espalda, y después fue a la cocina. Al cruzar la puerta batiente, se encontró inmerso en la locura de una cocina a pleno rendimiento.

-Harry, me he enterado de que...

Algo le pasó volando junto a la oreja, y golpeó en el marco de la puerta. Al volverse, Louis vio un enorme cuchillo de carnicero clavado en la madera. Sobre la cocina descendió un silencio total, con la única excepción del ruido del vapor y de la parrilla.

-¿Qué demonios...? -Louis se volvió y vio a Harry junto al mostrador, mirándolo con expresión furioso.

-Vaya, se me debe de haber resbalado -dijo el, sin mostrar la menor sinceridad o preocupación.

Louis no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Me has lanzado un cuchillo -dijo, más atónito que enfadado.

El rizado se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado, pero el brillo de furia de sus ojos era más que patente.

¿Le había lanzado un cuchillo, y encima estaba enfadado?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -le preguntó.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, ya te he dicho que se me ha resbalado.

Harry se volvió hacia los platos que estaba preparando, y la conversación volvió a reanudarse. Louis se le quedó mirando, sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Era imposible que Harry estuviera tan enfadado porque se hubiera acabado el vino.

El rizado le alargó unos platos con brusquedad, y le dijo:

-Mesa dieciséis. ¿Te ha dicho Zayn que se nos ha acabado el pinot del menú de degustación?

-Sí.

-La próxima vez que te largues en medio de la noche más ajetreada de la semana, será mejor que dejes al mando a alguien competente.

Harry le dio la espalda sin más, y empezó a leer en voz alta los nuevos pedidos que fueron llegando. Louis se le quedó mirando durante un segundo, y finalmente salió al comedor. Allí estaba pasando algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser.

Volvió a su despacho después de servir los platos y de charlar durante unos minutos con algunos de los comensales, y al entrar se encontró a Niall esperándolo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el.

-¿De verdad te interesa?

-No sé lo que ha pasado, pero tienes un problema muy gordo. Nunca había visto a Harry tan enfadado, ¿qué has hecho?

-No tengo ni idea. Todo estaba bien cuando me fui, y ahora está hecho una furia. Me ha lanzado un cuchillo a la cabeza.

-Ya me he enterado. Menos mal que tiene buena puntería.

Louis no quiso pensar en lo que habría pasado si el hubiera fallado.

-Gloria ha estado aquí, ¿qué te apuestas a que la vieja ha metido cizaña? -Aquello era más que probable, pero Louis no sabía qué habría podido decirle a Harry para que el reaccionara así.

-En cuanto la cosa se calme un poco, iré a hablar con Harry. ¿Podrías avisarme si intenta irse?

Niall vaciló por un momento, pero finalmente dijo:

-Vale, pero sólo porque estoy preocupado por el. No creas que a partir de ahora voy a ponerme de tu parte.

Harry se sentía como si llevara cinco días despierto y acabara de terminar un maratón. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le retumbaba la cabeza y sólo quería poder dormir un montón de horas. Quizás así podría olvidar lo que Gloria le había dicho.

No quería creerlo, pero tenía la prueba doblada en un bolsillo. La adolescente se parecía muchísimo a Louis, y aunque saber que él tenía una hija explicaba muchas cosas, le dolía enterarse por fin de la verdad.

-

_(Two Ghosts - Harry Styles)_

-No vas a irte de aquí hasta que hablemos.

Harry levantó la mirada, y vio a Louis en la puerta de su despacho. Parecía más grande de lo normal, ya que ocupaba todo el espacio y bloqueaba su única vía de escape. Sabía que escucharle sería una prueba de madurez, aunque sólo estaba de humor para tener una buena pataleta; de hecho, ya había perdido el control cuando le había tirado el cuchillo. No era algo que hubiera planeado, pero un segundo estaba cortando carne, y al siguiente había oído su voz y el cuchillo había parecido escapar de su mano y había salido volando hacia él.

Se sentó pesadamente en una silla, y respiró hondo. Había muchas cosas por decir, pero no sabía por dónde empezar o cómo explicar lo que sentía.

-Has intentado matarme -le dijo, antes de ir a sentarse frente a el-. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

-He reaccionado sin pensar.

-Qué alivio, no me gustaría saber que has estado planeando mi asesinato.

-Lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho -dijo el ojiverde, consciente de que podría haberle hecho mucho daño.

-Ya sé que no permites que tus cocineros te lleven la contraria -comentó Louis, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Sí, es una de las ventajas de mi trabajo -Harry intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Le ardían los ojos, tanto por las lágrimas contenidas como por el agotamiento.

-Niall me ha dicho que ha venido Gloria, así que estoy seguro de que ella ha tenido algo que ver con lo que ha pasado. No sé qué puede haberte dicho para ponerte así.

-¿De verdad? -Harry se preguntó si estaba hablando en serio, si era posible que se hubiera pasado horas viendo a su hija actuar en una función del instituto y que no se imaginara lo que su abuela podía contar-. Entonces, será mejor que aclaremos las cosas ahora mismo.

Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y después de sacar el folleto de la obra, lo alisó y lo empujó por la mesa hacia Louis para que él pudiera ver la foto. Lo contempló con atención mientras él miraba aquella hoja de papel, y vio que, aunque su expresión permanecía imperturbable, su boca se tensaba.

Fue como si lo hubiera golpeado.

En algún rincón de su mente, en la esquina más recóndita y oscura de su corazón, había mantenido la esperanza de que lo que le había dicho Gloria fuera una mentira, que hubiera otra explicación a pesar del parecido físico. No quería saber que el hombre al que había amado y con el que se había casado le había ocultado un secreto tan descomunal, que había estado dispuesto a tener un hijo con otra persona, pero tal y como le había dicho Gloria, no con el.

-Te ha contado lo de Lindsey -dijo Louis al fin, con voz queda.

Harry se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla, y permaneció en silencio. No estaba intentando dificultarle las cosas, pero sabía que se echaría a llorar si abría la boca.

-Es mi hija -añadió Louis, al levantar la mirada hacia el-. No supe cómo decírtelo. Cuando estábamos saliendo juntos no me pareció relevante, y cuando nos casamos no supe qué decir ni cómo hacerlo. Cuanto más esperaba, más difícil me resultaba explicártelo, pero nunca fue mi intención ocultártelo.

-Estábamos casados y me quedé embarazado, ¿ni una sola vez se te ocurrió comentarme que ya habías pasado por aquello?

-Quise hacerlo.

-Pues parece que no lo quisiste demasiado, porque nadie te lo impidió.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Supongo que me avergonzaba lo que decía sobre mi carácter el hecho de que hubiera renunciado a mi hija. Fue una historia bastante típica: Alison, mi novia, se quedó embarazada, y aunque ella no quería quedarse con el bebé, yo sí. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a arreglármelas, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Entonces Gloria se metió en medio, y me dijo que ella me ayudaría. Supongo que te imaginas lo que significó eso.

Harry sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Un momento... ¿Louis había querido quedarse con el bebé?, ¿había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por conservar a su hija? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y creyó que iba a vomitar.

-No podía permitir que ella se hiciera cargo de mi hija, así que accedí a darla en adopción. Se acordó que los padres me mantendrían informado de cómo le iba, y que le hablarían de mí si ella les preguntaba sobre sus padres biológicos. Se han portado muy bien y me han ido enviando fotos y cartas a lo largo de los años, pero Lindsey no ha mostrado ningún interés por conocerme.

Louis se detuvo durante unos segundos, y se inclinó un poco hacia delante antes de continuar.

-Tiene diecisiete años, va al instituto, es una chica guapa e inteligente y casi adulta. Es demasiado tarde para que pueda ser su padre, pero me gusta saber que le va bien.

Harry sintió ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Le dolía incluso respirar, y no podía pensar. Cada palabra era un golpe. Louis quería mucho a aquella chica, podía verlo en sus ojos y oírlo en su voz; quería a Lindsey, pero no le había importado lo más mínimo que el perdiera el bebé que esperaba y apenas había reaccionado ante su muerte.

-¿Es ella la razón de que no quisieras tener hijos conmigo? -le preguntó, apenas capaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

-En parte. Aunque parezca una locura, me sentía culpable. No podía evitar pensar que no estaba bien que tuviera otro hijo a mi lado, después de haber tenido que renunciar a Lindsey.

-Porque ella era la que te importaba -susurró el.

-Sí.

Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas seguir respirando.

-Louis, sabías que yo quería tener hijos, pero no me contaste nada de todo esto ni te molestaste en explicarme lo que pasaba. Todo lo que hiciste fue por Lindsey, pero ¿qué pasaba con nuestro matrimonio?, ¿es que no te importaba?

-Lo siento, sé que no estuvo bien que te lo ocultara.

Aquello no era lo más importante, y él no había contestado a sus preguntas.

-Pensé que sería capaz, que podría tener más hijos -añadió él, con aparente sinceridad-. Cuando te quedaste embarazado me alegré muchísimo, pero entonces pensé en el hecho de que estábamos formando una familia, y no pude quitarme a Lindsey de la cabeza. No sabía cómo reconciliar lo que había hecho en el pasado con la vida que tú y yo habíamos planeado, pero nunca quise hacerte daño.

-Pero me lo hiciste, porque cambiaste las reglas -Harry se levantó, y añadió-: Te alegraste de que perdiera el niño, ¿verdad?

Louis se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡No!, ¡jamás! Quería que tuviéramos hijos.

-No es verdad. Cuando quise que volviéramos a intentarlo, me dijiste que habías cambiado de opinión y que ya no querías formar una familia. Pero eso no era cierto, ¿verdad? Sí que querías una familia, pero sólo si Lindsey podía ser tu hija. Ningún otro niño podía ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-No, Harry. El problema era que me sentía culpable.

Sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido para Harry. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas.

-Tengo que saberlo todo, cuéntamelo. No quiero más secretos.

-No hay ninguno.

-¿Me querías al menos? Cuando me fui, cuando te amenacé con dejarte... lo hice para intentar captar tu atención, quería que despertaras y que te dieras cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio se estaba derrumbando, pero tú ni siquiera te sorprendiste. Dejaste que me fuera sin una sola palabra de protesta, y recuerdo que pensé que parecías aliviado. ¿Alguna vez me quisiste?

Harry necesitaba saberlo. A lo mejor se estaba equivocando y se arrepentiría después, pero en ese momento, aquella información le resultaba esencial.

Louis se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y bajó la mirada.

-No estoy seguro de lo que sentía... -empezó a decir.

-Venga ya, al menos ten la decencia de decirme la verdad.- Él lo miró, y admitió:

-No te quería como debería haberlo hecho. Tienes razón, estaba dividido entre lo que teníamos y lo que quería tener con Lindsey, por eso te dejé marchar.

Harry empezó a temblar con tanta fuerza, que pensó que se iba a desplomar. Aquello no podía estar pasando. El lo había amado durante todos los años que habían pasado juntos, lo había amado con toda su alma, y había tenido el corazón lleno de proyectos de futuro. Le había confiado su corazón, su vida, todo su ser.

-Lo siento -añadió Louis-. Sentía cariño por ti...

-Me aseguraré de aferrarme a eso.

Harry se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la puerta, pero él le agarró del brazo.

-No te vayas así.

El se zafó de su mano, y contestó:

-¿Cómo se supone que debería irme?, acabas de decirme que nuestro matrimonio no significó nada, que no quisiste tener hijos conmigo porque no podías superar el hecho de haber renunciado a tu primera hija. Louis, ¿es que los padres de Lindsey son tan horribles?, ¿la maltratan de alguna forma?

-¿Qué? No, son unos padres fantásticos.

-Entonces la única razón de tu sentimiento de culpa es tu egoísmo. No te importa lo que sea mejor para tu hija, y yo tampoco te importé nunca; sólo te preocupan tus propios sentimientos. No sé a qué estabas jugando, pero lamento haber tardado tanto en dejarte. No puedo creer cuánto tiempo desperdicié.

Y que aún seguía desperdiciando. Y pensar que se había acostado con él, que lo había deseado... que había empezado a pensar que él era uno de los buenos.

-No lo entiendes -le dijo él.

-Yo creo que sí. No pudiste perdonarte a ti mismo por renunciar a tu hija, aunque fuera lo mejor para ella. Fue decisión tuya vivir lleno de culpa en vez de tener una vida de verdad, pero me engatusaste con mentiras y con promesas que no pensabas cumplir. Para ti era un juego. Yo te lo entregué todo, y tú sólo estabas jugando.

-Estás muy equivocado -protestó él.

-No, no lo estoy. Louis, eres un idiota. Te perdiste la oportunidad de tener algo fantástico conmigo. No sé si le tienes miedo al amor o si simplemente eres tonto, lo único que sé es que tuve mucha suerte de poder liberarme de ti.

-

_(Pavane Pour Une Infante Défunte, M. 19 - Maurice Ravel)_

Walker estaba sentado en una esquina del bar de Reid, disfrutando del ambiente. Desde que había regresado a Seattle, su vida se había vuelto demasiado tranquila; el ejército era un ambiente ruidoso, y después de quince años, se había acostumbrado a los sonidos de la guerra.

Se había pasado el día navegando por Internet, buscando listas de alumnos de la zona de Seattle; de momento había conseguido localizar a Ben en dos institutos diferentes durante dos años, así que aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Bebió un trago de cerveza, y al dejar la botella en la mesa, vio entrar en el bar a un rubio alto y curvilíneo. llevaba una suave remera que se ajustaba a sus curvas y unos pantalones negros que revelaban al detalle la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Walker se lo imaginó desnudo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pelo pegado a la frente mientras se movía montado sobre él, y cuando su cuerpo se excitó ante aquella imagen mental, supo que no le iba a resultar fácil serenarse.

Se dijo que no debía pensar en el o en el sexo, aunque ambos conceptos estaban unidos. ¿Sería por lo que sabía de el, o por su fisico en sí? ¿Acaso importaba?

Lo vio recorrer el bar con la mirada, esperó a que sus ojos se centraran en él y entonces sonrió. Aunque no lo hacía con frecuencia, sabía cómo curvar la boca en una clara invitación. Quizás alguien más inocente no lo entendería, pero estaba seguro de que Niall era muy listo.

El enarcó una ceja, y se acercó a él sin apartar la mirada. Sus ojos prometían que iba a hacerle pasar un rato muy bueno, y Walker sintió una oleada de anticipación que lo tensó aún más y le hizo plantearse barrer la mesa con el brazo y poseerlo allí mismo.

-Hola, soldado. ¿Por qué estás tan solo? -le dijo el.

-Estaba esperando a la compañía adecuada.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A ti.

-Creí que no era tu tipo. -comentó el.

-No dije eso, sólo quería que pasara algo de tiempo después de que estuvieras con mi hermano.

-Lo entiendo.

Walker se levantó, y apartó una silla para el.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Niall se acercó a él, pero en vez de sentarse, lo agarró por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Su boca cubrió la de él en un breve beso que prometía fuego y deseo, y Walker saboreó su calidez y su dulzura antes de incorporarse justo cuando el se apartó.

-Vodka con tónica y una rodaja de limón, así que tendrás que conducir tú - dijo el, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Walker se sentó en la suya, y agarró su cerveza.

-No hay problema, es la primera que me tomo esta noche.

Estaban en una esquina relativamente tranquila del local. La mesa redonda era bastante pequeña, y Niall se acercó más a él antes de decir:

-Me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí.

-¿Me estabas buscando?

-Cielo, yo siempre estoy buscando -contestó el, con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Walker, antes de hacerle un gesto a una de las camareras para que se acercara y de pedir la bebida de Niall.

-Eres uno de esos tipos a los que les gusta tener cierta relación además del sexo, ¿no? Supongo que vas a querer conocerme mejor.

-Quiero saber hasta tu color preferido -bromeó él.

-Vale, pero sólo por esta vez. Y no se lo cuentes a nadie, arruinaría mi reputación.

Niall colocó los codos sobre la mesa, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa. La posición abrió un poco su remera, y Walker pudo ver sobresalir un poco sus pectorales.

-Estás intentando hacer trampa -le dijo, mientras mantenía la mirada en sus ojos deliberadamente.

-Un poco. ¿Funciona?

-Por supuesto, pero sigo queriendo hablar antes.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? -le preguntó el rubio, perplejo.

-Porque esto es algo que no suelo hacer.

Los ojos de Niall se suavizaron, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

-Maldita sea, Walker, no empieces a hacer trampa tú también. Supongo que vas a decirme que en el ejército no tuviste demasiadas oportunidades para charlar, y tampoco para tener relaciones sexuales. Estás intentando darme pena.

-¿Está funcionando?

En ese momento llegó la camarera con la bebida; cuando se fue, Niall tomó un sorbo y dijo:

-Vale, deja de intentar manipularme. Vamos a hablar. ¿Por qué dejaste los marines?

Walker abrió la boca para decirle lo mismo que les había contado a Louis y a Reid, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue:

-Porque estaba en deuda con un compañero.

-¿Le debías dinero?

-No. Ben era un marine bastante malo, pero un gran tipo -le explicó que Ben no había tenido ningún familiar vivo, y añadió-: Tengo una carta que debo entregarle a su novia.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué es tan importante esa carta?

-Es lo único que queda de él.

-Tiene que haber algo más, uno no deja el trabajo de toda una vida para entregar una carta. ¿Por qué estás en deuda con él? -Niall le posó una mano en el brazo.

-Porque recibió una bala en mi lugar.

Walker clavó la mirada en la mesa. Aún podía ver aquel momento como si acabara de suceder. Hacía frío en el pueblo, porque la noche anterior había nevado, y sus compañeros y él estaban siguiendo unas huellas. Se habían detectado insurgentes en la zona, y todo el mundo estaba alerta; él era el más experimentado de todos y sabía que iban a tener problemas, pero no había esperado que les dispararan desde las cuevas.

-No había ninguna huella en aquella dirección -dijo, hablando más para sí que con Niall-. Yo mismo había comprobado las cuevas la tarde anterior, y no había nadie. ¿Cómo pudieron entrar sin dejar ninguna huella?

-Walker...

-Ben oyó algo, no sé el qué exactamente, pero de repente me apartó de un empujón y un instante después estaba muerto. La bala le dio de lleno en el corazón, así que no pudo decir nada -Walker se acabó la cerveza, y se reclinó en la silla-. Estoy en deuda con él, así que voy a encontrar a Ashley y le diré que murió como un héroe. Quiero que ella tenga la carta, porque ese muchacho se merecía importarle a alguien.

Niall aún tenía la mano en su brazo, y la deslizó hacia abajo hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron.

-Lo siento. Sé que suena manido y carente de sentido, pero lo siento de verdad. No se lo diré a nadie.

-¿Vas a guardarme el secreto?

-Sí -dijo el, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Niall era un hombre muy guapo, sin importar la edad que tuviera. Su boca tembló, y cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, Walker la atrapó con un dedo. Él siempre había pensado que debía de ser fantástico ser capaz de llorar, de aliviar el dolor que crecía en el interior de uno, pero nunca lo había conseguido.

Ni siquiera cuando había estado arrodillado, con el cuerpo inerte de Ben en sus brazos.

-Sé lo mucho que duele -susurró el.

Walker apreció su comprensión, aunque sabía que sólo eran meras palabras.

El le apretó la mano, e insistió:

-Walker, de verdad que lo sé. Estuve casado hace mucho tiempo, y tuve un hijo. Era un niño fantástico... listo, divertido, curioso... el mejor niño del mundo.

Otra lágrima empezó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

-Le adoraba. No sabía que era posible querer tanto a alguien, hasta que lo tuve y sentí que mi corazón no podía contener tanto amor. Habría hecho lo que fuera por él, habría muerto mil veces por él.

Hubo otra lágrima, y otra más. Niall se las secó con la mano.

Walker quiso salir corriendo de allí. Quería estar en cualquier otro sitio, porque no deseaba oír lo que Niall estaba a punto de contarle; sin embargo, se quedó porque sabía que el se quedaría solo si se marchaba, y era incapaz de hacerle algo así.

-Él tenía doce años. Íbamos en el coche, charlando y riendo, y fui a poner una cinta de música. Era algo que había hecho un millón de veces, pero se me resbaló y me incliné a por ella. Sólo fue un segundo.

Niall liberó sus dedos de los de él, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Sólo un segundo, pero el otro coche pareció surgir de la nada. Chocó de lleno contra el lado donde estaba él, y murió al instante. Yo no sufrí ni un rasguño, pero mi niño murió. Ni siquiera en mis brazos... murió allí, en el asiento. Grité y lo tomé en mis brazos, pero ya se había ido.

Walker se movió y lo atrajo hacia sí. Al sentir sus sollozos no intentó reconfortarlo con palabras vacías, sino que se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Así que lo sé -dijo el cotra su pecho-. Sé lo mucho que duele, lo que significa no poder perdonarse a uno mismo, porque yo fui incapaz de hacerlo. Todo el mundo me dijo que había sido una de esas cosas que pasan en la vida, que no era culpa mía... incluso mi marido. Pero se equivocaban, claro que fue culpa mía. Fui yo. Quería morirme, así que me tomé unas pastillas y me ingresaron en un centro durante un tiempo. Cuando me dieron el alta, me metí en un coche y conduje, conduje, conduje sin parar hasta el final de la carretera. Estaba en Seattle. Viví en mi coche durante una temporada, pero no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, sin importar cuánto sufriera.

Walker colocó los dedos debajo de su barbilla, y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

Niall tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

-Dios, duele tanto... -dijo el rubio-. Me duele cada minuto de cada día. 

Walker sintió su dolor como algo tangible que se mezcló con el suyo propio.

-Yo le quería, ¿por qué no pude salvarlo? -susurró el rubio.

-Nunca podemos salvar a aquéllos a los que amamos -le dijo él.

Walker se puso de pie, y lo ayudó a levantarse. Después de dejar un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa, la condujo hasta su coche.

-Por eso lo hago, para intentar olvidar -le dijo el rubio, cuando él le abrió la puerta.

Walker supo que se refería a los hombres. Había sospechado que había una explicación para su comportamiento.

-¿Te ayuda?

-Durante un tiempo, pero entonces lo recuerdo todo y mi corazón vuelve a romperse.

-Me gustaría olvidar -dijo él, antes de acercarlo hacia sí.

Niall se apretó contra él, y Walker lo besó con una desesperación que se debía a algo más que al simple deseo sexual. El rubio se aferró a él, y respondió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Quizás era así, pensó él, mientras el deseo se adueñaba de la situación y le nublaba la mente. Quizás de ello dependía la vida de ambos.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Somewhere - Fabich ft. ferdinand Weber)_

Dos días después, la situación no había mejorado demasiado con Harry. Louis agradecía que hubiera dejado de atacarle con armas mortales, pero seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Después de darle vueltas a la conversación que habían mantenido, se había dado cuenta de que admitir que no la había querido lo suficiente mientras estaban casados seguramente lo había puesto al frente de la lista de idiotas del año.

Aparcó junto al Corvette de Reid y salió de su coche. El cielo estaba despejado, pero la humedad del lago se hacía notar a aquella hora de la fría mañana; aun así, al mirar hacia el este, en dirección a Bellevue y Kirkland, pudo disfrutar de un paisaje impresionante. Fue por el embarcadero hasta la casa flotante de su hermano, y llamó a la puerta.

     

—Soy Louis, así que no salgas en pelotas —advirtió en voz alta.

—No quieres acomplejarte, ¿verdad? —le dijo Reid con una sonrisa, al abrir.

—Eso querrías tú.

Descalzo y con pantalones cortos, Reid lo precedió hasta la cocina.

—Será mejor que no hablemos del tema. ¿Quieres un café?

—Claro.

Después de que Reid sirviera dos tazas, los dos hermanos fueron a sentarse a la sala de estar sin mediar palabra. La casa flotante de Reid era una enorme y lujosa construcción sobre el agua, y tenía todas las comodidades más modernas además del placer añadido de estar en el lago Washington.

—Harry te quiere despellejado vivo y aderezado con salsa —comentó Reid con naturalidad.

—Así que a ti también te lo ha comentado, ¿no?

—Se puso a despotricar a gritos, y después se echó a llorar —Reid miró a su hermano a los ojos, y le dijo—: Voy a dejártelo pasar por esta única vez, pero que no se repita.

Louis sabía que su hermano no estaba bromeando.

—Tenías razón, debería haberle contado lo de Lindsey.

Esperó a que su hermano le diera el típico sermón satisfecho de «ya te lo dije», pero Reid se limitó a beber su café, y Louis supo por su silencio lo mal que estaban las cosas. Se preguntó si su hermano sabía que Harry y él se habían acostado juntos; aquella noche había sido espectacular, y no sólo por el sexo ardiente. Estar con el rizado de nuevo le había hecho sentir...

Un montón de señales de alarma se encendieron de inmediato en su cerebro, y se recordó a sí mismo que no podía permitir que entraran en juego sus sentimientos. Nada de emociones. No era inteligente ni seguro, y al final, todo el mundo terminaba sufriendo.

—Odio a esa zorra —comentó Reid.

Louis tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que se refería a Gloria.

—Le encanta fastidiarnos la vida —comentó.

—Creo que se porta así porque no hacemos lo que ella quiere.

—Yo he tenido que obedecerla más de una vez —admitió Louis.

—Porque eras el mayor y querías protegernos.

Aquello era cierto, pero no hacía que Louis se sintiera mejor en lo concerniente a algunas de sus decisiones.

—Gloria me ha estado dando la lata para que asuma la dirección de la empresa —comentó—. ¿Por qué se ha ido de la lengua?, sabía que iba a enfadarme.

—Su empeño en que no vuelvas con Harry es mayor que su deseo de que te hagas cargo de la empresa. No puede perdonarlo por haber abandonado a uno de sus preciosos nietecitos.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero es culpa mía que Gloria tuviera esa munición. Si le hubiera contado a Harry lo de Lindsey, Gloria no lo habría jodido todo.

—Todos hemos tomado decisiones equivocadas, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de las tuyas —le dijo Reid.

Louis se sintió avergonzado al confesar:

—Cree que me alegro de que perdiera el bebé, pero no es así. Y en aquel entonces tampoco. Nunca deseé que le pasara nada malo a nuestro hijo.

—Puede, pero te sentiste aliviado.

Louis abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla al recordar cómo se había ido desvaneciendo su alegría inicial, mientras crecía en su interior la sensación de estar atrapado. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar y a cuidar a otro hijo, después de haber abandonado a Lindsey? Se había sentido confundido y sin nadie con quien hablar, o al menos eso había creído. Recientemente, se había dado cuenta de que podría haber hablado con sus hermanos o incluso con Harry, pero en aquel entonces había pensado que el no lo entendería. ¿Qué habría pasado si el ojiverde lo hubiera entendido?, ¿qué habría pasado si hubieran conseguido arreglar las cosas?

—No tenía todas las respuestas —dijo al fin.

—Nadie esperaba que las tuvieras, excepto tú. Louis, nadie es perfecto, y es hora de que dejes de intentar serlo. Supéralo. Sí, tuviste una hija y no querías renunciar a ella, pero lo hiciste. Está muy bien, es feliz y lleva una buena vida. Sigue tú con la tuya.

—Harry lo ha hecho, está entusiasmado con lo del embarazo —comentó Louis, consciente de que debía hacer caso del consejo de su hermano.

—Claro que sí, siempre ha querido tener hijos.

Y Louis lo había sabido; en cierto modo, aquél había sido su peor pecado.

—Tiene razón... cambié las reglas. Cuando empezamos a salir, yo deseaba tener hijos tanto como el, pero lo que pudo conmigo fue la realidad de tener un hijo que podía conservar junto a mí. Cuando le dije que había cambiado de opinión... —Louis aún podía ver la incredulidad y el dolor en su rostro—. Le fallé.

—Y que lo digas, pero eso forma ya parte del pasado y tienes que dejarlo atrás. Harry ya lo ha superado, pero todo esto ha pasado en el peor momento.

—¿Porqué?

—El lunes, cuando el asunto estalló, acababa de notar por primera vez el movimiento del bebé, y quería decírtelo. Vaya una patada en la boca. Allí estaba el, ilusionado y bailando de felicidad...

—No llegó a sentir el movimiento de nuestro hijo, lo perdió demasiado pronto—dijo Louis, imaginándose lo entusiasmado que debía de haberse sentido—. ¿Tú también lo notaste?

—Lo intenté, pero era un movimiento demasiado débil. Estaba loco de felicidad, y de repente Gloria le suelta la primera bomba y tú vas y le sueltas la segunda. Buen trabajo, hermanito.

—No quise...

Louis se sintió como una verdadera basura, y se dio cuenta de que lo que él hubiera querido o dejado de querer no iba a importarle a nadie. Harry no se merecía que lo tratara así, el no había hecho nada malo y su único error había sido entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su matrimonio. Había aguantado demasiado tiempo sin rendirse, y él había dejado que se fuera sin una sola protesta.

—Tendrías que pegarme una paliza —murmuró.

—Así sólo conseguiría que te sintieras mejor, y en este momento no me interesa aliviar tu conciencia. Harry tiene hora con su doctora dentro de un par de días para hacerse una ecografía, aunque tiene bastante claro que no quiere saber si es niño o niña. Y no veas los nombres en los que está pensando, pobre criaturita. Pero creo que al final actuará con sensatez, Harry es un hombre muy inteligente.

Harry era un montón de cosas, pensó Louis, mientras luchaba por contener una súbita y dolorosa sensación de pérdida al pensar en todo lo que se había perdido con el. Se recordó que eso era lo que él quería, que formar parte de una familia no entraba en sus planes, que el amor no duraba. ¿Acaso no lo había comprobado una y otra vez?

—Niall vino al bar, y se fue con Walker.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Nunca hubo ningún compromiso entre nosotros.

No querer tener ninguna atadura duradera era una cosa, pero Louis no entendía el estilo de vida de Reid.

—¿Nunca has deseado algo más que un desfile permanente de hombres y mujeres en tu vida?

—No, ¿por qué? —dijo Reid, perplejo.

—No te importan lo más mínimo las personas con las que te acuestas.

—Por esa noche, cada una de ellos es lo más importante del mundo —dijo Reid, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro. Y a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera te acuerdas de su nombre ¿Nunca te apetece algo más que eso?

—Ni de broma.

-

—¿Te encuentras mal? —le preguntó Harry a su amigo.

—Qué va, estoy muy bien. Deja de darme la lata, me estás poniendo de los nervios —dijo Niall, sin dejar de cortar puerros.

Harry sabía que lo mejor era dejar el tema, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo.

—No eres tú mismo, llevas un par de días muy callado. ¿Es por un hombre? Niall se volvió hacia el con el cuchillo en ristre.

—Mira, he aprendido de toda un experto, así que déjalo ya. Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que tengo varios asuntos en la cabeza.

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta. Estoy bien, sólo he estado pensando bastante. Como no suelo hacerlo, me resulta un poco duro.

—Quiero ayudarte —dijo Harry con voz suave, al ver el brillo de emociones contenidas en los ojos de su amigo.

—No puedes. Déjalo, antes de que empiece a echar espuma por la boca.

—Vale. Pero si quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

—Ya lo sé.

En ese momento, Louis entró en la cocina.

—Acaba de llegar el pedido del vino. He podido conseguir el mismo pinot que teníamos para el menú de degustación, pero es 0,02 en vez de 0,01. Voy a abrir una botella para ver si es muy diferente.

Sus palabras contenían la pregunta implícita de si el quería probarlo también, ya que ambos compartían la responsabilidad del restaurante, y Harry sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. Como su objetivo era abrir su propio local, debía interesarse en todos los aspectos del negocio; aunque tendría que contratar a un buen gerente, las decisiones finales estarían en sus manos.

Además, había otra razón por la que debía acceder: para demostrarle a Louis lo poco que le importaba, para que él viera que el no seguía destrozado por su discusión de la semana anterior; de acuerdo, quizás no estaba destrozadp, pero aún seguía dolido y, peor aún, se sentía como un tonto. No soportaba sentirse como un tonto.

Pasó junto a él rumbo a la bodega, y vio tres cajas en una carretilla. La de arriba estaba abierta, y había una botella y un sacacorchos encima del mostrador. Sin perder el tiempo, cortó el plástico de seguridad y la descorchó con un movimiento experto.

Louis colocó dos vasos en el mostrador, y después de servir un poco de vino en cada uno, Harry levantó el suyo y lo movió en sentido circular. Lo levantó para ver el vino a contraluz y comprobar el color, y después volvió a moverlo e inhaló el aroma, que le resultó delicioso. Tomó un sorbo, dejó que los sabores se asentaran en su lengua y decidió que el vino era bueno. Tenía un toque dulce, pero no demasiado.

—Es bueno —dijo.

—Sí.

Harry dejó el vaso en el mostrador e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Louis se apresuró a cerrarle el paso.

—Espera, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó el viernes. Por todo. Por la visita que te hizo Gloria, y por nuestra discusión posterior. Tendría que haberte contado lo de Lindsey yo mismo hace años, antes de que nos casáramos, pero crecí guardando secretos y es un hábito difícil de romper; además, tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar de mí.

—Te agradezco la disculpa, pero no es necesaria. Louis, estamos divorciados, así que nada de eso importa ya.

—Claro que importa. Trabajamos juntos, y quiero que seamos amigos.

Amigos. «Sí, claro». Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que el no solía acostarse con sus amigos, y que al hacer el amor habían cruzado una línea que cambiaba las cosas entre ellos, pero ni el mismo acababa de entender cuál era la diferencia, o su significado.

—No debería haber permitido que Gloria tuviera una información que tú desconocías, quería herirte y lo consiguió. Lo siento.

A pesar de sí mismo, Harry recordó una conversación que habían tenido hacía tiempo, cuando el había querido trabajar en el Tomlinson's y Louis había hecho todo lo posible para impedirlo. Él le había dicho que no lo quería cerca de Gloria, pero el había pensado que su preocupación era muy exagerada, y se había preguntado cómo podía herirla aquella mujer. En ese momento, sabía que probablemente podía hacerlo de mil maneras distintas.

—Siempre he podido cuidar de mí mismo, tanto entonces como ahora.

—Ahora lo sé, pero en aquel momento...

—Te estás portando como si te hubiera importado que algo me hiriera.

—Porque habría sido así, eras mi esposo.

«El esposo al que no querías». Harry no lo dijo en voz alta, consciente de que si lo hacía, él se daría cuenta de que aún estaba dolido.

—Mira, Louis, no se nos dio nada bien tener una relación personal en el pasado, y está claro que sigue siendo así. Mantengamos las cosas en un plano estrictamente profesional, será lo mejor para todos.

—Pero quiero que seamos amigos.

—A veces no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere, ya es hora de que te vayas dando cuenta.

-

Harry empezó a pasear de un lado a otro del aparcamiento. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Reid podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un tardón. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj, y soltó un gemido. Si no quería llegar tarde, iba a tener que ponerse en marcha en menos de dos minutos. En aquel momento, Louis salió del restaurante, y lo miró con suspicacia al ver que llevaba puesto el abrigo y que se dirigía hacia el.

—Bueno, vámonos. ¿Quieres conducir tú? —le dijo él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó el rizado, con las manos en las caderas.

—De tu cita con la doctora para hacerte una ecografía, voy contigo.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Como no le había contado adónde iba, supuso que había estado hablando con Reid. ¿Acaso había una conspiración en su contra?

—¿Va a venir Reid? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé. Pero él no está aquí, tienes que irte y yo quiero ir contigo.

—Prefiero ir solo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —le preguntó él, mirándolo con atención con sus ojos oscuros.

No, claro que no estaba seguro, pero no quería admitirlo ante él. En ese momento, Reid llegó y detuvo el coche frente a ellos.

—Siento llegar tarde, ha habido un accidente en el puente.

—No pasa nada, vámonos ya.

Reid miró a su amigo y a su hermano, sin saber qué hacer.

—Yo también voy —dijo Louis con firmeza, mientras se acercaba más a Harry.

—Ni hablar. Reid, ni se te ocurra.

—Harry, es mejor así. Tienen que hablar, y además, él te ha visto desnudo y yo no. Será más fácil.

—¡No! —exclamó el. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, porque Reid ya se alejaba de ellos. Se volvió hacia Louis, y le preguntó indignado—: ¿Le contaste que nos habíamos acostado juntos?

—Claro que no, se estaba refiriendo a cuando estábamos casados —Louis le puso la mano en la base de la espalda, y lo instó a ir hacia su Volvo—. Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde. ¿Quieres conducir?

Harry estaba tan nervioso, que le dio las llaves sin pensar, y sólo se dio cuenta de que le había concedido el control de la situación cuando se sentó en el lado del acompañante.

—Se supone que somos amigos —murmuró, sintiéndose dolido y abandonado por la actitud de Reid. No podía creer que él lo hubiera traicionado así—. Voy a tener que explicárselo después.

—Él entiende la situación, y está intentando ayudar —comentó Louis, mientras salía de la plaza de aparcamiento.

—¿A cuál de los dos? —refunfuñó Harry.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Después de darle la dirección, el se acomodó en su asiento y comentó:

—Esto es una estupidez, estaría perfectamente bien solo.

—Puedes estarlo. Si no quieres que entre contigo, me quedaré fuera.

—Sí, supongo que eso sería lo mejor —dijo el ojiverde, sin demasiada convicción.

Aunque sabía que una ecografía era una prueba muy común, no podía evitar sentirse aterrorizado ante la idea de someterse a ella; por eso le había pedido a Reid que lo acompañara, para no tener que enfrentarse solo a aquel momento.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Louis, después de unos diez segundos de silencio.

—Nada —contestó el, manteniendo la mirada fija hacia delante.

—¿Tienes que ir al lavabo?, ¿quieres que me pare en algún sitio?

—¿Qué? —su tono de voz indicaba que se sentía insultado—. No.

—Pareces un poco intranquilo.

Harry se removió inquieto en el asiento pero no le contestó, y Louis consideró las posibles causas de su actitud, desde que lo odiara hasta tal punto que no pudiera soportar estar con él en el coche, hasta...

—¿Por qué estás nervioso?, ¿es que hay algo que no le hayas contado a Reid?, ¿hay algún problema con el bebé?

—No, al menos que yo sepa. No sé... tengo miedo.

Louis se arriesgó a que lo desmembrara, y alargó el brazo para tomarle la mano.

—Te entiendo. Ya has perdido un bebé, y te preocupa que esta vez también pase algo malo.

—Exacto —admitió el, con un suspiro.

—No hay ninguna razón para pensar que existe algún problema, todo va a ir bien.

—Eso no puedes saberlo con seguridad.

—Y tú no puedes saber con seguridad que no tengo razón.

—Vale, a lo mejor tienes razón —dijo el, antes de darle un ligero apretón en los dedos.

Louis notó que se relajaba un poco, y decidió mantenerla distraído.

—Reid me dijo que no quieres saber el sexo del bebé.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —siguió diciendo él, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta—. Hoy en día la vida ofrece muy pocas sorpresas.

—Venga ya, sólo lo dices porque piensas que voy a tener un niño. Típica reacción masculina, creen que el mundo entero ansía tener un pene, que es alguna clase de bendicion tenerlo, las erecciones matutinas no son una bendicion, y menos cuando no puedes ver la mitad de ella por esta panza.— dijo el tocandose el abultado vientre.

—Algo así —dijo Louis con una carcajada.

Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento de varias plantas del centro médico, y entraron juntos en el edificio. La sala de espera era inquietantemente alegre y femenina y Louis y el eran los únicos hombres a la vista, pero se alegró de haber ido a pesar de su incomodidad, sobre todo cuando Harry se sentó a su lado y se aferró a su mano después de darle su nombre a la recepcionista.

—Puedes entrar si quieres —le dijo el con voz atropellada, y con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Si oyes que comentan algo dímelo, quiero saberlo.

Louis se volvió hacia Harry, y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

—Te lo prometo —levantó sus manos unidas, y besó sus dedos—. Relájate, todo va a salir bien.

—No afirmes algo que no puedes saber, y sólo estoy dejando que seas amable conmigo porque tengo miedo. Que te quede muy claro que aún estoy furioso contigo.

—Vale, puedes ir imaginándote maneras de asarme vivo cuando salgamos de aquí.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente dijo:

—Te agradezco que hagas esto.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer hacerlo?, no es para tanto.

—¿Qué crees que va a pasar? —le preguntó el, mirándolo con atención. A Louis no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella pregunta, ni el brillo de sus ojos.

—Es una ecografía, van a ponerte una sustancia viscosa encima del vientre.

Al oír que la enfermera lo llamaba, Harry se levantó y miró a Louis muy sonriente.

—Lo siento, pero no vamos a hacerlo así.

—¿Qué otra manera puede haber para ver a un bebé? —le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido, mientras lo seguía.

—Hacerlo desde dentro —contestó el, con un cierto matiz burlón en la voz.

¿Desde dentro?, ¿cómo demonios podían hacerlo...?

—Dime que estás bromeando.

-

_(Fix You - Coldplay)_

—¿Ibas a dejar que Reid viera esto? —preguntó Louis. Harry estaba tumbado en una mesa, en una pequeña habitación llena de máquinas.

—Iba a quedarse junto a mi cabeza, que es donde tú vas a estar.

—Me parece bien, mejor que bien. De hecho, me siento muy feliz al saberlo — aunque hacía poco que había visto a Harry desnudo y que había tocado todo su cuerpo, no le hacía ninguna gracia presenciar un examen médico tan íntimo.

—Si empiezas a sentirte mareado, cierra los ojos y piensa en otra cosa —le dijo el.

—Claro, qué fácil —refunfuñó él, justo cuando se abrió la puerta y entró la doctora.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

—Bien. Nervioso. Te presento a Louis, Sólo es un amigo.

—Ya sé que no eres el padre, porque yo me ocupé de la fecundación in vitro. Yo soy la doctora Robins —la mujer le estrechó la mano a Louis, y después centró su atención en Harry—. No te pongas nervioso, sólo hacemos esta prueba para ver cómo está el niño. No hay ninguna razón para pensar que pueda haber algún problema.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que... ya sabes, lo que pasó la otra vez...

—Sí, te entiendo —la doctora le echó un vistazo a su informe, y después apartó la sábana de papel que cubría la mitad inferior de Harry—. Bueno, vamos a ver qué aspecto tiene tu pequeño.

Louis se esforzó por ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Se mantuvo aferrado a la mano de Harry mientras escuchaba a medias la conversación e intentaba pensar en el restaurante, y cuando eso no funcionó, reflexionó sobre la pregunta del año sobre si los Mariners iban a entrar en la Serie Mundial. Como Reid ya no jugaba no tenía que preocuparse de lealtades divididas.

—Ahí estamos —dijo la doctora.

—Mira, Lou... —susurró Harry.

     

Louis se volvió hacia el monitor, y vio algo que se movía. Sólo era un barullo de zonas más claras y más oscuras en el que no se distinguía nada, pero entonces la imagen se hizo más nítida.

—¿Es eso la cabeza? —preguntó.

—Sí. Ahí está... una cabeza, el torso... miren, los brazos y las manos.

—Sólo hay dos de cada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Louis.

—Sólo dos. Todo parece normal —la doctora presionó un botón, y la sala se llenó con los latidos del corazón del bebé.

Ver moverse al niño y oír su corazón fue una experiencia increíblemente profunda; hasta ese momento, Louis no había asociado el embarazo de Harry con una nueva vida de carne y hueso. El primer embarazo se había truncado antes de que llegaran a aquella etapa, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, en cierta forma, tampoco le había resultado real.

Harry iba a tener un bebé, un bebé de verdad que iba a crecer, que iba a ser una persona de carne y hueso.

Bajó la mirada hacia el, y al ver su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, se preguntó cómo podía estar tan seguro de querer asumir aquella responsabilidad el solo; sin embargo, la respuesta estaba muy clara, y era visible en el amor que brillaba en sus ojos. El siempre había querido tener hijos. Primero había querido tenerlos con él, y cuando él había metido la pata hasta el fondo, había decidido hacerlo con otro método a su alcance.

De repente, lo golpeó con una fuerza terrible la magnitud de lo que había perdido. Un esposo, una familia... los había tenido en sus manos, y los había dejado escapar. Harry lo había amado de verdad, y aunque él lo había sabido desde un punto de vista intelectual, hasta ese momento no lo había asimilado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Por qué se había negado a creer?, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dejado escapar? El ojiverde le había acusado de dejar que se fuera sin una sola palabra de protesta, de no haberse sorprendido de que se marchara, y había tenido razón. Había esperado que lo abandonara desde el día en que se habían conocido.


	13. Chapter 13

_(Back to You - Selena Gomez)_

Harry sentía una profunda sensación de alivio, como si no hubiera podido respirar hondo en semanas.

-Ha sido bastante impresionante -comentó, sentado en el asiento del acompañante de su Volvo.

-La imagen era muy detallada, se podía ver todo -dijo Louis.

-Más de lo que uno querría -bromeó el ojiverde-. ¿Te ha dado un poco de asco?

-No -tras un segundo de vacilación, Louis admitió-: Vale, no creí que hiciera falta que nos enseñara el agujero que va a ser el estómago.

-Es verdad que eso ha sido un poco raro -admitió Harry, riendo-, pero ha sido genial -la experiencia entera había sido como un milagro-. El bebé me parece tan real... antes era consciente de que estaba embarazado, claro, pero verlo mientras oía el latido de su corazón...

-Lo ha cambiado todo -acabó Louis por el.

-Exacto. He estado a punto de preguntarle si es niño o niña, me iría bien saberlo para empezar a preparar su cuarto y todas sus cosas, y para comprarle la ropa.

-¿Es que los recién nacidos llevan ropa?

-Bueno, no estamos hablando de un vestuario normal, pero hay ropa para dormir. Tengo algunos libros sobre bebés, supongo que tendría que empezar a leer esa parte.

-¿El capítulo sobre accesorios de moda? -bromeó él.

-Claro, quiero que mi niño vaya a la última -dijo el rizado, con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia él ojiazul, y añadió-: Gracias por acompañarme, lo habría pasado mal si hubiera tenido que ir solo.

-Yo también me alegro de haber ido, pero Reid te habría acompañado de no ser por mí.

-Sí, pero dudo que hubiera conseguido aguantar el tipo -era una experiencia muy íntima, y aunque Reid y el eran grandes amigos, no compartían cosas así.

Al mirar a Louis, Harry sintió que lo embargaba una extraña mezcla de felicidad, enfado y tristeza. En el pasado había querido que ambos pudieran compartir aquella experiencia, había anhelado tener hijos con él.

De repente, se preguntó hasta qué punto se había implicado Louis en el embarazo de Alison, y en qué medida acababa de acompañarlo a el para intentar suavizar la tensión que había entre los dos. Creía que él sentía sinceramente haberlo herido y que no le había ocultado la verdad por crueldad, pero sospechaba que había estado dispuesto a mantener en secreto la existencia de su hija de forma indefinida.

-Siento lo de nuestro bebé -dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó, sorprendido.

-Siento que lo perdiéramos. Me sentí mal cuando pasó, pero hasta hoy, la experiencia no me había parecido algo real y material. Era consciente desde un punto de vista intelectual de que te habías quedado embarazado, pero no pensé en el hecho de que se trataba de un niño de verdad. Lo siento, supongo que no me estoy explicando bien.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo -Harry podía comprender que se hubiera sentido más al margen, porque no era su cuerpo el que había experimentado el embarazo. Pero no sabía si podía confiar en su aparente sinceridad.

-Me perdí un montón de cosas -dijo él, con la vista fija hacia delante-. Es triste, para ambos.

Increíble, Louis acababa de admitir que había sentido una emoción.

-Yo también lo siento, pero creo que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar.

-¿Te refieres a perder el bebé?

-Sí. Esas cosas suceden por alguna razón, y lo más probable es que el feto tuviera algún problema, y que no hubiera sobrevivido de todas formas.

-Pensaba que ibas a decir que había sido lo mejor porque nos divorciamos.

-Ése es un factor a tener en cuenta, pero no es importante. Nos las habríamos arreglado para ser padres sin estar juntos -el rizado nunca había esperado ser padre soltero, pero eso era lo que había decidido al final.

-Tenías razón al decir que no me sorprendió que te marcharas, porque es algo que esperaba desde el principio. Siempre pensé que la relación era temporal, incluso antes de que nos casáramos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué dije para que pensaras algo así?

-No fue por ti, tú te comprometiste completamente -dijo Louis, mirándolo con una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos-. Fue por mí, por cómo me había criado, por mi forma de pensar. Hay un montón de razones aburridas que ya no importan, pero quería que supieras que tenías razón -volvió a mirarlo, y comentó-: Sé que te encanta que te digan eso.

-Normalmente, sí -murmuró el, atónito ante su confesión-. Pero esta vez me habría gustado equivocarme -vaciló por un segundo, y finalmente le preguntó-: Si eso era lo que sentías, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Porque quería estar equivocado.

-Pero al final acertaste, acabé abandonándote.

-Te fuiste para captar mi atención, yo fui quien te dejó marchar. Lo que compartíamos era muy valioso, Harry -admitió él-. Cuando te fuiste, perdí algo que jamás podré reemplazar.

-Gracias por decirlo, siempre me pregunté si te habías dado cuenta de que me había ido.

-Me di cuenta.

-Pero no lo suficiente para intentar recuperarme.

-Aún sigues enfadado por lo de Lindsey, ¿verdad?

-Eso ni siquiera empieza a describirlo, Louis. No es que me ocultaras un tatuaje, mantuviste una parte muy importante de tu vida apartada de mí. No sólo el hecho de que tuvieras una hija, sino que la querías tanto, que no podías querer a nadie más.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Harry, eras mi esposo. Quería...

-¿Qué?, ¿que permaneciéramos juntos para siempre?, ¿que formáramos una familia?

-Quería que saliéramos adelante.

-No te creo. Lo que pienso es que querías estar solo con tu dolor. Al menos tu falta de interés no se debía a mí en concreto, le habrías hecho lo mismo a cualquiera.

Las manos de Louis se tensaron al volante.

-No vas a darme un respiro, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que te lo mereces? Has cambiado todas mis percepciones sobre nuestro pasado juntos, y aún estoy intentando asimilarlo.

-¿Podrás trabajar conmigo?

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás dispuesto a marcharte? -le preguntó el.

-Sí, si eso te ayuda.

-Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no te odiaba.

-¿Volveremos a ser amigos?

Habían estado casados, trabajaban juntos y hacía más o menos una semana que se habían acostado juntos. harry no sabía si habían sido amigos alguna vez.

-No lo sé -admitió-. No creo que sea... -se quedó sin aliento al sentir un repentino movimiento en su vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? -se apresuró a preguntarle él.

-Estoy genial, el bebé se está moviendo.

-¿En serio?, ¿qué se siente? -le preguntó, con una enorme sonrisa.

La furia y el dolor se mezclaron con el deseo de compartir aquel milagro. Tras unos segundos de duda, Harry se levantó un poco el jersey y le colocó la mano en su vientre desnudo.

-¿Lo notas?, justo aquí.

Él lo miró con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de asombro.

-Sí, lo noto. No es un golpe, sino más bien un roce.

-Exacto.

Después de intercambiar una sonrisa con el, Louis volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera, pero dejó la mano sobre su estómago y Harry siguió cubriéndola con la suya. El momento pareció alargarse hacia el infinito. A pesar de todo, había un vínculo entre ellos.

Louis había sido una parte esencial de su pasado y formaba parte de su presente, y aunque el quería odiarlo, era incapaz de hacerlo; al menos, ya no estaba enamorado de él. Sólo un tonto dejaría que el mismo hombre le rompiera el corazón dos veces.

-

_(Who I Am With You - Chris Young)_

Louis estaba comprobando las cuentas de la noche anterior, pero levantó la mirada al oír que se abría la puerta del despacho.

-Hola -saludó a su hermana, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se apresuró a levantarse, y fue a abrazarla-. ¿Qué pasa?

En vez de contestar, Lottie empezó a sollozar, y su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar mientras Louis la apretaba contra su pecho. Aunque no sabía qué era lo que había provocado su obvio dolor, estaba más que preparado para enfrentarse a quien fuera por ella.

-¿A qué capullo tengo que patearle el culo? -le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador y depositaba un beso en su cabeza.

-Ojalá... ojalá fuera tan sencillo -dijo ella, con la voz ahogada contra su pecho. Finalmente se apartó un poco de él, lo miró a los ojos y admitió-: es Hugh.

Louis hizo una mueca. No le gustaba la idea de pelearse con un tipo que iba en silla de ruedas, pero si era necesario...

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Me ha dejado.

-¿Qué? -Louis se había esperado cualquier cosa, desde una pelea hasta una improbable aventura, pero aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Me ha dejado -repitió su hermana.

-Es imposible, él te quiere -le dijo, aunque en realidad lo que estaba pensando era que Hugh estaba en deuda con ella.

Después de su accidente, Lottie había sido quien le había apoyado y había insistido en que se casaran, a pesar de saber que él no podría volver a caminar nunca. Le había querido y le había empujado a superarse cuando había sido necesario, para que él recuperara las ganas de vivir a pesar de estar paralizado de cintura para abajo. Incluso había seguido trabajando en la hamburguesería para conservar el seguro médico y que él pudiera continuar con su terapia física.

Lottie lo había conseguido. Hugh había ido regresando poco a poco al mundo de los vivos, y se había labrado un porvenir.

-A lo mejor le has malinterpretado.

Lottie soltó una carcajada estrangulada, y se sentó en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa. Louis se sentó en la otra, y después se inclinó hacia su hermana y le agarró una mano.

-No lo entiendo -le dijo.

-Pues ya somos dos -Lottie se secó las lágrimas con su mano libre, y después sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo-. Le dije que quería que habláramos sobre la fecundación in vitro; sabía que necesitábamos ayuda para que yo me quedara embarazada, y pensé que había llegado el momento. Admito que a lo mejor era algo egoísta por mi parte, porque sabía que no iba a avanzar en la hamburguesería y había pensado que a lo mejor la maternidad me distraería de mis problemas -Lottie se sorbió la nariz, y añadió-: No es que no quisiera tener hijos, pero siempre había creído que antes habría alcanzado mis metas laborales.

Louis le apartó el pelo de la cara, y se lo colocó detrás de las orejas antes de preguntarle:

-¿Qué pasó cuando le dijiste que querías quedarte embarazada?

-Que me dijo que él no quería -el llanto empezó de nuevo-. Al principio pensé que era por el dinero, porque el procedimiento es bastante caro, pero no era eso. Me dijo que quería el divorcio, que ya no había sitio para mí en su vida porque ha crecido como persona.

Louis se acercó más a ella, y volvió a abrazarla. Lottie apoyó la frente en su hombro.

-Me dijo que ha ido creciendo y cambiando, pero que yo he seguido estancada. Están a punto de darle un puesto fijo en la universidad, y yo sólo trabajo como gerente en una hamburguesería -Lottie miró a su hermano, y le dijo-: Me lo echó en cara, como si no me hubiera esforzado al máximo por ascender en la empresa, como si no me hubiera quedado por él. Trabajo muy duro, más que nadie que haya ocupado ese puesto.

-Es verdad, siempre te has esforzado al máximo -Louis le dio un beso en la nariz, y añadió-: Te has portado como una campeona, pero Gloria nunca se ha dado cuenta.

-Eso fue lo que yo le dije a Hugh, pero él me contestó que me estaba volviendo una amargada y que no quería vivir con alguien así. Que no quería seguir viviendo conmigo.

Lottie se levantó, y se quitó la chaqueta antes de seguir diciendo:

-No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo se atreve? Yo estuve a su lado, siempre lo he apoyado. Se deprimió mucho después del accidente, y aunque no le culpo, no era una compañía precisamente alegre. Pero yo me mantuve a su lado y le apoyé, incluso más que sus propios padres. ¿Y crees que lo valora?, ¿que le importa lo más mínimo? No, claro que no, porque él ha progresado y yo no. Vaya un santurrón, le odio.

Louis estuvo a punto de comentar que si odiaba a Hugh el divorcio le resultaría más fácil, pero algo en su cerebro masculino le aconsejó que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Nos hacen falta cinco... -Harry levantó la mirada del sujetapapeles que llevaba en la mano, y dijo-: Lo siento, no sabía que tenías visita -al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la hermana de Louis, frunció el ceño con preocupación-. Lottie, ¿estás bien?

-Hugh me ha pedido el divorcio -contestó ella.

-Oh, cielo... -Harry dejó el sujetapapeles encima de una estantería, y alargó los brazos hacia ella.

Lottie se apresuró a ir a abrazarlo, y le dijo:

-Dice que él ha crecido y que yo me he quedado estancada.

-Los hombres somos idiotas -dijo Harry.

Louis tuvo ganas de protestar, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Aquél no era el mejor momento para salir en defensa de su sexo.

-Yo me mantuve a su lado, y le quería. Aún le quiero.

-Entonces, ¿quieres intentar arreglar las cosas? -le preguntó Harry, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-No. Si no me quiere, perfecto. No pienso seguir casada con él, no le necesito

Lottie empezó a llorar otra vez-. Pero es que me duele, le quiero pero él no me quiere a mí.

Louis sintió el dolor de su hermana, junto con una buena dosis de culpa al preguntarse si Harry había pasado por aquello cuando se había marchado y él no había intentado recuperarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿quieres que sufra? -le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, y de lo lindo. Louis se ha ofrecido a patearle el culo. -Harry lo miró, y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Tu hermano es un buen hombre, y no es por ofender, pero creo que Walker lo haría mejor.

-Es verdad, por el entrenamiento militar y todo eso -dijo Lottie.

Al ver que el rostro de su hermana se relajaba un poco, Louis se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad?

-Un buen abogado.

-Puedo ayudarte a conseguir uno.

-Vale -Lottie los miró, y empezó a llorar de nuevo-. Quiere que sea yo quien se encargue de todo, ¿podéis creerlo? Me dijo que estaba muy ocupado porque se acercaban los exámenes finales, y que si por favor podía ocuparme yo del papeleo.

Louis y Harry la abrazaron, y Lottie suspiró y añadió:

-Le pediría a Walker que le rompiera las piernas, pero eso sería un poco redundante, ¿verdad? -cuando Louis la abrazó con más fuerza, ella se aferró a él y le dijo-: ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Gloria?, no quiero decírselo.

-Pues no lo hagas -le dijo Harry.

-Pero... tengo que hacerlo -comentó Lottie, mirándolo con perplejidad.

-¿Por qué? Sólo es tu abuela, no el oráculo de la ciudad. Ni lo ve ni lo sabe todo, y la verdad, después de lo mal que te ha tratado, yo no le diría nada. ¿Por qué darle esa satisfacción?

-Quiero ser como tú de mayor -le dijo Lottie, con una sonrisa.

     

\--

_(Friday Forever - Trophy Eyes)_

Gloria entró en el restaurante justo cuando Harry acababa de terminar con la degustación de la tarde, en la que había preparado los especiales para que los probara el personal.

-Al menos hace un par de horas que Lottie se ha ido -le susurró a Niall mientras Gloria se acercaba a el. Por suerte, Louis había ido al Daily Grind para asistir a una importante reunión.

-¿Quieres un cuchillo? -le preguntó su amigo.

-No me tientes.

Harry se obligó a sonreír mientras la otra mujer se quitaba su abrigo de piel y se lo colgaba del brazo.

-Buenas tardes, Harry.

-Hola, Gloria. Gracias por venir a visitarnos, aunque me sorprende verte de nuevo en la cocina.

Gloria enarcó sus perfectas cejas y contestó:

-Aunque Louis y tú penséis que estáis al mando, sigo siendo la accionista mayoritaria de la empresa.

Eso probablemente explicaba que no hubiera un sistema de bonificaciones.

-Si has venido por algún asunto laboral, será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho.

Harry no quería tener que lidiar con Gloria en público, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia estar con ella en ningún sitio, y mucho menos en el espacio limitado de su despacho; teniendo en cuenta la bomba que la vieja bruja había soltado en su última visita, no quería ni pensar en lo que podía tener entre manos en esa ocasión.

-Louis no está, ¿quieres que lo dejemos para otro día? -era dudoso que accediera, pero tenía derecho a soñar.

-No, he venido a verte a ti -Gloria se detuvo al ver la amplitud de la habitación, y dijo-: El despacho de Louis es mucho más pequeño que éste.

-Sí, es verdad.

-¿No tendría que haberse quedado él con el más grande?

-No.

-¿Vas a ofrecerme algo de beber?

-¿Quieres algo?

-La verdad es que no.

-Entonces no, no voy a ofrecértelo -Harry sonrió antes de decir-: ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-He venido porque he recibido varias quejas sobre la comida.

-¿De verdad? Me sorprende, porque yo no he recibido ninguna.

Aquello no era totalmente cierto. Había habido el típico cliente que quería que su plato de pescado supiera a algo totalmente diferente, o que insistía en que se le cocinara la comida hasta extremos imposibles que sólo conseguían que el plato perdiera sustancia, pero nada fuera de lo común.

-Parece que te sientes muy orgulloso de tus patatas fritas con pescado, pero me han comentado que el plato es muy vulgar. No es el tipo de comida que deberíamos servir en un restaurante tan selecto como éste.

Harry se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo, por ser capaz de ver la parte humorística de aquella situación.

-Tu opinión me parece muy interesante, pero aunque seas la principal accionista de la empresa, yo no trabajo a tus órdenes, y aunque lo hiciera, tengo un jugoso contrato con una cláusula que establece que puedo decidir lo que se les sirve a los clientes. Intento estar abierto a los consejos, pero es mi nombre el que aparece en la parte superior del menú.

-No sé por qué Louis accedió a darte tanto control, es ridículo -dijo Gloria, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Puede, pero eso es lo que hay. Aunque me preocupa que hayas estado recibiendo quejas, ¿por qué no me das los nombres y los números de teléfono de los clientes insatisfechos? Me encantaría hablar con ellos personalmente para invitarlos a una cena gratis.

Harry esperó a ver qué le respondía, convencida de que no iba a poder darle aquella información porque se había inventado lo de las quejas.

-Louis no va a casarse contigo. No sé si pensaste que podrías convencerlo debido a tu embarazo, pero es inútil. Lo dejaste escapar una vez, y Willian no va a permitir que vuelvas a tomarle el pelo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, y necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad y sus valores morales para no decirle que Louis y el habían hecho el amor... y no una sola vez, sino durante toda una noche. Una y otra vez como conejos.

Pero logró contenerse; al parecer, se estaba acostumbrando a todo aquel rollo de actuar con madurez, y además, no estaba interesado en Louis de esa forma.

-Si él mostrara interés en ti, me vería obligada a desheredarlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no recibiría nada desde un punto de vista financiero?

-Exacto.

-Como ya ha ganado millones con el Daily Grind, no creo que eso sea un gran drama para él -Harry se levantó, y añadió-: Gloria, no sé lo que quieres, pero no vas a conseguirlo aquí. Ve a torturar a otra persona, no me interesan tus juegos.

-No puedes echarme de aquí -dijo ella, mientras se ponía en pie.

-Pues yo creo que es lo que está haciendo -comentó Niall desde la puerta-. No he podido evitar oír lo que estabais diciendo, qué situación más desagradable - con una enorme sonrisa, añadió-: Pero ya que estamos en plan sincero, quiero que sepas que me he acostado con Reid y con Walker. No al mismo tiempo, claro, porque habría sido un poco incómodo, pero lo he hecho con los dos. Eso te dará algo en qué pensar.

-Zorra -siseó Gloria. Niall se echó a reír.

-Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no entiendo por qué te tiene miedo tanta gente.

Después de que Gloria agarrara su abrigo y se marchara a toda prisa, Niall se acercó a la mesa y Harry y el chocaron las manos.

-Madre mía, esa mujer necesita un ajuste de actitud urgente. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -contestó Harry-. ¿Es verdad que te acuestas con Walker?

-Acabo de salvarte el cuello, ¿qué te parece si me lo agradeces y me subes el sueldo?

-Te agradezco que acudieras al rescate, pero no era necesario. ¿Es verdad que te acuestas con Walker?

-Sólo lo hicimos una vez. Estuvo bien, pero se acabó -frunció el ceño, y admitió-: Somos amigos.

Harry no supo qué decir; en primer lugar, a Niall le encantaba hablar de sus conquistas, siempre decía que eso era casi la mejor parte. Y en segundo lugar... ¿sólo amigos?

-No hace falta que te sorprendas tanto, él es diferente. Me gusta.

-¿Te gusta desde un punto de vista romántico?

-No, simplemente me gusta como persona -su rostro se tensó, y le dijo-: Todo esto es información confidencial, y no puedes contárselo a nadie.

-Genial, material para chantaje -dijo Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

-

_(Alive - Pearl Jam)_

Louis volvió al restaurante justo antes de las cinco, y sonrió al entrar en la cocina y encontrarse con el familiar caos que precedía al fantástico menú de Harry.

-¿Qué tal va todo? -le preguntó casi gritando, para que le oyera a pesar del ruido.

-Genial -le contestó el.

-Tu abuela ha venido y ha amenazado a Harry -comentó Niall al acercarse a por dos ensaladas.

-Le advertí que me iría si se entrometía -masculló Louis

Harry sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera advirtiéndole que se callara.

-Genial, ella aprieta las tuercas y tú te largas, y así tendremos que lidiar con ella nosotros solos -dijo Niall, con una mueca de exasperación-. Muy varonil de tu parte, recuérdame que te llame si me surge cualquier urgencia -sin más, agarró otra ensalada más y salió de la cocina.

-Ni siquiera me he quitado el abrigo, y ya he perdido una batalla con el - comentó Louis.

-Niall tiene un don para hacer que cualquier hombre se sienta incapaz de ganar contra el. He intentado avisarte, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Pareces muy alegre, está claro que Gloria no ha causado demasiados daños.

-Me mantuve firme.

-¿A quién ha venido a ver?, ¿a ti o a mí?

-A mí.

-¿De qué quería hablar contigo?

-De lo de siempre, de lo importante que es ella y lo insignificante que soy yo. entonces llegó Niall y le comentó que se ha acostado con Reid y con Walker, así que supongo que hemos acabado en empate.

-Recuérdame luego que le dé las gracias.

Después de ir a dejar el abrigo a su despacho, Louis fue a comprobar cómo iba todo en el comedor. Tenían reservas hasta las nueve, lo que no estaba nada mal para un miércoles. Las mesas ya estaban llenas, y había varias parejas esperando en el bar.

-El comedor está controlado -le dijo a Harry, cuando volvió a la cocina-.¿Quieres contarme la verdadera razón de que Gloria viniera a verte?

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tiene importancia. Es una vieja amargada que quiere que todo el mundo a su alrededor se sienta igual de infeliz que ella, y yo me niego a dejar que lo consiga.

-Bien hecho -le dijo él. Se apartó para dejar pasar a un cocinero que acarreaba una enorme fuente de sopa de marisco, y comentó-: Supongo que lo mejor será que me quite de en medio.

-Sí -contestó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sus ojos tenían un atractivo especial, eran tan hermosos... por no hablar de su sonrisa. Antes de que Lous se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el deseo volvió a golpearlo con fuerza. Era gracioso, pero el ajetreo de la última semana... el enfado de el rizado, el bebé, todo lo demás... había hecho que se le olvidara; sin embargo, en ese momento se imaginó lo que sería acostarse con el ojiverde de nuevo. Desde luego, era un hombre muy retorcido, se dijo mientras se volvía para regresar a su despacho.

En ese momento, Niall entró en la cocina y le dijo:

-Louis, tienes visita, una tal Tracy no sé qué. ¿Sales con ella?, ¿tengo que quitarles el aire a las ruedas de tu coche?

-¿Tracy? -Louis sólo conocía a una mujer con ese nombre-. ¿La madre de Lindsey?

Harry se acercó a él de inmediato, y le preguntó:

-¿Te visita con frecuencia?

-Casi nunca, la última vez fue cuando Lindsey se puso enferma. Quiso decírmelo en persona -Louis sintió que se le encogía el corazón al pensar que quizás el cáncer había vuelto a aparecer.

No podía ser, se dijo con firmeza, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. La había visto hacía menos de dos semanas en la función del instituto, y tenía muy buen aspecto. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, le agarró la mano a Harry.

-A lo mejor quiere conocerme -quizás su hija había decidido que quería saber algo sobre él, después de todos aquellos años.

Salió de la cocina sin soltarle la mano a Harry, y el lo siguió sin saber que hacer.

-No debería ir contigo -le dijo.

-Claro que sí. Yo estuve a tu lado en lo de la ecografía.

-No es lo mismo.

-Puede ser lo más parecido a lo que pueda llegar.

Louis reconoció a Tracy de inmediato, de pie junto a la maître, y soltó un juramento al acercarse a ella y ver su expresión de dolor y preocupación. No tenía delante a una mujer feliz, sino a una madre aterrada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó, sin andarse con rodeos.

-Es Lindsey. Siento presentarme así, sin avisar, pero llamé a tu oficina y me dijeron que podría encontrarte aquí.

Louis se aferró a la mano de Harry con más fuerza, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sólo con ver a Tracy, supo la verdad.

-El cáncer ha vuelto a aparecer -dijo.  
-Sí -le confirmó Tracy, palideciendo-. Hace semanas que aparecieron los primeros signos, pero parece que ella se ha estado esforzando por ocultárnoslos porque quería participar en la función del instituto. Se derrumbó cuando acabó la obra y le han estado haciendo pruebas, pero todos sabíamos...

Tracy se retorció las manos en un gesto de angustia, y tras varios segundos siguió diciendo:

-Como la enfermedad ha vuelto así, con tanta virulencia, quieren recurrir a algo más que a la quimioterapia... quieren hacerle un trasplante de médula ósea. He venido para preguntarte si estarías dispuesto a hacerte las pruebas de compatibilidad.

-Claro que sí, de inmediato. Puedo localizar también a Alison -aunque Louis no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, sabía que sus padres aún vivían en Seattle.

-Gracias -dijo Tracy, con un estremecimiento-. La queremos tanto... es nuestra niña, y cuando la otra vez que se puso enferma se recuperó, todos nos sentimos esperanzados -tragó con dificultad, y añadió-: Louis, te has portado fantásticamente bien con nosotros, nunca has intentado implicarte en su vida.

-Ella no quería saber nada de mí -a Louis le dolió incluso pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Ya lo sé, pero no estabas obligado a respetar sus deseos, y lo hiciste. Nos has pedido tan poco... Tom y yo hemos estado hablando, y creemos que a lo mejor ha llegado el momento de que te conozca.


	14. Chapter 14

_(Fire Away - Niall Horan)_

—Quiero que sepas que ésta es la primera vez que me molesta tu embarazo — comentó Niall, mientras tomaba un nacho cubierto de queso fundido.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Harry, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la pequeña mesa—. Te entiendo, y sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar.

Niall hizo un sonido bastante poco fino, que sonó como una mezcla entre un gruñido y un resoplido  
—Venga ya, soy mucho mejor persona que tú. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, estarías preparando margaritas.

—Creo que tienes razón —admitió Harry, con una carcajada.

Su amigo había llegado hacía menos de una hora con todo lo necesario para preparar los nachos, y después de anunciar que tenía ganas de emborracharse, le había dado la bolsa de comida a Harry y le había dicho que se pusiera manos a la obra. Como a Niall no le gustaba beber solo, estaba dispuesto a aceptar una comilona como débil sustituta.

—Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido con los nachos —añadió.

—Están muy buenos —admitió Niall a regañadientes—, pero aún me siento muy ofendido porque estás embarazado en un momento en el que necesito alcohol y a alguien con quien compartirlo.

Harry no comentó que había una gran lista de hombres a los que les habría encantado emborracharse con el, porque tenía la sensación de que se trataba de una de esas ocasiones reservadas sólo para amigos.

—¿Hay alguna novedad en lo de Lindsey? —le preguntó su amigo.

—No, siguen esperando los resultados de las pruebas, para ver si Louis es compatible. No tardarán demasiado, uno o dos días como mucho. Louis desea con todas sus fuerzas que dé positivo, quiere ser quien salve a su hija.

—¿Qué padre no lo querría?

Aquello era algo que seguía creando en Harry dos sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, era imposible echarle en cara a un hombre que quisiera a una hija a la que había entregado en adopción, pero por otro lado, ¿quién podía confiar en un hombre incapaz de abrirle el corazón a nadie más?

Si se lo hubiera contado todo años atrás, el lo habría entendido... con el tiempo. Pero él se había ido apartando, hasta que no había querido tener nada que ver ni con su bebé ni con el.

—Espero que Lindsey se recupere —comentó—. Esa pobre niña ya ha pasado bastante, parece ser que la sometieron a la quimio cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad por primera vez. Debe de ser algo muy duro. Ahora que el cáncer ha vuelto a aparecer, un trasplante de médula ósea parece la mejor opción.

—¿Se sabe algo de Alison?

—No es compatible, así que todos tienen las esperanzas puestas en Louis. Si él tampoco lo es, entonces tendrán que buscar otras opciones, empezando por su familia más directa; al menos, si encuentran un donante, Lindsey tendrá una verdadera oportunidad de vencer a la enfermedad de una vez por todas.

—Ya sé que he tenido mis diferencias con Louis, pero espero que sea compatible—comentó Niall, mientras se inclinaba a por más nachos—. Necesita salvar a alguien.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Creo que es una característica de los Tomlinson, aunque ninguno de ellos lo ha conseguido hasta el momento. Supongo que es una secuela por haberse criado cerca de Gloria, por cómo los machacaba emocionalmente cuando eran pequeños.

Harry no cuestionó aquella valoración, pero se preguntó cuál había sido la fuente de información de Niall; ¿habría sido Reid, Walker, o ambos? La tentación de preguntarle fue muy fuerte, pero se contuvo. Si su amigo quería contárselo, lo haría por propia decisión.

—Es triste que perdieran a su padre y a su madre con un año de diferencia — comentó con voz suave—. Louis siempre pensó que tenía que ser el más fuerte, aunque nunca me lo había planteado en términos de salvar a alguien —recordó que él había intentado mantenerlo alejado del imperio familiar porque había temido que Gloria le hiciera daño, y admitió—: o a lo mejor no fui capaz de verlo.

—Lottie es la única que sigue intentando complacer a esa zorra —dijo Niall.

Harry sabía que la hermana de Louis estaba luchando en una batalla perdida, ya que Gloria no la aceptaría jamás porque no era una Tomlinson, y se preguntó si él le había contado ya la verdad. Supuso que no había tenido tiempo, pero el tenía la sensación de que si no se daba prisa en hacerlo, al final la situación se le iba a escapar de las manos.

—Hablar de Louis y de su familia hace que me dé cuenta de lo normal que soy — comentó—. Increíble, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?, no eres tan raro.

—Me he quedado embarazado mediante un procedimiento médico de un hombre al que nunca llegaré a conocer, y estoy trabajando para mi ex marido — también se había acostado con él, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Niall tenía sus sospechas, pero no le preguntaría al respecto y el no quería confirmárselo.

Pero, hablando de gente que se acostaba junta...

—¿Cómo va tu amistad con Walker? —le preguntó.

—Bien.

—¡Ja! No me lo trago, me estás ocultando algo —Harry estaba convencido de aquello. El nerviosismo de Niall era patente, y era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse así por un hombre—. ¿Estás enamorado de él? —le preguntó, intentando disimular su incredulidad.

— _¿Qué?_ No, claro que no. No es nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Nada, no es nada —con un suspiro, Niall añadió—: ni siquiera nos hemos acostado juntos después de aquella única vez. Sólo somos amigos, y es algo que me resulta muy extraño.

Harry no supo qué pensar.

—Cuando dices que no se han acostado juntos, quieres decir que...

—Nada de sexo. De verdad, no puedo imaginarnos haciéndolo otra vez, no hacemos nada... sólo hablamos.

—Hablar es bueno.

—No, no lo es. Esto no es normal. ¿Yo, amigo de un hombre?, venga ya.

—Así que tienen una relación, es genial —dijo Harry, mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa.

—No, es raro. No hay nada romántico entre nosotros, pero le tengo cariño. No quiero sentir cariño por nadie.

—Lo sientes por mí.

—Sí, es verdad, pero el amor entre amigos es diferente, querer a alguien como algo mas...—los ojos de Niall se llenaron de tristeza, y le dijo—: Creo que voy a tener que irme.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que no se refería sólo a esa noche, y lo embargaron el pánico y el dolor. Necesitaba a Niall, y lo echaría muchísimo de menos si se iba.

—¿Puedes contarme por qué?

—Gracias por no decirme que no puedo hacerlo —le dijo su amigo, con una sonrisa.

—Me estoy controlando.

Niall tomó otro nacho antes de decir:

—Tengo familia en Ohio. Padres, hermanos y hermanas, y un marido —masticó el nacho, y se lo tragó—. En realidad, no estoy seguro de lo del marido, puede que se haya divorciado de mí. Me fui hace mucho tiempo.

—No sé qué decir, nunca has mencionado a nadie.

—No salí de un huevo.

Harry siempre había pensado que tenía que tener algún pariente, pero no se había imaginado una familia entera e incluso un marido.

—Pasó algo —siguió diciendo Niall—. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero hice algo malo y fui incapaz de vivir conmigo mismo o con ellos, así que me fui. Me metí en un coche y acabé aquí, y te conocí varias semanas después.

Harry sintió que se le rompía el corazón, porque no quería perder a su amigo.

—Si crees que tienes que volver, yo te apoyo.

—Vas a ser muy valiente con todo esto, ¿no? —protestó Niall con indignación—. Maldita sea, no lo soporto. No quiero irme, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de intentar atar los cabos sueltos y arreglar las cosas. Creo que aún le quiero... es una locura, ¿verdad?

Harry se limitó a asentir, consciente de que se echaría a llorar si intentaba articular palabra.

—No te dejaría sin más, antes me aseguraría de que tuvieras a alguien que te ayudara con el bebé y con el restaurante.

—Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Le parecía imposible pensar en la posibilidad de que Niall se fuera. ¿Con quién iba a hablar en medio de la noche, cuando no pudiera dejar de llorar después de ver una película triste?, ¿quién iba a entender que no había que comer M&M's azules en los días pares del mes?, ¿quién iba a estar junto a el en el parto, y durante las primeras semanas de vida del bebé?

Niall soltó un juramento, y se levantó de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.

—Estás llorando.

—No pasa nada, es algo hormonal —protestó, mientras se sorbía la nariz.

Cuando el también se levantó, Niall rodeó la mesa y se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida, nunca lo olvides — susurró Niall.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Lo ves?, por eso el amor es un asco. Si no te quisiera, no me importaría tener que irme.

—Si no me quisieras después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, te tiraría un cuchillo de cocina a la cabeza.

-

_(Sign of The Times - Harry Styles)_

Lottie fulminó a Louis con la mirada, y le dijo:

—No puedo creer que me ocultaras durante todo este tiempo que tenías una hija —entornó los ojos, y añadió—: Walker y Reid lo sabían, ¿verdad? Ustedes siempre se apoyan y a mi que me parta un rayo.

Louis rodeó a su hermana con un brazo, mientras caminaban por el aparcamiento del campus de la Universidad de Washington.

—Por si hace que te sientas mejor, no sabía que ellos se habían enterado. Creía que era un secreto.

—Sí, claro. De verdad, es como vivir en un culebrón, y no hago más que esperar que de un momento a otro empiece a oírse una profunda voz masculina de fondo.

«Mientras Lottie permanece ajena a la existencia de la hija ilegítima de su hermano, Lindsey se enfrenta al cáncer; aunque Lottie es idiota por haberse casado con un impresentable como Hugh, claro. Continuará después de la publicidad». Me saca de quicio.

—¿La profunda voz masculina?

—No, tú. ¿Hay más secretos?

Louis pensó en uno enorme, pero no podía contárselo en ese preciso momento, porque Lottie ya tenía bastante.

—No sabía que Reid y Walker me habían oído discutiendo con Gloria sobre Lindsey, no te oculté la información a ti en concreto.

—Pero no me lo contaste al enterarte de que ellos lo sabían.

—Ya tenías bastantes preocupaciones.

—Louis, soy una mujer adulta, puedes dejar de protegerme del mundo.

—Lo siento, forma parte de mi trabajo.

Lottie enlazó el brazo con el suyo, y se apoyó contra él antes de decir:

—Eres un buen hermano mayor.

—Gracias.

Louis apreciaba el cumplido, pero no estaba seguro de habérselo ganado. Harry le había aconsejado que le contara toda la verdad a Lottie y pensaba hacerlo pronto, pero no aquel día en concreto.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? —le preguntó.

—Completamente —respondió ella, mientras le daba una palmadita al bolsillo de su chaqueta—. No voy a pagarle a nadie para que le lleve los documentos a Hugh, pudiendo hacerlo yo; además, quiero ver la expresión de sus ojos, porque no me espera. Provocarle un poco de incomodidad no es una venganza demasiado satisfactoria, pero es la única que voy a conseguir —miró su reloj, y añadió—: Ahora tiene horario de oficina, a lo mejor está reunido con algún estudiante. Eso le daría emoción al asunto.

—Lo siento —dijo Louis, sin saber cómo ayudarla.

—No te preocupes. Aunque no me gusta cómo se ha portado Hugh conmigo, ya no pienso seguir cuestionando el divorcio. Aún estoy furiosa; al fin y al cabo, le entregué una buena parte de mi vida, y saber que él cree que ya no estoy a su altura hace que quiera pasar con el coche por encima de todas sus cosas. Prácticamente me absorbió la vida, y ahora se está portando como si fuera muy noble. Aunque la verdad es que hace tiempo que no lo quiero.

Aquello era un alivio. Ya era bastante malo que Lottie tuviera que pasar por todo aquello, pero si se le hubiera roto el corazón, la situación habría sido mucho peor.

—A lo mejor te gusta volver a ser soltera —comentó él.

—Estoy deseándolo —admitió ella, con una sonrisa—. Pasé directamente de la residencia de estudiantes de la universidad a la vida de casada, así que nunca he tenido una casa sólo para mí.

—¿Sabes ya dónde vas a vivir?

—No. En parte, me gustaría que fuera Hugh quien se mudara, porque todo esto fue idea suya, pero es difícil encontrar pisos accesibles para minusválidos —giró hacia la izquierda, y añadió—: No me gusta ser la que sufre todas las molestias, porque fue él quien tomó la decisión de que nos divorciáramos —Lottie sacudió la cabeza—. Vamos a cambiar de tema. El campus tiene buen aspecto.

Louis miró a su alrededor. La primavera había llegado, y había tulipanes en flor por todas partes. El suelo estaba húmedo debido a la lluvia reciente, pero el cielo estaba despejado y tenía un brillante tono azul.

—Tengo un montón de recuerdos de este sitio —comentó.

—Me imagino las fiestas y las chicas y chicos de los que disfrutaste, pero yo me limité a estudiar, por supuesto —dijo Lottie.

Louis soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, claro. Me acuerdo de haber recibido más de una llamada tuya, porque no querías volver conduciendo a la residencia después de una fiesta.

—Oye, al menos no me puse al volante después de beber alcohol.

—¿Acaso me quejé alguna vez?

—Me acuerdo de que en una ocasión oí una voz masculina bastante molesta de fondo, mmm... ¿sería Harry?

—A lo mejor.

—Es una persona fantástica.

—Ya lo sé.

—Están haciendo un trabajo estupendo en el Waterfront.

—Eso sí que lo siento —comentó él, lanzándole una mirada—. No el éxito que estamos teniendo, sino que Gloria no te ofreciera a ti el restaurante.

—No te ofendas, pero yo también lo siento. En fin, ya está hecho. En cuanto acabe con lo del divorcio y me mude, voy a tener una larga charla con Gloria para dejarle las cosas claras. O me da algo más, o me largo.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar la empresa? —le preguntó Louis, sorprendido.

—Pues claro. Es por aquí —añadió, mientras señalaba hacia unas escaleras.

Lo condujo hasta el segundo piso, tomó un pasillo y se detuvo frente a una de las puertas cerradas. Intentó girar el pomo, pero no se movió.

—Está cerrada con llave... pero estamos en el horario de visitas, ¿no? —Lottie leyó el rótulo que había junto a la puerta para comprobar las horas en las que Hugh estaba en su despacho, y comentó—: Qué raro —escuchó con atención durante unos segundos, y llamó a la puerta—. ¿Hugh? —al oír un sonido ahogado seguido de un golpe, se volvió hacia Louis y le dijo—: Vale, todo esto me huele muy mal.

—Quizá sea mejor que nos vayamos —comentó él, que empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento con todo aquello.

La boca de Lottie se tensó mientras ella rebuscaba en su bolso.

—Ni hablar. Maldita sea, si ese malnacido... —sacó un llavero, seleccionó una de las llaves y la metió en la cerradura.

—Creo que es mejor que no sepas lo que pasa, vámonos —insistió Louis, mientras la agarraba del brazo con suavidad.

—¿No crees que tengo derecho a saberlo? —le dijo ella con firmeza, antes de zafarse de su mano y de abrir la puerta sin más.

Hugh estaba en su silla de ruedas con la camisa abierta, y a su lado había una muchacha joven, probablemente una estudiante, que tenía el pelo alborotado y que estaba acabando de abrocharse la blusa.

—Lottie... —dijo Hugh con cautela, obviamente sorprendido—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Eso es obvio —Lottie miró a la pareja durante unos segundos, antes de decir—: Así que quieres el divorcio porque has crecido como persona, ¿no? Si ésta es tu idea de lo que supone el crecimiento personal, no me interesa, porque a mí me parece que se trata de ser un insignificante y mezquino adúltero. Pero yo sólo trabajo en el sector de la restauración, así que seguramente no puedo entender un concepto tan complejo. Me pregunto lo que va a decir la jefa de tu departamento cuando se entere de que tu relación con los estudiantes es demasiado estrecha —le entregó los documentos, y añadió—: Aquí tienes lo que querías.

—Eh... —la estudiante se movió con nerviosismo. Estaba roja como un tomate, y no dejaba de tocarse el pelo.

—¿Sabías que estaba casado? —le preguntó Lottie—. Da igual, pero voy a darte un consejo, aunque dudo que me hagas caso. Si es infiel contigo, puede sértelo a ti — se volvió hacia Hugh, y le dijo—: No puedo expresar con palabras cuánto siento haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo contigo, no valías la pena. Vámonos, Lottie —le dijo a su hermano, antes de salir del despacho.

—Quiero darle una paliza —comentó él.

—Te lo agradezco, pero creo que voy a darle un buen golpe en las finanzas. Iba a ser justa y comprensiva en el divorcio, pero he cambiado de idea.

Louis la tomó de la mano, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también —dijo ella.

Hugh salió al pasillo, y exclamó:

—Lottie, lo siento. No quería que te enteraras así. Ella se detuvo, y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cómo querías que me enterara?, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de decirle a tu mujer que quieres el divorcio para poder tirarte a otra? Tendrías que haberme contado la verdad. Me habría enfadado, pero al menos no habría pensado que eres un capullo —sin añadir nada más, se volvió y siguió alejándose de él.

—¡Lottie!, ¡vuelve aquí!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y siguió andando.

—Sólo un puñetazo —dijo Louis.

—Gracias, pero no. Estoy bien —al llegar a las escaleras, Lottie bajó a toda prisa y comentó—: Ha sido una suerte, porque me había estado preguntando lo que habría podido hacer para que las cosas funcionaran. Pero eso se acabó —al salir al exterior, se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Mi vida es un asco, no tengo ni una carrera profesional ni un matrimonio. Qué desastre.

Louis la abrazó, y dejó que llorara contra su pecho.

—Las cosas mejorarán —le dijo.

—¿Cuándo? Quiero una fecha, dime cuándo.

—No lo sé, Lottie. Lo siento. Pero será pronto —le aseguró él, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí.

-

_(How to Save a Life - The Fray)_

—Pobrecilla —dijo Harry—. No puedo creerme que Hugh le estuviera poniendo los cuernos, pensaba que era un tipo legal.

—Todos lo pensábamos, supongo que nos equivocamos —comentó Louis.

—Menos mal que no le pegaste. A pesar de lo fuerte que esté, él va en silla de ruedas y tú no, así que habrías perdido en un juicio.

Al ver que él se encogía de hombros, Harry supuso que no le importaban demasiado las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Le habían hecho daño a alguien importante para él, y quería contraatacar.

Era extraño, pero no se había dado cuenta de ese rasgo cuando estaban casados; en vez de entender ese carácter protector, de valorarlo e intentar alcanzar un término medio, se había rebelado contra lo que el había considerado un comportamiento poco razonable.

Harry se deslizó un poco hacia abajo en la silla, y cerró los ojos mientras él le masajeaba las plantas de los pies.

—Se te da muy bien. Aunque por lo general no me importa estar de pie tantas horas, últimamente me duelen bastante.

—Estás embarazado.

—Sí, eso había oído —Harry abrió un ojo, y sonrió—. Oye, ¿dónde has aprendido a dar masajes en los pies?, ¿te lo enseñó una de las muchas mujeres u hombres con los que has salido desde el divorcio, o ya sabías hacerlo cuando estábamos casados y me ocultaste esa información?

—Tomé clases por Internet —bromeó él—. Relájate y disfruta.

—A lo mejor empiezo a gemir.

—No te cortes.

Harry se rindió al lento masaje. Había algo erótico en el hecho de que Louis le acariciara los pies desnudos, o quizás era el hecho de que, cuando él se concentraba en los dedos, su talón siempre acabara presionando contra su...  
«No vayas por ahí», se dijo con firmeza. Al menos, no aquella noche... y quizás nunca. No habían vuelto a acostarse juntos, aunque no era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta la montaña rusa emocional de las últimas semanas. En ciertos aspectos se llevaban mejor que nunca, pero en otros él le resultaba un verdadero desconocido; y a pesar de todo, el se pasaba las noches en vela, deseando tenerlo a su lado.

—¿Cuándo va a mudarse Lottie? —le preguntó, tanto para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos como por genuino interés.

—En cuanto encuentre un sitio donde vivir. Hugh se queda con el piso, porque tiene un acceso adaptado para minusválidos.

—Podría quedarse aquí mientras busca algo fijo —Harry abrió los ojos al notar que sus manos se detenían—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, tengo un dormitorio libre —dijo, indicando con un gesto su acogedor dúplex—. Lottie necesita tiempo para recuperarse, y yo no necesitaré la habitación hasta que nazca el bebé —con una sonrisa, añadió—: Además, seguro que se siente tan agradecida, que me ayudará a pintar antes de irse.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Le he ofrecido que se venga a mi casa, pero no quiere.

—Sería como volver al hogar familiar. Yo preferiría irme a vivir con un amigo a quedarme con mi hermana, no soportaría el recuerdo constante de que mi vida ha seguido un camino tan diferente al suyo.

Louis dejó su pie derecho, tomó el izquierdo y le subió un poco los vaqueros después de quitarle el calcetín.

—Eso es algo que ya no te preocupa, ¿no? —le preguntó.

Harry se relajó, y se sumergió en el placer que le causaba la suave presión de sus dedos en el talón antes de contestar.

—A veces sí. Fui un verdadero fracaso antes de darme cuenta de que lo que quería era ser chef, y hasta dejé la universidad. Me pasé dos años en Pullman, creyendo que quería ser veterinaria, pero no podía con las clases de ciencias.

—Pero te centraste y viniste a Seattle.

—Sí, claro. Me fui de Spokane porque mis padres se cansaron de costearme mis fracasos, y durante el primer mes tuve que dormir en mi coche porque no tenía dinero.

—Más razón aún para estar orgulloso de todo lo que has conseguido.

—Sí, tienes razón. Mis padres están muy contentos con mi trabajo —aunque no tanto con el bebé... no, aquello no era justo, sus padres estaban muy felices con la llegada de otro nieto.

—Tendrías que invitarlos a venir —le dijo Louis.

El abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando con expresión incrédula.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no? Así podrían verte trabajando en el restaurante, y visitar la ciudad.

—Venga ya, como si no tuviera bastante con todo lo que está pasando en mi vida en este momento. Y que ni se te ocurra llamarlos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ellos —dijo Louis, con una sonrisa.

—Claro. De todas maneras, mi madre va a venir cuando dé a luz —aquello podía acabar siendo una suerte, teniendo en cuenta que Niall se estaba planteando irse—. Familias. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea?

—Harry, sabes perfectamente bien que adoras a tus padres.

—Sí, son fantásticos. Y también adoro a mi hermana. Me gustaría que no fuera tan perfecta, pero puedo soportarlo.

—Voy a tener que contarle a Lottie lo de su padre.

—¿Vas a decirle que no es una Tomlinson?

—Sí. Me ha comentado que quiere tener una larga charla con Gloria y preguntarle por qué no la ha ascendido en la empresa, y estoy seguro de que esa conversación no va a resultar nada agradable.

—Es mejor que se entere por ti que por Gloria, Lottie sabe lo mucho que la quieres.

—Sí, pero sigo sin querer ser yo quien se lo diga. Va a dolerle mucho, y ya tiene que soportar bastante. He decidido esperar una semana más o menos, para dejar que recupere un poco la normalidad.

—No esperes demasiado.

—No lo haré.

En ese momento empezó a sonar el móvil de Louis, y al ver la rapidez con la que él lo agarraba, Harry recordó que estaba esperando que le informaran sobre los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad.

—Es Tracy —dijo él, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, antes de apretar el botón y contestar—. Dime.

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en él. Al principio vio el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, pero al ver que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa, supo lo que iba a decirle antes de que colgara.

—¡Soy compatible! —exclamó él, eufórico—. Tengo que hacerme algunas pruebas más, pero como estoy sano, se da por supuesto que vamos a poder seguir adelante con esto. Puedo salvarla.

Como sabía cuánto significaba aquello para él, Harry dejó al margen su propia confusión.

—Me alegro —le dijo con sinceridad, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo—. Vamos a celebrarlo. Aunque no podemos salir a tomar unas copas, pero podemos cenar... o tú puedes beber si quieres, y yo me limitaré a mirar.

—Nada de licor para mí, quiero estar bien sano —dijo Louis—. Vamos a comer una ensalada.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —comentó Harry, con una carcajada.

—Yo tampoco.

—Vamos a llamar a tus hermanos para celebrarlo juntos, también están deseando saber los resultados.

—Buena idea —dijo él.

Mientras él se ponía en contacto con Reid, Walker y Lottie, Harry se puso los calcetines y los zapatos. Louis era un hombre tan especial... era cariñoso y decidido, además de un buen padre para Lindsey, pero su corazón parecía incapaz de ir más allá. Nadie podía entrar en él, así que sólo un tonto pensaría que podía cambiarle.

Sin embargo, al verlo reír mientras hablaba con Reid, no pudo evitar desear que las cosas fueran diferentes, que él pudiera dejarlo entrar, que hubieran podido permanecer juntos y formar una familia propia.


	15. Chapter 15

_(11 Blocks - Wrabel)_

Había un número finito de institutos en la zona de Seattle, y Walker había tenido la suerte de localizar a Ben a la primera. Su amigo había cursado su segundo año en el West Seattle, y había habido siete mujeres llamadas Ashley en su mismo curso y casi treinta en todo el instituto.

Después de hacer una lista con todas ellas, Walker había pasado algún tiempo navegando por Internet para buscar información sobre matrimonios, cambios de nombre y direcciones. Algunas de ellas se habían marchado de la ciudad, y como Ben había estado con su novia por última vez justo antes de marcharse a Afganistán, había eliminado de la lista a todas las que se habían ido hacía más de dieciocho meses. Había aplicado el mismo criterio para las que estaban casadas, y la lista se había reducido a once candidatas.

La primera de ellas vivía en Bellevue, al este del lago Washington, y se llamaba Ashley Beauman. Walker enfiló por la calle residencial donde ella vivía el martes por la mañana, poco después de las diez; aunque lo más probable era que no estuviera en casa, por lo menos podría localizar el sitio exacto donde vivía y volver más tarde.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa vio un coche en el camino de entrada, y varios juguetes para niños pequeños en el jardín. O Ashley le había estado ocultando algún secreto a Ben, o no era la persona que buscaba.

Después de aparcar su X5, fue hacia la puerta y pasó por encima de un pequeño triciclo por el camino. Al primer timbrazo, contestó una mujer rubia con aspecto cansado, que llevaba a un niño apoyado en la cadera.

—Hola, dígame.

Walker se había vestido con ropa informal deliberadamente. Con una sonrisa, se presentó y le explicó que estaba buscando a una conocida de un compañero suyo en los marines.

—No me acuerdo de ningún Ben del instituto —dijo la mujer, mientras se cambiaba al niño de cadera—. ¿Estaba en mi mismo curso?

Walker se sacó dos fotografías de Ben del bolsillo. La primera era de su época en el instituto, y la segunda había sido tomada cuatro meses atrás en el campamento base.

La mujer las observó con atención, y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no lo conozco —frunció el ceño, y le preguntó—: ¿Por qué ha decidido preguntarme a mí?

—Su novia se llamaba Ashley.

—Está de broma, ¿no? ¿Va a hablar con todas las Ashley que fueron al instituto con su amigo?

—Sí, hasta que la encuentre.

—Buena suerte —la mujer vaciló un momento antes de decir—: Su amigo ha muerto, ¿verdad? —al ver que Walker asentía con la cabeza, añadió—: Lo siento, espero que la encuentre.

—Lo haré.

-

_(Remind Me - Carrie Underwood ft. Brad Paisley)_

—Yo no voy a tener ningún problema, estaré sedado todo el tiempo. Es Lindsey la que tiene que hacer el trabajo duro —dijo Louis.

Harry asintió. Había buscado información por Internet, y sabía que Louis se despertaría con un par de hematomas y se recuperaría en dos o tres días, pero que Lindsey lo pasaría mucho peor mientras su cuerpo asimilaba el trasplante de médula ósea.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber decidido posponer tu encuentro con ella para más adelante?

—No. Ya tiene bastante con todo lo que le está pasando, así que quiero que se concentre en recuperarse. Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

Varios miembros del personal del hospital entraron en la habitación, y una de las enfermeras les dijo:

—Ha llegado el momento.

—Vale —Harry se inclinó a besarlo, y le dijo—: Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes.

—No hace falta, estaré bien.

—Ya lo sé.

—Gracias —le dijo él, mientras le daba un ligero apretón en la mano.

Harry esperó a que se lo llevaran en una silla de ruedas, y después se unió a Reid en la sala de espera.

—Tienes una barriga enorme —le dijo él al verlo entrar.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —sonrió el.

Él dio unas palmaditas en el asiento que había junto a él, para que se sentara a su lado en aquella sala colorida y llena de plantas, y comentó:

—Sólo estoy intentando distraerte, no hay razón para preocuparse.

—Eso me dice todo el mundo, y no es que esté preocupado.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

—No lo sé, todo esto me resulta un poco raro. Hace tres meses hacía siglos que no hablaba con Louis, y ahora...

—Ahora estás en un hospital, mientras esperas a que se someta a una simple intervención médica que puede salvarle la vida a una niña cuya existencia desconocías, ¿no?

—Muy buen resumen.

Reid se reclinó en el sofá, y agarró un vaso de café de plástico.

—¿Te molesta que quiera ayudar a Lindsey?

—No es que me moleste, porque quiero que ella se cure y la verdad es que su participación en esto era incuestionable. Louis es un buen hombre, es normal que quiera ayudar a su hija.

—Pero...

—Pero... ¿por qué no se portó así conmigo?

—¿Cuando perdiste el bebé?

Harry asintió. ¿Por qué no le había importado?, ¿por qué se había negado a abrirle el corazón a su hijo?

—Me ocultó tantas cosas... no es demasiado abierto desde un punto de vista emocional.

—¿Y eso te importa?

Harry sabía que no debería ser así, porque Louis y el no estaban juntos, pero a pesar de todo...

—No lo sé —admitió—. Vamos a cambiar de tema.

—Vale, podríamos hablar de lo guapo que soy.

—Podríamos hablar durante horas de eso.

—Sí, es verdad, y además es uno de mis temas preferidos —dijo Reid, con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Anda, empieza tú.

—No, gracias —dijo Harry, con una carcajada—. ¿Has hablado últimamente con Niall? Ha estado bastante ocupado durante estos últimos días, y casi no le he visto el pelo.

—Walker y el estuvieron en el bar hace un par de semanas, pero no los he visto desde entonces.

—Tiene un montón de cosas en la cabeza, me comentó que a lo mejor tiene que irse —Harry recordó lo que su amigo le había explicado sobre la familia que tenía en Ohio—. Entiendo que tuviera una vida antes de venir a Seattle, pero no quiero que se vaya. Dios, parece que de pronto sólo me preocupo de mí mismo —con un suspiro, admitió—: Voy a echarlo mucho de menos.

—Ha sido un buen amigo para ti.

—Sí. Tú también eres genial, pero no entiendes de estas cosas. Nunca quieres hablar sobre bebes o peliculas romanticas.

—O sobre depilación.

—Es verdad —dijo el, con una sonrisa.

—¿Ha entrado ya? —les preguntó Lottie, al entrar en la sala.

—Sí, hace un par de minutos —dijo Reid, mientras se levantaba—. ¿Cómo está mi hermanita pequeña?

—No es mi mejor momento, pero voy sobreviviendo —Lottie abrazó a Reid, y después sonrió a Harry—. ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?

—Claro que sí. ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de piso?. -Lottie se dejó caer en el asiento de Reid, y asintió.

—Sí, si a ti no te importa. Tengo que salir de mi piso en cuanto pueda.

—¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?, ¿por qué no vamos a hacer otra llave mientras Louis sigue anestesiado? Podrías trasladar todas tus cosas esta misma tarde; además, voy a quedarme con él durante un par de días, así que vas a tener la casa para ti sola mientras te instalas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí, será divertido.

—Vale, de acuerdo. No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco.

—Reid, llámame si hay alguna novedad, tienes mi número de móvil —le dijo Harry, mientras se ponía en pie.

—Así que vas a quedarte con él un par de días, ¿no? Qué interesante —comentó él, con las cejas enarcadas.

—Venga ya. Al pobre hombre le están quitando médula ósea por la cadera, va a tener unos moratones del tamaño de Utah y va a sentirse como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión. No creo que vaya a pasar nada.

Lo cual era una verdadera lástima.

-

_(I Did It With You - Lady Antebellum)_

Louis intentó ponerse cómodo en la silla, pero no lo consiguió.

—Si te tomaras los calmantes, como te ha dicho el médico, no te dolería tanto — le gritó Harry desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios había sabido que le dolía?, Harry lo asustaba.

—¡Estoy bien! —contestó.

—Mentiroso.

Se oyeron pasos por el parqué del pasillo, y Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de estar.

—Voy a traerte las pastillas ahora mismo, y voy a darte la lata hasta que te las tomes. ¿Está claro?

—A la orden.

—Así me gusta. Ahora vengo.

Harry volvió varios minutos después, y se quedó a su lado hasta que él se tomó obedientemente las dos pastillas.

—Me he apuntado la hora, para saber cuándo puedes tomarte más —le dijo ella.

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

Harry se llevó las manos a las caderas, y el movimiento tensó la camisa que llevaba alrededor de su vientre.

—Oh, por favor. Tienes unos moratones enormes en la cadera, y las marcas de unos seiscientos pinchazos.

—No exageres, no son tantos. Además, esto no es nada comparado con lo que está pasando Lindsey.

—Sí, ya lo sé —Harry se sentó en el sofá que había frente a su silla—. He hablado durante unos minutos con su padre mientras tú te recuperabas, y me ha comentado que Lindsey está bastante machacada por la quimioterapia.

La joven tenía que someterse a un proceso brutal. Primero pasaba por una etapa de acondicionamiento en la que se utilizaba quimioterapia para destruir su médula ósea, y después se le transfundía la de Louis por vía intravenosa; a lo largo de las semanas siguientes, mientras su sistema inmunologico estaba debilitado, tenía que permanecer en una sala de aislamiento, y durante ese tiempo tendría que luchar contra un malestar parecido al generado por una gripe virulenta.

—He estado buscando información del proceso por Internet —añadió Harry—. Hay muchas probabilidades de que tu médula ósea le cure la leucemia.

—Eso espero.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte más.

—Estás aquí, y te lo agradezco muchísimo.

—Eso espero. Normalmente no cocino a domicilio, pero estoy haciendo una excepción contigo. Cenaremos todos tus platos favoritos.

—¿Vas a hacer pastel de carne? —el estómago de Louis empezó a gruñir. No había saboreado el pastel de carne de Harry desde antes del divorcio.

—Esta noche, y mañana mi lasaña tailandesa.

—¿No tienes que ir al restaurante?, no podemos faltar los dos tantos días.

—Iré yendo y viniendo. Niall está allí, así que no te preocupes. ¿Quieres que te ponga la tele para ver el deporte?

—No, gracias.

—Mmm... ¿tienes fiebre?

—Reid es el de los deportes. ¿Te has instalado ya?

—Sí. La habitación de invitados es preciosa, así que voy a arriesgarme a decir que no la decoraste tú mismo.

—Me ayudó Lottiie, fue quien eligió los colores y los muebles. Yo me limité a hacer el trabajo.

—La casa está muy bien —comentó el, mientras recorría la sala de estar con la mirada.

—Costeada por los consumidores de café del noroeste del país.

—La verdad es que nos encanta el café —comentó Harry. Contempló por la ventana la fantástica vista, y añadió—: Has tenido mucho éxito, empezaste desde cero y has creado un imperio. Deberías estar orgulloso.

—Gracias.

Harry se volvió hacia él.

—Ahora lo entiendo... ahora entiendo tu necesidad de salir al mundo para conseguir algo por ti mismo, pero cuando te fuiste de la empresa de tu familia, pensé que me estabas abandonando.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Louis se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo había podido pensar algo así?

—Es difícil de explicar. Nuestra vida entera se centraba en un negocio que nos obligaba a estar despiertos mientras el resto del mundo dormía, y hablábamos de los problemas parecidos que teníamos con los clientes, con el personal o con nuestros jefes; pero de repente decidiste dejarlo, y te convertiste en uno de ellos, con un horario de nueve a cinco. Supongo que suena un poco extraño, pero en aquel momento me sentí abandonado.

—Harry, lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte daño. Quería escapar de Gloria y del control constante que ejercía sobre mi vida, estaba cansado de las amenazas, del mal ambiente.

—Ya lo sé, ojalá te hubiera apoyado más —comentó el rizado. Era extraño, pero con el paso del tiempo podía ver algunas cosas con mayor claridad.

—No te culpes, te portaste fantásticamente bien.

—No sabes lo furioso que estaba contigo.

—No. ¿Me lo ocultaste? —le dijo él, sorprendido por la revelación.

—No fue mi momento más estelar. Pensé que cambiarías de opinión y que volverías a la empresa.

—Pensaste que fracasaría.

—Puede —dijo el, un poco incómodo.

—Tendría que haberte explicado mis motivos, pero me dio miedo que tu buen concepto de mí se desvaneciera.

A lo mejor era por el dolor, o por saber que su hija estaba luchando contra una terrible enfermedad; a lo mejor era por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero fuera cual fuese la razón, Louis le estaba mostrando por primera vez una faceta vulnerable que ella no había visto antes.

—Te quería, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti —le dijo el.

—Ya lo sé —Louis lo miró a la cara con sus ojos azules, y añadió—: Te merecías más de lo poco que yo podía ofrecerte, y ojalá... ojalá hubiera sido sincero contigo, pero Lindsey parecía un secreto enorme, y sabía que revelarte su existencia lo cambiaría todo. Tendría que haber confiado en tu capacidad para enfrentarte a la situación.

Harry sintió que lo invadía una sensación cálida y reconfortante, y deseó apretarse contra Louisy sentir sus brazos rodeándolo. Quería acostarse con él, y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer.

O él ojiazul estaba pensando lo mismo, o pudo leer la invitación en sus ojos, porque Louis se levantó y alargó la mano hacia el.

Harry se levantó, y fue hacia él al mismo tiempo que él lo atraía hacia sí. Cuando Louis lo rodeó con los brazos, el rizado colocó las manos en su cintura y sus bocas se encontraron.

El contacto fue tan erótico como familiar. Harry cerró los ojos mientras la caricia de sus labios generaba chispas candentes de deseo. En cuestión de segundos, sintió sus pezones increíblemente sensibles, y sus muslos empezaron a temblar.

—¿Por qué me afectas tanto? —le preguntó él, antes de recorrerle el labio inferior con la lengua.

En vez de contestar, Harry abrió la boca para aceptar su invasión, y mientras sus lenguas iniciaban una íntima danza, Louis le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza como si quisiera mantenerlo allí.

Si Harry hubiera sido capaz de formular algún pensamiento coherente, le habría dicho que no iba a irse a ninguna parte, porque lo deseaba demasiado. Y deseaba demasiado aquello. Era curioso que en todo el tiempo que habían estado separados el rizado se las hubiera arreglado para pasar con sólo unos pocos contactos sexuales, pero que en aquel momento, con él, se sintiera debilitado por el deseo que sentía.

Louis empezó a mordisquearle el labio inferior y le besó la mandíbula, pero cuando avanzó hacia su cuello se quedó rígido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó el.

—Nada.

La tensión de su boca y las sombras de dolor en sus ojos decían algo muy distinto, y Harry retrocedió un paso.

—¿En qué estaba pensando?, has salido del hospital hace un par de horas, han usado tus caderas como almohadilla para alfileres, y te han extraído médula ósea. Siéntate ahora mismo.

—No, vamos a seguir —dijo él.

Louis le agarró una mano y la colocó sobre su propia entrepierna. Su miembro estaba duro, y se endureció aún más bajo sus dedos; pero aunque el mismo estaba duro, húmedo y excitado, Harry sabía que no podían hacerlo.

—Louis, sé razonable. Te han puesto anestesia general, y estás débil y cansado. No podemos.

Él lo miró a los ojos y el rizado le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear, para que pudiera ver el deseo que sentía.

—Lo haremos otro día —añadió en un susurro, antes de besarlo—. Te lo prometo.

—Estoy bien, podemos hacerlo ahora —protestó él.

—Sí, claro, porque oírte gimotear de dolor es increíblemente sexy.

—Yo no gimoteo.

—Ya lo sé, eres un hombretón que en este momento necesita una siesta. A solas.

—Te deseo —le dijo él, mientras depositaba un beso en la palma de su mano.

Aquellas palabras harían que cualquier hombre o mujer se pusiera a bailar de felicidad.

—Yo también te deseo, y te prometo que pronto podremos hacer algo al respecto.

Louis dudó por unos segundos, y finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo. Creo que tengo que tumbarme un rato.

—El médico ha dicho que tu organismo tardará un par de días en eliminar la anestesia; además, tienes que recuperar las fuerzas después de la pérdida de médula ósea. Ve a dormir un rato, y mientras tanto yo iré a ver cómo van las cosas en el restaurante y volveré para preparar el pastel de carne.

—Harry, muchas gracias. No tienes por qué hacer todo esto por mí.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo —aunque no sabía, o no quería, saber por qué.

-

_(Unchanged - Eli Young Band)_

Lottie cerró la caja y la dejó encima de las otras, junto a la puerta principal. Tendría que volver más adelante con un par de tipos musculosos y una furgoneta, o llegar a un acuerdo financiero con Hugh para que le comprara su mitad de los muebles; de momento, sólo quería su ropa y algunos efectos personales.

No había dormido demasiado la noche anterior, porque a pesar de que la cama de la habitación para invitados de Harry era muy cómoda, su cabeza había sido un remolino de pensamientos con todo lo que le había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Primero Hugh le pedía el divorcio, después se enteraba de que tenía una aventura, y encima tenía que mudarse... pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudiera respirar hondo y relajarse.

Abrió un armario, y sacó una caja con fotografías. Más cosas para clasificar. Decidió que lo haría en casa de Harry y que después le devolvería a Hugh las suyas, y la metió en una caja más grande de embalaje mientras se preguntaba qué tendrían que hacer con las fotos en las que aparecieran juntos.

Había que repartir tantas cosas entre los dos... la vajilla y la cristalería, los DVD,s, los electrodomésticos... habían estado juntos durante casi siete años, tiempo suficiente para acumular un montón de cosas.

De repente, se tensó al oír que se abría la puerta del garaje, y al echarle un vistazo a su reloj, comprobó que en teoría aún faltaban dos horas para que Hugh llegara a casa. Había planeado estar fuera mucho antes de que él volviera, y por un segundo pensó que quizás su nueva novia se había pasado por allí a buscar algo, pero entonces oyó el ruido de la silla de ruedas en el parqué.

—¿Lottie?

Ella cerró el armario, y salió al pasillo.

—Has llegado muy pronto —le dijo.

Hugh tenía el aspecto de siempre. Era un hombre guapo, fuerte y sexy, y la silla de ruedas no le quitaba nada de atractivo. Una amiga suya le había confesado una vez, después de beber demasiado ron, que la silla de ruedas hacía que una pensara en opciones más creativas en lo concerniente a Hugh, y ella se lo había tomado a broma; al parecer, tendría que haber prestado más atención al comentario.

Él estaba sentado muy recto en su silla; tenía el pelo rubio y un poco largo, y unos inocentes y profundos ojos azules. Y su boca tenía algo... algo atrayente, que incitaba a una mujer a besarlo. Tenía unas manos grandes, y lo mismo podía decirse de otras partes de su anatomía; a pesar de la pérdida de sensibilidad, aquella parte de su cuerpo aún funcionaba, así que ella había pasado muchos buenos ratos cabalgando hacia el éxtasis.

Al parecer, no había sido la única.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver aquello —le dijo él—. No quería que te enteraras.

Lottie entró en el dormitorio, y empezó a sacar su ropa de las perchas.

—Qué interesante. No sientes haberme puesto los cuernos, sólo te importa que te haya pillado —oyó que él entraba en la habitación, y comentó—: Y con una estudiante, Hugh. Eso es demasiado cutre, incluso para ti.

—No es lo que crees.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que creo o dejo de creer, no me conoces lo más mínimo—Lottie metió bruscamente la ropa en una caja, y se volvió hacia él con ojos relampagueantes—. Estoy furiosa. ¿Quieres el divorcio? Muy bien, tendrás tu divorcio. Puedo aceptar que no quieras estar conmigo, pero lo que me parece inaceptable es que estés engañándome con tus estudiantes. Y sólo Dios sabe con cuántas.

—No me insultes.

—Ah, claro, porque acostarte sólo con una es muy noble. Qué hombre más noble eres, estamos tan orgullosos de ti... —se acercó a él, y lo miró a los ojos—. Yo estuve a tu lado, malnacido. Cada día, desde el mismo segundo en que te lesionaste. Renuncié a mi vida para ayudarte, te animé y te rogué que siguieras viviendo, te quise con todo mi corazón. Esperaba que tú me quisieras tanto como yo a ti, o al menos que me respetaras, pero no lo has hecho.

—Claro, conviérteme a mí en el malo de toda esta historia.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de lo que ha pasado? —dijo Lottie, con unas ganas locas de echarse a gritar.

—Sólo quería el divorcio, ¿es eso un crimen?

—Claro que no, pero me mentiste y me fuiste infiel. Me traicionaste. Esa estudiante no era la primera, y me he quedado pasmada al descubrir que eres un ser humano patético.

—¿Esperas que sea un santo porque estoy en una silla de ruedas?, ¿se supone que no tengo defectos como el resto de los hombres, porque no soy un hombre de verdad?

Lottie nunca había querido pegar a alguien en toda su vida, pero la tentación de agarrar una lamparita y estrellársela a Hugh en la cabeza fue increíblemente fuerte.

—¡Esperaba que fueras una persona decente porque estábamos casados! —le gritó a pleno pulmón—. Esperaba que respetaras tus votos matrimoniales, porque pensaba que tenías una moralidad y que tanto nuestra relación como yo éramos importantes para ti. No todo se centra en el hecho de que estés en una silla de ruedas; de hecho, tu discapacidad no tiene nada que ver con que seas un capullo. Lo serías aunque pudieras correr un maratón. Y ahora vete de aquí, para que pueda acabar de recoger mis cosas.

—Lot...

—¡Vete de aquí!


	16. Chapter 16

_(That's What I Like - Bruno Mars)_

-Los champiñones tienen un olor un poco raro -comentó Harry, mientras se envolvía el dedo anular de la mano izquierda en un paño limpio.

-Son champiñones, se supone que tienen que oler así. ¿Vas a necesitar puntos?

-¿El dedo sigue unido a mi mano?

-Vale, haz lo que quieras.

Louis entró en la cocina. Aún se movía con cautela, pero en general se estaba recuperando muy bien de la intervención.

-¿Sangra mucho? -le preguntó a Niall.

-Estoy bien -se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Como un grifo, pero creo que no ha llegado al hueso -dijo su amigo.

-Podría llevarlo a rastras a Urgencias -comentó Louis.

-No, no podrías -dijo Harry, mientras se colocaba entre los dos-. Estoy aquí, así que dejen de ignorarme. Estoy bien, los cortes y las quemaduras son gajes del oficio. No pasa nada, la herida ya no sangra casi.

En un par de minutos dejaría de aplicar presión, Niall le vendaría el dedo y asunto concluido. Si salía corriendo cada vez que alguien se cortaba en la cocina, nadie comería en el restaurante.

-¡Está aquí! -exclamó Lottie, al entrar en la cocina-. Ya ha salido la crítica sobre los nuevos restaurantes, y vosotros salís en ella.

Lottie dejó el periódico sobre el mostrador y empezó a pasar páginas. Tanto Liam como los dos cocineros que habían estado cortando verdura se acercaron a ella, y Harry se las ingenió para colocarse delante de Louis y de Niall; si se quedaba detrás de ellos, no podría ver nada.

De repente, el escozor del corte se desvaneció mientras un pelotón entero de mariposas tomaba posesión de su estómago.

-Habrán dicho algo positivo, ¿verdad? -susurró-. ¿Por qué iban a decir algo malo?

-Porque es un periódico -dijo Niall en tono gruñón-. ¿Qué saben ellos de la buena cocina?

-Seguro que sólo engullen comida rápida -murmuró Liam.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior mientras Lottie seguía pasando páginas, y contuvo el aliento cuando apareció un extenso artículo especial en el que se hablaba de varios restaurantes nuevos de Seattle.

     

El amigo de un amigo les había avisado de que se había publicado y les había dicho que se mencionaba el Waterfront, y Lottie buscó por la página hasta que encontró un pequeño recuadro.

-¡Aquí está! -exclamó. Cuando todos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo hacia delante para poder leerlo, ella lo agarró de un plumazo y dijo-: Ya lo hago yo.

Lottie empezó a leerlo en voz alta, mientras todos parecían contener la respiración.

_-«Aunque en este artículo sólo os íbamos a hablar de los restaurantes nuevos, el Waterfront ha renacido de sus cenizas como un fénix. Hace unos cuantos meses, lo que nos esperaba allí era pescado pasado y un menú insípido y carente de originalidad, pero hoy día el Waterfront es el local de visita obligada para aquéllos que quieran disfrutar de una comida fabulosa. No es sólo el hecho de que el chef Harry Styles haya redefinido el concepto «delicioso» con sus menús innovadores y sus perfectas combinaciones, sino que además el comedor nos ofrece unas vistas maravillosas y un buen servicio, y proporciona el marco perfecto para una excitante y adictiva experiencia culinaria»._

Harry lanzó un grito, y empezó a dar saltos. Niall se unió a el, y se abrazaron el uno al otro sin dejar de saltar. Louis los rodeó con los brazos, y de repente se formó un abrazo colectivo en la cocina.

-Felicidades, sabía que podíamos conseguirlo -dijo Louis.

-Yo también... aunque tú sólo estás al cargo del «marco» -bromeó Harry-.¡Tengo un menú adictivo! Sabía que éramos buenos, pero no sabía si alguien sería suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta.

-Pues parece que sí.

-Siempre me han gustado los periodistas -comentó Liam.

-Deberíamos celebrarlo, voto por una botella de champán -dijo Niall.

-Ahora mismo. Ve a por una botella de champán del barato -respondió Louis

Harry soltó una carcajada, y fue a la cámara refrigerada a buscar un pequeño trozo de atún.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Louis, cuando el rizado volvió y empezó a cortarlo en el mostrador.

-Es para Al -al ver su expresión de incomprensión, añadió-: el gato. Está haciendo muy buen trabajo con el control de roedores, así que voy a invitarlo a la fiesta.

Harry puso el pescado en un plato, fue a la parte trasera del local y llamó varias veces al animal. Cuando el enorme gato apareció, lo acarició y dejó el plato de atún frente a él. Al lo devoró en menos de treinta segundos.

-No sabía que le gustara tanto el pescado -comentó Louis desde la puerta.

-Es un gato con muy buen gusto, era atún de calidad extra.

Cuando Al se fue para limpiarse después del festín, Harry recogió el plato y miró a Louis con una sonrisa.

-Lo hemos hecho muy bien.

-Sí, es verdad. Pensé que tardaríamos más, pero no pienso quejarme.

-Yo tampoco.

Harry vio algo en su mirada que hizo que le flaquearan las piernas y que se le secara la boca.

-¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que lo haríamos otro día? -le dijo él, con voz sugerente.

-Sí.

-¡ Harry! -lo llamó Lottie-. Tu madre al teléfono.

-¡Ya voy! -se volvió hacia Louis, y le dijo-: lo siento.

-No te preocupes, sé dónde vives.

Harry le echó una ojeada al corte del dedo mientras iba hacia el teléfono, y comprobó que ya había dejado de sangrar. Al agarrar el auricular, levantó el dedo en dirección a Niall.

-Hola, mamá.

-Hola, cariño. Tu padre y yo hemos visto el artículo sobre ti en el periódico. Es fantástico, felicidades.

Niall apareció con el botiquín, y se puso a cortar unas gasas y unas tiras de esparadrapo.

-Gracias -dijo Harry. Aguantó el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, puso el dedo debajo del agua del grifo e intentó contener una mueca de dolor.

-Hemos decidido que no podemos esperar más para ver el restaurante, así que vamos a ir a visitarte.

-Genial, ¿cuándo?

-Dentro de un par de semanas. Como el sábado es tu día más ajetreado, llegaremos el domingo y nos quedaremos hasta el martes.

Niall le vendó el dedo, y lo aseguró con el esparadrapo.

-Perfecto, estoy deseando veros a papá y a ti.

-No, no vamos sólo los dos, tu hermana y los niños también quieren ir. Por desgracia, Jack tienen que quedarse por el trabajo.

-El clan entero -dijo Harry con voz débil-. Mi casa es un poco pequeña, y un amigo está viviendo conmigo temporalmente.

-No te preocupes, hemos reservado plaza en un hotel. Te enviaré un correo electrónico con todos los detalles. Nos hace mucha ilusión, Harry.

-A mí también.

Charlaron durante varios minutos, y cuando colgó, Niall tomó un sorbo de champán y comentó muy sonriente:

-Vaya momento para estar embarazado, ¿no?

Harry le lanzó una mirada cargada de envidia a la copa de licor.

-Y que lo digas. Van a venir mis padres con mi hermana y sus hijos, y querrán venir a ver el restaurante.

-Claro.

-Van a fisgonear por mi casa, y querrán hablar de mis planes de futuro.

-Los padres son así.

-Se preocuparán porque voy a criar a mi hijo yo solo.

-Seguro.

-¡Los cuatro fogones posteriores han dejado de funcionar! -las interrumpió Liam-. No puedo trabajar en estas condiciones.

Harry soltó un gemido. No podía permitirse perder la mitad de los fogones, aquella noche esperaban estar al completo.

-Voy a llamar -dijo, mientras se apresuraba a ir hacia su despacho. Aquél era su mundo, una locura continua.

-Entonces, tenemos que hablar de los champiñones -le dijo Niall-. Tienen un olor un poco raro.

-

_(In My Blood - Shawn Mendes)_

-Gracias por venir, no tenías por qué molestarte -le dijo Louis.

-Quería hacerlo -contestó Harry, mientras avanzaban por un pasillo del hospital.

Louis dudaba que visitar a su hija figurara en su lista de actividades preferidas para pasar el día, pero apreciaba que estuviera dispuesto a acompañarlo. Harry lo había apoyado en todo momento, lo había ayudado después de la donación de médula ósea cocinando para él y ofreciéndole su amistad, y devolverle tanta generosidad intentando acostarse con el rizado le había parecido tan rastrero, que no había vuelto a mencionar el tema a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

Lo miró de reojo mientras esperaban el ascensor. Cada vez se le notaba más el embarazo, y aunque quizás a algunos hombres su volumen creciente podría resultarles poco atractivo, a él le parecía increíblemente sexy. Le encantaban sus curvas exuberantes y su aspecto radiante, cómo se movía, cómo olía, la promesa que parecía brillar en cada una de sus sonrisas.

Involucrarse con Harry sólo podía acarrearle complicaciones, lo que suponía una razón más para resistirse al deseo que sentía por el, pero la tentación era casi avasalladora.

Subieron al ascensor, y cuando llegaron a su planta y salieron al pasillo, él ojiazul comentó:

-Tenemos que registrarnos. Tracy, la madre de Lindsey, me ha explicado que nos dirán cómo debemos ponernos la mascarilla y el traje protector. Su sistema inmunitario aún está recuperándose. Parece que la recuperación va mucho mejor de lo que esperaban y que le darán el alta dentro de un par de semanas, pero hasta entonces tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

Harry le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Es normal que estés nervioso, pero voy a quedarme en la puerta. Es un momento muy íntimo.

-No sé de qué hablar con ella. He estado informado de cómo le iba durante toda su vida, pero ella no ha pensado en mí ni una sola vez. ¿Qué le digo?

-No lo sé -admitió Harry, con un suspiro-. Háblale de corazón, el primer paso es conectar con ella. Charla de cosas banales, y después menciona con naturalidad que eres su padre.

Louis intentó imaginarse pronunciando las palabras, pero no pudo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que mantenía aquel secreto.

-Tracy estará con ustedes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, los dos coincidimos en que sería importante que Lindsey tuviera a su madre cerca.

-Siempre te refieres a ellos como «su madre» o «su padre», nunca como «sus padres adoptivos» -observó el, con una sonrisa.

-Tracy es su madre, el papel de Alison en la vida de Lindsey se redujo a proporcionar un óvulo y alojamiento de alquiler gratuito durante nueve meses. Nada más -y su propio papel había sido aún más reducido. Se había limitado a darle a su hija un poco de ADN, y después se había desprendido de ella.

Harry se acercó aún más a él, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ya puedes olvidarte de lo que estás pensando, hiciste mucho más que aportar un poco de esperma. Decidiste darle la oportunidad de que tuviera una vida mejor de la que tú podías ofrecerle, a pesar de que querías quedártela. Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano para asegurarte de que fuera feliz.

-No quería desprenderme de ella.

-Sabiendo todo lo que sabes ahora, ¿crees que tomaste la decisión equivocada?

Buena pregunta. Louis se preguntó si él habría podido criar mejor a Lindsey, si ella habría sido más feliz. En aquella época él era un simple muchacho, ¿qué habría pasado con el empeño de Gloria de inmiscuirse en la vida de todo el mundo, o con la enfermedad de Lindsey?

-Sé que fue la decisión correcta -admitió al fin.

-Entonces, a lo mejor ha llegado el momento de que dejes de culparte, Lou. Quizás deberías dejar atrás la culpa que arrastras y estar contento porque tu hija está viva y recuperándose. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo te vas a castigar por darle la mejor vida posible?

Louis se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué decir. ¿De verdad era tan fácil?, ¿se había estado castigando por hacer lo que obviamente era lo mejor para su hija?

-Tienes tus buenos momentos -dijo al fin.

-Ya lo sé. Puedo ser brillante cuando me lo propongo, es un don que tengo.

-Perfecto, entonces ya puedes serlo ahora y sugerirme lo que tendría que decirle a Lindsey.

-¿Por qué no le dices que eres su padre y que la quieres mucho?

Antes de que Louis pudiera contestar, Tracy salió de una habitación que había al otro extremo del pasillo, vestida con una larga bata de hospital.

-Hola, llegas justo a tiempo -le dijo a Louis, al acercarse a ellos-. ¿Estás listo para que te cubran de pies a cabeza? Lindsey va evolucionando muy bien, mejor de lo que habíamos esperado. Le darán el alta dentro de poco, aunque no podrá volver a clase de momento porque no puede estar rodeada de demasiada gente. Estamos locos de alegría, y muy agradecidos.

Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante nerviosa, lo vio en su mirada y lo oyó en sus palabras atropelladas.

-Tracy... -empezó a decir.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. Esto es lo mejor. Lindsey quiere conocer al hombre que le ha salvado la vida, y tú quieres conocer a tu hija. Pero no se lo he dicho, no...-tragó saliva, y admitió-: no he sabido cómo hacerlo. Pero probablemente sea mejor así, porque has estado esperando mucho tiempo para poder decírselo. Louis, te has ganado esto con creces, y tanto Tom como yo te lo agradecemos de corazón.

-Gracias -contestó él.

Cuando Harry le agarró la mano, Louis entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le dio un ligero apretón. Al menos había tenido el acierto de ir con el, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a necesitar a alguien que le apoyara para enfrentarse a aquello.

-Tracy, te presento a Harry Styles.

Los dos se dieron la mano, y Harry dijo:

-Me alegro de conocerte, y de que tu hija se esté recuperando tan rápidamente. Han pasado por una dura prueba, y se merecen tener buenas noticias.

-Gracias -Tracy bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, y le preguntó-: ¿Es el primero?

Harry vaciló sólo un segundo antes de asentir.

-Sí, lo espero para septiembre y cada vez estoy más enorme. -La sonrisa de Tracy se desvaneció al comentar:

-Nosotros queríamos tener hijos, pero yo era incapaz de superar las doce semanas de gestación. Hay un complejo término médico para definirlo. Decidimos adoptar, y Louis nos dio a Lindsey. Ha sido una bendición tenerla con nosotros.

-Me alegro -le dijo él.

Harry le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

-Bueno, vamos allá -dijo Tracy-. Lindsey está muy bien. Al principio se encontraba bastante mal, pero se le pasó muy pronto y ahora es cuestión de esperar a que la dejen volver a casa. Ah, sabes que se le ha caído el pelo por la quimioterapia, ¿verdad?

Louis no había pensado en ello. Tenía sentido, pero le dolía imaginársela perdiendo su hermoso pelo rubio.

-Tiene la esperanza de que le crezca un poco rizado cuando le vuelva a salir - siguió diciendo Tracy-. ¿Su madre biológica tenía el pelo rizado?

-No, Alison tenía el pelo liso -y rubio claro. El de Lindsey había sido rubio dorado y largo, ¿cuánto tardaría en volver a crecerle?

-Bueno, bienvenidos a la zona estéril -dijo Tracy, mientras entraban en la sala-. En la habitación de Lindsey no puede entrar nada que no haya sido desinfectado.

-No le he traído nada -dijo Louis. Había querido hacerlo, pero en la información que había leído constaba que ella no podía tener cerca plantas ni flores, y no había sabido qué otra cosa llevarle.

-Bien -dijo Tracy, y de inmediato le enseñó dónde estaban las batas y las mascarillas, además de las botas y los gorros para el pelo.

-Buena suerte -le dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba en una silla con una revista en la mano.

Cinco minutos después, Tracy y él entraron en la habitación. Cuando Tracy los presentó, Lindsey sonrió y mantuvo la mirada fija en él, y Louis la observó con la misma atención. Su hija era alta y esbelta, tenía unos enormes ojos azules y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar Seattle, y el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza le recordó a los que se ponía Harry en la cocina. Tenía ciertos rasgos de Alison... la forma de sus ojos, o la forma en la que inclinaba la cabeza.

-No sé qué decir -le dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa-. Gracias.

-De nada, me alegra haber podido ayudarte.

-¿Te dolió cuando te sacaron la médula ósea?

-Estaba anestesiado. Me quedaron un par de moretones, pero nada del otro mundo. Tú eres la que lo está pasando peor.

-Estuve bastante mal durante unos días, la quimio es muy dura. Pero ya está, y me siento mucho mejor.

Lindsey estaba sentada en la cama, encima de las sábanas. Llevaba unos pantalones de colores alegres, y una camisa roja de manga larga. Tenía vías intravenosas en el pecho y en el brazo.

     

-Deberíamos sentarnos -dijo Tracy, antes de poner un par de sillas junto a la cama.

Louis se sentó en la que estaba más cerca de Lindsey, maravillado por lo hermosa que era su hija. Ya la había visto antes, claro, pero siempre desde cierta distancia. En ese momento estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el color de sus mejillas, y el pequeño lunar que tenía a un lado del cuello.

-Tengo entendido que estás en el último año de instituto -le dijo.

-Sí -Lindsey suspiró, y comentó-: seguramente voy a perderme la ceremonia de graduación. Aunque para entonces ya esté mejor, habrá mucha gente y tengo que evitar las multitudes durante los próximos seis meses. Voy a ir a la UW... la Universidad de Washington.

-Yo también fui allí -le dijo Louis.

-¿En serio?, ¿qué estudiaste?

-Administración y Dirección de Empresas.

-Ah. Yo quiero estudiar Derecho, y especializarme en Derecho Medioambiental. Ya sabes, para salvar el planeta y todo eso.

Louis se dio cuenta de que ella era lo bastante joven como para pensar que eso era posible, y él estaba lo bastante fascinado como para pensar que podía conseguirlo.

-No empezaré hasta enero por el problema de las multitudes, pero mi madre ha hablado con los de admisiones y le han dicho que puedo cursar varias asignaturas a través de Internet, así que tendré los mismos créditos que todo el mundo cuando por fin pueda ir.

-¿Me irás contando cómo te va todo? -le preguntó Louis.

-¿De verdad te interesaría?

-Cielo, acaba de salvarte la vida -le dijo Tracy a su hija-. Creo que ha invertido en tu futuro.

-Claro, no me lo había planteado desde ese punto de vista. Vale, te iré contando qué tal voy, ningún problema. ¿Tienes correo electrónico?

Louis asintió.

-Yo también, me encanta. Y también la mensajería instantánea, me moriría si no los tuviera además de mi móvil para poder estar en contacto con todos mis amigos. Mamá me deja hablar con ellos siempre que quiero, y como nos apuntamos a una oferta de llamadas locales ilimitadas y mis amigos también, pues... -Lindsey se detuvo, y comentó-: supongo que no te interesa nada de todo eso.

Claro que le interesaba. Louis quería conocer todos los aspectos de su vida, y apenas podía creer que realmente estuviera allí, tan cerca de ella. Quería abrazarla y confesarle quién era, quería mostrarle Nueva York y Europa, y verla crecer y convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Pero sobre todo quería hacer retroceder el reloj, y poder verla desde el momento de su nacimiento.

De repente, se quedó inmovilizado por la mezcla del placer que sentía al estar junto a ella y del dolor por todo lo que se había perdido, y lo invadió una angustia que nunca antes había experimentado. Lindsey era una persona fantástica, y él no podía decir ni hacer nada para recuperar aquellos años.

-Oye, me resultas un poco familiar -le dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido-. Es difícil de decir con la mascarilla que llevas, pero al verte entrar he pensado... -miró a su madre durante unos segundos, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia él-. ¿Te conozco?

Louis había esperado aquel momento durante diecisiete años, y allí estaba... la oportunidad perfecta, el momento de decirle quién era.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Podía oír la conversación desde la sala de espera, y el anhelo de Louis por estar con su hija era algo tangible. El amor irradiaba de él como el calor de una estufa. Había hecho lo correcto una y otra vez y allí estaba su recompensa, pero el rizado no pudo evitar el deseo de detenerlo.

La niña no tenía la culpa de nada, y nunca había mostrado ningún interés por conocer a sus padres biológicos. ¿Por qué decírselo en ese preciso momento? Era algo que la cambiaría para siempre, y era posible que no fuera para bien. Pero Louis se había ganado aquel momento, y sin importar que estuviera bien o mal, iba a aprovecharlo.

-Me has visto anteriormente -dijo él, con voz cargada de emoción.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Miró a Tracy, y vio que la mujer estaba temblando de emoción. Seguramente la aterrorizaba perder una parte de su hija, que Lindsey le diera a su padre un pedacito de su corazón.

-Soy uno de los propietarios del Daily Grind, mis socios y yo hemos salido en algunos anuncios de televisión.

Harry parpadeó, y sintió que se le helaba el corazón en el pecho. ¿No iba a contarle nada más? Se preparó para oír las siguientes palabras de Louis, y se quedó atónita cuando oyó a Lindsey.

-Ah, sí, es verdad. Ya sabía yo que me resultabas familiar.

Entonces comentó lo triste que estaba por perderse la ceremonia de graduación, pero que su novio le había prometido que saldrían a bailar en cuanto pudiera estar rodeada de gente; Louis le preguntó si tenía alguna mascota, y la conversación continuó.

Tracy parecía tan asombrada como el ojiverde. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿por qué había desperdiciado Louis la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Lindsey quién era?

-

La visita acabó un cuarto de hora después. Louis prometió responder a los correos electrónicos de Lindsey, y ella prometió mantenerse en contacto; la joven encendió la tele antes de que salieran de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Tracy se volvió hacia Louis y le preguntó en voz queda:

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Quería hacerlo, pero he sido incapaz de pronunciar las palabras -admitió él, mientras se quitaba el equipo de protección-. Es una chica fantástica, y eso se lo debe a Tom y a ti. Aún es muy joven, y no he querido poner su mundo patas arriba.

-Gracias -le dijo Tracy, antes de abrazarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Podrías habérselo dicho, tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo. Nos la has dado dos veces sin pedir nada a cambio, no sé cómo pagarte un sacrificio tan enorme.

Harry luchó por contener las lágrimas. Cuando Louis lo miró y enarcó las cejas, el rizado se encogió de hombros.

-Son las hormonas -comentó.

Louis le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras a Tracy en la espalda, y finalmente ella se apartó un poco y le dijo:

-Debería volver con ella.

-Gracias por dejar que la conociera.

-Eres un hombre fantástico, Louis. De verdad -Tracy se secó las mejillas, y después volvió a entrar en la habitación de su hija.

Louis no dijo una sola palabra mientras iban a por el coche. Cuando salieron a la carretera, se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo:

-Ya sé que sólo son las tres de la tarde, pero necesito tomar un trago. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía?

-Claro. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

-A algún sitio tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece mi casa?

-Vale.

-

_(I Love You For Sentimental Reasons - Linda Ronstatd)_

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron. Harry entró tras él, y lo observó mientras se servía un whisky. Después de que se tomara un buen trago, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Has hecho una buena obra -murmuró.

-No sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido. Sólo quería que ella fuera mía, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me he perdido al renunciar a ella, en todos los años que han pasado. Pero mira la vida que tiene con Tracy y con Tom, yo no habría podido hacerlo tan bien como ellos. No sé si lo conseguiría ahora, y mucho menos a los diecisiete años.

-¿Qué ha hecho que cambiaras de opinión?

-Darme cuenta de que querer a mi hija significaba desear lo mejor para ella - dijo Louis, antes de tomar otro trago-. Está deseando ir a la universidad, y crecer para poder cambiar el mundo. Tiene unos padres fabulosos, no necesita que de repente yo irrumpa en su vida para cambiarlo todo.

Dejó el vaso en una mesa, y siguió diciendo:

-Ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida. Ha sido incluso peor que cuando tuve que darla en adopción, porque ahora sé lo que me he perdido y en aquel entonces sólo podía imaginármelo.

Harry sentía su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio.

-No puedo arreglar las cosas, pero por si te sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti. Lo has hecho muy bien.

-¿En serio?

Harry asintió, se colocó frente a él y se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo en la boca.

-Lindsey es una chica muy afortunada, tiene un padre fantástico.

Louis lo rodeó con los brazos, y lo apretó contra sí. Cuando su boca se cerró sobre la suya, Harry sintió su necesidad descarnada tanto de sexo como de un alivio para el dolor. Quería encontrar consuelo en el.

Harry cedió, porque le resultaba inimaginable alejarse de él. El ojiverde también lo deseaba, pero mientras sus manos fuertes le recorrían la espalda y su lengua le acariciaba el labio inferior, era consciente de que estaba cometiendo un error.

No había cambiado nada; en todo caso, lo que acababa de hacer Louis había confirmado lo que el ya sabía. Louis era un buen hombre que amaba a Lindsey lo suficiente para hacer unos enormes y dolorosos sacrificios, pero ésa nunca había sido la cuestión. El problema había sido su incapacidad para amar a alguien aparte de su hija, el hecho de que no les hubiera abierto el corazón ni a su hijo ni a el.

¿Había cambiado, o el estaba dando cabezazos contra un muro emocional inamovible?

-Tierra llamando a Harry -murmuró él, mientras le besaba el cuello-. Estás a kilómetros de aquí, ¿quieres que pare?

Harry sintió que su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo, que sus terminaciones nerviosas imploraban su cercanía. Lo rodeó con los brazos, y se rindió a sus sensuales caricias.

-Claro que no -susurró.

-Bien.

Louis volvió a cubrirle los labios con los suyos, y Harry los abrió para dejarle entrar; mientras la lengua de él penetraba en su boca, se dijo que había escogido un momento de lo más inoportuno para darse cuenta de que aún estaba enamorado de él.


	17. Chapter 17

_(Bubbly - Colbie Caillat)_

Harry intentó convencerse de que el amor era una emoción que no existía, a pesar de que podía sentir cómo crecía en su interior. «Ahora no», se dijo, mientras Louis tiraba del borde de su camisa. Aquél no era un momento para pensar, sino para sentir.

Después de quitarle la camisa y de tirarla sobre la mesa que había junto al sofá, Louis deslizó las manos por su cintura y sus caderas hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

—Son más grandes —comentó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, y es algo que ya hemos discutido.

—Me gustan.

—Típico de ti.

—Es que me obsecione —dijo, mientras apretaba sus nalgas con deseo.

La pelvis de Harry se contrajo ante sus caricias, y todo su cuerpo se tensó de anticipación.

—Me encanta —murmuró.

—Bien.

Sin dejar de apretarle las nalgas, Louis se inclinó y salpicó su cuello de besos lentos, suaves y húmedos que provocaron que el se estremeciera.

—Eres tan hermoso... siempre lo has sido, pero con el embarazo estás radiante—después de mordisquearle la mandíbula, Louis besó su piel hasta llegar a la oreja y tomar el lóbulo en su boca—. Te deseo —le susurró al oído.

Harry se derritió al oír aquellas eróticas palabras y sentir su aliento en su piel, y empezó a temblar. Quería que él se diera prisa, que se apresurara a dar el siguiente paso, pero al mismo tiempo también quería que aquello durara eternamente.

—Oh, Lou... —susurró, mientras se apoyaba contra él—. Siempre supiste cómo hacerme arder.

Él levantó la cabeza, y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso lento y profundo. Harry se aferró a él mientras sus lenguas acariciaban, restregaban y provocaban, mientras sus labios se aplastaban y se fundían. Louis subio las manos hasta sus caderas para acercarlo aún más hacia sí para rozar sus erecciones, pero su vientre abultado se lo impidió.

Harry se apartó un poco, bajó la mirada hacia su barriga y se echó a reír.

—Me parece que tenemos un pequeño problema.

—Encontraremos una solución —le dijo él—. Vamos.

Louis lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia su habitación; en cuanto llegaron, alargó la mano para bajarle el botón de los vaqueros.

—Será mejor que te quites tu ropa mientras yo me voy desnudando solo.

—Me gusta desnudarte.

—Sí, pero a mí me gustas más desnudo.

—Me has convencido.

Louis empezó a quitarse la camisa mientras el rizado hacía lo propio con los zapatos y los calcetines, y ambos estuvieron desnudos en cuestión de treinta o cuarenta segundos.

Él ojiazul apartó la colcha, y Harry se tumbó encima de las sábanas; aún era media tarde y el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, por lo que no había ninguna sombra en la que ocultarse. Por primera vez desde que se había quedado embarazado, se sintió gordo y torpe. Sabía que en teoría podía hacer el amor hasta casi el último mes, pero en la práctica...

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Louis, mientras se tumbaba junto a el—. Parece que haz chupado un limón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás pensativo, y eso nunca es una buena señal.

—Me preocupa que esto sea un poco incómodo.- Louis se apoyó en un codo, y sonrió.

—¿Lo ves?, ésa es la diferencia entre nosotros. A ti te preocupa que tengamos que hacer algunos ajustes y que a mí no me guste, y yo no hago más que fantasear con tenerte encima mientras te acaricio los pezones o las nalgas y dejo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

Sus palabras dibujaron en la imaginación de Harry una imagen muy vivida que lo excitó aún más, y su cuerpo entero se tensó al pensar en hacer el amor en aquella postura.

—Vale, lo haremos a tu manera —le dijo.

—Vaya, muchas gracias.

Louis lo besó y el rizado se abrió a él de inmediato, ansioso por sentir el placer que él podía proporcionarle. Mientras su lengua penetraba en su boca, él deslizó una mano por su costado desnudo, por su cadera y por su muslo.

     

Harry se puso de espaldas y abrió las piernas para él. Louis se colocó entre sus muslos, rozó apenas el agujero del rizado, y después acarició su otra pierna.

—Has pasado de largo el objetivo —murmuró el contra su boca.

—No, sé exactamente cuál es mi objetivo —respondió él, mientras apretaba su erección contra su pierna—. Me lo estoy tomando con calma, así que relájate. Tenemos toda la tarde. A ver, ¿por dónde iba?

En vez de retomarlo desde donde lo había dejado, es decir, torturándolo sin tocarlo apenas, Louis subió las manos hasta sus pectorales y empezó a acariciar sus tatuajes acercándose paulatinamente hacia sus pezones, pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Los rodeó una y otra vez, hasta que Harry creyó que iba a enloquecer de deseo, y cuando finalmente los acarició, el sintió que lo sacudía una descarga de placer.

—¿Bien? —le preguntó Louis, mientras bajaba por su cuello con un reguero de besos.

—Excelente.

—Estoy a tu servicio.

Louis cambió de posición para poder tomar un pezón en su boca, y el rizado se rindió a la suave succión y a las caricias de su lengua. Lo recorrió una oleada de fuego, y sintió que se derretía. Su sangre le pulsaba en su ereccion al ritmo del latido de su corazón.

Louis se apretó contra el ojiverde acariciando, besando y chupando hasta que Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, y en su interior fue creciendo una energía agitada que rogaba ser liberada.

Louis deslizó la mano por su abdomen, y en esa ocasión agarro con los dedos su muy palpitante ereccion. Sus dedos rodaron su longitud moviendose arriba y abajo, masturbandolo. Su dedo pulgar cepillo el frenillo una y otra vez, enloqueciendo a Harry. Necesitaba mas.

—Más rápido —susurró—. Más fuerte.

Louis obedeció con una rapidez que el agradeció, y su mano empezo a moverse sobre su resbaladiza ereccion en un ritmo diseñado para que el perdiera el control.

Harry levantó las rodillas, abrió aún más las piernas y clavó los talones en la cama mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba anticipando el clímax; de repente, su mente se llenó con la imagen que Louis había creado antes y se imaginó encima de él, sintiéndolo en su interior mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Incapaz de quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza, lo agarró de la muñeca para que se detuviera.

—Quiero estar encima.

La boca de Louis se curvó en una sonrisa de anticipación muy perversa.

—Como quieras, tómame como te dé la gana.

Después de colocarse de espaldas, lo ayudó a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Harry lo tomó en su mano para guiarlo a su interior, mientras descendía sobre su miembro.

Louis lo llenó por completo, y Harry sintió que su cuerpo se contraía a su alrededor mientras él se movía en su interior.

—Tú marcas el ritmo —le dijo él, con un gemido—. Estoy en tus manos.

Harry se movió buscando la posición más cómoda y erótica, y su cuerpo volvió a contraerse.

—Me gusta —susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Empezó a ascender y a descender lentamente, y aunque al principio se movió con cierta torpeza, no tardó en encontrar un ritmo que estremeció sus terminaciones nerviosas. Incrementó el ritmo, y al poco volvió a hacerlo. Abrió los ojos, y vio que él lo estaba mirando.

—Déjate llevar —susurró él, mientras deslizaba la mano entre los dos y empezaba a frotar su ereccion hinchada.

Hasta el último músculo de Harry se tensó mientras la presión crecía en su interior. Louis lo acarició con un poco más de fuerza y estrechó el movimiento en su miembro, haciendolo mas rapido, y el no pudo aguantarlo más. El orgasmo relampagueó a través de sus ojos, y lo sacudieron espasmos de puro éxtasis. Siguió cabalgando sin cesar, mientras soltaba una exclamación de placer. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, mientras lo poseía y lo hacía suyo, mientras su propio cuerpo se contraía alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando Louis lo agarró de las caderas y empezó a controlar el ritmo, el rizado alargó los brazos y se inclinó hacia delante para poder seguir moviéndose y sostenerse al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que aquel ángulo era aún mejor, y que prolongaba su orgasmo. Louis continuó aferrado a sus caderas, hasta que de repente lo apretó con más fuerza y lo detuvo en seco mientras él seguía moviéndose. Una embestida, dos... y soltó un profundo gemido.

Harry abrió los ojos, y contempló cómo se tensaba su rostro. Su boca se tensó de placer, y pareció contener el aliento. Finalmente, volvió a gemir y abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambos sonrieron.

—No ha estado mal —dijo el—. Lo de estar encima me ha gustado mucho.

—Sí, a mí también me ha gustado —su sonrisa se ensanchó, y se echó a reír—.Deberíamos quedar otro día para volver a hacerlo.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Louis lo rodeó con los brazos, y rodó con cuidado hasta colocarlo de costado. Ambos ajustaron brazos y piernas hasta que estuvieron el uno frente al otro, y después de subir la colcha para que pudieran cubrirse, Louis le acarició la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Como si todas las células de mi cuerpo acabaran de estar en una fiesta increíble.

—Perfecto.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Harry.

—Lo mismo. Hacia el final he tenido que controlarme al máximo, no sabía cuánto iba a poder resistir.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.

—Dos segundos más, y habría perdido el control completamente.

—No me habría importado —le aseguró el rizado, mientras le tomaba una mano y la colocaba sobre uno de sus costados.

—Si hubiera acabado antes que tú, te habrías quedado a medias.

—Después te habrías encargado de mí de otra forma; además, hay algo muy estimulante en un hombre que está tan excitado que pierde el control, es muy sexy.

—Tú sí que eres muy sexy.

Al contemplar aquellos ojos oscuros, Harry se dio cuenta de que antes no se había equivocado: estaba enamorado de él. A lo mejor trabajar a su lado había hecho que nacieran nuevos sentimientos, o a lo mejor había sacado a la luz algo que siempre había estado allí; fuera lo que fuese, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él al ver el sacrificio emocional que había hecho por Lindsey. El problema era saber qué hacer al respecto.

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono, y Louis se dio la vuelta para agarrarlo.

—¿Diga? —escuchó durante unos segundos, y añadió—: Vale, ahora se lo digo. No, no tardamos. De acuerdo, adiós —tras colgar, se volvió hacia Harry—. Tu familia acaba de llegar a tu casa. Lottie está allí, haciendo de anfitriona.

—¿Qué? ¡Han llegado con un día de antelación!, ¡se suponía que iban a llegar mañana! —Harry se sentó en la cama, mientras intentaba controlar el pánico que sentía—. No estoy listo para ver a mis padres, iba a aprovechar esta noche y mañana por la mañana para prepararme.

—No sé qué decirte, ya los tienes aquí —Louis se inclinó, y le besó un hombro—.Al menos no llegaron hace quince minutos, nos habrían aguado la fiesta.

-

_(Seeing Blind - Niall Horan)_

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa, se encontró con un auténtico caos.

—¡Harry! —exclamó su madre, al verlo entrar—. Ya lo sé, llegamos pronto, pero esta mañana en el desayuno decidimos que nos apetecía venirnos ya para Seattle, y como el hotel tenía habitaciones disponibles y tu hermana también estaba deseando venir, aquí estamos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, su madre, que era una mujer menuda con el pelo negro y liso y los ojos verdes como los suyos, se cubrió la boca con las manos y exclamó:

—¡Pero mira esa barriguita!, ¡mi pequeño va a tener un bebé!

—Hola, mamá —le dijo, mientras la abrazaba.

—¡Robin! ¡Robin, ven aquí, ha llegado Harry!

Su padre fue hacia ellos, y los envolvió a ambos en un abrazo.

—Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, papá.

Gemma, la hermana de Harry, salio de la cocina con sus hijos pisándole los talones.

—¡Harry!

Lottie apareció la última, con una botella de agua en una mano y una bolsa de galletas saladas en la otra.

—Les he dado algo de comer y de beber, me voy ya. He quedado con alguien en el centro.

—No te vayas —le dijo Anne, la madre de Harry—. Ya te hemos molestado bastante, y tenemos que ir al hotel a instalarnos —enmarcó la cara de Harry en sus manos, y le dijo—: No sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte. Eres feliz, lo veo en tus ojos.

Harry controló las ganas de hacer una mueca; con un poco de suerte, su madre no conectaría su felicidad con su reciente encuentro con Louis.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Robin, mientras rodeaba a Harry con un brazo—. Primero podemos ir al restaurante para poder ver ese local suyo tan elegante, y de allí nos vamos al hotel.

—Buena idea —comentó Anne—. No te entretendremos demasiado, sabemos que es una de las noches en las que tienes más trabajo.

—No seas tonta —le dijo Harry. Contó cuántos eran, y añadió—: Ningún problema. Podemos ir ahora al restaurante para que lo vean, y después vuelven a eso de las siete para cenar —se volvió hacia su hermana, y le preguntó—: ¿es demasiado tarde para los niños?

—No, es perfecto —contestó Gemma, su hermana menor con una sonrisa—. La madre de Ashton vive en la zona, y va a encargarse de los niños esta noche y mañana. Así es mejor. Vivire un paraiso desconocido. Voy a cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien me llame, entre o me necesite para algo, puede que hasta me tome un baño.

—Vale, me aseguraré de cocinar rápido para que dispongas del máximo tiempo posible en el cuarto de baño —sonrió Harry.

—No hace falta —le dijo su madre, mientras enlazaba el brazo con el suyo y lo apretaba en un abrazo—. Tu hermana exagera lo de querer estar sola.

Tras la espalda de su madre, Gemma indico con gestos que no estaba exagerando lo más mínimo.

-

A las siete, la cocina estaba inmersa en el típico caos de los sábados por la noche.

—¡Chalotas! —gritó uno de los cocineros—. ¿Quién cojones me ha quitado las chalotas?

Harry hizo una mueca. Robar el material de alguien era una clara invitación para que a uno le dieran una puñalada en la espalda. Literalmente.

Liam hizo un sonido de impaciencia y fue a toda prisa a buscar más chalotas a la despensa; cuando volvió, se aseguró de que todo el mundo estuviera abastecido antes de regresar a su puesto.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry.

—Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor —respondió él.

—¿Las cosas van bien en casa?

—De maravilla —Liam sonrió con satisfacción, y comentó—: Zayn quiere venirse a vivir conmigo, estamos hablando de tener un gato juntos.

—No puedes quedarte con Al, lo necesitamos aquí.

—Tendrás que esconderlo en algún sitio si vienen los de Sanidad.

—Ya lo sé, pero vale la pena —Harry agarró un plato de salmón que alguien le pasó, y colocó una pequeña porción de pastel de maíz coronada con cangrejo.

—¡Plato listo! —gritó.

Niall apareció a su lado, y le dijo:

—Tus padres y tu hermana están aquí, pero nada de marido ni de niños. ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—El marido está en casa, y los niños con la abuela.

—Así se hace —comentó Niall, mientras agarraba un segundo plato—. ¿Les digo que si quieren venirse de copas?

Harry no quería ni imaginarse a su hermana casada adentrándose en el loco mundo de Niall.

—Está centrada en el lujo de tener una habitacion para ella sola y en tomarse un largo baño.

—Vaya, entonces no me interpondré entre la bañera y ella —dijo Niall, antes de salir a toda prisa de la cocina.

Después de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control, Harry dejó a Liam al mando y salió al comedor. Sonrió a Louis, que estaba junto al puesto de la maître, y se acercó a la mesa con vistas al lago donde estaba su familia.

—Hola, ¿ya pidieron? —les dijo, mientras agarraba una silla vacía.

—No, aún no —contestó su padre—. Este sitio es fantástico, tiene unas vistas increíbles. ¿Nos habías dicho que estabas trabajando con tu ex marido?

—Ah, ¿han visto a Louis? —dijo el, mientras se esforzaba por aparentar calma y naturalidad. No quería que se le notara que había pasado buena parte de la tarde desnudo y pidiendo más.

—Sí que nos lo dijo, estoy segura de que lo mencionó —dijo su madre, antes de mirar hacia Louis y saludarlo con la mano—. Siempre pensé que había sido una pena que lo de ustedes no funcionara. ¿Ha vuelto a surgir la chispa?

—No —contestó Harry, mientras rogaba que su madre hubiera perdido la capacidad de saber cuándo estaba mintiendo.

—Mamá, déjalo. Está claro que Harry ya lo ha superado y ha seguido con su vida. Va a tener un hijo el solo, es el hombre moderno perfecto.

—Yo no diría tanto —protestó Harry, aunque agradeció el voto de confianza.

—Hablando del bebé —le dijo su madre—, ¿sigues queriendo que venga a pasar unas semanas contigo cuando nazca? No quiero entrometerme, o...

—Claro que quiero que vengas —se apresuró a decirle Harry—. Estaré más que agradecido por tu ayuda, me aterroriza intentar arreglármelas solo con un recién nacido.

—Lo harás muy bien, pero estoy muy contenta de poder ayudarte —dijo su madre, con una gran sonrisa—. Ya hablaremos de los detalles, ahora vamos a cenar.

Harry les hizo varias sugerencias, y después se levantó para volver a la cocina.

Su madre quiso acompañarlo.

—Cariño, has hecho un trabajo fantástico. Todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos y felices.

—Gracias. Me alegra saberlo, sobre todo después de todos los años que malgasté perdiendo el tiempo.

—No digas eso, nunca pensamos que estuvieras perdiendo el tiempo. Sólo estabas intentando encontrar un trabajo que te llenara, eso es todo.

—Pero dejé la universidad dos veces sin acabar la carrera, seguro que batí el récord de suspensos.

—Te negaste a conformarte, tanto tu padre como yo te admiramos por ello.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Lo único que siempre he querido es que mis hijos sean felices, y tú lo has conseguido. Gemma también, pero de una forma más tradicional. Ella sabía lo que esperaba de su vida, pero tú no. Tú te forjaste tu propio camino, y para eso hace falta mucho valor.

Hasta aquel momento, Harry había creído que sus padres lo veían como un auténtico fracaso, que se habían decepcionado por cada una de las paradas y de las salidas que había tenido a lo largo del camino, mientras intentaba averiguar lo que quería hacer con su vida.

—Gracias, mamá. Eres la mejor —le dijo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo pido la oportunidad de probar tus platos —bromeó su madre.

—Hecho.

Anne volvió a la mesa y Harry continuó hacia la cocina, pero Louis lo interceptó.

_(The Tide - Niall Horan)_

—He visto a tu familia.

—Sí, se me ha olvidado avisarte de que vendrían. Perdona —contempló su rstro, y pensó que estaba muy guapo bajo el juego de luces del restaurante—. Hola.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

—Con ganas de ponerme a cantar ópera. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —Louis señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada su familia, y le preguntó—: ¿Te molesta si voy a saludarlos?, ¿o crees que la situación sería demasiado incómoda?

—No creo que haya problema, siempre les caíste bien.

—Vale, entonces lo haré —recorrió su brazo con la punta de los dedos, y añadió—: ¿Quieres que nos veamos luego?

—Perfecto.

Harry siguió hacia la cocina, pero de pronto, Niall se interpuso en su camino y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Lo he visto —le dijo su amigo—. Lo he visto todo. La conversación íntima, las caricias... hay algo entre Louis y tú.

—Claro que no. Bueno, a lo mejor sí que hay... algo, pero no es nada especial — si no contaba el hecho de que estaba enamorado de él, claro.

—¿Y...?

—¿Y qué? Lo he acompañado a ver a su hija, y ha decidido no decirle quién es. Ha sido muy duro para él, y al ver lo que pasaba...

—¿Qué?

—Que me ha conmovido.

—¡Ja! Eso no es lo único que está pasando aquí. Sé que hay algo más, pero no estoy seguro de querer enterarme de los detalles. Sólo te pido que esta vez estés muy seguro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Asegúrate de lo que quieres, Harry. La última vez te marchaste, y eso no está bien porque se hiere a los que se quedan atrás.

Harry se quedó atónito ante aquella acusación tan injusta.

—No me marché. Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero lo hice porque a Louis no le importaba lo más mínimo. Él mismo ha admitido que no me quería.

—No luchaste por él —Niall levantó una mano para que no la interrumpiera—. Mira, lo siento. No necesitas que te eche un sermón, y además, no soy exactamente el mejor ejemplo, soy el rey de las huídas.

Harry no podía creer que estuvieran manteniendo aquella conversación.

—Yo no huí de Louis.

—Sí que lo hiciste, y me parece bien. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que si empiezas algo otra vez, te asegures de que estás dispuesto a comprometerte a largo plazo.

Niall entró en la cocina, y Harry se quedó sin habla y molesto.

No había huido, Louis había desaparecido emocionalmente antes de que el se marchara, y los problemas de su matrimonio no habían tenido nada que ver con el... ¿o sí? Al entrar en la cocina, una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que hacían falta dos personas para crear o romper una relación, que nadie tenía la verdad absoluta ni toda la culpa. Que quizás, sólo quizás, el había tenido parte de culpa en lo que había pasado.

-

Lottie detestaba todos y cada uno de los detalles que formaban parte del despacho de Gloria. El tamaño, la tremenda blancura... siempre que estaba allí, se sentía como si la hubieran llamado al despacho del director del colegio, a pesar de que en aquella ocasión había sido ella quien había pedido la cita.

Eran las siete y media de un sábado, y la mayoría de la gente estaba en casa con su familia o pasándolo bien con los amigos, pero su abuela era diferente. Gloria estaba en su despacho, y si quería hablar con ella, tenía que ir a verla allí.

—Ya puede entrar —le dijo la secretaria, al abrir la puerta del sanctasanctórum. Lottie le dio las gracias con una sonrisa. Su abuela tenía varias secretarias, porque con sus horarios de trabajo no tenía bastante con una.

—Hola, Lottie. Me complace que hayas venido —le dijo Gloria.

Estaba sentada detrás de su enorme y blanquísima mesa, y no se levantó ni hizo gesto alguno para darle la mano ni abrazarla. En el despacho su relación era estrictamente profesional, allí no eran familiares.

—Me he tomado la libertad de comprobar los balances de la hamburguesería — siguió diciendo Gloria, mientras le indicaba con un gesto que se sentara—. Están bastante bien, así que no creo que haya ningún problema en ese sentido, ¿no?

—No.

Lottie había elegido con cuidado la ropa para el encuentro, y se había puesto un traje pantalón con una camisa de seda. Se mantuvo sentada en el borde de la silla, con la espalda muy recta.

—La hamburguesería va bien, y por eso quería verte. Gloria, ya llevo bastante tiempo en ese local, y no me queda nada por aprender allí. Estoy lista para ascender en la empresa.

—Ya me has dicho eso antes, Lottie —comentó Gloria, con un suspiro—. Varias veces. Sigues insistiendo en ascender, aunque yo intento quitártelo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque me he ganado la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valgo en otro puesto —Lottie tragó, e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas—. O asciendo en la empresa, o dimito.

Gloria permaneció inmutable. No movió ni un músculo, ni una pestaña. La miró durante varios segundos, y finalmente dijo:

—No voy a tolerar que me amenaces, jovencita.

—No te estoy amenazando, sólo estoy constatando un hecho. Tengo la educación y la experiencia necesarias para asumir más responsabilidad, y me niego a permitir que mi vida laboral se quede estancada en la gestión de la hamburguesería; si tú no quieres darme una oportunidad, encontraré otra empresa que lo haga.

—Dudo que encuentres demasiadas empresas interesadas en ti —le dijo Gloria con desdén.

Lottie ignoró la punzada de dolor que sintió. Había sabido que aquel encuentro sería difícil, de modo que tenía que recordar por qué había ido y mantenerse centrada.

—Yo no opino lo mismo —dijo—. Mi historial y mis logros hablan por sí mismos, y las dos sabemos que no me costará encontrar otro trabajo para poder progresar. ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?, ¿por qué me tratas siempre como si fuera alguien de segunda fila? ¿Es porque soy una mujer? Me cuesta creerlo de ti, eres una mujer y mira todo lo que has conseguido.

—Tienes razón —dijo Gloria, con un brillo de furia en los ojos—. He sido yo quien le ha dado su grandeza a esta empresa, soy yo la responsable de su éxito. No te atrevas a presentarte ante mí con tu estúpida petición...

—No es estúpida, es muy razonable. No has frenado a nadie como a mí, ¿por qué me tratas así?

Su abuela se inclinó hacia ella, y la temperatura pareció caer diez grados.

—Piénsatelo bien antes de preguntarme eso —le dijo, en voz muy baja—. No creo que estés preparada para oír la verdad.

—Creo que estoy más que preparada, Gloria —le dijo Lottie. De repente, no sentía ningún miedo; después de todo, ¿qué podría decirle?

—De acuerdo, pero después no me vengas lloriqueando y diciendo que es demasiado.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —a su abuela le encantaban los melodramas. Gloria se reclinó en su silla antes de empezar a hablar.

—Hace muchos años, antes de que nacieras, tu madre se lió con un individuo, le fue infiel a mi hijo.  _A mi hijo._ Su aventura continuó durante varios años, y tuvo como consecuencia una hija... tú, Charlotte  _(Le dicen Lottie de cariño_ ). No eres una Tomlinson, sino la hija bastarda de tu madre. Lo mantuve en secreto para ahorrarle a mi hijo el escarnio público, pero nunca lo he olvidado. Cada vez que te miro, veo la prueba de que aquella zorra traicionó a mi hijo. Eres la hija de tu madre, y nada para mí.

Lottie oyó las palabras, pero no logró entenderlas. ¿Que no era una Tomlinson...?

Pero ella siempre había sido una Tomlinson...

—Estás mintiendo —le dijo.

—No, no estoy mintiendo, pero si quieres, podríamos hacerte una de esas pruebas de ADN. No me cabe duda que probará que no eres una de los nuestros.

Lottie no recordaba haberse levantado, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a la puerta.

—La hamburguesería es todo lo que te mereces, da gracias que te dejo trabajar allí —añadió Gloria.

Qué curioso. Hacía apenas una hora, Lottie había creído que su vida no podía empeorar más; obviamente, se había equivocado.

—Quédate con tu trabajo, lo dejo —le dijo a su abuela.

—No puedes dejarlo.

—Claro que puedo. Si soy una zorra como mi madre, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.


	18. Chapter 18

_(Living Louder - The Cab)_

Harry salió de la cocina justo antes de los postres. Mientras cruzaba el comedor hacia la mesa de su familia, sus padres y su hermana se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir.

El se quedó pasmado, y se detuvo en seco.

—¡Mi hijo es el chef! —le dijo su padre al resto de comensales—. ¿A que la cena está increíble?

Ante la mirada atónita de Harry, todo el mundo se puso en pie y empezó a aplaudir, y no supo cómo reaccionar al contemplar las caras sonrientes que lo rodeaban. Al oír que la puerta de la cocina se abría se volvió hacia el, con la esperanza de que alguien hubiera ido a rescatarlo o a proporcionarle alguna razón para escapar, pero Niall y casi la totalidad del personal de cocina salieron y empezaron a aplaudir también. Entonces Louis se acercó a el, y se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Creen que acerté al contratarlo? —bromeó él.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, y entonces aparecieron los camareros con copas de champán.

—¿No brindamos hace poco? —le susurro Harry.

—Aquel brindis fue por el éxito del restaurante, éste es por ti. Sonríe y bébete tu refresco sin alcohol.

Harry aceptó el vaso que él le dio, y esperó a que todo el mundo estuviera servido.

—Por Harry —dijo Louis.

—Por Harry —repitió todo el mundo.

Un cuarto de hora después, cuando el comedor por fin recuperó la normalidad, Harry fue al despacho de Louis.

—Ha sido surrealista, ¿lo tenías planeado?

—No. Niall vino a la cocina a avisar de que el comedor entero estaba en pie ovacionándote, y ordené que descorcharan el champán. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de todo lo que has conseguido.

—Lo estoy, pero jamás me habría esperado una reacción así —admitió, mientras se sentaba—. Antes le he dicho a mi madre que mi padre y ella debían de estar contentos de que por fin hubiera descubierto a qué quería dedicarme, pensé que estaban decepcionados conmigo porque había dejado a medias la universidad y había ido de un trabajo a otro. Pero ella me ha dicho que se alegraba de que me hubiera tomado mi tiempo hasta decidir lo que realmente quería hacer. Le gusta que no me conformara con la vía fácil.

—Así que te han sorprendido positivamente.

—Es más que eso. Tenían una opinión de mí completamente diferente a la que yo creía, pero nunca se me ocurrió hablar con ellos del tema. Supongo que no quería que me confirmaran mis peores temores, pero di muchas cosas por sentado.

—Ya sabes lo que suele decirse sobre eso.

—Voy a fingir que no te he oído. El meollo de la cuestión es: ¿en qué más estaba equivocado?

—Puede que en nada.

O quizás en todo. Había estado completamente seguro de que dejar a Louis era la decisión correcta, había estado convencido de que lo sabía todo sobre él, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que no sabía nada de nadie.

—¿Huí de nuestro matrimonio? —le preguntó.

—Sobre ese tema se podrían llenar páginas y más páginas, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco fui tras de ti. En aquel momento había tantas complicaciones, Harry... los dos estábamos intentando aclararnos; además, tendría que haberte contado lo de Lindsey.

Harry pensó en ello durante unos segundos, y finalmente admitió:

—Esa información habría supuesto una gran diferencia.

—¿Pero habría cambiado el resultado final? En aquel entonces, no podía ni imaginarme tener otro hijo.

¿Había cambiado de idea al respecto? Harry sabía que era un hombre diferente, que había cambiado y había madurado, pero él mismo había admitido que no la había querido lo suficiente durante su matrimonio.

—Parecíamos incapaces de encontrar un término medio —siguió diciendo él—. Yo quería protegerte, pero tú pensabas que no lo necesitabas y creías que mis acciones pisoteaban tus sueños.

—Porque no me ayudaste a conseguir el puesto en el Tomlinson's.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, ahora entiendo tu comportamiento.

—Pero en aquel entonces no. Te hice daño, a pesar de que nunca fue mi intención. Lo siento.

Era obvio que el rizado le había importado hasta cierto punto, y Harry no entendía por qué no se había permitido amarlo. ¿Acaso había tenido miedo? Su corazón pareció expandirse, y sintió un profundo dolor.

—Yo también lo siento —susurró.

Habían tenido tanto en sus manos, pero lo habían perdido. Ojalá hubieran hablado. Aunque quizás era así como tenía que ser, a lo mejor ambos habían necesitado la oportunidad de cambiar y madurar, para poder llegar a aquel momento concreto.

De repente, Niall asomó la cabeza por la puerta y les dijo:

—Siento interrumpir, pero hay un incendio en la cocina. Harry se levantó de un salto.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—Pues no.

Los tres fueron a toda prisa a la cocina, y se la encontraron llena de humo.

     

—Sólo era un poco de grasa, está controlado —les dijo Liam, mientras abanicaba el aire con las manos.

En aquel momento, la pequeña impresora escupió varios pedidos.

—¿Podemos volver al trabajo? —dijo Harry—. ¿Está todo bajo control, o tengo que patearle el culo a alguien?

—Todo controlado —dijo Liam.

El móvil de Louis empezó a sonar, y él contestó de inmediato.

Harry se acercó al mostrador para limpiar los daños provocados por el fuego. Una sartén estaba deformada y dos platos de comida estaban para tirar, pero las llamas se habían apagado y el sistema de ventilación ya se había ocupado del humo.

—¿Estos platos iban a mesas diferentes?

Seguro que sí. Era inevitable, pero tenía derecho a hacerse ilusiones.

Niall se encargó de hacer que se desvanecieran al confirmar la mala noticia.

—¡Preparen dos más ahora mismo!, ¡son nuestra prioridad! —Harry se volvió hacia Liam, y vio que Louis colgaba el teléfono. Al ver su expresión de preocupación, le preguntó—: ¿qué pasa?, ¿está bien Lindsey?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, está bien. Era Lottie, quiere que vaya a verla cuando salga del trabajo. Está bastante alterada, pero no ha querido explicarme qué ha pasado.

Uno de los camareros los interrumpió desde la puerta.

—Harry, tu familia se va, quieren despedirse.

—No podemos hacer nada por ahora —le dijo Louis—. Vendré a recogerte antes de marcharme, y podemos ir juntos a tu casa.

—Seguramente es algún asunto familiar, así que me quedaré aquí hasta que hayas hablado con ella. Cuando acabes, puedes llamarme para avisarme de que tengo vía libre.

—Seguro que no es nada tan importante.

—Louis, eso no lo sabes. Si Lottie me quisiera allí, me habría pedido que fuera. Me quedaré aquí.

Harry volvió al trabajo, pero aunque parte de su cerebro procesaba detalles como el número de comensales y los pedidos que había que preparar, el resto de su mente se centró en el problema de Louis.

¿Había renunciado a su matrimonio demasiado pronto?, ¿habrían aprendido ambos sus lecciones si se hubiera quedado? La de Louis era aprender a dar con todo su corazón, y la suya creer que él quería que tuviera éxito. Habían recorrido un largo camino, pero no sabía si él podía quererlo, quererlo de verdad.

Harry se preguntó si era posible, o si estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-

_(Tired - Alan Walker ft. Galvin James)_

Louis aparcó detrás del coche de Reid y de una furgoneta que supuso que era de Walker, y se dio cuenta de que Lottie había convocado una reunión familiar. A lo mejor Harry había tenido razón, porque aquello parecía realmente serio.

Al salir del coche, se preguntó si Hugh habría dejado caer otra bomba; si era así, iba a tener que darle su merecido, aunque el tipo fuera en silla de ruedas. Fue hacia la casa, y Reid abrió la puerta antes de que tuviera tiempo de llamar.

—Menos mal, no ha querido decir nada hasta que estuviéramos todos. ¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que Hugh se acaba de ganar el título de capullo del año?

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando yo. Si ése es el problema, nos encargaremos de él.

—Pues claro.

Walker y Lottie estaban esperándolos en la sala de estar. Él estaba sentado en el sofá y ella de pie junto a la chimenea, con un vaso en la mano y un brillo de dolor en la mirada.

—Lottie, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Louis, mientras se acercaba a ella. Lottie esquivó el abrazo de su hermano, y le dijo:

—Sírvete algo de beber y siéntate.

—Lottie...

—Lou, es algo que no puedes arreglar con un abrazo. Por favor, sírvete algo.- Reid le dio una cerveza, y los dos se sentaron junto a Walker en el sofá.

Lottie se puso delante de ellos, y les dijo:

—He ido a ver a Gloria. Quería hablar con ella sobre mi puesto en la empresa, y le he dicho que no pensaba seguir trabajando en la hamburguesería, que o me ascendía o me largaba.

Louis empezó a tener un mal presentimiento. De una conversación así no había podido salir nada bueno.

Lottie agarró su vaso con ambas manos, los miró uno a uno a la cara, y siguió diciendo:

—Me ha dicho que no pensaba ascenderme nunca, y cuando le he contestado que tengo la preparación necesaria para asumir más responsabilidades, ella me ha dicho que no le importaba. ¿Adivinan por qué?

Louis mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermana, y al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de dolor, supo que Gloria había cumplido finalmente su amenaza de contarle lo de su padre.

—Lottie, no... —empezó a decir, mientras se ponía en pie. Ella se volvió hacia él con un movimiento brusco.

—No te atrevas a decir que no importa, claro que importa. Se trata de mi vida, de quién soy —Lottie lo miró con ojos centelleantes, y entonces dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos—. Oh, Dios mío... tú lo sabías.

Louis no supo qué decir. Harry le había advertido en más de una ocasión que lo mejor era contarle la verdad, había insistido en que sería un desastre que Lottie se enterara por su cuenta, y así había sido.

Walker y Reid se levantaron, y después de cruzar una mirada, ambos se volvieron hacia Lottie.

—Mira... —empezó a decir Reid.

—¡No! —Lottie retrocedió dos pasos. Louis avanzó hacia ella.

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo —le dijo.

—Pensé que lo peor de todo era enterarme de que no soy la persona que yo creía —dijo ella, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Pensé que lo peor era saber que no soy una de ustedes, pero estaba equivocada, ¿verdad?

—Eres una de nosotros —le dijo Louis—. Eres mi hermana pequeña y te quiero, Lottie.

—¿Desde cuándo?, ¿desde cuándo lo saben?

—Desde el instituto —admitió Walker, después de lanzarle una mirada a Louis—. Gloria me dijo que te contaría la verdad si me alistaba en los marines, pero hablé con Louis y con Reid y me enteré de que a ellos también les había amenazado. Utilizaba esa información para intentar manipularnos, pero yo sabía que, si no te había dicho ya la verdad, era porque tenía alguna razón para no querer hacerlo.

Louis no había pensado en eso, pero Walker tenía razón. Gloria recurría a las amenazas que podían funcionarle mejor, pero él no se había dado cuenta de que sólo era un juego para ella. Siempre había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su hermana.

—Te quiero muchísimo, no quería hacerte daño —le dijo.

—Venga ya, me has estado ocultando secretos durante toda mi vida —una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero ella se la secó con impaciencia—. ¿Qué más sabían?, ¿qué más me habéis ocultado? ¿La aventura de Hugh?, ¿les dijo lo que estaba haciendo?

Louis la agarró de los brazos, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Maldita sea, Lottie, déjalo. Lo siento, todos lo sentimos, y ninguno de nosotros sabía lo del capullo de tu marido. Sí, te hemos ocultado algunos secretos, pero sólo porque no queríamos hacerte daño.

—¿Crees que no duele no encajar?, ¿crees que no duele no ser uno de ustedes?, ¿saber que ustedes tres tienen una camaradería que yo jamás podré compartir?

Louis la abrazó, y cuando ella intentó zafarse, la apretó con más fuerza contra si.

—Te queremos con todo nuestro corazón.

—No me vengas con ésas, me tratáis como a una niña. ¿Saben lo que ha sido para mí seguir intentándolo sin descanso? Me dejé la piel año tras año intentando contentar a Gloria, pero nunca era bastante para ella. ¿Cómo pudisteis permanecer de brazos cruzados viendo cómo fracasaba sin decirme lo que estaba pasando?, ¿por qué no me ahorraron todo eso?

Louis se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y cuando ella volvió a intentar apartarse, no se lo impidió.

— No era decisión suya—añadió Lottie.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, eres nuestra hermana —protestó Reid.

—Una busca las palabras, y si cuesta encontrarlas, sigue intentándolo. Y no soy su hermana.

—Siempre serás mi hermana, Lottie —le dijo Louis con firmeza—. No me importa quién fuera tu padre, eres mi hermana.

—Técnicamente, sólo soy su hermana a medias. Largense de aquí !

—¿Qué?

—Fuera. No quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes ¡largense de aquí! —gritó.

Louis miró a sus hermanos, y después se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, indeciso. Se preguntó si lo mejor sería darle tiempo para que se calmara, o intentar insistir para que entendiera que sólo habían querido protegerla.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que lo había estropeado todo intentando proteger a Harry años atrás y que acababa de equivocarse aún mas con Lottie; al parecer, no se le daba demasiado bien cuidar de sus seres queridos.

—Lottie... —empezó a decir Reid. Ella retrocedió un paso.

—Salgan de aquí. No quiero verlos ni hablar con ustedes.

—De acuerdo, te llamaremos mañana —le dijo Walker.

Lottie se fue de la sala de estar sin responder, y segundos más tarde, oyeron un portazo.

—Mierda —dijo Louis, mientras se frotaba la mandila—. ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a Gloria?, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de contarle la verdad.

—Tendríamos que habérsela contado nosotros —dijo Reid.

     

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

Walker se interpuso entre ellos, y comentó:

—Tenemos que darle tiempo, algunas heridas deben sangrar un poco.

Louis sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería imaginarse a su hermana sangrando. No quería que la hiriera nada, y no soportaba saber que podría haber hecho algo para aliviar un poco su dolor.

—Creo que no debería estar sola —comentó Reid.

—Harry llegará pronto —le dijo Louis.

—¿Le avisamos de lo que pasa? —les preguntó Walker.

Louis dudó por unos segundos. Harry sabía la verdad sobre Lottie, así que no se sorprendería.

—Voy a llamarlo —dijo al fin—. Estará aquí tan pronto como pueda.

-

_(Landslide - Fleetwood Mac)_

Harry dudó un segundo antes de enfilar por el camino de entrada de su casa, ya que aún no sabía lo que iba a decirle a Lottie. Una pelea familiar era algo natural, pero enterarse de que una no formaba parte de la familia era totalmente diferente.

Lottie era la que más dependía de ser una Tomlinson de todos los hermanos, porque siempre se había definido en función de su apellido, tanto a título personal como por su conexión con el negocio. Cuando se había casado con Hugh, se había negado a cambiar de apellido.

Tras aparcar y bajar del coche, se llevó una mano al vientre, preocupado por la posibilidad de que todo aquel ajetreo afectara al bebé.

—Va a haber emociones muy fuertes, pequeño. Algo de llanto, y seguramente más de una palabrota. Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, te quiero muchísimo y no va a pasar nada.

Harry respiró hondo, y entró en la casa. Se encontró a Lottie hecha un ovillo en el sofá de la sala de estar, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y la cara desencajada. Era el sufrimiento en persona.

—Oh, Lottie... —susurró.

La joven levantó la mirada hacia el, y le dijo:

—Dime que Louis ya te lo ha contado, y que no tengo que volver a repetirlo.

—Lo sé todo, y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Sí, yo también —Lottie agarró su vaso de vino, y tomó un trago—. Que les den, ¿qué me importa a mí si soy o no una Tomlinson? Son un atajo de perdedores, estoy mejor sin ellos. Y sin Gloria.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hablaba, y Harry dejó caer al suelo el bolso y el abrigo y se apresuró a ir junto a ella.

—No sé qué decir —admitió, al sentarse en el sofá. Posó una mano en el brazo de Lottie, y añadió—: Ojalá lo supiera.

—Lo mismo digo. Dios, Harry, me duele tanto... más aún que enterarme de que Hugh tiene una amante. Él traicionó mi confianza, y aunque no me hizo ninguna gracia, yo sabía que me recuperaría, pero esto es totalmente diferente. Ya no sé quién soy.

—Claro que lo sabes. Eres una mujer brillante, ambiciosa, trabajadora y fantástica, eres leal y cariñosa, y además eres la guapa de la familia.

Lottie esbozó una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy más guapa que mis hermanos?

—Pues claro, aunque Reid te sigue de cerca.

—Sí, por sus ojos —empezó a temblarle la boca, y su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecía—. No puedo soportarlo, no puedo sobrevivir.

—Claro que puedes —le dijo Harry con firmeza—. Por mucho que te duela, vas a sobrevivir, ¿y sabes por qué?

Lottie negó con la cabeza.

—Porque eres una mujer fuerte, y porque no vas a darle a la zorra de Gloria la satisfacción de ganar.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo Lottie, con una sonrisa llorosa—. Estoy tan enfadada con ella, furiosa. Siempre supe que le gustaba el poder y dirigir nuestras vidas, pero no quería creer que fuera deliberadamente cruel. Me equivoqué.

—Es una persona horrible. Has hecho un gran trabajo para ella, pero se niega a verlo.

—Ya lo sé —admitió Lottie, con un suspiro—. Además, la forma en que me lo ha dicho... creo que estaba contenta de poder arruinarme la vida.

—No digas eso. Ella no ha arruinado nada, si no permites que lo haga.

—Desde luego, no ha intentado suavizar el golpe. Ya no sé quién soy.

—No me vengas con chorradas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Lottie, asombrada.

Harry se levantó, y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

—Ven aquí —la llevó al cuarto de baño que había en el pasillo, encendió la luz y la colocó junto a ella delante del espejo—. ¿En qué has cambiado? Mírate, y dime qué diferencia hay.

Lottie hizo una mueca al ver su reflejo.

—Tengo la cara hinchada.

—Ignora eso. Me refiero a lo que ves diferente en ti, ¿qué ha cambiado en las últimas veinticuatro horas?

—Que no sé quién es mi padre, que no soy una Tomlinson.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero tus experiencias siguen siendo las tuyas, y tu cuerpo sigue siendo tu cuerpo. Estás hablando del contexto y admito que eso puede cambiarlo todo, pero no es necesario que sea así. No si tú no lo permites.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, jovencita. Sí, las cosas son un asco en este momento, un verdadero asco, y puede que éste sea el peor momento de tu vida. Pero vas a salir de él, y todo se arreglará. Porque sigues siendo la misma persona fantástica y llena de energía.

Lotttie le dio un gran abrazo, y le dijo:

—Gracias por intentar ayudarme.

—Oye, que no sólo lo estoy intentando.

—Vale. Gracias por ayudarme —dijo Lottie, con una débil sonrisa.

—Mucho mejor.

—Debes de estar muy contenta con lo del bebé, ¿verdad? —comentó Lottie, al posar una mano sobre su abultado vientre.

—Sí.

—Yo también tendré hijos algún día. Tienes razón, me duele muchísimo y no sé cómo voy a superarlo, pero lo conseguiré y seguiré adelante, y algún día lograré todo lo que quiero.

—Claro que sí. Y cuando eso suceda, voy a estar a tu lado para recordarte que ya te lo dije.

-

_(Everybody's Fool - Evanescence)_

La semana siguiente pasó en relativa calma, y Harry supuso que se habían ganado el descanso.

El restaurante seguía funcionando bien, Lindsey recibió el alta del hospital, y Lottie iba recuperándose a pesar de que seguía destrozada emocionalmente. Ni siquiera había ratas, gracias a la eficiencia de Al.

Estaba sentado en su despacho planeando varias combinaciones para los especiales de la semana siguiente. La temporada de pesca en Alaska ya había empezado, así que podía disponer de algunas variedades de marisco y pescado muy suculentas, y ya había empezado a recibir productos de la zona de Walla Walla y de algunas partes de Oregón. Las cebollas de Walla Walla le daban ideas para unos platos fantásticos.

—A lo mejor podemos organizar una cena especial de degustación, y servir los platos más nuevos y selectos —murmuró.

Hizo varias anotaciones en su libreta, y decidió comentarle la idea a Louis más tarde. Estaba en un punto en el que tenía que ser brillante.

—¿Salmón? —le encantaba el salmón  
, era su pescado favorito. Pero tal vez sería mejor optar por algo diferente, algo...

—¿Interrumpo?

Harry levantó la cabeza, y vio a Gloria en la puerta del despacho. Genial. En su cocina ya no había ratas, pero acababa de aparecer una serpiente. Sintió un deseo casi irrefrenable de decirle que se largara, pero técnicamente el restaurante le pertenecía y era la jefa de su jefe.

—Estoy trabajando en los especiales de la semana que viene, tengo que hacer el pedido pronto.

—Qué interesante. Supongo que no hay posibilidad de que elimines tus patatas fritas con pescado del menú, ¿verdad?

—Es nuestro plato con más éxito —Harry se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Qué lástima, siempre pensé que la gente de Seattle tenía mejor gusto.

—¿Has venido a insultarme, o por alguna otra razón? —Gloria entró en el despacho y se sentó.

—No te he insultado, Harry. Me sorprende que digas algo así. Sólo he comentado que no me gusta uno de tus platos, y que desearía que no estuviera en el menú. No creo que sea un insulto —con un suspiro, añadió—: eres el chef ejecutivo, así que supongo que es normal que te sientas un poco posesivo en lo concerniente al menú; de hecho, es bastante encomiable.

Harry frunció el ceño. Gloria parecía muy razonable de repente, pero sabía que aquello sólo era el principio; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle para qué había ido, la mujer bajó la mirada hacia su abultado vientre y dijo:

—Ya se te nota el embarazo, querido. ¿Cuándo sales de cuentas?

—En septiembre.

—Una época del año muy agradable. Tengo entendido que no sabes quién es el padre, ¿es eso cierto?

—Me sometí a una fecundación in vitro con el esperma de un donante.

—Así que no sabes nada sobre él, ¿verdad?

—Tengo alguna información general, y su historial médico.

—Pero no sabes nada de su personalidad. Es como comprar una lata sin marca en el supermercado, es muy probable que al llegar a casa una descubra que lo que hay dentro está en mal estado.

—Gracias por el aviso.

—Es cierto que quiero avisarte, querido. Sé que tienes las miras puestas en Louis, pero ya puedes olvidarte de él. Nunca te ha perdonado por abandonarlo, y no está interesado ni en ti ni en tu hijo bastardo. Él mismo me lo ha dicho.

De repente, a Harry no le importó lo más mínimo que aquella mujer fuera la propietaria del restaurante o que fuera mayor. Se levantó bruscamente, y señaló hacia la puerta.

—Fuera de aquí.

—Si lo que esperas es que se case contigo, estás perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Gloria, mientras se levantaba—. Nadie puede cambiar totalmente, aunque creas que él lo ha hecho. Ya renunció tanto a Lindsey como a ti en el pasado, ¿por qué iba a querer quedarse a tu lado ahora?

—Si no te vas ahora mismo, voy a llamar a los cocineros para que te saquen a rastras —Harry intentó controlar la furia que crecía en su interior.

—Los dos sabemos que no lo harás. Es posible que mis palabras te parezcan crueles, pero te estoy diciendo esto por tu propio bien. El contrato de Louis con el restaurante es sólo de cuatro meses, y se irá en cuanto acabe.

Habló en un tono tan triunfal, que Harry se sintió encantado de poder hacer que se desinflara un poco.

—Te encanta interponerte entre la gente y manipular a los demás, supongo que así te entretienes. Ya sé que Louis va a irse, me lo dijo el mismo día en que me hizo la oferta para contratarme.

—Por supuesto —Gloria sonrió, y añadió—: ¿Mencionó también que su pequeña empresa de café se está expandiendo? Van a empezar a abrir locales en el este. Yo creo que es un completo desperdicio del talento de Louis, pero él parece decidido y va a liderar el equipo. En cuanto acabe su trabajo aquí, se mudará a Nueva York, ¿te lo ha comentado?

Harry se negó a creerla, no podía ser verdad. ¿Louis iba a mudarse? No le había dicho nada al respecto.

—Eres una zorra fría y calculadora —le dijo a Gloria—. No sé por qué te gusta tanto hacer daño a los demás. Lottie sólo quería conseguir que te sintieras orgullosa de ella, pero tú te negaste a darle una oportunidad y la apartaste de ti.

—Lottie no es mi nieta, ni estamos emparentadas.

—Es gracioso que te preocupe tanto que Lottie no sea una Tomlinson, cuando tú tampoco lo eres. Si mal no recuerdo, entraste en la familia mediante el matrimonio, y antes trabajabas de doncella en un hotel, ¿verdad?

Gloria se tensó, y Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí, me informé hace años. Sé lo de tu aventura con Ian Tomlinson, y que te casaste con su hijo cuando terminó. Dime, ¿seguías tirándote al papaíto cuando avanzaste hacia el altar con el hijo?

—Eres un imbecil —siseó Gloria.

—Supongo que te resulta fácil reconocer a tus compañeros de profesión.

—Te destruiré.

—Inténtalo si quieres, estoy más que dispuesto a plantarte cara. Pero antes de que malgastes tus esfuerzos, deja que te diga algo: eres una mujer vieja. No tardarás en morir, pero antes vas a estar sola porque has hecho que todos los que podían quererte se alejaran de ti. Y ahora lárgate de mi cocina.


	19. Chapter 19

_(Hard To Love - Lee Brice_ )

Harry permaneció sentado tras su mesa durante largo rato después de que Gloria se fuera, y tuvo que esperar a que el temblor remitiera antes de poder recuperar el aliento. Apenas podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, nadie podría imaginarse un encuentro así.

-Una pesadilla -murmuró-, esa mujer es una pesadilla.

Colocó los brazos en la mesa, y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos. Se dijo que no pasaba nada, que había logrado mantener la compostura. Gloria podía gritar, amenazar y contar todas las mentiras que quisiera, pero se negaba a creérselas. Aquella vieja zorra no iba a crear problemas entre Louis y el.

Él ojiazul le había dejado claro desde el principio que sólo iba a trabajar cuatro meses en el restaurante. No era el mismo hombre que tres años atrás, ya no le ocultaba ningún secreto. El rizado sabía la verdad sobre Lindsey, sobre Lottie, y por qué había intentado mantenerla apartada del negocio familiar; además, después de la última visita de Gloria, sus motivos le parecían más nobles que nunca.

Sin embargo, él no le había comentado que el Daily Grind estuviera a punto de expandirse hacia el este.

-No -dijo, al levantarse-. No, no, no. No voy a permitir que Gloria se salga con la suya.

Louis no iba a irse de la ciudad, se lo habría dicho. Se habían hecho amigos, y además eran amantes. Sus vidas estaban entrelazadas como no lo habían estado desde que estuvieron casados, y el era importante para Louis. Tenía que ser así, porque estaba locamente enamorado de él.

-No pasa nada -dijo en voz alta. Pero las palabras sonaron falsas, y fue incapaz de creerlas.

Enfadado consigo mismo por dejar que Gloria la afectara así, sacó una agenda que tenía en el cajón inferior de la mesa y buscó el número de teléfono de la oficina principal del Daily Grind. Cuando contestó una recepcionista, le pidió que la pusiera en contacto con alguien que estuviese a cargo de la expansión corporativa.

-

Louis estaba sentado en su despacho del Daily Grind, reflexionando sobre su vida. Después de poner en la balanza los beneficios y las pérdidas, se había dado cuenta de que distaban mucho de estar compensados, y eso significaba que tenía que replantearse las cosas y organizar una nueva estrategia de juego.

Lottie estaba furiosa con él y con toda razón, porque hacía mucho tiempo que tendría que haberle contado lo que pasaba. Debería haber sabido que era lo bastante fuerte como para saber la verdad, y que a pesar del inevitable dolor que sentiría, era mejor que lo supiera por alguien que la quería que por Gloria, cuyos retorcidos motivos nadie podía entender. Lottie lo superaría, pero el hecho de que se hubiera enterado poco después de saber lo de Hugh lo empeoraba aún más.

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Harry.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el ordenador, pero en vez de la pantalla, sólo vio el rostro sonriente de su ex marido. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, hubo tantos cambios... después del divorcio, había dado por sentado que el rizado estaba fuera de su vida para siempre. Se había resistido a aceptar el puesto en el Waterfront porque no quería tener que lidiar con Gloria, pero al final lo había convencido y gracias a eso Harry y él estaban...

¿Estaban qué?, ¿otra vez juntos? No se atrevía a ir tan lejos, pero eran importantes el uno para el otro. Otra vez había quedado cautivado por su sonrisa, su cerebro y su talento; era divertido, además de hermoso y valiente. Era un Hombre fuerte, dispuesto a tener un hijo el solo. Aquello sí que le había tomado por sorpresa, a pesar de que sabía cuánto deseaba tener hijos. Iba a ser un padre fantástico.

Louis se levantó, y fue hasta la ventana. Su lado del edificio daba hacia el lago Unión, y con la mirada perdida en el cielo nublado, se lo imaginó cada vez más voluminoso, y dando a luz... solo.

No, no estaría solo. Niall estaría a su lado, y también Lottie. Y Reid. De repente, se preguntó si quería estar con el en el momento del parto. ¿Quería estar junto a el tomándolo de la mano, diciéndole que respirara?

La pregunta lo dejó inmóvil. ¿Qué tipo de relación quería tener con Harry?

Lindsey apareció de inmediato en su mente, pero por una vez, no pensó en todo lo que se había perdido al renunciar a ella, sino en cómo había sido la vida de su hija. Pensó en lo mucho que la querían sus padres, en el hecho de que era el centro del mundo de aquella pareja. No les importaba lo más mínimo no haberla creado ellos.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que también podía ser así entre el bebé de Harry y él. Querer a un niño no era un asunto de biología, sino del corazón.

Diecisiete años atrás, había optado por la única opción que parecía sensata, y se dio cuenta de que había sido la elección correcta. Había permitido que la culpa y la rabia que sentía lo cegaran y no le permitieran ver la verdad, y se había castigado a sí mismo negándose a ser feliz.

Soltó un juramento al darse cuenta de que aquella ceguera le había costado su matrimonio.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba protegiendo su corazón para no resultar herido?, ¿toda su vida? A lo mejor desde la muerte de sus padres, quizás había sido cuando Gloria había empezado a controlar su mundo con sus retorcidas normas y sus crueles amenazas.

-Maldita sea -murmuró-, ve a terapia y sigue adelante con tu vida, colega.

Iba a seguir adelante, pero no iba a hacerlo solo. Amaba a Harry, y había aprendido lo suficiente para conseguir que esa vez las cosas funcionaran, si el le daba una oportunidad. Era consciente de que no iba a ser nada fácil. Harry sabía que en el pasado no había querido tener hijos, hijos propios, así que ¿por qué iba a creer que estaba dispuesto a aceptar al hijo de otro hombre?

Se dijo con firmeza que iba a convencerlo, que lograría que el rizado entendiera lo que albergaba su corazón. Le diría que por fin había aprendido lo que significaba amar a alguien. Amarlo a el.

Volvió hacia su mesa para apagar el ordenador, pero antes de que el proceso acabara, su asistente le llamó por el intercomunicador.

-Dime.

-Tiene visita, Harry Styles.

-Que entre -se apresuró a decir él, sorprendido.

Había esperado tener un poco de tiempo para planear lo que le iba a decir, pero quizás lo mejor sería decírselo ya. Cuanto antes empezara con su campaña para convencerlo, antes podrían empezar su vida juntos.

Empezó a ir hacia el cuando entró en el despacho, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el brillo de furia de sus ojos.

-Eres una serpiente -le dijo Harry, en una voz baja y cargada de tensión-. Una serpiente mentirosa, vil y rastrera. Creo que soy una persona razonable, y soy capaz de pasar por alto muchas cosas. Doy segundas oportunidades, pero tú eres repugnante.

Louis se acercó a el y alargó las manos para tomarlo por los hombros, pero el retrocedió.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, no vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida.- Louis sintió que lo recorría una corriente helada de pánico.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Te he defendido -dijo el, echando chispas por los ojos-. No puedo creerlo, pero lo he hecho. Gloria ha venido a visitarme para uno de sus ataques emocionales y yo te he defendido, pero era verdad.

Louis abrió la boca para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero de pronto lo entendió todo y soltó un gemido.

-Te largas de aquí -siguió diciendo el rizado-. En menos de un mes, harás las maletas y te irás de Seattle. Tengo entendido que todo el mundo está entusiasmado por la expansión de la empresa hacia el este, es una pena que no haya comprado acciones.

-Harry, no...

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que no es verdad, Louis. Ya he hablado con uno de tus empleados. El hombre ha sido muy amable, y me ha explicado todos vuestros jodidos planes -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se los secó con un gesto impaciente de la mano-. Te creí, confié en ti.

-Lo siento, tendría que habértelo dicho -le dijo él.

-Sí, claro, pero supongo que se te olvidó.

-¡Sí, se me olvidó! -exclamó Louis-. ¿Te parece raro, con todos los problemas que he tenido últimamente? Te dije que sólo sería el gerente durante cuatro meses, no pensé que te interesara saber lo que planeaba hacer después. Cuando nos liamos, decidí decírtelo, pero no era una prioridad. No te lo oculté de forma deliberada, simplemente pasó sin más. Además, he estado hablando con mis socios, porque he cambiado de opinión y he pensado que quizás sería mejor que me quedara aquí.

-¿Que quizás sería mejor?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? -gritó Harry-. A lo mejor no, pero a lo mejor sí. Dime, ¿cuándo crees que lo habrás decidido? -levantó una mano, y añadió-: Pensándolo mejor, olvídalo. Ya no me importa -cerró los ojos, y volvió a abrirlos tras varios segundos-. Soy un tonto.

Su voz estaba tan llena de tristeza, que Louis sintió una punzada de dolor al oírlo.

-No lo eres -le dijo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?, tú eres la razón. Tendría que haber aprendido la lección, la culpa es mía por dejar que volvieras a engatusarme.

¿Qué significaba eso? Louis sabía que Harry estaba muy enfadado con él, pero no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de esperanza.

-Harry...

-Ni lo pienses, ya no. Louis, yo te quería. Quizás había vuelto a enamorarme de ti, o quizás nunca había dejado de estarlo; ni lo sé, ni me importa. La verdad es que no has cambiado, sigues guardando secretos, jugando sobre seguro para asegurarte de que no puedes resultar herido. Sigues siendo incapaz de arriesgar el corazón, y no estoy interesado en un hombre así. No me interesa una persona en la que no puedo confiar.

-Pero me quieres.

-Lo superaré, y te olvidaré.

-Pero yo también te quiero, Harry.

El rizado se lo quedó mirando durante un largo momento, y finalmente se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Esas palabras ya las he oído antes, y sé lo poco que valen.

-

_(Water Under The Bridge - Adele)_

-Si esto va a convertirse en algo habitual, tendremos que establecer algunas normas básicas -comentó Niall, que estaba sentado junto a Harry en el sofá.

Harry se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, aunque no sabía para qué se molestaba. Por muy rápido que fuera al secarse las lágrimas, había una buena reserva para reemplazarlas.

-Un código para cuando nos llamemos por teléfono -añadió Niall.

-Un horario para no derrumbarnos todos al mismo tiempo -dijo Lottie, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Harry.

-Eso estaría... estaría bien -dijo Harry, mientras intentaba controlar los sollozos.

No era la primera vez que lo herían, y aunque el culpable casi siempre había sido Louis, aquella vez parecía peor por alguna razón. A lo mejor era porque había creído que lo había entendido todo; había pensado que tenía la solución, pero se había dado cuenta de que se había equivocado con todo.

Sabía que tenía que esforzarse en superar lo ocurrido, a pesar del dolor de su corazón y de la sensación de que no podría volver a respirar sin querer echarse a gritar. Tenía que intentar controlar al menos la parte física de su reacción, porque los temblores, el llanto y la furia no podían ser buenos para el bebé.

-Son fantásticos, gracias por estar a mi lado -dijo, intentando centrar su atención en sus amigos.

-Bueno, no tengo trabajo, así que no tengo adónde ir -dijo Lottie, con un suspiro.

-Tienes razón -Harry intentó sonreír.

-Trabajo para ti -le dijo Niall-. Eres el jefe, y si me dices que salte, yo te pregunto hasta dónde.

-Tú también tienes razón.

-Así que no estamos aquí porque nos importes -comentó Lottie.

-Eso me pondrá en mi lugar -dijo Harry, mientras se sorbía las lágrimas. Lottie y Niall la abrazaron a la vez.

-Lo siento -le susurró Lottie al oído-. No sabía que mi hermano era un impresentable.

-Sí, y yo que casi le había perdonado por ser un capullo la otra vez -dijo Niall-. Esto no voy a perdonárselo nunca.

-Se lo merece -dijo Harry, con un sollozo-. Dios, creo que no voy a poder superarlo. Ya sé que las heridas se curan y que el tiempo ayuda y todo ese rollo, pero en este momento no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Estamos aquí -le dijo Niall.

-Y aquí nos quedamos -añadió Lottie.

-Es que pensé que esta vez era diferente -dijo Harry, mientras se secaba la cara con otro pañuelo-. Pensé que él era diferente, que le importaba. Me enamoré otra vez de él.

-Los hombres siempre acaban engatusándonos -dijo Lottie, apoyada en su hombro-. Pero no pensé que Louis... -tras unos segundos, añadió-: Lo siento, estoy luchando contra el impulso de defenderlo. Me gustaría decirte que al ser el mayor fue el que lo tuvo peor, que tuvo que lidiar con Gloria y protegernos, pero no voy a hacerlo.

-No me importa -le dijo Harry-. Es enfermizo, ¿verdad? no me importaría escuchar cómo lo defiendes.

-Típico -murmuró Niall-. Pero te perdono.

-Gracias -Harry respiró hondo, mientras intentaba empaparse del apoyo que le ofrecían sus amigos-. Pensé que había cambiado, que estaba dispuesto a dar una oportunidad a nuestra relación. He sido un estúpido.

-Querer a alguien no es estúpido. Puede doler un montón, pero nunca es estúpido -le dijo Niall.

-Es verdad -dijo Lottie-. Y lo digo a pesar de que soy la estúpida más grande del mundo. En fin, mi ex marido se acuesta con una de sus alumnas, así que si no soy estúpida, lo que soy es un mal cliché. Pero aún me queda esperanza, porque puedo reír y os tengo a vosotros.

-Me alegra que estemos juntos -dijo Harry, mientras los rodeaba con los brazos-. Tenéis razón, lo superaré. Mi vida está repleta de cosas... el restaurante, el bebé, mi familia... y además, como Louis se va de la ciudad, no tendré que preocuparme por encontrármelo. Eso sí que sería horrible -cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, comentó-: Me parece que he empezado a gotear otra vez.

-Podría ser peor. No sé cómo, pero sería posible -dijo Niall.

-Eres un verdadero rayo de sol -se rió Harry.

-Lo sé.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, no me voy a ninguna parte.

-Claro que sí -dijo Harry-. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que nunca huyes de tus problemas. Siempre has vivido según tus propias reglas.

-Soy un especialista en salir corriendo, llevo huyendo ocho años.

-Ha llegado el momento de que vuelvas.

-Aún no lo he decidido -protestó Niall.

-Sí que lo has hecho, no me habrías contado lo de tu hijo si no tuvieras medio pie fuera -Harry se volvió hacia Lottie, y le preguntó-: ¿Sabes de qué estamos hablando?

-Sí, Ni y yo hemos estado charlando.

-¿Sobre qué? -dijo Harry, mirando de la uno al otro.

-Sobre nada -contestó Niall con firmeza-. No voy a marcharme, me necesitas.

Aquello era cierto. Harry no podía imaginarse pasando por todo aquello sin su amigo, pero no era justo que le pidiera que se sacrificara porque el había sido lo bastante estúpido para dejar que un hombre le rompiera el corazón dos veces.

-Claro que vas a marcharte. Como tú mismo has dicho, llevas huyendo ocho años, así que es hora de que te pongas en contacto con tu familia, y de que descubras lo que aún te queda de tu antigua vida.

-Es posible que aún estés casado -comentó Lottie-. Eso sería bastante interesante, teniendo en cuenta lo que has estado haciendo.

-Sam no habrá esperado, no es su estilo. Seguro que a estas alturas ya estaremos divorciados -a pesar de sus palabras, el tono de su voz contenía un matiz de esperanza, como si quisiera creer en otras posibilidades.

-¿Lo ves?, tienes que ir -le dijo Harry con voz queda.

-No puedo dejarte ahora, con todo lo que está pasando y con el embarazo. ¿Y qué pasa con el restaurante?, me necesitas.

Lottie miró a Harry, y le dijo:

-Yo podría ayudarte con el restaurante.

-Pero es el Waterfront -contestó Harry, atónito. - ¿Quieres volver a trabajar para tu abuela?

-No trabajaría para ella. Tu contrato te permite llevar a tu propio personal, ¿verdad?

-¡Hola!, ¡sigo aquí! -dijo Niall-. No hace falta que tengáis esta conversación ahora mismo.

Harry lo ignoró.

-Podía llevar a tres personas de mi elección, pero sólo elegí a Niall y a Liam porque todo el personal es muy bueno. Así que no habría ningún problema en que te incorporaras.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era una buena solución. Lottie y el no habían trabajado juntos nunca, pero se conocían bien y a la hermana de Louis no le importaba trabajar duro. Había sobrevivido en el Burger Heaven durante cinco años, era una mujer dura e inteligente.

-El puesto es tuyo si lo quieres -le dijo. Niall se levantó de golpe.

-¿Le estás dando mi puesto?, ¿así sin más? ¿Qué pasa con el bebé?, necesitarás ayuda conforme se acerque la fecha.

-Yo estaré aquí, podré ayudarla -dijo Lottie.

-¿Lo ves?, ya no te quedan excusas -comentó Harry.

A lo mejor no era justo presionar tanto a su amigo, pero pensar en la vida de Niall evitaba que se obsesionara con el desastre en el que se había convertido la suya. Aunque sabía que se sentiría muy solo cuando su amigo se fuera.

-Te echaré muchísimo de menos -le dijo, antes de levantarse y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Niall le devolvió el abrazo, y comentó:

-Sólo voy a estar fuera un par de semanas.

Harry sabía que era posible que su amiga se estuviera yendo para siempre. A lo mejor Niall tenía la suerte de descubrir que tenía una vida al completo esperándola en Ohio.

-¿Es una reunión privada, o está abierta a todo el mundo? -les preguntó Reid.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Harry, al volverse hacia él.

-Vaya saludo -Reid se acercó a el, y lo abrazó-. Lottie me ha llamado.

-Pensé que querrías que estuviera aquí, ¿he hecho bien?

Harry estaba ocupado llorando, así que sólo pudo asentir mientras Reid lo rodeaba con los brazos. Era alto y fuerte, y el rizado sintió que podría pasar el resto de su vida apoyado en él.

-Llora y desahógate -le dijo él, mientras le acariciaba los rizos y lo mecía suavemente-. Mi hermano es un malnacido mentiroso, y tiene los días contados.

-No puedes matarlo, ni siquiera por Harry -comentó Lottie.

Harry levantó la cabeza, y se sorbió las lágrimas.

-No lo quiero muerto.

-Vale, entonces sólo le daré una lección. ¿Te parece bien?

-No, nada de peleas -contestó Harry.

-Lo siento -le dijo Reid.

Aquello bastó para que Harry volviera a perder el control. Apretó la cara contra su pecho, y gimió:

-Duele mucho, Reid. No me quiere y va a marcharse, y Niall también se va, y aunque Lottie va a ayudarme, nada va a ser igual.

-Yo estoy aquí, y te quiero -le dijo él.

-Ya lo sé. Me alegro -Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarlo-. ¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti?

Reid sonrió, y lo besó en la mejilla.

-No hubiera sido una buena idea, cielo. No soy uno de los buenos, estarías mucho mejor con Louis o con Walker.

Aunque Harry no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, sabía que no importaba, porque Reid y el sólo podían ser amigos; al parecer, su corazón había decidido que sólo podía amar a un hombre, a pesar de que él parecía predestinado a rompérselo una y otra vez.

-

_(Shoot Me Straight - Brothers Osborne)_

Louis condujo sin rumbo hasta el anochecer, y entonces volvió a su casa. Quería ir a ver a Harry, pero sabía que primero tenía que pensar en lo que iba a decirle, porque presentarse en su casa sin más sólo empeoraría la situación.

Al doblar la esquina, se dijo que el rizado tenía razón en cuanto a él. Siempre la había tenido. En el pasado no le había importado, pero quería que en esa ocasión las cosas fueran diferentes. Quería ser diferente.

Al entrar en el camino de entrada, vio los coches de sus hermanos y miró hacia la puerta principal. Reid y Walker estaban en el porche, manteniendo una conversación que parecía bastante acalorada.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, al salir de su coche y acercarse a ellos.

-Has hecho llorar a Harry -gruñó Reid, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Nadie hace llorar a Harry.

Louis se encogió de hombros. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo enfrentarse a Reid, porque aunque era tan corpulento como él y estaba en muy buena forma, él tenía mucha furia reprimida.

-¿Vas a ayudarle? -le preguntó a Walker.

-No, sólo he venido para asegurarme de que no se maten.

Louis sabía que pelearse no iba a cambiar nada, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Quería emprenderla a golpes con alguien, y si su hermano estaba dispuesto a ser el blanco de su furia, allá él.

Avanzó hasta el césped, y le indicó que se acercara con un gesto.

-Aquí estoy, hermanito.

Por un segundo, pensó que Reid no iba a reaccionar, pero de repente su hermano se lanzó hacia él. Sus cuerpos colisionaron con una fuerza que sacudió hasta el último hueso de su cuerpo, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Louis fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y estaba listo para defenderse cuando Reid le lanzó un derechazo.

Louis lo esquivó, conectó un sólido puñetazo en la barriga de su hermano que le reverberó hasta el codo, y retrocedió un paso cuando Reid le dio en la mandíbula.

Después de varios golpes más por ambos lados, Louis empezó a replantearse su plan. No se había peleado desde los trece años, y se le había olvidado lo mucho que dolía.

Aun así, le gustaba la emoción descarnada que lo recorría, la necesidad de destruir algo que bloqueaba cualquier otro pensamiento. Consiguió conectar dos puñetazos seguidos, antes de que Reid le diera un derechazo que le recordó que su hermano había sido lanzador de béisbol y que su brazo era un rayo.

Walker se acercó tranquilamente, y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ya basta -les dijo con calma-. Los dos se van a arrepentir de esto por la mañana.

Louis hizo una mueca al tocarse la boca y notar la sangre y la hinchazón. La furia se había desvanecido, y lo único que sentía era un tremendo dolor y una sensación de pérdida tan grande, que estuvo a punto de desplomarse de rodillas.

Harry. Había estropeado las cosas con el hasta tal punto, que no sabía cómo recobrarse.

-Lo he perdido -dijo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba-. Lo he perdido, ¿verdad?

Reid se dejó caer a su lado, y le dijo:

-Has metido la pata hasta el fondo, Niall quiere tus pelotas en una bandeja.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Harry? -le preguntó Louis, con voz ronca.

-Dejar de quererte.

Reid no le habría hecho más daño si le hubiera pegado un tiro.

-Tiene que quererme -susurró Louis. El rizado era todo lo que tenía.

Walker se agachó frente a él, y le tocó un corte que tenía justo encima de la ceja.

-Vas a necesitar puntos -se volvió hacia Reid, y comentó-: Tus nudillos también están bastante mal, será mejor que entremos para que os cure.

Louis miró a Reid, y le dijo:

-Lo siento.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte -le contestó su hermano.

-Ya lo sé, pero lo siento de todas formas.

Reid se encogió de hombros y se levantó; sin embargo, en vez de entrar en la casa, alargó una mano hacia Louis.

-Puede que seas un capullo -le dijo, mientras estiraba de él para ayudarlo a levantarse-, pero sigues siendo mi hermano.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, y al darse cuenta de que su hermano ya lo había perdonado, Louis deseó que el problema con Harry pudiera solucionarse tan fácilmente.

Al dar un paso, tuvo que contener un gemido. Le sangraban el labio y el corte de la ceja, tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, y se sentía como si tuviera unos ciento cincuenta años.

Antes de que llegara al porche, oyó que un coche se detenía delante de la casa, y se volvió hacia él con la esperanza de que Harry hubiera ido a verlo gracias a algún milagro; en ese momento, se habría sentido encantado si el simplemente hubiera estado dispuesto a gritarle un poco más.

Pero no fue Harry quien salió del coche, sino Lindsey. A pesar de que estaba demasiado delgada, era lo más hermoso que Louis había visto en toda su vida.

-¡Lindsey!, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella se los quedó mirando, y preguntó indecisa:

-Eh... ¿es un mal momento?

-No.

-Pero estan... -entrecerró los ojos, y añadió-: ¿Se han estado peleando?

-Sí, es que... mi hermano y yo teníamos que arreglar un asuntillo. -Los ojos de Lindsey se iluminaron.

-¿Tu hermano?, ¿los dos son tus hermanos?

-Sí. Él es Reid, y él Walker.

-Caramba, tengo tíos -dijo ella, maravillada. Louis sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Ella lo miró, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco temblorosa.

-He dicho que tengo tíos. Por eso estoy aquí, acabo de enterarme de que eres mi padre.


	20. Chapter 20

_(You Are My Sunshine - Jasmine Thompson)_

Walker empezó a colocar artículos de primeros auxilios encima de la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Lindsey. Louis hubiera querido tranquilizarla, pero estaba ocupado intentando detener la sangre que le caía por un lado de la cara.

—Normalmente no somos así —le dijo, deseando parecer menos inseguro—.Hacía unos diez o quince años que Reid y yo no nos peleábamos.

—¿Y por qué se han peleado ahora? —le preguntó Lindsey. Reid miró primero a Louis, luego a la joven, y finalmente dijo:

—Es una larga historia.

—Eso es lo que dicen los adultos cuando no quieren contarte la verdad —dijo ella, con un suspiro.

—No hay derecho, ¿verdad? —comentó Reid. Lindsey sonrió, y se volvió hacia Walker.

—¿Eres médico?

—Era marine, sé practicar los primeros auxilios.

—Qué emocionante, ¿has estado destinado en el extranjero?

Walker asintió sin levantar la mirada, y se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo, hasta que Louis comentó:

—También tienes una tía, nuestra hermana menor. Se llama Lottie, por Charlotte.

—Tienen una familia grande —dijo Lindsey—. En casa sólo somos mis padres y yo. Vivimos... —se detuvo a media frase, y apretó los labios—. ¿Aún puedo llamarlos así?, ¿vas a enfadarte conmigo?

—No, claro que no voy a enfadarme. Tracy y Tom son tus padres.

—Sí —intervino Reid—, él sólo es un tipo que donó un poco de... —se volvió hacia Walker, que acababa de darle un golpe en el brazo, y le preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que he dicho?

—Estás delante de una joven señorita, no con uno de tus culos—le dijo su hermano.

—¿Cuales culos?, ¿y por que son un montón? —le preguntó Lindsey, muy intrigada—.¿Quiere eso decir que tienes más de una pareja al mismo tiempo?, eres... —abrió la boca de par en par, y exclamó—: ¡madre mía, eres Reid Tomlinson! Eres un lanzador de béisbol.

—Lo era, ahora dirijo un bar —le dijo él, en tono cortante.

—Vale, pero eres famoso —se volvió hacia Louis, y le preguntó—: ¿Es tu hermano?

—Sí, y tío tuyo.

—¿Mi tío es Reid Tomlinson?, ¡a mis amigos les va a dar algo cuando se lo diga!

Reid pareció más incómodo que entusiasmado, así que Louis decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo has descubierto quién soy?

—Mi madre me lo dijo. Estábamos hablando del trasplante, y de lo bien que había ido. Yo estaba muy sorprendida, porque pueden surgir problemas con la sangre de un donante sin parentesco, y cuando se lo comenté, puso una cara muy rara.

Walker le indicó a Louis que se sentara junto a la mesa. Cuando éste obedeció y se quitó el paño que apretaba contra la sien, otra vez empezó a caerle sangre por la cara.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay que darte puntos? —le preguntó Lindsey.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando yo —apostilló Walker.

—No hace falta, véndamelo. Sigue, Lindsey.

—Vale. Bueno, pues ella... eh... pues puso una cara muy rara, y de repente me lo soltó todo. Me dijo quién eras, y que siempre habías querido formar parte de mi vida pero que no querías presionarme, y que eras mi padre biológico y todo eso. Así que quise venir a verte.

—Por favor, dime que no entramos en la casa sin más y dejamos a tu madre en el coche —gimió Louis.

Lindsey se echó a reír.

—No, se ha ido a tomar un café. Quedamos en que la llamaría para que viniera a recogerme.

Cuando Walker le tocó la herida, Louis se esforzó por no reaccionar ante el dolor.

Su hermano acabó de ponerle unas gasas, pero no pareció demasiado convencido.

—No van a aguantar.

Lindsey se acercó y frunció la nariz.

—Tiene razón, tienes que ir al hospital.

—Después —Louis la miró con una sonrisa, y le dijo—: Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido.

—Yo también. He pensado que... bueno, que podríamos ser amigos.

—Me encantaría.

Lindsey miró a Reid y a Walker, y comentó:

—Me gusta tener más familia, siempre lo he querido. ¿Alguno de ustedes está casado?

Walker soltó una carcajada, y contestó:

—Es imposible que Reid siente la cabeza con alguien, yo he estado fuera del país, y en cuanto a Louis... vas a tener que preguntarle a él.

Lindsey se volvió hacia él con expresión expectante, pero Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Es otra larga historia —le dijo, consciente de que no había manera de explicarle lo de Harry.

—Qué lástima. Me gustaría tener primos, o incluso algún hermanastro. No me importaría hacer de niñera, al menos hasta que empiece a ir a la universidad. Después estaré muy ocupada.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, Louis la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

—Gracias por venir a verme. Ya sé que eres mayor y que tienes tu vida, pero a lo mejor podríamos quedar para comer juntos algún día.

Lindsey bajó la cabeza, pero le apretó los dedos.

—Me gustaría. Si quieres, puedo darte mi número de móvil, para que podamos hablar y eso. Y mi dirección de correo electrónico —con una enorme sonrisa, añadió—: Me encanta el correo electrónico.

—A mí también.

Reid se quitó el paño que tenía contra el corte de la mandíbula para enseñarle la herida a Walker, y de inmediato empezó a caerle un reguero de sangre que le manchó la camisa.

—Se acabó —dijo Lindsey en tono firme—. Está claro que voy a tener que tomar el mando. Ustedes dos van a ir ahora mismo a Urgencias, a que les den puntos. Acabo de soportar quimioterapia y un trasplante de médula ósea, así que supongo que dos fortachones como ustedes podrán sobrevivir a un par de puntos de sutura.

-

_(Dive - Ed Sheeran)_

—¿En qué estaban pensando?, son demasiado mayores para caerse a golpes — le dijo Lottie a Louis, que estaba sentado junto a ella en la sala de Urgencias.

—No estábamos pensando, así es como empiezan la mayoría de las peleas. No se planean... aunque Reid y yo nos buscamos ésta.

—Pero son unos adultos maduros, al menos tú. Y en el jardín de la entrada de tu casa.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

—Tuve una charla fascinante con tu hija antes de que tuviera que marcharse, mientras a ti te cosían las heridas —su expresión severa se suavizó—. Es una chica genial.

—Sí, ya lo sé —Louis aún no podía creerse que supiera quién era, y que quisiera ser su amiga.

—Y la primera impresión que tiene de su padre es verlo peleándose. Tendría que pegarte yo también.

—No, por favor, me duele.

—Me alegro. Espero que Reid también esté sufriendo, a lo mejor así aprenderéis la lección. ¿Por qué se han peleado?

—Porque Harry ha estado llorando por mi culpa.

—Y que lo digas —dijo ella, en tono seco.

—No necesito que tú también te pongas contra mí, me siento fatal.

Lottie le dio un puñetazo en el hombro; afortunadamente, era una de las pocas zonas que no le dolían.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que ibas a mudarte al este?, ¿qué clase de descerebrado tiene una relación con alguien y no le menciona algo así?

—Al principio creí que no importaba, y después se me olvidó por completo. En las últimas semanas, he estado pensando que a lo mejor no me iré.

—¿A lo mejor? —Lottie le dio otro puñetazo.

—No me iré —rectificó él, frotándose el brazo—. Ya sé que tendría que habérselo dicho, no fue mi intención herirlo.

—Lástima, si lo hubieras hecho a propósito, estarías contento de haber logrado tu objetivo. En este momento, el tiene el corazón roto y tú eres un idiota.

—Vaya, muchas gracias.

—Lou, lo digo en serio. Esto no es propio de ti, nunca juegas con los sentimientos de los demás ni eres mezquino.

Louis pasó de sentirse como un gusano a sentirse como si ser un gusano fuera algo a lo que sólo podía aspirar.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—¿A mí? Nada, yo no soy el problema.

Louis sabía que aquello era cierto, pero Harry se había enfadado tanto... y debía admitir que no le faltaba razón.

—Tendría que habérselo dicho —murmuró—. Tendría que haberlo dejado claro.

—No todo el mundo recibe una segunda oportunidad —le dijo Lottie.

—Ya lo sé. Perdí a Harry una vez, pero no pienso volver a perderlo —no podía, el era demasiado importante para el ojiazul.

Tres meses atrás, había estado deseando irse de Seattle para probar algo nuevo, pero en ese momento...

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó a Lottie—. Se ha alterado bastante, y con el embarazo...

—¿Alterado?, ¿crees que sólo estaba alterado?

Louis soltó un juramento, y se le formó un nudo en las entrañas.

—Tendría que haber dejado que Reid me machacara.

—Así te habrías sentido mejor, pero hay alguien más importante de quien debes preocuparte.

—¿Hasta dónde he metido la pata?

—Hasta el fondo, pero Harry es un Hombre razonable. Y además, tienes la suerte de que en este momento es especialmente vulnerable. Niall se va.

—¿Adónde?

—A Ohio, pero eso ahora no importa. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Arrastrarse y suplicar, esperar que se le ocurrieran las palabras adecuadas, y si no era así, acampar delante de su casa hasta que el rizado admitiera que tenían que estar juntos. Al levantarse, todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron.

—Soy demasiado viejo para todo esto. Diles a Reid y a Walker que he ido a ver a Harry.

—Estará allí durante toda la noche —le dijo Lottie, tras comprobar su reloj.

—Perfecto. No la avises de que voy a ir. Tengo que hacer otra parada antes, y no sé cuánto voy a tardar.

—¿No vas a ir directamente a verlo? —le preguntó su hermana en tono de desaprobación.

—No, y no me regañes. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sí, eso está claro. Todos tendríamos que dejar que manejaras nuestras vidas, lo estás haciendo genial con la tuya.

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo Louis, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-

_(Take Me To Church - Hozier)_

Louis llegó media hora después al despacho de Gloria, y su abuela se levantó de un salto al verlo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Dios mío, tienes puntos de sutura y un ojo morado... ¿tienes el labio roto?

—Eso no importa, no he venido por eso.

—De acuerdo —Gloria volvió a sentarse en su silla—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Y no es que no esté encantada de ver a mi nieto mayor, claro.

Louis se asombró al verla sonreír. Gloria se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera intentado destruir a Harry y cualquier posibilidad que él pudiera tener con el rizado.

—Te has pasado de la raya —le dijo, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la calma. Aunque Gloria era un verdadero demonio, seguía siendo una mujer y además vieja; tenía que respetar eso, aunque no la respetara a ella.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó Gloria.

—No me vengas con ésas. Sabes perfectamente bien lo que pasa, así que no te hagas la tonta.

—Louis, no voy a permitir que me hables así.

Louis se inclinó hacia delante, y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú permitas o dejes de permitir. Has tenido más oportunidades de las que te merecías, y estoy harto de ti. Has ido demasiado lejos, Gloria. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a Harry.

—¿Todo esto es por ese muchacho? Recuerdo muy bien que te abandonó, Louis, aunque tú parezcas haberlo olvidado.

—Todo esto es porque voy a proteger a mis seres queridos. No quiero saber nada más de ti —Louis se incorporó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó ella, atónita—. No puedes darme la espalda. Soy tu abuela, tu familia.

—Aunque tengamos un vínculo de sangre, tú no formas parte de mi familia. Eres incapaz. Sólo eres un vampiro emocional, que toma y toma sin dar nada. Siempre tienes que controlarlo todo —Louis sacudió la cabeza, y añadió—: Ya no somos niños, y no puedes obligarnos a obedecerte. Te has entrometido, y según lo estipulado en mi contrato, tengo derecho a dejar el Waterfront.

Gloria se levantó de la silla.

—No puedes irte, el restaurante te necesita.

Como de costumbre, el negocio era lo primero para ella.

—Al restaurante no va a pasarle nada sin mí. Zayn tomará las riendas, y aún sigues teniendo a Harry de chef. Pero no le aprietes demasiado las tuercas, porque a el también le puse una cláusula de escape en su contrato. Si empiezas a inmiscuirte en los asuntos del restaurante, puede marcharse y además llevarse todas sus recetas. Supongo que no te haría ninguna gracia.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Me atrevo porque no me dejas otra alternativa. Deseaba quererte, Gloria, pero haces que resulte imposible. Quieres controlarnos, pero no estamos dispuestos a permitírtelo. Has alejado a tus nietos de ti uno a uno hasta que sólo te quedaba Lottie, pero te negaste a aceptarla y ahora la has perdido a ella también.

—No puedes irte —insistió Gloria—. Ésta es tu herencia, es quien eres.

—Yo no soy una empresa, nunca lo he sido —se la quedó mirando durante un largo momento, y finalmente añadió—: Pensé que te odiaría, pero no es así. Sólo siento lástima por ti —Louis se volvió, y fue hacia la puerta.

—Conseguiré que vuelvas —le dijo ella—. Conseguiré que volváis todos.

—Ni lo sueñes —Louis se fue de allí sin mirar atrás.

-

**CANCION OBLIGATORIA** _(I Wont Give Up - Jason Mraz)_

Harry estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá, mientras deseaba poder guardar todo su dolor en una caja. Así no tendría que enfrentarse a él en ese momento, y podría volver a sacarlo al cabo de unas semanas o de unos meses para sentirlo por un tiempo, y después volver a guardarlo hasta que recuperara las fuerzas de nuevo.

Por desgracia, eso era imposible, así que lo único que podía hacer era soportar el dolor que lo llenaba y esperar a que se suavizara lo bastante para poder funcionar otra vez.

Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, como si le hubiera pasado un coche por encima; le dolían incluso los huesos. Cada vez que creía que se le habían acabado las lágrimas, empezaban a caerle de nuevo por las mejillas. Se preguntó si acabaría quedándose sin fluidos corporales, y Lottie se encontraría su cuerpo plano y reseco en el suelo al llegar a casa.

Soltó un sonido que era mitad carcajada y mitad sollozo, y se preguntó si se estaba acercando al lado oscuro.

Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, se preguntó quién podía ser. Lo más probable era que se tratara de Reid o de Walker, porque Lottie tenía llave y Niall se había ido.

—Porque yo insistí —se recordó en voz alta.

Hacer que su amigo se quedara en Seattle para verlo sufrir le había parecido egoísta e injusto, así que había instado a Niall a que se pusiera rumbo a Ohio, y le había hecho prometer que lo llamaría al llegar allí.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Louis, aunque no era el mismo hombre al que había visto aquella misma tarde. Tenía un ojo morado, un vendaje junto a la sien y un labio roto.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó, incrédulo.

—Nada importante —Louis entró en la casa, y cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Harry, lo siento. No puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que lo siento. Nunca tuve intención de herirte ni de ocultarte lo del traslado, simplemente no pensé en ello. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, no me pareció importante.

Harry empezó a hablar, a decirle que era muy importante, pero él le puso un dedo sobre los labios y añadió:

—Por favor, escúchame. Sé que la información en sí era importante, pero nunca pensé realmente en marcharme, ni me lié contigo creyendo que iba a largarme a las primeras de cambio... la verdad es que no pensé demasiado. De repente te tenía cerca, y eras tan increíble que caí rendido a tus pies, pero entonces Lindsey sufrió la recaída, y además de ella estabais el restaurante y tú. Admito que fui un idiota y un desconsiderado, pero nunca, jamás te oculté deliberadamente la información para engañarte.

Parte de el creía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero Louis le había hecho tanto daño, que ya no estaba seguro de que nada de todo aquello tuviera alguna importancia.

—Vale, gracias por decírmelo —le dijo con voz queda. Louis se acercó más a el, y le acarició la barbilla.

—Aún no he acabado, me queda mucho por decirte. Tenías razón al afirmar que yo nunca arriesgaba el corazón. Nunca me atreví a abrirme completamente, porque entonces me arriesgaba a perderlo todo, y no podía soportarlo. Quería a Lindsey y me sentía culpable, y aunque quería que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, no me entregué al cien por cien y te fallé una y otra vez. Manteniéndome apartado, y con lo del bebé.

Louis tragó con dificultad, y siguió diciendo:

—Harry, te prometo que nunca me alegré de que perdieras el bebé. Me dolió, pero me daba miedo admitirlo porque pensaba que significaría que no quería a Lindsey lo suficiente. Tenías razón, te dejé marchar. Tendría que haber ido tras de ti, tendría que haberte suplicado.

—El boletín informativo no cambia nada —le dijo Harry. No iba a permitir que volviera a engatusarlo después de romperle el corazón dos veces, aunque agradecía que hubiera admitido por fin que se había equivocado al dejar que se fuera.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo él—. Entiendo que te quiero, y que también quiero a Lindsey, y a tu bebé, y a mis hermanos, y a Lottie. No tengo por qué querer sólo a una persona, no tengo que elegir. Quiero amar con cada fibra de mi ser —le tomó una mano, y se negó a soltarla cuando el rizado intentó apartarse—. Harry, sé que podemos tener una relación fantástica, y que tú también lo sabes. Nos complementamos a la perfección. Siempre pensé que las mejores familias nacían y que yo no había sido demasiado afortunado en ese aspecto, pero me equivocaba. Las familias también pueden crearse de forma consciente, porque lo importante no son los vínculos sanguíneos, sino los del corazón. Quiero construir una familia contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó el rizado, con el aliento contenido.

—Que te amo, y que quiero que formemos una familia juntos. Tú, yo, el bebé, Lindsey, mis hermanos, y Lottie. Todos nosotros —se encogió de hombros, y añadió— Gloria no.

—Bien. No sería demasiado bien recibida en mi mundo en este momento.

—Por favor, dame una oportunidad —le dijo él con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos—. Estoy dispuesto a esforzarme para demostrar que soy sincero, estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis errores. Haré lo que haga falta para que te convenzas de que te quiero y de que no voy a irme a ninguna parte —le besó los dedos, y sonrió—. Aunque debes saber que he dimitido del puesto en el restaurante; tú también puedes hacerlo, porque incluí una cláusula de escape en tu contrato.

Era demasiada información de golpe, y Harry sintió que la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas.

—Tengo que sentarme —dijo.

Cuando Louis se apresuró a llevarlo al sofá, el rizado empezó a respirar hondo y de forma pausada, mientras intentaba aclararse la cabeza. Era increíble, no podía creer que Louis le estuviera diciendo todo aquello. ¿Lo amaba?

Antes de que pudiera pedirle que le clarificara lo que había querido decir, él plantó una rodilla en el suelo. Así sin más, en medio de su sala de estar.

—Harry Styles, eres la luz más brillante de mi vida. Te quiero y te necesito con una desesperación que no puede expresarse con palabras. Dame otra oportunidad, cásate conmigo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No espero que me contestes ahora mismo —añadió él—. Sospecho que antes querrás que me arrastre un poco, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. No me da miedo demostrarte que soy sincero; de hecho, estoy deseándolo. Quiero que sepas sin ninguna duda lo mucho que significas para mí.

Harry no supo qué decir.

—Puedo seguir diciéndolo —le dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Te quiero. ¿Te acuerdas de que cuando estábamos casados te quejabas de que no te lo decía casi nunca? Era porque me estaba reprimiendo, porque tenía miedo de abrirme a ti, pero eso se acabó. Nunca más voy a contener mis sentimientos, eres mi mundo entero y te quiero.

El dolor se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. Harry pudo ver en sus ojos hasta su alma, y su brillante resplandor estuvo a punto de cegarlo.

—Di que sí —le rogó él—. Cásate conmigo y tengamos hijos, sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Harry sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero esa vez no estaban causadas por la soledad, sino porque había encontrado lo que ansiaba su corazón.

—Seguiré queriendo abrir mi propio restaurante —le dijo.

—Y lo harás, eres un gran chef. Pero eres más que eso, eres el hombre al que amo.

Harry se lanzó a sus brazos, y dejó que las lágrimas rebosaran y cayeran por sus mejillas.

—Sí —susurró—. Siempre sí. Nunca dejé de amarte.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida —le dijo él, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Harry se sorbió las lágrimas, y se incorporó.

—Lo mismo digo.

Louis le acarició las mejillas húmedas, y le preguntó:

—¿Lloras por las hormonas?

—Sí, y porque soy feliz.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry soltó una carcajada, y contestó:

—Sí, quiero.

     


	21. Aclaracion

Los 5 capitulos que veran a continuación son extractos de Besos Irresistibles de Susan Mallery, donde se narra un poco del resto de la historia de Louis y Harry, un poco de Walker, Reid y Lottie.

Vale aclarar que no son capitulos como tal narrados desde el punto de vista de Harry o Louis, son solamente extractos del punto de vista de Walker que es el mas cercano a ellos.

¿Por que de Besos Irresistibles que es el libro de Walker y no del de Reid o del de Lottie? La otra escritora y yo vimos que donde se haya una buena combinación del resto de la vida de todos es en este, y vagamente eran mencionados Louis y Harry en los otros libros, no pudimos extraer mas nada que tuviese sentido con como iba la linea del tiempo, de hecho se daran cuenta que han pasado MESES desde el capitulo 20 y eso fue algo que hizo la autora original que es Susan.

Otra aclaración que debo hacer es que si, se cuenta la historia (resumida) de Walker, porque pienso que con la busqueda de Ashley (la novia de Ben, el Marine amigo de Walker) eso dejo una brecha bastante grande en la historia, relevante o no, la dejo. Y pues al final vamos a poner como termina su historia. Es muy bonito, son invitados a quedarse y leerla.

Y pues. Sin nas nada que agregar. Les dejo una foto para que se alegren y no nos odien ❤

PD: Si son verdaderas Larries, y saben buscar pistas, se habran dado cuenta (o quizas no) la proxima adaptacion que vamos a hacer.

Si ya tienes idea de cual es dejanos un comentario y pues. Let the games begin!!!


	22. Chapter 21

_(Love is a Liar - Kacey Musgraves)_

Una gran y desagradable verdad es que hay momentos en los que una mujer necesita a un hombre... o al menos, la fuerza muscular de un torso bien desarrollado. Por desgracia para Elissa Towers, se encontraba ante uno de esos momentos.

—Algo me dice que no te impresionará la larga lista de cosas que tengo que hacer, o que Zoe tenga una fiesta de cumpleaños a mediodía. Las fiestas de cumpleaños son muy importantes para los niños de cinco años. No quiero que se pierda ésta —masculló Elissa apoyando todo su peso en la llave de tubo.

Solía lamentarse de los cinco kilos de más que arrastraba desde hacía tres años. Cualquiera habría pensado que en ese momento le servirían, por ejemplo, para hacer palanca. Pero se habría equivocado.

—¡Muévete! —le gritó a la tuerca de la muy desinflada rueda. Nada. Ni siquiera un mínimo giro.

Dejó caer la llave de tubo en el suelo mojado y maldijo.

Era culpa suya, desde luego. La última vez que había notado que la rueda iba baja, había ido a Frenos y Ruedas Randy, y Randy mismo había parcheado el agujero del clavo. Ella había esperado en la sala de espera leyendo revistas del corazón, un lujo que no solía poder permitirse, sin pensar siquiera en que él utilizaría una máquina para apretar las tuercas. Siempre le pedía que las apretase a mano, para poder desmontar ella misma la rueda en caso de necesidad.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

La pregunta pareció surgir de la nada y ella se sobresaltó tanto que perdió el equilibrio y se sentó en un charco. Notó cómo la humedad empapaba sus vaqueros y bragas. Fantástico. Cuando se pusiera en pie parecería que se había orinado. ¿Por qué no podía haber empezado su sábado con una imprevista devolución de Hacienda y la entrega de una caja de bombones anónima?

Miró de reojo al hombre que estaba junto a ella. No lo había oído acercarse, pero cuando echó la cabeza atrás para mirarlo, reconoció a su nuevo vecino de arriba. Tenía algunos años más que ella, era moreno, guapo y, a primera vista, físicamente perfecto. No cuadraba con el tipo de gente que solía alquilar un apartamento en ese destartalado vecindario.

Se puso en pie y se sacudió el trasero. Gruñó al tocar la mancha húmeda.

—Hola —dijo. Sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Es, ejem...

Maldición. La señora Ford, su otra vecina, le había dicho el nombre del tipo. Y también que había dejado el ejército hacía poco, era reservado y no parecía tener trabajo. No era una combinación que hiciera que Elissa se sintiera cómoda.

—Walker Tomlinson. Vivo arriba.

Solo, No recibía visitas y apenas salía. Todo eso inspiraba cualquier cosa menos confianza, pero Elissa había sido educada para ser cortes, así que sonrió.

—Hola. Soy Elissa Towers.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría encontrado otra forma de solucionar su dilema, pero no podía aflojar las tuercas sola y no podía pasarse la mañana allí sentada, rezando al dios de las ruedas.

—Si pudieras hacer de forzudo un segundo —señaló la rueda—, sería fabuloso.

—¿Forzudo? —su boca se torció hacia arriba.

—Eres un hombre, esto es cosa de hombres. Es lo más natural.

—¿Y dónde quedaron las mujeres y su deseo de independencia e igualdad en el mundo? —cruzó los impresionantes brazos sobre un pecho también impresionante.

Por lo visto, había un cerebro y un posible sentido del humor tras esos ojos oscuros. Eso era bueno. Los vecinos de los asesinos en serie siempre decían que el tipo era muy agradable. Elissa no estaba segura de que Walker pudiera definirse como agradable y en cierto retorcido sentido, eso le aliviaba.

—Antes de eso deberíamos desarrollar fuerza de cintura para arriba. Además, te has ofrecido.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

Agarró la llave, se acuclilló y con un rápido movimiento aflojó la primera tuerca, provocando en ella una sensación de incompetencia y amargura. Tardó igual de poco en aflojar las otras tres.

—Gracias —sonrió ella—. Puedo seguir yo.

—Ya que he empezado, puedo poner la rueda de repuesto en un par de segundos.

Eso creía él.

—Sí, bueno, estaría bien —dijo ella—. Pero no tengo rueda de repuesto. Es muy grande y pesa demasiado en el coche.

—Necesitas una rueda de repuesto —él se enderezó.

—Gracias por el consejo —replicó ella, irritada por la obviedad de su comentario—, pero como no la tengo, no sirve de mucho.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Darte las gracias —miró con fijeza las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento de él—. No quiero retenerte —añadió, al ver que él no se movía.

Él miró la bolsa de nylon con ruedas que había en el suelo. Apretó los labios con desaprobación.

—De ninguna manera vas a cargar con esa rueda tú sola — afirmó. Ella decidió que no era agradable.

—No la cargo, la arrastro. Lo he hecho antes. El taller al que voy está a un kilómetro de aquí. Voy andando, Randy la arregla y vuelvo con ella. Es fácil y un buen ejercicio. Así que gracias por tu ayuda, que tengas un buen día.

Se inclinó hacia la rueda. Él se interpuso.

—Yo la llevaré —le dijo.

—No, gracias. No hace falta.

Él le sacaba al menos veinte centímetros de altura y unos treinta kilos de peso... todos de músculo. Cuando frunció los ojos y la miró fijamente, tuvo la impresión de que intentaba intimidarla. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no iba a dejárselo ver. Era dura. Era determinada. Era...

—¿Mami, puedo tomar una tostada?

Se volvió hacia su hija, que estaba en la puerta de su apartamento.

—Claro, Zoe, pero yo te ayudaré. Iré enseguida.

—Vale, mami —Zoe sonrió y cerró la puerta mosquitera.

Elissa miró de nuevo a Walker y descubrió que había aprovechado el momento de descuido para llevar la rueda hacia su todoterreno, un coche carísimo y fuera de lugar en ese vecindario.

—No puedes llevarte la rueda —exclamó, corriendo tras él—. Es mía.

—No la estoy robando —dijo él con tono aburrido—. Voy a llevarla a que la arreglen. ¿Dónde sueles ir?

—No te lo diré —soltó ella. Eso lo pararía.

—Bien, la llevaré donde me parezca —echó la rueda en el vehículo y cerró la puerta trasera.

—¡Espera! Para —ella se preguntó cuándo había perdido el control de la situación.

—¿De verdad te preocupa que vaya a desaparecer con tu rueda?

—No. Claro que no. Es sólo... yo no... Él esperó pacientemente.

—No te conozco —soltó ella—. Me ocupo de mis asuntos. No quiero deberte nada.

—Eso puedo comprenderlo —aceptó él, sorprendiéndola—. ¿Adónde quieres que lleve la rueda?

—A «Frenos y Ruedas Randy» —comprendiendo que no iba a rendirse, le indicó cómo llegar—. Pero tienes que esperar un momento. Necesito que lleves unos pendientes.

—¿Para Randy? —él alzó una ceja.

—Para su hermana. Es su cumpleaños —tomó aire, odiando tener que dar explicaciones — . Es cómo le pago por su trabajo.

Esperó a que él la juzgara o, al menos, hiciera un comentario irónico. Walker se encogió de hombros.

—Ve por ellos.

-

Tardó unos tres minutos en llegar a Frenos y Ruedas Randy. Cuando aparcó, un hombre bajo, maduro y de estómago abultado lo esperaba. Walker adivinó que era Randy en persona.

—¿Trae la rueda de Elissa? —preguntó el hombre.

—Está atrás.

Randy echó un vistazo al BMW X5 de Walker.

—Apuesto a que ese lo lleva al taller oficial.

—No he tenido que hacerlo aún, pero lo haré.

—Bonito vehículo —Randy fue hacia la parte de atrás y abrió la puerta. Gruñó al ver la rueda.

—Pobre Elissa. Están de obras enfrente de donde trabaja. Juro que cualquier clavo que cae en la carretera, la busca. Y siempre es esta rueda. Tiene más parches que goma.

—Debería cambiarla —dijo Walker.

—¿Eso crees? —Randy lo miró—. Lo malo es que no se puede sacar de donde no hay. Los tiempos están difíciles para todos. ¿Tienes mis pendientes?

Walker sacó un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de la camisa y se lo entregó. Randy miró dentro y silbó.

—Muy bonitos. A Janice le encantarán. Bien, dame diez minutos y tendré la rueda arreglada.

Walker no había pretendido ayudar a su vecina. Había alquilado el apartamento temporalmente, para darse tiempo para decidir qué quería hacer con el resto de su vida, en paz y soledad. No conocía a nadie del barrio y no quería que nadie lo conociera a él.

Exceptuando un breve pero efectivo interrogatorio de la anciana que vivía debajo, había mantenido su reserva durante casi seis semanas. Hasta que vio a Elissa luchando con las tuercas.

Había deseado ignorarla. Ése había sido su plan. Pero no había podido; un fallo de carácter que tenía que corregir. Y en ese momento, mirando una rueda arruinada, que podría explotar en cuanto llegara a ochenta por hora, se sintió incapaz de aceptarlo.

—Deme una nueva —masculló.

—¿Va a comprarle una rueda a Elissa? —Randy alzó sus espesas cejas.

Walker asintió. Lo suyo habría sido sustituir las dos ruedas traseras. Pero sólo tenía una allí.

—¿De qué conoce a Elissa y a Zoe? —preguntó el hombre, hinchando el pecho.

¿Zoe? Walker se quedó en blanco un segundo, después recordó a la niña. La hija de Elissa. No le debía a ese tipo ninguna explicación. Aun así, contestó.

—Vivo encima.

—Elissa es amiga mía —Randy estrechó los ojos—. Más le vale no meterse con ella.

Walker sabía que incluso después de pasar toda la noche de juerga, podría derrumbar a ese hombre, y le sobraría fuerza para correr kilómetro y medio en cuatro minutos. La actitud de Randy le habría hecho gracia, pero era sincera. Le importaba Elissa.

—Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor —repuso Walker con calma—. Somos vecinos, nada más.

—Vale, entonces. Porque Elissa ha pasado por mucho y no se merece que nadie la moleste.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Walker no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, pero le daba igual. Randy agarró la rueda pinchada y la llevó hacia el garaje.

—Tengo un par de buenas ruedas que serán mucho más seguras que ésta.

Como es para Elissa, te haré un buen precio.

—Lo agradezco.

—Incluso la mancharé un poco, y tal vez no se dé cuenta del cambio — sugirió Randy, mirándolo.

—Seguramente es buena idea —contestó Walker, recordando que ella se había puesto a la defensiva cuando admitió no tener rueda de repuesto.

-

—Estás golpeando, cielo —dijo la señora Ford con calma, sorbiendo su café—. No es bueno para la masa.

Elissa golpeó la masa con el rodillo otra vez, consciente de que su vecina tenía razón.

—No puedo evitarlo. Estoy molesta. ¿Cree que soy tan estúpida que no iba a darme cuenta de que cambió mi vieja rueda por una nueva? ¿Es algo machista? ¿Es que los hombres creen que las mujeres en general somos estúpidas con respecto a las ruedas? ¿O él cree, específicamente, que yo lo soy?

—Estoy segura de que pensó que estaba ayudando.

—¿Quién es él para ayudarme? No lo conozco. Ha vivido aquí un mes o más, ¿no? Nunca hemos hablado. Y ahora, de repente, me compra ruedas. No me gusta.

—A mí me parece romántico.

Elissa intentó no poner los ojos en blanco. Adoraba a la señora Ford pero, caramba, la anciana habría pensado que ver la hierba crecer era romántico.

—Asumió el control. Tomó decisiones sin consultarme. Sólo Dios sabe qué espera a cambio — Elissa se dijo que, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a conseguirlo.

—No es así, Elissa —la señora Ford movió la cabeza—. Walker es un hombre muy agradable. Un ex marine. Vio que estabas necesitada y te ayudó.

Eso era lo que más molestaba a Elissa. Lo de «estar necesitada». Por una vez, le gustaría tener algún ahorro para una mala racha o para cambiar una rueda.

—No me gusta deberle nada.

—Ni a nadie. Eres muy independiente. Pero es un hombre, cariño. A los hombres les gusta hacer cosas por las mujeres.

La señora Ford tenía más de noventa años, era diminuta y de esas mujeres que aún utilizaban pañuelos de encaje. Había nacido en una época en la que el hombre proveía y la tarea de la mujer era cocinar bien y estar bonita mientras lo hacía. El que vivir así condujera a muchas mujeres a la bebida o a la locura era sólo una consecuencia desafortunada que no se comentaba en círculos educados.

—Llamé a Randy —dijo Elissa, colocando la masa en el molde y ajustándola—. Me dijo que la rueda había costado cuarenta dólares, pero me mentiría sin pensarlo si creyera que con eso me estaba protegiendo, así que supongo que debió de rondar los cincuenta.

Tenía exactamente sesenta y dos dólares en la cartera, y necesitaba la mayoría para hacer la compra esa tarde. Su cuenta bancaria estaba a cero, pero cobraría dentro de dos días, así que podía apañarse.

—Si pudiera permitirme una rueda nueva, la habría comprado yo —farfulló.

—Es más práctico que un ramo de flores —la consoló la señora Ford—. O bombones.

—Créeme, Walker no me está cortejando.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Elissa estaba bastante segura. La había ayudado porque... Porque... Arrugó la frente. No lo sabía. Seguramente porque le había parecido patética mientras luchaba con las tuercas de la rueda.

Empezó a aplanar el segundo lote de masa. Los arándanos habían estado muy baratos en la frutería Yakima; había pasado por allí después de dejar a Zoe en su fiesta. Tenía el tiempo justo de hornear las bases para tres tartas antes de volver a por su hija.

—Acabaré las tartas cuando vuelva de hacer la compra —dijo Elissa, más para sí que para su vecina— . Quizá si le llevo una...

—Una idea excelente —sonrió la señora Ford—. Imagina lo que pensará cuando pruebe tu cocina.

—¿Intentas hacer de casamentera? —gruñó Elissa.

—¿Qué hace una mujer de tu edad sola? Es antinatural.

—Me gusta estar sola. Hace que mantenga los pies firmes en la tierra.

La señora Ford movió la cabeza y se acabó el café. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó despacio.

—Tengo que irme. En la televisión hay un programa especial de ofertas de cosméticos de la marca Beauty by Tova. Me estoy quedando sin perfume.

—Vete, vete —la animó Elissa.

—¿Te he dejado mi lista verdad? —preguntó la señora Ford, ya en la puerta que comunicaba los dos apartamentos.

—Sí, la tengo en el bolso —asintió Elissa—. Te lo llevaré todo cuando vuelva.

—Eres una buena chica, Elissa —sonrió la anciana— . Estaría perdida sin ti.

—Lo mismo pienso yo de ti.

La señora Ford entró en su cocina y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Cuando Elissa se instaló allí, le desconcertó descubrir que el piso de ella y el de su vecina se comunicaban por la cocina, pero pronto se alegró de ello. La señora Ford podía ser mayor y anticuada, pero era aguda, cariñosa y adoraba a Zoe. Las tres se habían hecho amigas muy pronto, y Elissa y la señora Ford habían llegado a un trato que las beneficiaba a ambas.

Por la mañana, la señora Ford preparaba a Zoe para el colegio y le daba el desayuno. Elissa se ocupaba de la compra de su vecina, la llevaba a sus citas médicas y comprobaba su estado con regularidad. Aunque la señora Ford no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Era un miembro muy activo del centro para la tercera edad, y sus múltiples amistades solían ir a buscarla para jugar a las cartas o hacer una visita al casino.

—Quiero ser como ella cuando sea mayor —se dijo Elissa, llevando las tres bases de tarta al horno.

Pero hasta que llegara ese momento, tenía que dilucidar de dónde sacaría el dinero para pagar la rueda nueva y qué decirle a su vecino para que entendiera que nunca jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se interesaría por él.

Ni por una apuesta. Ni aunque apareciera desnudo. Pero admitió que, en ese caso, seguramente miraría, porque hacía años que no veía a un hombre desnudo. Y él era más espectacular que la mayoría.

—No necesito un hombre —murmuró Elissa, iniciando el temporizador—. Estoy bien. Tengo fuerza. Sólo faltan trece años para que Zoe esté en la universidad. Entonces podré volver a practicar el sexo. Entretanto, tendré pensamientos puros y seré una buena madre.

Y, posiblemente, pensaría en su nuevo vecino desnudo. Porque si sentía alguna tentación, no le importaría que se encargara él de solucionarla.

-

Zoe se acostó a las ocho, y media hora después estaba dormida. Elissa, cargada con una de sus tartas de arándanos y sus últimos cinco dólares, subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento de Walker.

A pesar del silencio, su coche estaba aparcado ante la casa, así que debía de estar. No había visto que llegara nadie a recogerlo. Aunque tampoco había estado vigilando. ¡Claro que no! Había observado las idas y venidas del vecindario para estar alerta ante cualquier problema y ser una buena ciudadana. Su confianza en que Walker estaba solo no era más que un efecto secundario de su altruista actividad cívica.

No le importaba que saliera con alguien, desde luego. Pero ya era bastante incómodo aparecer en su casa con una tarta y cinco dólares como para tener que enfrentarse a una persona adicional. Aunque ninguna mujer que saliera con Walker la consideraría una amenaza. Elissa sabía exactamente qué imagen daba: la chica saludable de la puerta de al lado. No le importaba. Su apariencia hacía que sus clientes se sintieran protectores hacia ella, en vez de intentar seducirla, y eso facilitaba mucho su vida.

Obligó a su cerebro a volver a la realidad. Estaba en la parte superior de la escalera, a centímetros de la puerta de Walker. Si había oído que subía, estaría observándola, preguntándose por qué no llamaba.

Así que llamó y esperó a que abriera.

Tenía buen aspecto. La camiseta se tensaba sobre sus anchos hombros y musculoso pecho. Sin duda esos músculos eran la razón de que hubiera aflojado las tuercas sin derramar ni una gota de sudor. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros sueltos, gastados y descoloridos. Sus ojos oscuros parecían inexpresivos pero no daban miedo, sugerían que mantenía al mundo a distancia.

—Hola —dijo ella—. He hecho tarta —se la ofreció—. Es de arándanos — añadió.

—¿Me has hecho una tarta? —preguntó él, con voz grave. El tono de su voz parecía sugerir que pensaba que estaba loca; y eso le molestó. No era ella quien había roto las reglas.

—Sí, una tarta —se la puso en la mano y después le ofreció el gastado billete de cinco dólares.

—¿Vas a pagarme para que me coma tu tarta?

—Claro que no. Te pago para... —hizo una pausa y tomó aire. Había pasado de agradecida a enojada en dos segundos—. Me compraste una rueda. ¿Creías que no iba a darme cuenta de lo nueva que está la goma? ¿Es algo que piensas de mí en concreto o de las mujeres en general? Sé que se trata de algo masculino. No lo habrías hecho si yo fuera un hombre.

—No habrías necesitado mi ayuda si fueras un hombre.

—Puede —era muy probable, pero no se trataba de eso—. Pusiste la rueda cuando no estaba mirando. Incluso la frotaste con tierra para que no pareciera tan nueva. La verdad, me parece muy extraño.

Él casi sonrió. Una sonrisa leve, sin llegar a mostrar los dientes, pero pareció más asequible y abierto.

—Eso fue idea de Randy.

—Suena típico de él.

—¿Quieres entrar y hablar de esto o prefieres seguir en el porche? —él dio un paso atrás.

—El porche está bien. No es una visita social.

—Elissa, lo entiendo —la sonrisa desapareció—. No te gusta que te haya comprado una rueda. Pero tenía tantos parches que era peligrosa. No voy a pedirte disculpas. No tenía ninguna intención ulterior. No quiero nada —alzó la tarta—. Excepto esto. Huele bien.

A ella le gustó que no utilizara la rueda en contra suya. Esas cosas no le ocurrían con frecuencia.

—Sé que pensabas que estabas haciendo algo bueno —dijo lentamente—. Pero no tienes derecho a interferir en mi vida. Llamé a Randy para preguntarle cuánto costó. Creo que me engañó en unos diez dólares, así que te devolveré cincuenta. Tardaré algún tiempo. Pero la tarta es para demostrarte que lo que digo de verdad, y éste es el primer pago.

—No quiero tu dinero —dijo él, mirando el arrugado billete.

—Yo no quiero deberte nada —no tenía mucho dinero, pero pagaba sus facturas a tiempo y nunca utilizaba tarjetas de crédito excepto para emergencias.

—Eres testaruda.

—Gracias. Me ha costado mucho llegar a serlo.

—¿Y si te dijera que el dinero no significa nada para mí?

Ella se preguntó si eso significaba que tenía de sobra. Suspiró al pensarlo. En su próxima vida iba a ser rica, sin duda. Estaba en lo más alto de su lista de deseos. Pero en la actual...

—Para mí sí —le dijo.

—Bien. Pero no tienes que pagarme con dinero. Podríamos hacer un trueque. Ella sintió un destello de ira. Ahí estaba la verdad. Tras ese rostro guapo había un desagradable y malvado cerdo sin corazón. Igual que la mayoría del resto de los hombres del planeta.

«Por supuesto». Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sorprendía. Había sentido una atracción momentánea hacia Walker y, según su historial, eso implicaba que tenía que tener algo malo. Había esperado algún fallo terrible. Pero no en algo así.

—Ni aunque fueras el último hombre vivo tras una bomba atómica —dijo, apretando los dientes—. No puedo creer que hayas sugerido que sería capaz de... — deseó abofetearlo—. Es una rueda. No es como si me hubieras donado un riñón.

—¿Te acostarías conmigo si te donara un riñón? —él tuvo la desvergüenza de sonreír.

—Ya me entiendes. Me voy. Te enviaré el resto del dinero por correo —se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él se interpuso entre ella y la escalera. No sabía cómo había podido moverse tan rápido.

La miraba con rostro sombrío, sin rastro de humor.

—Cenas —dijo en voz baja—. Hablaba de unas cuantas comidas. Guisas todas las noches y me llega el olor. He estado viviendo de platos congelados y de gorronearle comidas a mi cuñado. Cuando dije trueque me refería a eso. Es cuanto quería decir.

No le estaba tocando, sin embargo sentía su proximidad. Era mucho más grande que ella y debería haber sentido miedo. Estaba nerviosa, nada más.

Cenas. Eso tenía sentido. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. Porque, la verdad, ¿quién esperaría sexo a cambio de una rueda barata?

—Perdona — dijo, bajando la vista—. Pensé que...

—Lo sé. No era así. No haría eso.

¿Qué no haría? ¿Buscar sexo con ella? No era que ella lo practicara últimamente ni fuera a practicarlo en mucho tiempo, pero ¿por qué la descartaba así? Parecía hogareña y saludable, pero era bonita. Y lista. Ser lista también importaba, ¿o no?

Tal vez tuviera novia. Quizá estuviera comprometido. O fuera gay. Esa última idea la hizo sonreír. No tenía la impresión de que Walker fuera gay.

—Volvamos a empezar —dijo él—. Compré la rueda porque no creí que la tuya pudiera soportar otro parche. Randy me cobró cuarenta y cinco dólares. Aceptaré la tarta y dinero. Puedes pagarme tan despacio como quieras. Olvida lo que dije de las cenas, ¿vale? El dinero está bien?

Él estaba haciendo lo correcto pero, sin embargo, ella tenía ganas de discutir.

—Me parece bien —aceptó.

—Entonces, trato hecho —se pasó la tarta a la mano izquierda y le ofreció la derecha para sellar el pacto.

—De acuerdo —asintió ella. Al sentir sus dedos cálidos y fuertes, notó un cosquilleo en el vientre. La inesperada reacción la llevó a dar un paso atrás.

El peligro tenía muchas formas. Y ése en concreto era grande, poderoso y demasiado sexy para su paz mental. Tenía trece años de celibato por delante y ver a Walker no iba a facilitarle las cosas.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró, rodeándolo y empezando a bajar—. Disfruta de la tarta.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Elissa.

Ella corrió a su casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó hasta que su pulso recuperó la normalidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo el billete en la mano. Pero no iba a volver a subir esa noche. Lo pondría en su buzón de correo, o algo así.

Era obvio que debía evitar a Walker a toda costa. Por agradable que pareciera, su premisa seguía siendo verdad. Si la atraía, tenía un problema grave. Y no podía permitirse otro desastre de hombre en su vida. Aún estaba pagando por el desastre del último.

Literalmente.

-

_(New Rules - Dua Lipa)_

Walker no tuvo oportunidad de llamar a la puerta de su hermano. Estaba a unos metros cuando se abrió de par en par y un Harry muy embarazado fue hacia él como un pato apresurado.

—Tienes una caja de herramientas —dijo, abrazándolo tan estrechamente como permitía su abultado vientre—. Dime que dentro hay herramientas. Reales, con mango y trozos de metal y múltiples usos.

—Dejé las de juguete en casa —dijo él, rodeándolo con un brazo y alzando la caja con el otro—. Cuando me pediste que trajera herramientas, supuse que te referías a las de verdad.

—Gracias —dio el rizado—. Quiero a Louis. Es brillante, encantador y otras cosas que no mencionaré por respeto, dado que es tu hermano, pero no es mañoso.

—He oído eso —gruñó Louis desde la puerta—. Y soy muy mañoso.

—Claro, cariño —dijo Harry, entrando—. ¿Seguro que no te importa ayudar? —le preguntó a Walker.

Él se inclinó, besó su mejilla y luego le dio un puñetazo amistoso a su hermano.

—Me alegro de estar aquí. Estás embarazado, sigues trabajando y Louis está ocupado dirigiendo un imperio. Yo tengo tiempo.

Los siguió a través de un salón lleno de cajas. Harry se había trasladado a casa de Louis poco después de la boda, a principios de julio. Aunque habían pasado casi seis semanas, no había hecho mucho en cuanto a desembalar.

—Me estás juzgando —dijo Harry por encima del hombro—. Lo percibo. Sé que este desastre viola tu código militar del honor, o lo que sea, pero acéptalo.

—¿He dicho algo? —preguntó Walker sonriente.

—No ha hecho falta.

—Puede que el resto de la casa esté hecho un desastre, pero la cocina está perfecta —dijo el ojiverde, deteniéndose ante la cocina mientras se ponía los largos rizos caoba tras la oreja.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —Walker miró a su hermano—. ¿A cuántas cajas tuviste que hacer sitio?

—Perdí la cuenta —dijo Louis con ligereza—. En la veinticinco decidí que no merecía la pena saberlo.

—Necesito el equipo adecuado —dijo Harry, haciéndose a un lado para que Walker entrara en la cocina—. No se puede hacer magia con porquería.

—Deberías poner eso en tu tarjeta de  presentacion —dijo él, mirando las paredes color amarillo pálido y los cazos que colgaban de una barra sobre la isla central. La cocina parecía más grande desde que no era rojo oscuro. La luz que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba el frente de azulejos de la zona de guisar.

—¿Has puesto azulejos pero no has desempaquetado ni preparado los muebles del bebé? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Tenías que decirlo, ¿verdad? —Louis lo miró con lástima.

—Perdona —Harry aguzó la mirada—. ¿Estabas criticándome? ¿Pretendías comer aquí hoy?

—No lo decía en serio —dijo Louis, situándose entre ellos—. No todo el mundo entiende cómo funciona tu privilegiada mente —bajó la voz—. Walker ha traído herramientas, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé —rió Harry—. No importa. Pero que no me haga sentirme culpable. Me duele la espalda.

—Perdona —le dijo Walker, disfrutando del intercambio. Siempre le habían gustado Louis y Harry como pareja y le había alegrado que volvieran a juntarse—. Centrémonos en la habitación del bebé.

—Está por aquí —dijo Harry, poniéndose en marcha—. Terminamos de pintar la semana pasada. Bueno, Louis. Yo sólo supervisé.

—A distancia —le recordó Louis.

—Cierto —suspiró—. No me está permitido inhalar las emanaciones. También hemos colgado las cortinas. Ahora sólo faltan los muebles. Lo tenemos todo, cómoda, vestidor, cuna... pero en cajas.

—Unas cajas muy bonitas —apuntó Louis.

—Oh, sí. Son fantásticas. Pero sería mucho mejor tener dónde guardar las cosas.

La habitación del bebé estaba al final de la casa, con vistas al jardín. Había varias cajas grandes en el centro de la habitación. Las paredes eran de un verde claro, con remates en blanco. Unos visillos transparentes y un estor cubrían la ventana.

—La mecedora está en el despacho —dijo Harry—. Hasta que despejemos esto, aquí no hay sitio. También tengo una alfombra grande, pero Louis opina que debemos esperar para ponerla.

—Cuando todo esté montado limpiaremos; después pondremos la alfombra.

—Veamos qué han comprado —dijo Walker, dejando la caja de herramientas en el suelo de madera.

—Yo empezaré a preparar el almuerzo —dijo Harry, saliendo al pasillo—. Tomaremos crepes de marisco con salsa cremosa y pasta, aún no he decidido de qué tipo, y de postre tarta de mousse de chocolate con frutas del bosque.

—Suena genial —el estómago de Walker emitió un rugido. Esperó a que Harry se fuera y luego miró a su hermano—. ¿Comen siempre así?

—He tenido que apuntarme al gimnasio —dijo Louis.

—El precio de la matrícula merece la pena.

—¿Por la cocina de Harry? No lo dudes.

Miraron las cajas y decidieron empezar con la cómoda.

—Gracias por ayudar —dijo Louis, mientras rasgaba el cartón.

—No me importa hacerlo.

—¿Aún estás instalándote?

Walker negó con la cabeza.

—Tardé exactamente dos horas en trasladarme y desempaquetar.

—Pero tenías cosas en un guardamuebles, ¿no?

—No muchas —ningún mueble. Sólo algunas cosas personales de las que no quería desprenderse. Había tenido que comprar sofá, televisión y cama.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó Louis.

—De momento, me vale.

Su hermano sacó la hoja de instrucciones de montaje y la tiró al suelo.

—¿Por qué un apartamento? Podrías haberte comprado una casa.

—Aún no sé dónde quiero vivir —admitió Walker. Tampoco sabía qué quería hacer con el resto de su vida. Había pensado seguir en los marines hasta retirarse. Pero un día se dio cuenta de que era hora de dejarlo—. No tiene sentido comprar algo hasta que me decida por un lugar.

—Pero vas a quedarte en Seattle, ¿no?

—Ése es el plan —en la medida en que tenía uno.

—¿Quieres venir a trabajar para mí? —ofreció Louis—. Siendo accionista mayoritario, serías bienvenido.

—No gracias. El café es cosa tuya.

Varios años antes, Louis y sus socios habían montado el Daily Grind. Los tres locales iniciales se habían convertido en una popular cadena de cafeterías en la Costa Oeste, que empezaba a extenderse por todo el país. Walker había invertido sus ahorros en el lanzamiento de la empresa, a cambio de montones de acciones que no habían dejado de subir. Nunca se había molestado en calcular lo que valían, pero sabía que no necesitaba trabajar por dinero.

—¿Sigues buscando a Ashley? —preguntó Louis.

—Con regularidad —Walker se encogió de hombros—. He hablado con otras tres. La encontraré.

—No lo dudo. Por cierto, Harry dice que el nuevo gerente del Waterfront ha dimitido.

—No me extraña —dijo Walker. Los restaurantes familiares eran buenos negocios, pero era imposible conservar al personal ejecutivo. Gloria Tomlinson, matriarca de la familia y arpía sin límites, conseguía que los mejores huyeran—. Gloria no le estará haciendo la vida imposible a Harry, ¿verdad?

—No —Louis sonrió—. Yo redacté el contrato. Gloria no puede poner un pie en la cocina sin su permiso.

—El matrimonio te sienta bien —dijo Walker, colocando las piezas de la cómoda y abriendo la caja de herramientas.

—Al segundo intento, acertamos. Hace seis meses me habría parecido imposible. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—No me interesa una segunda oportunidad con Harry. Ni una primera. Es tu chico.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —Louis le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. No puedes estar solo para siempre.

—¿Por qué no? No necesito a nadie.

—Todos necesitamos a alguien. La diferencia está en que algunos lo admitimos antes que otros.


	23. Chapter 22

_(I'm a Mess - Bebe Rexha)_

A Lottie Tomlinson la encantaba su trabajo. Como asistente del chef jefe, estaba a cargo de revisar los pedidos de alimentos, de comprobar que el personal de cocina llegaba a su hora, y actuaba como enlace entre la parte frontal del local, el comedor, y la parte trasera, la cocina. Durante las horas punta de la cena, se encargaba de acelerar la preparación de los platos y de que cada mesa recibiera los platos correctos en el momento adecuado.

Harry estaba ya muy cerca de dar a luz y pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en el restaurante, lo que implicaba más responsabilidad para Lottie. En vez de sentirse presionada, Lottie sentía cada vez más energía. Le encantaban los retos y allí no había dos días iguales. Disfrutaba con las groserías de los cocineros y había tenido que demostrar que no se sonrojaría con sus chistes soeces. En la cocina del Waterfront era una empleada más. No la cuñada de Harry, ni una de «los» Tomlinson. Se la juzgaba por el trabajo que hacía y por nada más.

Acabó de revisar la entrega de productos y firmó el recibo. Cuando el camión de reparto se alejaba, entró Liam, el chef segundo de Harry, temporalmente a cargo de los cocineros.

-¿Andas escaso de sexo? -preguntó ella con dulzura, al ver su ceño fruncido.

-Este trabajo está interfiriendo con mi vida social -rezongó Liam-. Tengo que salir de los clubes antes de tiempo. A veces tengo que marcharme solo. Eso no me gusta.

Liam era ingles, caprichoso y brillante. Y se estaba recuperando de una ruptura. Podría haberse hecho un nombre, pero no quería esa responsabilidad. Prefería que Harry le pagara un buen sueldo y tener una vida aparte del trabajo. Pero eso había empeorado desde que el estaba de semibaja por maternidad.

Entró en la cocina y miró la lista de platos especiales.

-Los cambias todos los días -protestó-. ¿Por qué?

-En parte por tradición y en parte para molestarte.

-No tenemos clientes que vengan a cenar noche tras noche. No se enterarían si los especiales no cambiaran en una semana.

-Aguántate, amigo.

Liam comprobó el filo de los cuchillos.

-No me gusta que me llames eso -dijo, agarrando uno de aspecto muy peligroso.

-Vale -Lottie alzó las manos y sonrió.

-Bien. Ahora preparé tus platos especiales porque soy un profesional, pero no me hará feliz.

-Tomo nota.

-¿Cuándo volverá Harry? -suspiró.

-Aún no se ha marchado.

-Pero no está aquí todo el tiempo. Echo de menos que no haga el trabajo duro.

Siguió quejándose, pero Lottie salió de la cocina y fue hacia el despacho de Harry. Tenía papeleo que solucionar antes de que empezara el bullicio. Se sentó ante el ordenador e introdujo los datos del pedido. Media hora después fue a por otra taza de café.

Habían llegado varios cocineros. Ya había caldos burbujeando y verduras cortadas para la cena. Lottie, mientras rellenaba su taza, pensó que aquello no se parecía nada al Burguer Haven, donde lo más complicado era elegir el sabor del batido del mes.

Había trabajado allí demasiado tiempo, con la esperanza de que su abuela se fijara en lo bien que lo hacía y la trasladase allí o a Tomlinson's, el restaurante familiar especializado en carnes. Pero Gloria no lo había hecho. Una mezcla de lealtad a la familia y la necesidad de un buen seguro médico había llevado a Lottie a seguir allí hasta que, unos meses antes, había descubierto que nada era lo que parecía.

El seguro médico para su marido había dejado de ser necesario cuando ese buscavidas le había pedido el divorcio. La lealtad familiar tampoco tenía sentido ya. Cuando Lottie le había preguntado a su supuesta abuela por qué no la ascendía, ella le había replicado, risueña, que no era una auténtica Tomlinson. Lottie había dimitido sin pensarlo un segundo.

Su reacción de despecho ante la mujer que, obviamente, siempre la había odiado, duró exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. Después Lottie se encontró sin trabajo, sin hogar y sin idea de qué hacer con su futuro.

Harry le había ofrecido que fuera su asistente, solucionando sus problemas y proporcionándole tiempo para decidir qué quería hacer mientras adquiría una experiencia fabulosa. Además, cuando Harry y Louis se casaron, pudo quedarse con el contrato de arrendamiento de la casa de Harry. Y un extra añadido era saber que a Gloria le enfurecía que trabajase en el Waterfront. El contrato de Harry establecía que le estaba permitido contratar a quien quisiera como ayudante, así que la vieja bruja no podía hacer nada contra Lottie.

Eso era lo positivo. Lo negativo había sido descubrir que no era quien había creído ser. Y quedaba el pequeño misterio de quién era su padre.

Por lo visto su madre había tenido una aventura que acabó en embarazo y el resultado era ella. Pero ¿quién era él?, ¿sabía que tenía una hija?, ¿le importaba? Si Gloria sabía algo, lo estaba ocultando. Lottie tenía que decidir qué hacer al respecto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y el aire abandonó sus pulmones de golpe. Casi se desmayó.

Había un hombre en el umbral. Pero no un hombre cualquiera. Era alto, rubio y guapísimo. Casi parecía un dios griego. Sus ojos azul oscuro y mandíbula cuadrada eran la perfección masculina y la representación de las fantasías de Lottie. Se preguntó si alguien, creyendo que era su cumpleaños, le había enviado un regalo perfecto.

-Hola. Soy Ryan Jennings. Busco a Lottie o a Liam.

-Yo soy Lottie-se puso en pie y se estiró la blusa, deseando que hubiera una forma sutil de desabrocharse un par de botones. Era más bien baja pero con curvas y en ese momento le apetecía lucirlas.

-Hola, encantado de conocerte -él sonrió-. Me alegro mucho de estar aquí.

Es un restaurante fantástico y estoy deseando formar parte del equipo.

Por lo visto iba a trabajar allí. Lottie pensó que tal vez su suerte cambiara por fin.

Tras los últimos meses, se merecía que le ocurriera algo maravilloso.

-Gloria Tomlinson no suele mantenerme al tanto de los nuevos contratos -dijo Lottie sin acritud; Ryan era tan delicioso que estaba dispuesta a perdonar la omisión-. Y hoy no he hablado con Harry. ¿Serás...?

-El nuevo gerente. ¿Gloria no te ha avisado?

-No te lo tomes personalmente. A ella le gusta pillar a la gente por sorpresa.

-Un estilo directivo curioso.

-No sabes de la misa la mitad -salió de detrás del escritorio-. Bienvenido a bordo.

Se estrecharon la mano. Ella sintió calor. Hasta ese momento no había vuelto a pensar en su vida amorosa. Estaba inmersa en pleno caos personal y las relaciones habían pasado a un segundo plano. Pero de repente veía posibilidades.

-Estoy un poco desbordado por todo esto -dijo él-. Hice la entrevista hace un par de días. No estaba muy seguro de haberlo hecho bien, pero me llamó esta mañana y me hizo una gran oferta.

-Que aceptaste.

-Es una suerte -dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Sintió chispas, que hacía tiempo no sentía. Chispas, calor y un enorme potencial. De repente, tenía ganas de ponerse a cantar.

-De acuerdo, entonces -se dijo que era importante no actuar como una idiota ante Ryan-. Te enseñaré todo. ¿Eres de Seattle?

-No. De San Diego. Vine a ayudar a un amigo a abrir un restaurante. Por desgracia la financiación falló y me encontré buscando trabajo en una ciudad desconocida.

-Seattle es fantástico -dijo ella.

-Me gusta lo que he visto por ahora -le sonrió al hablar, insinuando que no se refería sólo a Seattle.

Ella se preguntó si sería inapropiado arrastrarlo a su escritorio y aprovecharse de él allí mismo. Pero pensó que sería mejor ir más despacio. Enseñarle el restaurante, presentarle al personal y seducirlo sobre el escritorio la mañana siguiente.

Sonrió. Siempre era agradable tener un plan.

-

-Elissa, llamada de teléfono -Mindy le ofreció el auricular y sonrió-. Es un

Elissa dejó el recipiente de azúcar que había estado rellenando y se dijo que no había razón para sentir pánico. Pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se desbocara y se quedó sin aire un momento.

Casi nunca recibía llamadas en el trabajo. La última que recordaba en todo el año había sido para informarla de que Zoe se había despertado con fiebre y ese día no podría ir a la guardería.

¿La habría encontrado Neil otra vez? Siempre lo hacía. Pagando cincuenta dólares, se podía encontrar a cualquiera por Internet. O tal vez algún conocido de él la había visto allí. Podía ser algo peor. Un médico de urgencias para decirle que su hija había sufrido un accidente terrible.

-¿Hola? -dijo.

-Elissa, soy Walker. Siento llamarte al trabajo.

Walker. No había hablado con él hacía casi una semana. No desde el café compartido al amanecer.

-¿Va todo bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Zoe?

-¿Qué? No. Que yo sepa, está bien. Llamo por otra cosa. ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Claro. Pero deja que te llame desde el teléfono de la sala de empleados - apuntó su teléfono, colgó y anunció que iba a tomarse un descanso.

Mindy sonrió con malicia cuando Elissa pasó a su lado. Iba a tener que dar explicaciones después.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico y levantó el auricular. Segundos después oyó la voz grave de Walker.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Tengo que pasar por la cafetería y quería explicarte el porqué.

-Es un local público, cualquiera puede entrar.

-Lo sé, pero esto es distinto -hizo una pausa-. Antes de dejar los marines, un compañero mío murió. Se llamaba Ben. Era buen chico. Éramos amigos. Recibió una bala y escribí una carta a su familia.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella, deseando poder decir algo más válido, más cargado de significado.

-Perdió a su familia cuando era muy joven y se crió en familias de acogida. No encontré a quién enviar la carta. Pero me habló de una chica, Ashley. Estaba loco por ella y quería casarse cuando regresara. Sólo sé que estudiaron juntos en el instituto y su nombre de pila.

-Y quieres darle la carta a ella -dijo Elissa, consciente de que momentos como ése hacían que pusiera su propia vida en perspectiva. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada de qué quejarse.

-Sí. Ben asistió a cuatro institutos en cuatro años. He hecho una lista de todas las Ashleys y estoy visitándolas una por una.

-Ashley Bledsoe trabaja aquí -de repente, la llamada adquirió sentido.

-Está en la lista. Quiero pasar por ahí y hablar con ella, pero no quería que le diera un patatús.

-Nunca habría pensado que eras un tipo que usaba palabras como «patatús» -dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Tengo muchas facetas.

A ella le gustaban todas las que había visto.

-Ashley trabaja hasta las dos. Si vienes sobre la una y media, habrá poco jaleo.

Puedes hacer tus preguntas mientras almuerzas.

-Parece un buen plan.

-No le diré nada -comentó ella. Percibía que para él era importante iniciar la conversación.

-Te lo agradezco. Nos veremos a la una y media.

Ella colgó y miró por la ventana. Ben debía de haber significado mucho para Walker, si se tomaba tantas molestias. Suponía que pasar por situaciones peligrosas juntos creaba vínculos de amistad muy fuertes.

Quienquiera que fuese la Ashley de Ben, le esperaban malas noticias.

Elissa intentó recordar si su amiga había mencionado a alguien llamado Ben, pero dada la tumultuosa vida romántica de Ashley, era difícil recordar el nombre de todas sus citas.

Se levantó y salió de la salita. Mindy y Ashley la esperaban en el pasillo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, consciente de que iban a acribillarla.

-Era un hombre -dijo Mindy con una sonrisa-. Te ha llamado un hombre. Y no intentes simular que era tu dentista, o algo así. No sonaba a dentista.

-Era Walker, mi vecino. Tenía una pregunta. Ashley y Mindy intercambiaron una mirada.

-Oh, oh -dijo Ashley-. ¿Una pregunta que no podía esperar hasta esta noche? No me creo que tengas un lío y no nos lo hayas dicho.

-No lo tengo -protestó Elissa-. Lo juro. Walker es mi nuevo vecino. Hemos hablado unas cuantas veces, nada más. No hay nada entre nosotros.

Ninguna de sus amigas pareció convencida. Estuvo a punto de decirles que iba a pasar por allí después, pero decidió reservárselo. De una manera u otra, sacarían conclusiones. Prefería ver su reacción ante Walker antes de hablar, en compensación por lo que la harían sufrir después.

Walker llegó justo a la hora. Elissa no lo vio entrar, pero Mindy llamó su atención.

-Oh, cielos -gimió. Elissa alzó la cabeza.

Tuvo que admitir que el hombre era un espectáculo en sí mismo. Con vaqueros gastados y una camisa polo, parecía poderoso e increíblemente sexy.

-Si es tu cita para el almuerzo -Mindy la miró-, voy a sentir mucha, mucha amargura.

Elissa sonrió y fue a conducirlo a un asiento.

-Hola -le dijo cuando llegó-. ¿Quieres comer?

-Claro. ¿Puedes sentarme en tu sección y después enviarme a Ashley?

-Desde luego.

Lo llevó a una mesa junto a la ventana. La mayoría de los clientes del almuerzo se habían ido ya. Sólo había media docena de mesas ocupadas.

-Las hamburguesas son fantásticas. Y también las ensaladas, pero no pareces un tipo de ensalada. Todas las tortillas son muy buenas y puedes pedir patatas al horno o fritas de acompañamiento. Ah, y no me des propina. Puedes descontarla de la deuda de la rueda.

-Tomaré una hamburguesa con beicon, patatas fritas y refresco de cola, y sí te daré propina. Puedes utilizarla para pagarme o no, como quieras.

-Eres un hombre muy cabezota.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta -sonrió él.

-Mi esfuerzo me cuesta. Haré el pedido y te enviaré a Ashley.

Fue hasta la terminal del ordenador, tecleó el pedido y luego le dijo a su amiga que el tipo de la mesa quince quería hablar con ella.

-Elissa, no -dijo Ashley con lo ojos muy abiertos-. Es tuyo.

-No lo es, y no quiere pedirte que salgas con él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué voy a molestarme en escucharlo? -preguntó Ashley con un mohín.

-Ve.

-Interesante -dio Mindy, que había observado el intercambio-. ¿Puedes contarme de qué se trata?

Elissa le hizo un resumen rápido y Mindy suspiró.

-Así que es verdad que no ha venido por ti. Jopé.

-A mí no me importa -apuntó Elissa.

-Pues debería -dijo su amiga-. Maldición, Elissa, es guapo, agradable y está realizando una buena acción. ¿Por qué no te interesa?

-Tengo mi plan.

-Pasar trece años más sin sexo no es un plan - Mindy elevó los ojos al cielo-, es una sentencia de muerte. Sé que quieres a tu hija y todas te admiramos por ello, pero te tomas la vida demasiado en serio.

-No lo entiendes -explicó Elissa, agradeciendo su interés-. Tengo un gusto realmente pésimo para los hombres. Si Walker me atrajera, y no digo que me atraiga, seguro que resultaría que tiene una carencia terrible, algo desastroso.

-Eso es una locura.

-Para mí no.

Elissa vio a Walker sacar una fotografía. Ashley la aceptó y, tras mirarla, negó con la cabeza. Elissa sirvió su refresco y se lo llevó.

-No es ella -afirmó él.

-¿Con cuántas Ashleys has hablado?

-Con quince. Primero hablé con las más fáciles de encontrar. Fui a Montana para ver a dos de ellas.

-No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?

-Ben era un buen chico. Tenía mucho corazón. Alguien debe de haberlo querido, alguien lo echará de menos. Voy a encontrarla.

-Sé que lo harás -Walker no era de los que se rendían. Él también tenía mucho corazón, aunque Elissa suponía que no lo admitiría.

-Tus amigas nos están observando.

-Están intrigadas contigo -dijo ella, sin necesitar darse la vuelta para saber a quién se refería.

-Siento haber traído este asunto a tu trabajo.

-Está bien. Últimamente no teníamos temas de qué hablar. Ahora hablaremos de ti.

-No soy tan interesante.

-Te sorprenderías.

-

Los aficionados del bar, que contemplaban un partido de béisbol, gruñeron al unísono cuando los Mariners cometieron un error.

Walker vio a su hermano Reid apoyado en la reluciente barra de madera, sonriendo al grupo de mujeres que lo rodeaba.

Cuando Reid vio a Walker, se alejó de sus admiradoras y prometió volver después.

-Hacía tiempo que no venías por aquí -dijo Reid, mientras se sentaban a una mesa del rincón-. ¿Has ligado?

Walker pidió una cerveza a la camarera rubia y pechugona que se acercó a la mesa.

-Venga, contesta -insistió Reid.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Así que te pasas sin sexo -señaló con la cabeza a las mujeres de la barra-.¿Ves alguna que te guste?

-¿Qué ven en ti? -preguntó Walker.

-Creen que soy encantador.

Walker no estaba seguro de que lo fuera, pero el que Reid hubiera sido pitcher profesional varios años le daba mucha popularidad entre las mujeres.

-No hablemos de mí -dijo Reid-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de vuelta? ¿Tres meses? Y sólo has tenido una aventura que debió de durar un par de noches. No es normal que un hombre esté solo, sobre todo cuando no tiene por qué estarlo. Lo de haber sido soldado te da muchos puntos. Además, eres un Tomlinson.

-Tú no tienes a nadie especial en tu vida -apuntó Walker.

-No hablo de alguien especial -Reid alzó ambas manos-. ¿Quién necesita eso? Sólo algo que te distraiga un poco. Podría ayudarte a readaptarte a la vida en el mundo real.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo problemas de readaptación?

-Yo los tuve -Reid se encogió de hombros-. Es terrible pasar de multitudes coreando mi nombre a esto -señaló el bar.

-Te va bien.

La expresión sombría de Reid indicaba que «bien» no era suficiente para él.

-Es la primera temporada que no juegas -comentó Walker-. Te irá resultando más fácil.

La camarera llegó con su cerveza y Walker le dio las gracias.

-¿Crees que se hará más fácil para ti? -preguntó Reid-. ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que no sigues soñando con las bombas, ni con el miedo, ni con esperar el siguiente disparo de un francotirador?

Walker nunca hablaba de su vida en el ejército, pero no le sorprendió que Reid tuviera las ideas tan claras. Había estado en zonas peligrosas y no podía ser difícil imaginar lo que había vivido.

-Es distinto -dijo.

-De acuerdo, pero también implica readaptación.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dejado? -preguntó Reid.

Walker entendió por qué lo preguntaba. Él había tenido otra opción. Reid no. Cuando se fastidió el hombro su carrera deportiva se acabó.

-Tomé la decisión correcta -dijo Walker lentamente-. Echo de menos cosas de los marines, pero no lo de matar. Todo el mundo tiene un límite. Si lo cruza se convierte en un psicópata. Me estaba acercando demasiado a ese punto.

-¿Qué harás ahora? -preguntó Reid-. Después de encontrar a Ashley. Walker se encogió de hombros.

-Harry estuvo veinte minutos contándome cómo montaste los muebles del bebé. Se te dan bien esas cosas. Podrías comprar una casa vieja y reformarla.

-Lo he pensado -admitió, pero aún no estaba listo para mudarse. Le gustaba dónde vivía.

Maldijo para sí. Tenía problemas si ya estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo. No era el sitio lo que le gustaba, era Elissa. Ella y la estúpida gallina de su uniforme. Y su aspecto fiero en el porche, con el bate en la mano. Él no necesitaba protección pero ella había pensado que tenía problemas y había acudido al rescate.

Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con alguien como ella, quizá nunca lo había hecho. Determinada, independiente y con el corazón tan duro como una nube de algodón. Además, era endiabladamente sexy. Sobre todo cuando explicaba por qué no quería salir ni practicar el sexo con él.

Pero no quería involucrarse. Eso sólo podía acabar mal para ella y no quería hacerle daño.

-Conozco a unas gemelas -Reid rompió el silencio- . ¿Te interesa?

-No todos los problemas se solucionan con el sexo -refunfuñó Walker.

-La mayoría sí -sonrió Reid.

-

Walker entró en el Waterfront alrededor de las diez de la noche. Ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos comensales. Vio a Lottie, Harry, Louis y Reid en una mesa redonda, al fondo. Lo llamaron con la mano.

-¿Reunión familiar? -preguntó al llegar.

-Sólo una reunión amistosa -Reid apartó una silla para que se sentara-. Ya te dije que la asistencia no era obligatoria.

-Eh, chica -dijo, besando a Lottie en la mejilla. Hizo lo mismo con Harry y luego se sentó-. ¿Quien está ocupándose del negocio? -le preguntó a Reid.

-Se ofrecieron muchas voluntarias -dijo su hermano, sonriente.

-Tu vida es superficial -dijo Harry, tirándole una servilleta a Reid.

-Pero divertida.

-Ya es hora de que te asientes -le dijo Harry.

-No me interesa. Además, ahora Walker está en casa. Búscale esposa a él.

-Estoy bien así, gracias -dijo Walker, sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-Reid, hablo en serio -insistió Harry-. Llevas demasiado tiempo tonteando. Es hora de que elijas a una buena chica y crees un hogar con ella.

-No me gustan las buenas chicas.

Todos se rieron. Walker escuchó mientras seguían bromeando. Hacía muchos años que Reid y Harry eran amigos, y habían seguido siéndolo incluso cuando Harry y Louis se separaron. Él le había dicho a Walker que sospechaba que volverían a juntarse, y había tenido razón.

-¿Cómo va el restaurante? -le preguntó Walker a su hermana. Lottie dio un bote, como si no hubiera estado prestando atención.

-¿Qué? Ah. Bien. Estoy ocupada. Nada nuevo.

-Hay algo nuevo -sonrió Harry-. Alguien, más bien.

-¿Un hombre? -preguntó Walker.

-No hay ningún hombre nuevo -dijo Lottie-. Nada importante.

-Una relación de rebote -comentó Reid-. Me alegro por ti. Hugh era un imbécil. Necesitas una distracción.

-Eres la última persona de quien aceptaría un consejo sentimental -Lottie movió la cabeza-. Tu idea del compromiso es quedarte el tiempo suficiente para tomar el postre.

-¿Estás buscando una relación? -preguntó Louis, con un tinte de preocupación en la voz.

-Claro que no -dijo Lottie-. Aún no tengo la sentencia de divorcio. Y no es una relación de rebote, es sólo... agradable.

-Dejenla en paz -pidió Harry.

-¿Por qué la proteges? -inquirió Reid-. Has sido tú quien ha mencionado que hay un tipo.

-Acabo de recordar que los chefs debemos apoyarnos.

-Cambiaré de tema -dijo Reid-. Walker va a comprarse un barco. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia él.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo de grande? ¿Cuándo podremos ir a pescar? -preguntó Louis.

-No voy a comprarme un barco -Walker miró a Reid con fiereza.

-Un barco estaría bien -apuntó Lottie-. Podríamos hacer excursiones.

-No hay ningún barco -afirmó Walker.

-Siento interrumpir -dijo un hombre con corbata, acercándose a la mesa-. Harry, aquí están los números de los cambios de la carta. Todo parece bien. Además, tengo un par de sugerencias para la cena de degustación.

-Perdona, Ryan. ¿He oído bien? -Harry enarcó las cejas-. ¿Quieres cambiar mi cena de degustación?

-Intentas asustarme y no va a funcionar.

-¿Has oído hablar de cuando le lancé un cuchillo de carnicero a mi marido? - preguntó el con dulzura-. ¿Seguro que quieres llevarme la contraria?

-He encontrado el vino perfecto para las tortitas de maíz -dijo él, entregándole un papel.

-Teníamos el vino perfecto.

-Se acercaba bastante. Éste es mejor.

-Vendré mañana a preparar las tortitas; entonces hablaremos -dijo Harry, tras estudiar el papel-. Si te equivocas, tendrás problemas serios.

-Podré soportarlo.

-Walker, éste es Ryan Jennings -dijo Lottie, cambiando de postura-, el nuevo director general. Ryan, te presento a mi hermano Walker.

-Encantado de conocerte -dijo Ryan, rodeando la mesa para estrecharle la mano.

-¿Cómo te estás adaptando? -preguntó Walker.

-Muy bien. Es un restaurante fantástico. Y el personal es excelente, lo cual ayuda mucho. Lottie está teniendo mucha paciencia conmigo.

-No es necesario tenerla -Lottie desechó el comentario con un movimiento de la mano.

Ryan se excusó y se fue.

-Así que ése es el nuevo tipo -le dijo Walker a su hermana, cuando se alejó lo bastante.

-No sé a qué te refieres -parpadeó varias veces y se esforzó por aparentar inocencia. Louis y Reid miraron a Walker.

-¿Ryan? -preguntó Louis.

-Eso me ha parecido -contestó Walker.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -Louis lo taladró con los ojos-. Apenas nos hemos mirado.

-Impresionante - dijo Reid.

-Louis, los romances en el lugar de trabajo pueden ser complicados -le dijo Louis a su hermana-. ¿Has pensado en qué ocurrirá si la cosa no funciona?

-No hay ninguna cosa -refutó ella-. Estamos flirteando. Eso es todo. Además, Harry y tú os reconciliasteis en el trabajo. De hecho, fue en este restaurante. Así que no deberías meterte conmigo.

-Sólo digo...

-Louis, déjalo estar -pidió Harry-. Lottie es una mujer adulta. Sabe lo que hace.

-Establece las normas desde el principio -intervino Reid-. Es lo que hago yo. Si una de las camareras quiere salir conmigo, acepto, pero dejando claro que tendrá que conformarse cuando se acabe.

-¿«Salir» es un eufemismo de «acostarse»? -preguntó Harry.

-Quiero que sepan lo que hay.

-Te quiero como a un hermano, Reid -Lottie apartó su copa de vino-, pero en cuanto respecta a las mujeres, eres un cerdo.

-Soy tu hermano, y ¿por qué soy un cerdo? ¿Por qué a todas las mujeres les molesta que no quiera asentarme y pasar con una persona el resto de mi vida? ¿Es un reto para vosotras? ¿Es que todas queréis ser la persona que me haga cambiar de opinión?

-Yo no -refutó Lottie-. Eso es asqueroso.

-Ni yo -corroboró Harry.

-A nosotros tampoco nos interesa -dijo Louis. Él y Walker se miraron sonrientes.

-Ya sabéis a qué me refiero. No sé por qué os cebáis conmigo. Walker tampoco quiere asentarse.

-Pero no sale con todas -intervino Harry-. Además, hay esperanza. Creo que, en secreto, Walker sí quiere una relación seria.

-Volvamos a hablar de Reid -gruñó Walker.

-Estoy de acuerdo -apoyó Lottie-. Walker encontrará a la mujer adecuada y se enamorará de pies a cabeza. Reid, creo que cuando tú encuentres a la mujer correcta, meterás la pata hasta el fondo -hizo una pausa-. No lo digo con crueldad. Pero nunca has tenido que esforzarte por nada en la vida. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando eso cambie? ¿Estás a la altura del reto?

-Me emociona tu fe en mí -rezongó Reid.

-No sufras -lo consoló Walker-. Seremos solteros juntos. Los tíos favoritos de los sobrinitos.

Ambos cerraron el puño y golpearon nudillos contra nudillos.

La conversación pasó a cómo se encontraba Harry. Walker escuchó pero no intervino. La teoría de Lottie sobre él era interesante, pero se equivocaba. No buscaba ninguna relación seria.

Aunque no rechazaría a Elissa si apareciera en su cama una noche. Era genial. Fantástica. Divertida. Pero sólo a corto plazo. A pesar de ser madre soltera, llevaba escrito «cásate conmigo» en la cara. Y él no iba a hacer eso. Sabía lo que se hacía.

-¿Alguna suerte con el tema de Ashley? -le preguntó Louis en voz baja, acercándose.

-No. Ya he visto a más de la mitad de la lista.

-La encontrarás.

-No tengo otra opción.

Walker había emprendido una misión y no descansaría hasta cumplirla. Sin pretenderlo, pensó en Ben. El chico siempre había tenido una broma en los labios. Por mal que fueran las cosas, encontraba algo bueno de lo que hablar. Lo echaba de menos.

Recordó la vez que el chico...

Vio la escena; todos en la nieve. No había huellas que llevaran a la cueva. No debería haber habido nadie dentro.

Pero antes de que Walker pudiera comprobarlo, se oyó un grito y el sonido de una bala. Ben se lanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Walker se había tambaleado, sin llegar a caer. Pero bastó con eso. Ben recibió la bala...

Intentó alejar el recuerdo centrándose en la conversación de los demás. Siempre que pensaba en Ben se sentía débil. Impotente. Él debería haber protegido al chico. Sin embargo, Ben había muerto por él.

-

La mejor parte del día de Elissa era ver a su hija cuando regresaba del trabajo. Y en segundo lugar, quitarse los zapatos y mover los dedos desnudos sobre la alfombra del dormitorio.

Echó el uniforme en la cesta de la ropa sucia y se puso pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Una mesa de ocho, muy generosa, le había dado una propina de quince dólares. Una persona sensata los habría guardado para emergencias, pero Elissa estaba pensando en una celebración.

Tal vez Zoe y ella irían al centro comercial a dar una vuelta. Podía obtener ideas de lo que se llevaría ese otoño, para ella y su hija, y comer en uno de los restaurantes. Era viernes. Incluso podrían ir al cine.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla. Eran casi las tres. Zoe estaría jugando en casa de una amiga hasta las cuatro, cuando Elissa iría a recogerla. Decidió que saldrían. Sería algo especial y divertido.

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Llamaron a la puerta.

El corazón de Elissa dio un bote cuando pensó «ojalá sea Walker» y eso le irritó. Él había dejado más que claro que no le interesaba en ese sentido. También era posible que sólo estuviera acatando sus deseos, y entonces sólo podía culparse a sí misma. Pero no podía saberlo.

Fue a la puerta y abrió. En vez de a Walker encontró a una mujer mayor, bien vestida, en el porche.

-¿Elissa Towers? -inquirió la mujer.

-Sí.

-Bien. Invíteme a entrar, por favor.

-No la conozco -Elissa parpadeó.

-Soy Gloria Tomlinson y conoce a mi nieto. Invíteme a entrar.

El tono imperioso de la mujer, unido a su parentesco con Walker, llevaron a Elissa a aceptar.

Gloria Tomlinson tenía su altura, era muy delgada y erecta. Su vestido a medida clamaba «diseño» a gritos y con lo que debían de valer sus zapatos, Elissa habría cambiado todas las ruedas del coche y, probablemente, también la transmisión.

Gloria entró en la sala y miró a su alrededor lentamente. Elissa se negó a reaccionar cuando miró el gastado sofá o el desorden que había sobre la mesa que utilizaba para montar sus joyas. Era su casa y si a la vieja no le gustaba, podía irse.

-¿Vive aquí? -preguntó Gloria, como si le pareciera increíble algo así.

Hasta ese momento, Elissa había pensado ofrecerle un asiento y algo de beber, pero empezó a dudar.

-Ya conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta -dijo.

-Tiene usted razón. Así es. Sé muchas cosas, pero me pregunto si tú puedes decir lo mismo. Por ejemplo, respecto a mi nieto. Es un hombre rico e importante. Pronto se hará cargo de la empresa familiar.

-No lo ha mencionado -no le sorprendió que fuera rico e importante, pero sí lo de la empresa.

-¿Por qué iba a hablar de algo así con usted?

-Qué quiere decir? -le devolvió Elissa.

-Aspira demasiado alto, señorita Towers. Muy por encima de sus posibilidades. ¿Sabe quién soy?

-Se muere de ganas de decirlo, hágalo -Elissa sospechaba que no se refería sólo a ser abuela de Walker-. No me importa escucharla.

-Soy la razón de que nuestra familia tenga tanto éxito. Yo sola he convertido nuestros cuatro restaurantes en...

-¿Restaurantes? -Tomlinson. ¿Se refería al Tomlinson's especializado en carnes? Había oído hablar de él, pero nunca había comido allí. Un plato debía de costar más que los zapatos de la vieja.

-Tenemos cuatro establecimientos -afirmó Gloria con orgullo-. Walker nació rico. Cosa que usted no.

-Eso es obvio -dijo Elissa, confundida e irritada- . ¿Quiere ir al grano de por qué ha venido?

-Quiero que salga de su vida.

Elissa no había sabido qué esperar, pero eso no.

-¿Está loca? ¿Quiere que salga de su vida? No estamos en 1890. Usted no dicta quiénes son las amistades de su nieto. Además, ¿cómo sabe que soy amiga de Walker?

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es quién y qué es. ¿Cree usted que quiero a una ex drogadicta y rockera en mi familia? ¿Lo sabe él, señorita Elissa Towers? ¿Le ha dicho que dormía por ahí? ¿Que se acostaba con hombres para conseguir trabajos?

Elissa contuvo un gemido de sorpresa. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Gloria de eso?

-Nunca he utilizado drogas. En cuanto a lo demás, a nadie le importa.

-A mucha gente le importa. A mucha gente le interesaría saber que el padre de su hija no ha muerto. Está vivo y es tan adicto como siempre. Por lo que sé, la busca de vez en cuando, para pedirle dinero. ¿No sería horrible su vida si le quitara la custodia de su hija? ¿De la niña que usted le robó?

¿Cómo podía saber la abuela de Walker que Elissa le había dicho a todo el mundo, Zoe incluida, que Neil había muerto? ¿O que le pedía dinero?

Elissa dio un paso atrás. Podía soportar que su pasado volviera a perseguirla, pero no que amenazaran la seguridad de Zoe.

-Salga de aquí.

-Aún no. Tengo más que decir. Evitará a mi nieto a toda costa. Se negará a verlo. ¿Me entiende?

Elissa pensó que eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Su vida era normal, casi aburrida.

-Tengo muchos amigos aquí -siguió Gloria-. Buenos amigos. El señor Frank Church, por ejemplo. Un hombre caritativo. Él y yo participamos en varios comités de beneficencia. Creo que es el propietario del sitio donde trabaja, señorita Towers.

Elissa se sintió vacía y más asustada que nunca. Frank apoyaba a varias asociaciones benéficas. Y estaba en la junta de dos. Podía conocer a Gloria.

-Si no sale de la vida de Walker, haré que Frank la despida -dijo la mujer con calma-. Y disfrutaré haciéndolo -hizo un pausa y miró la mesa con las joyas-. Dígame, ¿sabe su casero que tiene un negocio en casa? Estoy segura de que es consciente de que es una violación del contrato de arrendamiento.

Elissa se repitió que eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Esa mujer no podía estar amenazando su medio de ganarse la vida ni su vivienda.

-No la creo - dijo-. No creo ni una palabra.

-No se enfrente a mí -la mirada de Gloria se volvió gélida-. La aplastaré como al insecto que es. Walker se trasladará pronto. Hasta que lo haga, manténgase alejada de él. Si no lo hace, la destruiré y destruiré a su hija. ¿Ha quedado claro?


End file.
